


Promises Are Hard to Keep

by PaintedPoppies



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bar fights, F/M, Family, Firsts, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Sexual Assault, Puckurt, Puckurtbastian teases, Top Sebastian, Underage Drinking, talk of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 144,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPoppies/pseuds/PaintedPoppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's transfer to Dalton comes with quite a few surprises. The main one being his strange roommate Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roommate

Kurt clutches his satchel with white knuckles as he leans his head against the passenger window of his dad’s car. It isn’t particularly early in the morning but Kurt hasn’t slept, having spent most of the night packing and repacking for his move to Dalton. Mercedes had skyped with him until she nodded off a little before three in the morning, her gentle breathing leaving Kurt alone with his labeled boxes and the Dalton uniform hanging in his, mostly empty, closet.

“You okay kid?” Burt asks in a gruff voice, pulling off the highway at the Westerville stop. Kurt has been lost in thought, wondering if he is going to get to spend any of the day with Blaine, or if he’ll get to meet his roommate before dinner, but when his father speaks he immediately perks up, not wanting his dad to worry any more than he already has over him.

“Yeah, yeah Dad I’m great.” He says, biting the inside of his lip as he shifts in his seat, wiping slightly more than damp palms on the seat cushions, not daring to tarnish his perfectly pressed uniform slacks. A small smile touches the corners of his lips as he notices the way his Dad was pouting, not something he often sees on the man’s face. “I can come home soon, any time really, and I won’t be far from you.” He stays quiet after that, letting the words sink in as they pull up in front of the wide Dalton Academy Gates.

“Kurt!” Blaine calls as he jumped down the last steps to meet them, his smile wide and beaming as he opened Kurt’s door for him and catches him in an awkward hug. Kurt’s face is flush and his eyes wide, the anxiety that he feels building in his stomach dropping away as he lets himself be half dragged out of the car, laughing cheerfully for the first time in a few days. His goodbyes in Lima had been harder than he expected, except for Rachel who had spent most of their last afternoon together lecturing him on the importance of show choir loyalty and discouraging him from participating in any form of rebellion against New Directions, which, she asserted, was his original commitment. But now with Blaine holding one of his arms and introducing him to a few of the Warblers he has enlisted to help Kurt move his things into his new dorm, he can’t help but feel a little giddy.

“I’m Jeff, we met once when you were snooping!” A blonde boy with a bright smile says as he grabs a large box from the back of Burt’s car and thumps his shoulder against the guy standing next to him who has also already begun to unpack Kurt’s things. “This is Nick, my roommate slash best friend slash love of my life.” He says with a laugh as he turns to Kurt’s dad, who is seriously beginning to wonder if Dalton _is_ a gay school. Kurt raises his eyebrows at Blaine as if to ask if they are serious but Blaine only squeezes Kurt’s arm and rolls his eyes before carefully taking Kurt’s suitcase out of the back and setting it on it’s wheels on the gravel drive.

“Thanks for helping me move in.” Kurt says, already feeling a little exposed with everyone smiling at him so cheerfully. “I didn’t expect a welcome wagon.” He blushes slightly as he noticed the way Blaine respectfully reintroduces himself to Burt and promises that Kurt will be in good hands. Good hands, god he did not need to be thinking about how good Blaine’s hands might be while saying goodbye to his dad.

“He’s already registered and he starts classes tomorrow we just need to get his things to his room and help him get unpacked, Headmaster Porter gave the three of us the morning off.” Blaine is explaining to Burt. It makes Kurt a little uncomfortable to be talked about like he isn’t standing right there but he shrugs it off, side stepping Blaine to clasp his dad in one last goodbye hug.

“You call me, for any reason, whenever you want.” Burt says, as he holds on to Kurt a little tighter than he means to. Normally he would expect Kurt to whine about him wrinkling his clothes, but feeling Kurt hold on just as tight is a much better reaction, damn he is going to miss his kid.

“I will, I’ll call you tonight and tomorrow after classes and tell you everything.” Kurt replies softly, finally stepping back a little, glancing back at his new classmates who have taken several steps back to give them space. “I love you dad.” He says, smiling more bravely than he honestly feels.

“I love you too kid, Carole and I will miss you.” Burt says closing the trunk of the car before waving to the greeting party. “Thanks guys, take care of Kurt.” He says hands in his pockets once more after he finishes readjusting his baseball cap.

“Oh, we will.” Jeff laughs, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and dragging boy and box up the steps to the dormitory.

 

 

“So,” Nick says softly as he walks beside Blaine, steps heavy from the ridiculously large suitcases he is toting. “Have you warned Kurt about his roommate yet?” Nick asks, his eyes dancing as he smiles down at Blaine teasingly. “Because I really don’t think he’s going to be pleased when he finds out I get to live with Jeff and he has to live with the biggest self proclaimed slut on campus.” Nick chuckles, watching his boyfriend chatting joyfully with Kurt.

“Er,” Blaine shakes his head slowly, keeping back with Nick as he walks so that Kurt can’t overhear them. “Not exactly, I have a single so I thought they would put him in my room but he’s a junior and they didn’t see why he should be rooming with someone in a different grade, even if we do live on the same floor.” Blaine grumbles, eyes darkening for a moment as he thinks about the man in question, Sebastian Smythe. “Kurt only came here to get away from a bully and I didn’t want to scare him off, besides Sebastian is nice… most of the time.” He finishes with a sigh. “But Kurt’s barely kissed someone and Sebastian tried to feel me up in the lunch line the first day I met him.” Blaine says, looking back at Nick who has thankfully stopped grinning so roguishly.

“Look I’m sure Sebastian can play nice, and if not we can always have his betters make an appeal to him.” He says, the wicked smile returning. That makes Blaine laugh. There is one way to reel Sebastian in that they know, and it comes in a two for one package.

 

 

Kurt is surprised as he steps into his new dorm. The room isn’t at all like Blaine’s had been, all somber Dalton navy with dark sheets and mahogany furniture. The only similarity between that room and his new one is the furniture. Cream-colored walls are coupled with matching drapes framing two large windows. Framed posters from French films even Kurt hasn’t heard of adorned the walls and natural light makes the whole thing look sort of ethereal.

“Wow.” Nick says softly, coming to a stop behind Jeff who has paused in the door beside Kurt. “Never actually seen his den.” He says with a chuckle that makes Kurt snap his head around quick. “Sorry Kurt, your roommate is um, a bit particular about letting people in his space, though obviously he knows he’s sharing now so, I mean this is your space too.” Nick says, shouldering between the two boys to step into the room, looking around a bit like a kid in a candy shop. He puts down Kurt’s things and reaches for a tented slip of paper lying on the empty bed. It just reads _yours_ in neat script letters. Handing it to Kurt he starts looking through the boxes. “See, he even acknowledges that you’re moving in, now where is your bedding?” he asks, pulling a pillow out of Kurt’s bedding box with a triumphant aha!

“You don’t have to –“ Kurt starts but he is quickly hushed by Jeff who joins Nick, the two of them making quick work of setting up Kurt’s bed, even fluffing his pillows before toppling on to it laughing, their eyes darting between Kurt who is unpacking his impeccably well organized wardrobe and Blaine standing by the door thumbing through his phone.

“So, would anyone like to tell me a little more about my roommate?” Kurt asks, blushing as he quickly unpacked his boxer briefs into an empty drawer. “Because so far I actually don’t despise his taste, in décor at least,” Kurt shudders as he sees the polo shirts hanging beside his own clothes. There was an Armani suit too though so; all in all he isn’t sure what to think.

“His name is Sebastian Smythe.” Blaine speaks finally, pocketing his phone. “He’s a Warbler too but he was in France for the past two months. I tried to get the Headmaster to let you move in with me but, we aren’t in the same year.” He explains, making Nick and Jeff smile knowingly. Jeff is convinced Blaine and Kurt would be the perfect couple, and while Nick isn’t quick to disagree with his boyfriend he simply doesn’t think Blaine is in the right place to be dating someone like Kurt, of course he can’t explain why to Jeff without breaking a rather heavy promise to Blaine.

“So,” Kurt says obviously oblivious to what was happening, “He’s into French cinema and he has a name.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Come on and tell me what’s actually going on,” Kurt perches on the edge his new desk, feet swinging a little nervously as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“He’s a man whore.” Jeff pipes in; still smiling a little more than is necessary. “I mean, he’s the man whore, like, the man, the legend.” He says, waving his hands in the air, making Nick chuckle. Kurt swallows, biting at the inside of his cheek again as he nods slowly, trying not to let the news make him nervous.

“Look, don’t worry no one I know has ever been to his room before, so I don’t think you’ll have to deal with that at least.” Nick tries reassuringly, he likes Kurt and between Blaine’s brooding silence and Jeff’s over exuberance it is obvious that Kurt isn’t comfortable in the least. “But we should really talk about your Warblers Audition, we need someone with your range and Blaine here hasn’t stopped talking about how good you sound.” He says, trying to change the subject to something, anything more comfortable.

“That’s really nice of you to say.” Kurt replies still wondering who his mysterious roommate is. But the boys quickly fall into a more comfortable conversation as Kurt finishes unpacking the rest of his things. They get lunch at the cafeteria together, Kurt meeting a few more Warblers before all the boys have to say their goodbyes to Kurt and go to their afternoon classes.

Kurt must have taken a wrong turn because he is definitely not standing in the hall outside his dorm and he’s been walking for a lot longer than he should have. Turning down a small staircase, convinced he has simply gone up to far, he almost barrels into two boys making out in the stairwell. The blonde boy can’t see him as his eyes are closed and he is pressed against the wood paneled wall, but the taller boy looks up, his green eyes piercing through Kurt hungrily as he smirks against the blonde’s neck, lips roaming over the tanned flesh without pause.

“I- um, sorry!” Kurt squeaks, turning around quickly and darting back the way he’d come, making it back to the second floor landing before he stops rushing and leans against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest as he runs his tongue over suddenly parched lips. That had been, shocking to say the least. Sure, he’s seen Rachel and Finn make out so many times he’s had to stop eating near them, and Brittany and Santana do it all the time but this had just seemed so… Kurt shakes his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that are making his palms sweat. He has never felt so confused and riled up; it has to be something about the way the boy had stared at him, like he was going to pounce him next.

“You must be Kurt.” A voice says, jarring him from his own disturbing thoughts. His eyes grow wide as he looks up into the same green eyes that were burned into the back of his mind moments before. “I was going to apologize for what you interrupted but honestly you left so quickly you didn’t give me the chance to let that boy down easily.” The stranger says, chuckling under his breath as he steps closer, invading his personal space by leaning in. “I’m Sebastian Smythe, and you are undoubtedly Kurt Hummel, my new roommate, you looked great in that cheerleading outfit by the way, I never thought I’d hear Celine Dion in French.”

“You saw that!” Kurt says in a rushed voice, his eyes dropping to the carpeted floor.

“Don’t demure on me Kurtie, come on, you look lost let’s go back to our room. I have to make sure you haven’t defiled my décor,” Sebastian suggests, stepping forward, leaving Kurt to follow after him. “If we get to the defiling I have a few recommendations on accomplishing that.” He adds, not needing to look back to know the boy is blushing.


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you, getting to know all about you... but also seriously missing some incredibly important details and thus fucking things up without meaning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 also without a beta reader spaghetti monster help us all I do enjoy my run on sentences. Also I use the section symbol § to show section breaks.

Sebastian Smythe has never let any of his friends in his room. Of course, when Sebastian talks about his friends he is usually referring to hook ups. His room has always been his sanctuary, so when the Headmaster calls him into his office on his first day back from France and tells him the news that his privacy is a thing of the past he immediately assumes the worse. Of course, seeing how his time in France was only to cover up his suspension, he isn't in a very good position to argue. 

“Sebastian, you have been given many opportunities at this school, and while I would do _almost_ anything for your family, you haven’t exactly made it easy on me.” Alistair Porter says coolly, hands resting over the folder lying open on his impressive desk. Wearing a navy blue suit and a thin silver tie the older man is an impressive figure, his gray hair perfectly shaped on his head, light blue eyes kind but stern. He is more than just the head of Dalton Academy he is Sebastian’s godfather. “I’m asking you for a favor here, this kid has been through a lot, and he needs someone here to watch his back. I am trusting you with this responsibility because I know you are up for the challenge, just keep him safe and make sure he is comfortable here.”

“You’re trusting me with some innocent young kid?” Sebastian asks, laughing under his breath, but his godfather just grins back and nods. “Can’t you give him to one of the other kids, Blaine talks about him all the time I’m sure he’d love to escort the new kid around.” Sebastian argues, crossing his arms over his chest and looking very much like a pouting child. This time however, pouting doesn’t work.

“No, I want you try and do something for this school Sebastian, besides, it won’t be the worst thing in the world for you to have a friend.” He urges, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian before picking up the folder on his desk and handing it to him. “Under no circumstance are you to share what’s in this folder with another student or even tell Kurt that I shared this information with you. I think you should know what he’s gone through so you can better understand his situation.” The man says, waiting for Sebastian to nod in acknowledgment before handing him the thin folder.

As Sebastian sits in the cushioned chair reviewing the files explaining under what conditions Kurt had been pushed to transfer out of his public school, he swears to himself that he will try and make Kurt’s life at Dalton better than it was at McKinley. And it has nothing to do with the picture of the boy clipped to the top right of the first page, nothing to do with his blue eyes so innocent and fearful. Nothing. He will keep him safe and make sure he isn’t hounded.

And honestly, Sebastian had intended to keep that promise, he really had, right up until the moment he looked up, his body pressed hard against a pliant little sophomore he’d lured into skipping calculus and caught sight of Kurt in person, he knew instantly Kurt was going to seriously test of his power of self restraint and so far the previous tests hadn’t gone very well.

 

§

 

“So, this is _our_ room.” Sebastian says stepping inside before shutting the door behind Kurt, green eyes watching the boy who stays anxiously by the door, almost shrunken against it. Shit, Sebastian hasn’t seen someone so hesitant and uncomfortable in their own skin in a long time, and honestly, Kurt has great skin so it has to be comfortable. “I had them repaint it last year because the dark colors were so drab I felt like I was living in a cave.” Sebastian laughs, trying to ease Kurt into the conversation instead of staring at him like he is a Popsicle melting in the mid day sun on the fourth of July. “I hope you like it because I am not going back to the Dalton Dungeon theme. But I’m sure after whatever public school you climbed out of it’s a breath of fresh air.” He grins, loosens his tie and drapes his blazer over the back of the single armchair in the corner of the room. He loves the way Kurt’s eyes never stray from him, and just to keep that up he puts on a little show of unbuttoning the top three buttons of his dress shirt unnecessarily slowly.

“It’s fine.” Kurt says raising an eyebrow and smoothing his fingers down the front of his blazer as he perches on the edge of his bed nose lifted a little as he thinks over Sebastian's public school comment. “I like it better this way, but they just repainted it for you when you got bored?” He asks sounding doubtful.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret Kurtie.” Sebastian purrs, leaning on Kurt’s desk as lifts a picture frame to inspect it's contents. “The headmaster is practically family.”

 

“It’s good to see nepotism is alive and well.” Kurt says sharply, rolling his eyes as he stands up and snatches the picture frame from Sebastian’s hand, taking it back with him and putting it on his bedside table. Sebastian stands still in shock, he had expected the fragile, flustered boy to have no bite but this is oh so much better.

“Kitty has claws.” Sebastian smirks, licking his lips as he watches Kurt adjusting his things and seemingly ignoring him. When Kurt’s head snaps up at the comment Sebastian raises both of his hands defensively “Not complaining Kitten, I like it.” He says, watching as that blush spreads over Kurt’s cheeks again, painting him in the most delicious sort of way, he can’t help but wonder, for a moment, where else that blush might bloom on his skin if he wasn’t still wearing so many layers. Dalton uniforms sure cut a good figure but they leave far too much to the imagination.

“Aren’t you meant to be in class?” Kurt asks, seemingly aloof about the idea.

“I am exactly where I’m meant to be.” Sebastian says as if affronted, saving his new nickname _Kitten_ for later so it doesn’t lose it’s blush inducing effect on the pale young man who will now be sleeping in the same room as him for a long time to come. “I figured Blaine could be your cheerleading party when you arrived, and I could be the one to actually clue you in on everything you need to know,” He pauses looking through their closet, “You don’t still have that cheerio costume by any chance?” Sebastian asks.

“I- no of course not!” Kurt says, looking frazzled as he finally stops toying with his now very neat stack of schoolbooks beside his bed. “And I don’t really need a guide.”

“You were lost in the hall.” Sebastian interjects. “Unless you were actually just looking for great places to get debouched in between classes.” He says with a crude thrust of his hips that makes Kurt incredibly uncomfortable for far too many reasons.

“Well yes but it’s not my fault this place has the layout of Hogwarts.” Kurt says rolling his eyes as he loosens his tie a little, when _had_ the room grown so damn hot anyways?

“Hogwarts? Princess you have spent far too much time with Blaine.” Sebastian turns to look back at Kurt and realizes instantly that he has said something wrong because Kurt has gone even paler and his gaze is suddenly unfocused. Shit, what had the file said, the main bully was some macho closeted freak who assaulted Kurt, threatened him, and, though Sebastian isn’t sure from the files alone, possibly tried to force Kurt into something he wasn’t willing to do, and he’d called him girl names, crap, like Princess.

“We have our own bathroom.” Sebastian says finally, though all mocking is gone from his tone. “I mean, it’s the door right there.” He takes the stack of clean towels resting on top of the one unpacked box and hangs them in the bathroom himself. “And there’s plenty of cabinet space behind the mirror since we each have one.” He calls back, clutching the edge of the sink as he waits for Kurt to reply, the silence suddenly making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

This sudden onset of caring, Sebastian tells himself, is simply because he has promised his godfather that he will take care of Kurt, and now clearly he is turning out to be shit at it. But, Kurt had teased right back and it had been rather fun to go toe to toe with someone smart enough to quip back, most of the guys Sebastian toys with just melted against him without much effort, he likes the fight Kurt had. And yet, he’s extinguished it because as always, he is not good at talking to people. The only real relationships he has are with his siblings, and that is it’s own brand of insanity, the Smythe Brand.

Returning to the room, feeling his skin crawl at the silence, Sebastian’s glad to see that Kurt at least isn’t still staring at the wall with his eyes glossy, and has instead turned his attention to the syllabus on top of his stack of books. “So, if you’re here to help how about you start by showing me where all these classrooms are?” Kurt asks, pulling out his map of the campus and smoothing the creases out. Sebastian can practically feel his relief falling over him like rain. He hasn’t caused too much lasting damage, at least not yet.

“Don’t worry about it right now, I’m walking you to your classes tomorrow, and that map is only going to get you more turned around than you were earlier.” He says sitting on the far side of Kurt’s bed and reaching out his hand for the syllabus, “But I can tell you which classes are great and which ones you should switch out of, some of the teachers have been here since we were thirteen states.” He laughs, “Like this, you can’t take French with Professor Lamoureux he’s almost ninety and he spits.” Sebastian said. “But don’t worry I can get you into my class, nepotism isn’t all bad.”

 

§

 

“So he’s got this big guy pushing him up against the wall, and not like bear big but like, hunky superhero type pinning him to the wall and he flips the guy around without –“

“Excuse me.” Sebastian says, walking up to where Jeff is sitting beside Kurt telling an incredibly inappropriate story that Sebastian recognizes immediately to be the story of what he did last weekend. “I don’t tell the tales of Jeff and Nick doing it in the Warbler rehearsal room at dinner, I’d thank you to keep some of my exploits for after dinner drinks.” He teases, nudging Jeff over and taking the seat between him and Kurt.

If Blaine isn’t happy with the new seating arrangement it’s simply because now he isn’t seating across from Kurt, who, he tells himself, would be much more comfortable having him close and not Sebastian. Blaine can’t believe what he’s seeing - Sebastian hands Kurt a can of diet coke and winks at him, both boys smiling, not in lust, but like they are actually getting along! He wasn’t genuinely hoping Kurt would hate Sebastian, but he does have a spare bed and he wouldn’t have minded if Kurt came to him for solace to avoid the snarky man whore.

“Blaine?” Kurt is staring at him, his expression confused, “I was asking you if you’re coming to this little welcome party the guys are throwing at Nick and Jeff’s place tonight. “

“You’re throwing a party on a school night Kurt?” Blaine asks incredulously, not expecting that at all. He knows Kurt is amazing but he didn’t realize that all the others would accept him so quickly.

“No,” Sebastian says feigning serious concern. “I would never let the new boy throw himself a party, so I’m throwing it, just not in our room as Kurt doesn’t need an after party mess his first night here.” Sebastian says, genuinely shocking everyone at the table who hears him.

“So I volunteered our place.” Nick says, looping an arm around Jeff’s middle and smiling at Blaine as if them all being pals wasn’t news. Blaine sits incredibly still for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

“You’re all acting weird.” He says, stabbing at his chicken with a bit more ferocity than is strictly necessary.

“So, are you going to join us?” Kurt asks again, eyes flicking to Sebastian as if he might be able to explain why Blaine seems to be

Sebastian simply smiles as he drapes one arm over Kurt’s shoulders as if it is the most casual motion in the world. Turning pink Kurt looks between Sebastian and Blaine.

“Yes.” Blaine says as if he Sebastian had slapped him with a glove. “I will be there.” If the gauntlet is going to be thrown down Blaine Anderson is accepting the challenge.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you for reading, stay tuned for chapter three, no matter how well planned a party is, there are variables no one accounts for.


	3. The Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a kiss, Sebastian gropes himself in front of Kurt, and Blaine really shouldn't drink. Also Nick, he's awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this when sober I promise. Still getting used to the tense. I adore this chapter though so I hope it finds you well.

 

If there is anything in the world hotter than Kurt in black skinny jeans and combat boots Sebastian has never laid eyes on it. When did breathing, and in his own room no less, become a chore?

“So, this is alright?” Kurt asks in a soft voice, turning away from the mirror and facing Sebastian. “Just to be clear,” he says when Sebastian doesn’t say a word, “I am not asking you if you agree with my fashion sense I’m just wondering if the Warblers wear their blazers even to illegal parties.” Kurt finishes, eyes glancing back at the mirror nervously.

“Thankfully some of us know when to unto the buttons babe.” Sebastian says, resisting the urge to lay hands on the boy in the mirror. “But you’ve got to tell me how exactly you managed to get those pants on because I’d wager they were sprayed on.” He grins, licking his lips slightly.

Kurt finally abandons the mirror and goes to fish through the shopping bags someone had dropped off at their door an hour before. They aren’t allowed to throw parties mid week and not after curfew but Nick put his mind at ease by explaining that the student body is left to govern themselves, and the dorm head’s are easily persuaded to look the other way. However, as Kurt’s fingers close around a cold glass bottle he lets out a small yelp.

“Booze Sebastian?” he turns serious very suddenly.

“Breathe.” Sebastian answers calmly.

“This is a class _A_ violation of the Dalton code of conduct and I’m partially here on scholarship I could get expelled for this! Are you just trying to get your room back because you don’t have to jeopardize my entire high school career just because you hate sharing I-“

“KURT!” Sebastian takes the bottle of vodka out of his hand and puts it back in the bag. “Calm down. I’m not trying to get my room back, your company, though not entirely invited, is less than terrible.” He grins but it doesn’t set Kurt at ease in the least. “Look, it’s a party, what did you expect? And besides, no one will blame you if this gets back to the school, I’m the one who would be blamed if it ever came to that.”

“Yeah well, it is your fault.” Kurt says, though the edge of fear in his voice has softened. “Um, Sebastian?”

“Yes pet?”

“Can you take your hands off my hips please?” Kurt asks softly. It takes a long, awkward moment for Sebastian to realize he has both of his hands clutching softly of Kurt’s hips, his thumbs flush against his hard hipbones.

“Kurt I- Sorry didn’t even notice I was.” Sebastian mumbles, but the situation has left him shaken. He never does that, he’s been touchy with Kurt in front of other people; wanting to show everyone that Kurt is under his protection but this- it’s intimate and uncomfortable.

“It’s fine, you’re just a touchy person.” Kurt shakes it off much more easily, not used to a flustered Sebastian. “I’ve known that since the moment I first ran into you.” Kurt teases, wrinkling his nose at Sebastian. “Though you could be a bit more discerning as to where you claim your toys.”

“I like stairwells.” Sebastian says, laughing under his breath as he gathers the supply bags. “Come on, your party awaits.”

 

Two minutes into the party Sebastian has an uneasy feeling. Nick looks like the cat that got the canary and it’s not just because he’s got his blonde warbler practically in his lap. The room is loud with laughter and music yet not so loud as to call outside attention. Inside the small dorm room Sebastian can see more people than he remembers inviting, most of the warblers, and a few faces Sebastian recognizes as previous conquests.

“What’s up with you?” Sebastian asks Nick, swirling the contents of his cup before downing the last of his first vodka tonic.

“Nothing.” The boy beams, “But- I may have invited a few of our favorite people, Kurt should get to know the _best_ Dalton has- well, had to offer after all.” Nick’s words make Sebastian draw his lips in a tight line as he walks over to Kurt and steals him away from what seems to be an incredibly boring conversation about bow ties with Blaine and some of his sycophants.

“Need you for a second.” He says, pulling Kurt aside. Sebastian’s face is sort of strained and it takes Kurt a moment to register that something might actually be wrong. “I am going to apologize just this once, and also ask that you do not listen to a word they say I’m serious –“ before he can say anymore the door bursts open and in walks two boys so alike they have to be brothers, though not necessarily identical twins. Both boys have Sebastian’s jaw, his nose, though their eyes are greyer than green Kurt knows they have to Smythes.

“The party has arrived, we come in peace to meet the meticulously well dressed Kurt Hummel! I am Asher Smythe, and this beautiful creature here is Quentin.” Asher stalks towards Kurt, not in an unfriendly way, but it still makes Kurt shiver. “Quentin may be better looking but don’t let that fool you into thinking he’s the better twin.” The boy talking grins as he takes Kurt hand, raises it to his lips, and ghosts a kiss to Kurt’s knuckles, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Sebby,” he says, still staring at the blushing blue-eyed boy. “You didn’t tell us you got a roommate, think of the shame that I had to find out the old fashion way.”

“And what way is that?” Sebastian asks in a flat voice, nudging his older brother until Asher regained his composure and let go of Kurt’s fingers, not without leaving the boy with a wicked wink.

“He’s just posturing Seb,” Quentin says, “Hey Kurt nice to meet you, I would apologize for my family but I’ve done it so many times it no longer feels genuine.” Quentin’s smile makes Kurt feel a bit more relaxed; at least one Smythe boy might be mentally stable. “Mom told us.” He says to Sebastian, hugging his brother lightly. “I only came along to babysit Asher.” He laughs at his twin and Kurt can see how, while they boys look very similar, it would be difficult to mistake one for the other.

“Kurt?” Blaine hands him a red cup with clear liquid and Kurt accepts it gingerly. “It’s gin and tonic, light on the gin.” Blaine is already a bit tipsy as he takes another long drink, glaring openly at the Smythes.

“Thanks, but you don’t need to water my drink down Blaine.” Kurt says, not liking that Blaine doesn’t think he can handle a drink, even if it is sort of true. Behind them the Smythe brothers are laughing terribly loud about something that Kurt has missed but when Jeff jumps up with the first empty liquor bottle and a big grin he realizes this is going to be one of those times he wishes he knew a thing or two about drinking games.

“I would suggest spin the bottle but if anyone kissed Nick I’d probably lose my self control and go all ninja on their ass.” He declares, eying the bottle suspiciously as though he is not the one primarily responsible for emptying it and can’t figure out where it has all gone so quickly.

“Not to mention not everyone here wants to kiss boys.” Trent says, though the comment makes a few of the Warblers, ones Kurt hasn’t met hide grins behind their hands.

“How about we play truth or dare?” Asher says, grabbing the bottle from Jeff and placing it on the navy carpet.

“What makes you think playing truth or dare at a high school all boys school is appropriate?” Sebastian interjects. “You graduated two years ago, college can’t be so boring that you had to come all the way back here just to come drink with your little brother.” Despite protesting Sebastian joins the others on the floor, bracing himself with one hand behind Kurt’s ass though the other doesn’t notice.

“Drink up.” Sebastian murmured to Kurt, tapping his refreshed drink against Kurt’s as Jeff spun the bottle to decide who would be the first victim of the game.

 

“Truth or dare Asher!” Jeff wiggles his eyebrows, collapsing back onto his boyfriends lap. Beside Kurt Sebastian stiffens a little, knowing his older brother to be one for any challenge.

“Dare.” Asher just grins. “But make it interesting blondie.”

“Make him strip!” Despite Trent’s best attempts at acting straight drinking doesn’t help him disguise anything.

“He’d do that without a dare.” Quentin says shaking his head. “And he’s already admitted I’m the prettier one.” The Smythe smile, Kurt thinks chewing his lower lip as Sebastian refills his drink generously, is a glorious family trait.

“I dare you to kiss someone!” Jeff says as he wriggles a little on Nick’s lap. “On the lips though, no cheeks.”

“Anyone?” Asher smiles and glances from Sebastian to Kurt.

“Anyone who wants it.” Blaine says, slurring his words a little. “You can’t kiss someone who – who doesn’t want it.” He hiccups.

This time Asher’s brow arches sharply up as he looks at Sebastian and winks. Despite the fact that he loves messing with the youngest Smythe brother, and his long tract record of challenging his brother over which one of them is better at getting what they want when it comes to men, Asher likes to think he has his brother’s back some of the time.

“Hmm,” Asher smiles, crawling forward across the circle towards Kurt. “I think someone protests a bit too much, but you wouldn’t let a man down when he needs to do something for the sake of a good dare right?” He winks at Kurt before turning to Blaine. “What do you say Anderson? I promise not to tell Coop.” he smiles at Blaine’s expression, taking in the blown pupils, the way the younger boy runs his tongue over his lips slowly.

“S-sure-“ Blaine’s words are cut off with a puff of air as Asher kisses him, hard at first, then softening his lips, parting Blaine’s easily and holding on to the back of his neck as the kiss continues.

Jeers and awkward laughs follow but Kurt’s heart, pounding in his ears, is so much louder than the murmurs filling the room. Pulling away from Blaine he lowers his gaze, eyes diverting to the floor as he hears Blaine’s breathless moan. That finally prompts Asher to end the show, shaking his head at Blaine who tries to chase his lips by leaning forward.

“My turn to spin.” He says, taking the bottle and giving it a spin to decide who would be next. Sebastian blinks and the bottle is pointing at him. He’s fairly sure it wasn’t a fair spin, the chances of that happening, with nearly a dozen of them seated on the floor, is just to random. He can feel Kurt beside him and knows that seeing Blaine kissing someone else has upset him more than he’s willing to admit.

“Fine, dare.” Sebastian says, knowing his brother will choose something embarrassing if he takes the bait. Truth could end far worse, there were things only his brothers knew, things he really didn’t want getting out. It was always hard to trust Asher when he was drinking, and there was only so much Quentin could do.

“I’ve been waiting for this day Sebby!” Asher climbs onto the bed and pauses the music, resorting to Google as he searches for a karaoke version of the song he’s always wanted to make Sebastian sing.

“You’re an ass.” Sebastian groans, running a hand down his face as the music starts.

“Same as home turf rules Seb, a real show, not just singing it half assed.” Quentin grin but doesn’t apologize. “I warned you this would happen when you made him sing Madonna.”

“Madonna is classic.” Sebastian grumbles but the rest of the warblers scoot back to give Sebastian room, only Kurt is still sitting next to him.

“Seb,” Kurt says, unable to resist the smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes yet. “Britney is classic too.” He squeezes his roommate’s arm before sliding back next to Jeff, Blaine had already taken up his new post by the desk scattered with bottles.

_“All you people look at me like I’m a little girl. Well, did you ever think it’d be ok for me to step into this world.”_

Kurt is not the only person staring at Sebastian like he is turning purple. His body posture, all of his movements and every word is perfect performance. Kurt barely has time to register that Sebastian’s skipped the first verse to keep up with the music before it becomes difficult to do much more than stare, cheer and laugh along with the others.

Sebastian swore, a few years before when his brothers made him wear pink and sing Hit Me Baby One More Time at a party with all of their friends. To be fair Sebastian had been twelve, his brothers were already at Dalton and it was a summer party at the Smythe House. Sebastian _had_ actually liked Britney Spears at the time, but Asher had made sure that Sebastian never forgot the embarrassing ordeal.

This time he isn’t going to let his brother make him the joke, this time he’s going to make sure no one forgets his performance for a completely different reason. And, the fact that it gives him the perfect opportunity to show off in front of Kurt really only heightens the experience.

 _“I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)'m not trying to hide it. (Like that)”_ Sebastian finishes the song, having crawled off the bed like a predatory cat, and ending the song bent backwards in front of Kurt, both his hands groping at his own body as the room erupts into loud cheers and laughter.

“I mean, I was already gay but I feel like I just went all the way around on the swing set and turned out double gay.” Colin, one of the Warblers Kurt barely says, patting Kurt’s shoulder. “I’d give you my Prada to switch places with you right now.” He smiles, shaking his head. Kurt hasn’t said a word yes because his mouth is dry, which doesn’t seem possible considering how much he’s had to drink. But somehow the word Prada makes him snap out of his haze.

“I- I’d take that offer if it were possible.” He says, smiling nervously at the stranger before turning his attention back to Sebastian. Somehow Sebastian managed to completely surprise him, he’d heard the guy could sing but this was… this was going to scare the hell out of Rachel Berry.

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable Kitten.” Sebastian says, his breathing still labored as he manages to sit up and accepts the compliments thrown at him. Kurt wants to say something, really anything would be fine but he can’t seem to find words and Sebastian is so close he can feel his breath.

 

The moment before something incredible happens there is a pause, a blur in time, a space in which anticipation extends and torments and captures you. At least, Kurt has always imagined so, and staring into those green eyes makes the world blur in that moment.

“Shit!” Everyone scrambles to their feet suddenly and before Kurt knows it he’s being pulled to his feet by Sebastian as everyone rushes out into the hall. Then the sound registers in his brain, it is much, much louder in the hallway.

“Who pulled the fucking alarm!” Sebastian shouts as he drags him into their room and starts taking off his clothes like he himself is on fire.

“Why- if there’s a fire – outside?” he asks in confusion, the room is swimming and he can’t remember feeling this drunk when he was sitting but standing up makes the whole world shift.

“We can’t run outside in the middle of the night in party clothes, campus security and faculty will be there and you should really be getting changed!” Sebastian stares at Kurt and realizes the boy is leaning against the wall, eyes closed and smiling in the most adorable and lost sort of way.

Sebastian’s already stripped out of his jeans and is pulling on sweatpants as quick as he can. Shirtless he races to Kurt. “Ok, Kurt, I cannot get these jeans off of you without you helping me!” He says, but Kurt only looks back up at him as if he’s so sad about that sentence but doesn’t fully get why. Propping Kurt against the door Sebastian grabs a pair of his own sweatpants and, with a bit of serious scolding, manages to get them on Kurt easily, hiding the fact that he’s in black fuck me pants.

 

 

No less than five minutes later they are out the back door and Sebastian is half carrying Kurt to the lawn. Looking around Sebastian can’t locate his brothers, which means they probably bolted before they could be caught, one less thing to try to explain. Everyone who was at their party is appropriately disguised in pajamas and blankets, and while they all share glances they don’t move towards each other as a very solemn Alistair Porter walks up the path from his house towards one of the dorm heads.

“Easy there.” Sebastian whispers to Kurt who is having a very hard time standing up straight.

“But it’s so cold.” Kurt leans his head against Sebastian’s bare chest, tugging at the blanket his roommate has.

“Hey, my blanket Kurt,” Sebastian says, although he is smiling a little at the way Kurt paws at the edges of the blanket and tries to snuggle into his arms. “I would have had time to put a shirt on if I wasn’t trying to get you changed too.” After a moment Sebastian realizes that trying to explain things to Kurt at this moment is entirely pointless.

Wrapping them both in the blanket he nods to Nick and Jeff who slowly make their way through the other boys towards them. “Did you hear anything?” Sebastian asks, ignoring the pointed looks the couple give him as Kurt pops his head out from under the blanket and Sebastian has to clap a hand over his mouth to keep him from giggling.

“Someone pulled the alarm, or there is in fact a real fire but it wasn’t a drill.” Nick’s voice is low as he wraps his arms around his waist. “We have to wait for the fire truck. Why don’t you guys come sit with us?” Nick asks, and for a moment Sebastian doesn’t think he’s serious, until he remembers that Nick is Kurt’s friend.

“You sure?” he asks frowning a little. Sebastian has bad many friends with benefits, but he always neglected the friendship part and it’s hard for him to understand why Nick would want them to join the couple.

Nick doesn’t think twice he just nods and soon the four of them are sitting on the comforter from Jeff’s bed. Around them other students have plopped down in the grass to wait, some of them half asleep while others seem excited by the nights events. Jeff is sitting beside Nick with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they keep their voices low.

“I still don’t smell smoke.” Jeff groans. “But pulling the alarm is just a jerk move, if someone had a problem with the noise they could have just asked us to be quiet we would have listened.”

“It probably wasn’t related to our party at all Jeff.” Nick’s voice is equal parts soothing and reassuring and Sebastian wonders how he manages to always say the right thing to make Jeff happy. “Are you okay Seb?” Nick catches Sebastian’s scowl even in the dark. The Sebastian Nick knew before he left for Paris, would have laughed at him and told him to mind his own business but Nick doesn’t take other people’s attitude problems personally.

“Yeah, sorry worried.” He says as Kurt, who is sitting next to him, stealing more of the blanket than is strictly fair, leans against him and sways a little.

“I’ve never seen your face express that emotion,” Nick laughs. “No, I mean it looks kind of good on you.” He adds, sensing Sebastian’s discomfort.

“You’re a little late to the game, I don’t fuck guys with boyfriends.” He says, but even those words he can’t seem to make sound insulting or mean and they both just end up laughing after Kurt shakes his head and calls them both rude. Okay, Sebastian tells himself as they fall into comfortable silence, maybe, if I wanted a friend Nick wouldn’t be the worst option. 

"I've heard otherwise." Nick shoots back, "But I've already got my hands full with this one." he kisses the top of Jeff's head so sweetly it makes Sebastian uncomfortable.

"I just promised Kurt nothing would go wrong." Sebastian speaks so softly Nick isn't sure he's heard him right.

 

Finally they are given the all clear and the four rush back into the heated, but definitely not on fire, building. They run into the other warblers from the party outside of Nick’s room, all of them shivering and laughing softly as they grab their things from the room. Kurt had left his sweater behind and Sebastian wanted to make sure the twins hadn’t left anything incriminating. The party, they decided, would have to be continued another time, though Kurt grumbled that their idea of a party wasn’t what he’d had in mind anyways.

 

Blaine stands nervously outside Nick’s door, his heart pounding, he knows he looks guilty, but it is just his luck that he has more than one reason to look that way, he hadn’t meant to make out with Asher but the older Smythe was seriously the hottest guy he’d ever seen.

“Hey.” Blaine pauses before walking fully into the room. “I left my phone.” he says as the final four look up at him. Nick and Jeff are his friends, so why the hell are they talking to Sebastian of all people, even if he is Kurt’s roommate.

“It’s in the desk drawer.” Nick says, pointing to his desk as he gets up and takes Kurt’s empty water glass to the sink in the bathroom, filling it again.

“Nick?” Blaine asks softly, following him into the bathroom. “Do you think Kurt’s going to be okay?”

“Yeah.” Nick says with a smile. “He might be a little hung over but he’s a fun drunk, I know you said he was always anxious so I’m glad he’s relaxed here.” Nick knows this isn’t exactly answering his friend’s question.

“Oh, right.” Blaine shrugs and turns out of the room. Nick can hear Blaine grab his phone and say goodnight to the others before leaving.

 

“So,” Nick says as he hands Sebastian the water for Kurt. “Here’s the question I’ve got to ask, and don’t take this the wrong way but, Seb what happened in France, you came back sort of, tolerable?” he laughs and to his surprise Sebastian doesn’t snap at him, he just rolls his eyes and smiles.

“I don’t think it has anything to do with France.” Jeff hints, its only then Sebastian realizes Kurt has fallen asleep in his lap and he’s absently petting Kurt’s hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Blaine pull the fire alarm?
> 
> How long until Sebastian has an identity crisis?
> 
> And HOW does Kurt get out of those skinny jeans?
> 
> Hey, I might not have a beta reader but at least that means you get these chapters as fast as I can write em. Also, I hope you enjoyed all this because the next chapter is going to be the fallout.


	4. The Creepy Things We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian seriously needs to stop watching Kurt sleep.

He is watching Kurt sleep, Sebastian Smythe, the guy who prides himself for the notches on his bedpost and has never woken up beside someone he fucked, can’t look away. Kurt’s hair has fallen over his brow, the early morning light casting long shadows down from his eyelashes over his cheeks. Sebastian feels a twinge of guilt looking at him like this. Kurt looks so innocent and delicate. 

It’s still early, but Sebastian has already showered and is dressed in his Dalton slacks and an undershirt. While letting Kurt sleep seems like the kindest option, today is Kurt’s first day of class and it sort of his Sebastian’s fault Kurt is passed out from a night of partying. 

“Kurt?” The bed dips as Sebastian sits gingerly beside his roommate, hand hovering over the boy’s pale shoulder. Getting him in bed the night before had been awkward. He’d pulled Kurt’s covers up and watched as the boy tried to wriggle out of his jeans. Now, staring at the thin sheet covering Kurt’s body he can’t help but wonder if he’d been successful. “Kurt, I know you want to sleep but you’ve got class today.” Sebastian says more insistently, squeezing the boy’s shoulder gently. 

“Ow,” Kurt groans, hiding his face in the pillows as he slowly pieces together where he is, and how he got there. “How bad was I?” he mumbles into the pillows, hiding his face from Sebastian. Sebastian! Had he really spent half the night clinging to him in the cold? 

“I’ve seen much worse.” Sebastian chuckles, getting off of Kurt’s bed before he does something stupid like wrap himself around the boy and pull the covers over their heads. “Take a shower, it might help with the hang over, I’ve got orange juice in the mini fridge too, if you feel up for it we can get breakfast before your first class.” 

“No- no talking about food,” Kurt tries to sit up and feels his head swim. “I’m going to be useless in class.” He says, blushing a little as he pulls the bed sheet up around his exposed chest. “Could you maybe get me a towel?” Kurt says as he begins to mentally piece together the night before. He remembers Blaine, and that long slow kiss that had happened so close to him that he’d heard the way Blaine moaned under his breath. 

“Don’t expect this treatment every morning Kitten.” Sebastian’s voice cuts through Kurt’s thoughts as a towel lands in his lap. Once Kurt is in the shower, the soft sound of water running coming from the adjoining bathroom, Sebastian sinks back onto his bed and braces his elbows on his knees, running long fingers through his hair. He needs to get laid. The realization hits him like a shock of relief. That has to be what’s wrong with him, he just needs to fuck some little twink and then everything will go back to normal; even if Kurt is still going to be there every morning.

 

Classes at Dalton Academy are amazing compared to what Kurt was used to. It is actually interesting to learn when the teachers care. At the end of each class he finds Sebastian standing outside the door, except for the three classes he has with his roommate, English, History, and French. It’s nice to have someone to guide him but Sebastian’s behavior is just a little different, and Kurt can’t help but wonder if he did something stupid the night before that has made Sebastian treat him differently. He’s still nice, and incredibly helpful, but he doesn’t touch Kurt’s arm, or lean in so close that Kurt blushes, and weirdly he kind of misses it. And then there’s Blaine, who he’s sees twice throughout the day but his friend barely acknowledges him. He tries not to feel lonely, but when Sebastian doesn’t show up to dinner and he’s left holding his tray at the edge of the lines of tables he can’t help but feel isolated.

“Hey Kurt!” Nick shouts, standing up from a table half way across the room and waving him over. The relief is instant and Kurt tries not to let it show as he weaves through the tables towards the warbler. “We usually sit over here or at the front like last night.” Nick pulls out a chair for Kurt and watches as he takes his seat. “You okay?”

“What? Oh – yeah.” Kurt forces a smile at Nick before greeting Jeff and the others warmly, Blaine is sitting on the other side of Trent and seems engaged in conversation, he doesn’t even say hello. 

“How does it compare to public school food?” Nick asks, “I transferred here as a sophomore and I swear I gained ten pounds in the first month.” He smiles, and it makes Kurt a bit more comfortable, he falls easily into conversation with Nick and Jeff, both boys giving him their best advice on the teachers and classes he’s taking. Kurt is paying attention, really, at least, he’s trying but every time he sees a tall student enter the eating hall his head pops up, but every time he’s met with disappointment, Sebastian doesn’t come to dinner. 

Taking his tray to the dish drop Kurt runs into Blaine, who seems to be waiting for him. He’s smiling sweetly in the same way that melted Kurt’s heart when he first arrived at Dalton as a spy. Kurt hands his tray over and makes sure his blazer is straightened before turning back around and walking up to Blaine with a slightly anxious smile.  
“How was your first day?” Blaine asks looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes, his voice is caring and sweet and sets Kurt at ease.   
“Classes were great.” Kurt says, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag as the two begin to walk out of the dining room and back towards the dorms on the third floor. “I have more homework due tomorrow than a weeks worth of what I used to but, does it make me a complete loser that I’m kinda excited to do it?” Kurt says, fingers brushing the banister as they round onto the second floor platform.  
“That will wear off.” Blaine says with a smile, “But while the excitement lasts why don’t you come study with me?” he suggests so casually that Kurt wonders if maybe Blaine hadn’t been avoiding him earlier in the day as he’d expected. Maybe he was just being paranoid.  
“Sounds great, I just have to grab a few things from my room, I’ll meet you at your room.” It’s not a lie, he does actually need to get his flash cards and his laptop but he’s also hoping to find Sebastian in their room.

Instead he finds the room dark and abandoned. He isn’t snooping, not exactly but it’s hard not to miss Sebastian’s Dalton uniform casually tossed on his bed. Most students don’t change unless they are leaving campus. Jeff told him that when he’d questioned him about fashion. Pulling out his phone he goes to type Sebastian a message before he realizes he doesn’t actually have his roommates phone number. For a moment he feels his heart sink and his chest gets tight. It doesn’t make sense, sure his roommate is nice and he can’t deny that he’s incredibly good looking but that doesn’t mean they are anything more than roommates. After all if they were friends he’d probably at least have the guys number. 

A nock on the door makes him jump. Looking at his watch he realizes he’s been in his room for about twenty minutes, just sitting on his bed clutching his cell phone and staring blankly at Sebastian’s discarded uniform. Blaine is at the door, he’s lost his blazer and he’s holding his bag.   
“Would you rather study here?” he asks, looking around the room and brightening a bit when he realizes Kurt is alone.  
“No- no your room is fine, sorry I just got distracted.” He stands, grabbing his things and follows Blaine down the hall. Blaine’s room is exactly as he remembers it, the dark walls, the thick carpet covering the floor it feels almost impersonal.   
Kurt sits on the floor with his back against Blaine’s bed, fanning out his coursework in front of him before devising a plan of how best to go about getting it all done. They talk casually while they work, Blaine lying on his bed so Kurt can easily crane his neck back and look at him if he wants to. When Kurt gets to his history homework he hits a wall.  
“I don’t know any of this.” His voice is tired, they’ve been working since dinner and it’s already late. “History has never been my forte.” He leans his head back against the bed, eyes closed.   
“Do you want help?” Blaine says, he’s barely been paying attention to his own homework; Kurt bites his lip a lot when he studies and it’s incredibly distracting. “Come up here, I’m not in your year but I already took American History and I actually like the subject.” 

An hour later Kurt is thankfully done with his chapter summary and is using a book as a pillow, stretched out beside Blaine on the twin bed. Blaine is giving him advice on what song to sing for his Warblers audition, and while Kurt appreciates his friends suggestions he can’t help but feel uncomfortable with what his friend is saying. He doesn’t want to limit himself or hide his personality to fit a specific mold; the whole reason he’s at Dalton, away from his friends and his glee club is so that he can be himself without judgment.   
“It’s already two!” Blaine says, noticing the clock through bleary tired eyes. “You should get to bed, I imagine today was a bit hard considering how late you were up last night.”  
“No later than you.” Kurt says in a teasing voice, but Blaine doesn’t smile back at him right away, and when it does come it’s forced. “But yeah, I am tired.” He says, avoiding eye contact with Blaine as he stuffs his work into his bag and pulls his blazer back on. 

“Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?” Blaine blurts out when Kurt is at the door. “There’s a place off campus that isn’t bad, we could go over song choices for your audition.” He adds, looking up at Kurt from where he’s seated on his bed, legs crossed. It doesn’t sound like a date, they’ve gotten coffee before a bunch of times, but Kurt still finds himself wishing that it is something more.   
“Sure- after my last class.” He says, turning out into the hall and closing the door behind him. His and Sebastian’s room is thirty-two steps from Blaine’s door and each one makes his heart beat just a bit faster. What if he’s back? What if he isn’t? He can’t figure out which one he wants but when he reaches the heavy door he leans his ear against the wood and tries to quiet his breathing as he listens for any sign of life. All he can hear is the beating of his own heart, the brush of his clothes against the door as he presses closer. 

It’s three in the morning and Kurt can’t sleep knowing Sebastian isn’t sleeping in the other bed. Maybe he isn’t sleeping at all- maybe he’s in trouble or- or maybe he’s sleeping with his arms wound around another guy, breathing in his scent and basking in the afterglow. It doesn’t matter. Kurt has a non-date with Blaine the next day anyways, it’s not like Sebastian belongs to him or anything, it’s just – he doesn’t know what it is that has his stomach twisting in knots.  
Sitting up in bed Kurt reaches for his phone and thumbs through his ¬¬contacts. It’s too late to call Mercedes, she’d think something was wrong if he texted her, and he can’t even wrap his own head around what’s upsetting him so how is he supposed to explain it to his best friend? Maybe it’s just homesickness, Dalton isn’t exactly what he had expected. He’d been hoping that everything would just fall into place with the transfer and he’d be able to be himself but after years of fighting for the right to be himself, he still can’t quite figure out who that is.   
When sleep finally takes over Kurt’s dreams leave him shaking in his bed, curled in on himself as tears slide down his cheeks. It’s the last thing Sebastian expects to see when he stumbles into his room a little before four in the morning. The night hadn’t gone exactly as he’d planned. He’d gone to Scandals as planned, Thursday nights were Karaoke night and there had been a lot of gorgeous guys there, more than normal even, but none of them had been what he really wanted. In the end Sebastian got sucked off in the bathroom by a guy who was seriously pissed when he left before they could fuck. So much for fucking this out of his system as planned.   
A bit more intoxicated and a lot more frustrated than was good for him Sebastian slumps back against the closed door, closing his eyes tight to shut out the image of Kurt twisted on his bed, sound asleep yet clearly not in a peaceful state. The sound of a sniffle jolts Sebastian back into the moment and he finds himself shrugging out of his coat before sitting on the edge of Kurt’s bed, staring with wide green eyes, completely unsure of what to do. Was it dangerous to wake someone up if they were having a nightmare or was that sleep walking? Fuck if he were sober this would be so much easier. Careful not to disturb Kurt too much until he figures out what to do Sebastian kicks his boots off and turns the dimmer on Kurt’s lamp to make the room just a bit brighter.   
“Hey,” he whispers, his voice coming out much more wrecked than he’d hoped. Kurt doesn’t wake up but he clutches his fingers around the blanket a bit tighter, almost as if he’s flinching. “Kurt.” Sebastian says more loudly, voice shaky and uncertain. He doesn’t need to do this, seriously if his new roommate wants to cry himself to sleep that shouldn’t be his problem except – it’s Kurt.   
Softly Sebastian runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair, trying to soothe him in some small way, needing to touch him too. This action causes Kurt to nuzzle back against his hand, making Sebastian freeze, his fingers tangled in the boys hair as blue eyes slowly open and look up at him.   
“Sorry I – you were having a bad dream and I didn’t know what to do.” He stammers, suddenly realizing he has gone from watching Kurt sleep to actually touching him in his sleep. He is officially a creep. When Kurt doesn’t say anything Sebastian lets his fingers slowly start moving again through Kurt’s hair. The boys breathing isn’t quite as shaky but his eyes are wide now and Sebastian doesn’t know how to look away, he even finds it hard to blink. It feels as if breaking eye contact will ruin whatever is happening, even though Sebastian has no idea what this moment is.   
With watery eyes Sebastian finally blinks and he can’t bring himself to open his eyes again once they are closed. He is losing his mind. That has to be it, he’s going completely insane and it’s happening all at once. A week ago he was fine and now he can’t open his damn eyes because he can’t imagine Kurt will still be looking at him the same way, those blue eyes will have turned against him.   
“Sebastian.” Kurt’s voice is soft as he shifts his head a little. Sebastian’s grip on his hair is tightening and it’s almost painful, almost, except that it feels good too. “Sebastian you’re pulling me hair.” He says a bit louder. This makes Sebastian open his eyes instantly. He yanks his hand back but Kurt catches it in his own and doesn’t let go.   
“You just – had me worried.” Sebastian slumps a little and Kurt shifts away from him, just as he feared. Only, he doesn’t let go of Sebastian’s hand. Instead he tugs on it lightly and Sebastian finds himself lying down beside Kurt, facing him. Kurt shifts to turn the light out, moving awkwardly because he doesn’t let go of Sebastian’s hand as he reaches over him and the room goes dark.   
“You smell like booze.” Kurt says softly but it makes Sebastian stiffen.   
“I’ll go, just let go of my hand and I’ll go to my own bed.” Sebastian’s words come out in a rush before he can stop them. He doesn’t want to go, but he also doesn’t want to talk to Kurt about going out to get laid, somehow it seems gross to him now, he feels gross compared to Kurt. Kurt who smells like clean soap and something sweet that Sebastian can’t quite place.   
Kurt does move, but only to lean his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, their joined hands are sweaty but neither boy seems to care. Kurt is the first of them to fall asleep and Sebastian wraps his arm over him, pulling him close against his chest, telling himself that one night sleeping with Kurt in his arms will be enough to cure him of this insanity. In the morning he will be fine again, he just needs this one night to know what it feels like to breathe Kurt’s air. 

Kurt wakes up to a banging sound and finds himself completely wrapped up in Sebastian, their hands no longer clutched desperately together, but their fingers still touching lightly. The banging continues and Kurt realizes someone is knocking on the door.   
“Sebastian, wake up!” he hisses, trying to wriggle free and finding himself only pressed closer to the tall boy who stirs but only enough to press their bodies flush together. Kurt freezes as he realizes Sebastian is rock hard against his thigh, it would be hard not to notice, even pressed in tight jeans the feel of him is impressive. “Sebastian!” Kurt squeaks as the knocks continue. Kurt has to literally shake him before he wakes up but as soon as Sebastian is up he jumps out of the bed, nearly falling to the floor as he tangles himself in the blankets.   
“Kurt we brought coffee open the door!” Jeff sounds like he’s laughing as he calls out from behind the door. “Oh my god did we come at a bad time?” He yells as he hears confusing sounds.   
Kurt pulls the door open to find Nick and Jeff standing there with a tray of coffee cups. Jeff is grinning widely and Nick looks amused as he walks inside past Kurt, looking around the room. Kurt’s bed is a mess, blankets half on the floor, sheets twisted at the bottom. Sebastian’s however looks untouched, except for the obviously stripped off Dalton Uniform tossed over the bedspread.   
“Where’s Sebastian?” Nick asks as he sets the coffees down on the table.   
“Bathroom.” Kurt says quickly. “Probably in the bathroom, he went out last night.” He is back peddling, thinking up excuses as to why Sebastian’s bed isn’t slept in and his roommate is hiding in the bathroom.   
“Sure.” Jeff takes one of the coffee cups and sips from it, sitting on Kurt’s desk. “If we say we believe you will you calm down?” Jeff teases, because, seriously Kurt looks like he’s about to pass out. They all turn as Sebastian walks out of the bathroom, still wearing his outfit from the night before, which, Kurt observes for the first time, is actually very well put together. Sebastian looks great in black.   
“Why are you two here this early?” Sebastian says. Despite the fact that he is glaring he takes one of the coffee cups and moves to sit in the only armchair in the room.   
“We have class in twenty minutes, it’s not that early.” Nick says smiling to himself. “We didn’t see you two at breakfast and Kurt has Geometry with us, trust me, I was not expecting to be your wake up call.” Nick is trying not to laugh. “We’ll just wait outside while you get dressed.” Grabbing his boyfriends arm Nick steers t Jeff out of the room leaving Kurt and Sebastian in stunned silence.   
After getting dressed in the bathroom Kurt doesn’t know what to do or say when he walks out to find Sebastian bent over lacing up his shoes. He shifts nervously before grabbing his bag.   
“I didn’t let go.” Kurt says in a hushed voice. His words make Sebastian’s mouth go dry so he has to lick his lips before he can speak, and even then he doesn’t know what is going to come out of his mouth.  
“You have to get to class.” Sebastian can tell it’s the wrong thing to say as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Will you come out with me tonight? It’s Friday, I can get you a fake ID and you can get off campus.”   
“I’ve never been to a bar.” Kurt says, feeling a bit at a loss mentally and emotionally.   
“I already figured that out Kitten. But you didn’t say no.”   
“I’m not saying no.” Kurt smiles just a little before rushing out into the hall. This might just be the most exciting Friday night Kurt has ever had. How the hell is he supposed to pay attention in class now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with Blaine? Not a date.  
> A night out with Sebastian? Well, he isn't exactly well known for dating now is he. Of course, it might be a date, unless one, or two, or three uninvited Warblers tag along. The Next Chapter is going to be so much fun to write.


	5. True Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian does not take Kurt on a date ;)
> 
> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Blaine friendly.

Kurt almost forgets he agreed to get coffee with Blaine after class. Lunch had been enough to make his knees weak. Sebastian took every chance to casually touch him, their thighs pressed together under the table the entire meal, despite the extra space on either side of them. Sebastian even put his number in Kurt’s phone when Kurt mentioned he didn’t have it, the label was _Your Favorite Smythe._ But at the end Blaine pulled Kurt aside to suggest they meet up on the steps after last period and Kurt realized he’d been so focused on Sebastian that he hadn’t thought twice about the non-date he’d agreed to the night before.

 

Hanging out with Blaine is usually easy. They don’t really argue about anything, they like the same music, clothes, its almost as if they are perfect best friends. Kurt likes the idea of them being best friends. He doesn’t feel the same nervous energy between them, and rationally it had probably been one sided anyways, Blaine had been nice, that was it, and nice didn’t mean he liked him back. The afternoon was going well, Kurt even managed to take Blaine’s song suggestions with a grain of salt, he already knew what he wanted to sing and Jeff had been supportive about it. But then his phone buzzed and something dark flickered in Blaine’s eyes as Sebastian’s text glowed on the screen.

 

“He’s in your phone as _yours?”_ Blaine’s scowl makes Kurt shift a little nervously, seriously why did Blaine seem so against Sebastian?

 

“He put it in as your favorite Smythe, it’s a joke because I barely know his brothers and they seem like a lot of work.” Kurt finds himself explaining it before he even realizes that he doesn’t have to. Mentioning the Smythe twins though only seems to make Blaine’s mood darken further.

“You’re not upset about that kiss right?” Blaine asks suddenly, his tone softer.

“No, don’t worry I’m just glad he didn’t try and kiss me.” Kurt says, smiling though it was obvious something is upsetting Blaine. He finally looks down at the text message, a slow smile building as he sees, what appears to be a photo of a fairly real looking ID, it even has his photo on it, and it says he is twenty two.

_Well done Smythe, but just because the ID says I’m old enough to drink that doesn’t mean I’m actually going to do it. Do you not remember last time? – K_

“What is he texting you about anyways, he knows you’re out with me right?” Blaine drums his fingers against the wooden table and Kurt takes a moment to sip at his coffee before formulating an answer.

“We’re going to a gay club later.” Kurt keeps his voice low as he is obviously underage, wearing a Dalton uniform makes that overly obvious, and he doesn’t want to be overheard.

“You’re what?” Blaine’s voice is twice Kurt’s in volume and his skin is flush.

“I- I’m going out with him later, it’s a Friday.” Kurt feels himself shrinking inwardly; outwardly his posture shows it as his shoulders slump a little. Despite being away from Karofsky he doesn’t feel safe, and seeing the anger in Blaine’s eyes only makes him want to leave, but Blaine was the one to drive them there, and he doesn’t want to make it more awkward. Thankfully Blaine doesn’t say much more. He chews the inside of his lip and sips his coffee. Kurt can practically see his gears turning.

_When do you get back to campus? I know you want to preapprove me outfit for tonight. –S_

“Sometimes the Warblers make a night out of it and we all go.” Blaine sounds pleased with himself as he speaks. “Honestly Kurt I just didn’t expect you to be up for that sort of thing.” If Kurt is upset by Blaine’s words he is doing a very good job of hiding it. “I’m just not sure a scene like that is something you’re ready for.” Blaine reaches over and pats Kurt hand.

Kurt pauses before pulling his hand away and picking up his phone. He doesn’t want to say something he’ll regret later but he can’t help feeling like Blaine thinks he’s weak.

_Hopefully very soon. –K_

“And Sebastian isn’t exactly a great person to go with Kurt.”

This makes Kurt look up sharply. “I don’t know what you have against him, he’s been nothing but nice to me.” Kurt says, keeping his tone even despite his rising temper.

“You’re being naïve Kurt.” Blaine says, and his sweet tone bothers Kurt almost as much as his words.

“I am _not_ naïve.” Kurt says sharply, clutching his phone more tightly as he tries to calm himself down.

“I mean about guys, you don’t have any experience you don’t know when you are being manipulated. Sebastian doesn’t date Kurt, he uses guys and throws them away, and if you think he’s different it’s because he’s playing you.” Blaine looks sympathetic but it isn’t helping him make his case. “What if he takes you to the club and then leaves you alone to hook up with some guy he’s just met, you’d have no one there to look out for you.”

_Everything alright Kitten? –S_

_Or do you just miss me. –S_

“I know that you aren’t trying to be rude but Sebastian is my friend.” Kurt keeps his tone even as best he can. He toys with his cup thankful that is already empty.

“Why don’t we head back to school, I’m sure you need time to get ready.” Blaine stands up and takes Kurt’s bag for him, Kurt tosses his cup and follows behind, distracting himself by paying more attention to his phone.

_On my way back now, Blaine’s just acting weird. –K_

Listening to music on the way back to Dalton Blaine acts as though nothing is wrong so Kurt follows his lead, pushing his frustration aside because Blaine has been a good friend and supportive. Maybe he’s a bit over protective but there are worse qualities in friends. The moment Blaine is parked he says goodbye to Kurt and rushes back to his dorm, his fake ID is somewhere and he needs to find it.

 

“What happened in here?” Kurt laughs as he walks into his room to find Sebastian standing in front of their closet, which seems to have exploded.

“I told you I need help picking out an outfit.” He grins, “Friday night is not the time to bring your B game Hummel.” Sebastian notices the way Kurt frowns just slightly and turns to look at him. “What happened with the Hobbit?”

Kurt laughs at the nickname, it’s a little harsh but honestly he’s not in the mood to stand up for Blaine, not after the things he said about Sebastian. “He just said some stuff when I told him about going out with you tonight. To the club I mean - not that we’re going out like going out.” He catches himself and tries to sound calm as he rambles.

“Why does he care if we are going out?” Sebastian says carefully, hoping that Kurt catches on. “What did he say?”

“He um,” Kurt shrugs out of his blazer and looks up at Sebastian from where he’s seated on his bed. “Maybe it wasn’t really about you he’s a good friend but he kind of treats me like I can’t take care of myself.” Kurt doesn’t want to upset Sebastian or say anything stupid.

“So he told you I’m a slut who’s trying to get in your pants?” Sebastian says laughing under his breath. Kurt relaxes as Sebastian doesn’t seem angry.

“I kind of told him off.” Kurt admits, “It made for an incredibly awkward afternoon.”

“What if he’s right?” Sebastian says, walking slowly towards Kurt as he slides his shirt sweater off and stares at Kurt intensely.

“W-what?” Kurt squeaks.

“What if I want to get into those pants.” He says, leaning down to look Kurt in the eyes and that connection from the night before, the way they both feel when their eyes meet so close, sparks between them again.

“You will never get into my pants Sebastian.” Kurt says in a low voice, holding the eye contact and hiding a smile when Sebastian’s grin falters. “No offense, but they really wouldn’t fit you.” He grins at Sebastian before lightly pushing him backwards. “Don’t forget Bas, I actually know you. Now, how about we find some pants that will fit you, I for one am partial to the ones you wore last night.” Kurt loves the ease he has talking to Sebastian, that paired with the strange charge between them has Kurt practically bouncing as he puts together the perfect outfit for Sebastian before selecting his own.

 

“You’re carriage awaits.” Sebastian mock bows as he opens the door of a black town car and waits for the boy to climb in, shamelessly enjoying the view of Kurt’s ass as he bends over.

“Will you be offended if I say I’m impressed that you take not driving when drinking seriously, I’ve seen the photos of your car I thought you’d take any opportunity to drive it.”

“Her.” Sebastian corrects, draping his arm over Kurt’s shoulder. “My baby is a she, and I would never drive her drunk, especially not - ” Sebastian pauses, realizing he was going to say he would never drive drunk and endanger Kurt. Looking down into Kurt’s eyes Sebastian knows he caught the comment. He’s almost beginning to expect Kurt to understand him without words; in fact all of their best, most truthful moments have been communicated with as few words as possible. Maybe going to the club actually is a good idea, loud music and all of that. The thought makes Sebastian sigh with relief a part of him was regretting the choice, Kurt might know this new side of Sebastian that only he inspires, but he does have a reputation and everyone at the club knows it.

“Hey,” Kurt reaches over and tentatively takes Sebastian’s hand. “This is going to be fun, I’ve never been to a bar, let alone a gay club!” he squeezes his roommates hand gently before pulling it away, or at least attempting to, Sebastian only knits their fingers together tighter, looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, club rules for your first time.” Sebastian says decisively.

“Don’t go treating me like I’m delicate.” Kurt warns softly.

“Oh but you are, and I only have one rule.” He squeezes Kurt’s hand tightly. “But it’s really because I need it. Just- stay close.” Sebastian can’t meet Kurt’s blue eyes in that moment because he isn’t sure he can handle it.

“Is this a date?” Kurt asks soft and rushed. “I just- I kind of need to know.”

“No.” Sebastian says before thinking and he feels Kurt’s hand tighten as a reflex before it goes slack in his grip. “Look I’ve never been on a real date but taking you to a gay bar doesn’t sound like what a date is supposed to be so, so this can’t be our first date.” He is barely making sense even to himself and Kurt’s hand feels so sad without it’s strength as if he’s broken him. “What I mean is, our first date should be done right, not dinner at the dining hall and then a bar, I’ll admit I’m not entirely sure what a great date includes but I will Google the hell out of it.” He looks over at Kurt as the town car pulls to a stop in front of the club but his singular focus is on Kurt.

“If it makes you feel any better.” Kurt says, sliding his fingers against Sebastian’s softly as he looks up into green eyes. “I’ve never actually been on a real date either.” His smile is soft as he nudges Sebastian. “Come on, I believe you said there would be dancing, and I’m beginning to change my mind about that drink, now that I know I won’t be needing to drive your car back.” His smile is all it takes to make Sebastian drag Kurt out of the car and towards the club. Before they reach the door he slips his hand into Kurt’s back pocket, lightly groping his ass so that Kurt jumps and stares at him in shock.

“Play it cool kitten, I was just giving you your ID.” He says softly as he hands his own to the bouncer.

“That wasn’t playing fair.” Kurt mumbles, biting his lip to hide the nervous smile from Sebastian. Everything is moving so fast, but it doesn’t feel like he’s being dragged along under a current he can’t escape, he feels weightless and for the first time in a long time, safe.

 

 

Nick is beginning to think this is the worst possible way to spend his Friday night. What was supposed to be an awesome Friday night tangled up in bed with Jeff somehow turned into a really weird and forced trip to Scandals. He had no desire to go clubbing, but then Blaine had gone and convinced Jeff that he couldn’t go alone, and Jeff had given in. Nick loves Jeff’s big heart but he doesn’t understand why it has to be them. Blaine’s his friend for sure but why couldn’t he have gone with someone else? Nick had even gone so far as to suggest he ask Sebastian instead, but the warbler wasn’t in his room.

It isn’t until he’s sipping his second drink while Jeff tries to lure him to the dance floor that he realizes his mistake. Why _would_ Blaine want to go to Scandals? So far all he’d done was take a bunch of shots and glare at other patrons. Blaine had gone once when a group of them snuck out but he’d complained about it the whole next day. Now, spotting Kurt and Sebastian laughing as they danced under the twirling lights, Blaine’s motivation became incredibly clear.

“Shit.” He mumbles, putting his drink aside and walking out to grab Jeff. “Babe we’ve got a problem.”

“What? Why? Come dance with me!” Jeff clearly can’t hear him over the music, so Nick pulls him aside. “Hey, Nicky what’s going on, where did Blaine go?” he asks, noticing the look of panic on his lovers face.

“Blaine didn’t come here to let off steam, he’s following them.” Gripping Jeff’s hips Nick turns his boyfriend so that Jeff has a better view of the dance floor. “In the center, the hot ones.” He says, it’s easy to spot Kurt and Sebastian among the crowd, most of the other patrons are older and the real partiers haven’t showed up yet since it’s early.

“Oh my god.” Jeff whines, suddenly looking around for Blaine. “You think he knew they were coming here? Why would he drag us out here if he could have just gone with them.”

“Because that doesn’t look like two friends going dancing, that looks like Sebastian and Kurt wrapped up in their own world, and after this morning, they were in one bed Jeff, I love Blaine but he’s not going to take this well, you _know_ how he gets sometimes and he loved the attention Kurt was giving him.”

“Let’s go find Blaine.” Jeff nods, “when we get home I am so making this up to you, any way you want.”

 

 

 

The bass pounding in Kurt’s ears is rivaled only with the thudding of his own heart as he wraps his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders as they dance in the scattered lights roving across the floor. They kept a bit of space between them, their bodies brushing together lightly but Sebastian was careful not to push too far, letting Kurt decide how close they held each other. He hadn’t had this much fun dancing in a long time, it wasn’t choreographed or staged, it wasn’t a move to get someone to give in to him, it was what a dance was supposed to be. Except, Sebastian had never felt so completely exposed before. Fully dressed on a dance floor, barely even dirty dancing and he feels like he’s naked in front of Kurt, actually caring is kind of terrifying.

“You don’t have to be so hesitant, I like dancing with you.” Kurt’s breath tickles Sebastian’s ear as he leans up to speak to him. Sebastian’s eyes are soft as he smiles just a little, resting his forehead against Kurt’s as he had when they slept the night before.

“I’m not hesitant, I want to be where we are right now.” He brushes his nose against Kurt’s and pulls back smiling. “I want what you want, but you have to tell me.” His arms are wrapped low around Kurt’s waist. “I’ll never push you past your limits.” He whispers, not even sure Kurt can hear him. He knows his reputation, knows what Kurt must have heard about him, but he doesn’t want that existence anymore, he doesn’t want to feel nothing.

“Right now,” Kurt says, his heart fluttering in his chest. “I really have to pee.” He wrinkles his nose teasingly as he presses his lips to Sebastian’s cheek and squeezes his hand before walking towards the bathroom, pushing through the crowded dance floor.

“Kurt – wait a moment.” The voice throws him off, he’s had a few drinks and he can’t place it immediately.

“Blaine?” Kurt blinks as the bright bathroom lights blond him. “Hey- I didn’t think I’d see you here.” He can feel something uncomfortable unfurling in his gut and it sets off alarms in his head. This is not the time to have a flash back, this is not the locker room, he just needs to get a grip on himself and calm down. “You kind of scared me.”

“I came to make sure you’re okay.” Blaine says as though he is scolding him for misbehaving. Shaking his head he walks closer to Kurt. “Are you in here waiting for him? Is he really worth this trashy life?” Blaine’s voice is pitched with anger and Kurt finds himself backing up slowly, wishing he were closer to the door.

“I don’t know what you think is going on here Blaine but I’m having fun, sometimes I just need to have fun.” He says, his tone bitter as his anger rises. How dare Blaine act this way, how dare he judge Kurt for something he doesn’t even understand.

“You need someone who will take care of you not someone who’s going to use you up and toss you aside!” Blaine shouts back, and that makes Kurt snap.

“I don’t need to be taken care of Blaine! I want to take care of someone and have it returned and have something real! I didn’t leave behind all of my friends so that I could hide from life I did it so I could stop hiding, so I could make my own decisions, my own mistakes!” Kurt can feel himself shaking as he shouts at Blaine.

“You’re right, so let me take care of you.” Blaine has Kurt pushed up against the wall before the boy can think. “And you can take care of me, I know you want this.” Blaine’s body presses flush against Kurt’s. Kurt wants nothing more than to scream, or push Blaine, but his body is frozen with fear, his mind flashing back to the locker room, Karofsky’s eyes, those blown pupils reflecting back at him in Blaine’s.

Lips crush against his own, bruising and demanding, one hand grasping the back of his neck, the other pulling his shirt up over his hip and he can feel buttons tearing,. Blaine’s touch is electric but in a sickening way, his hands are too cold, his mouth thick with the taste of liquor as Blaine licks into his mouth before Kurt can stop him.

Kurt had imagined kissing Blaine a hundred times, but it was never like this, not even in his most twisted nightmares had he imagined the boy who had given him courage to take it all away. He’d thought Blaine would be his white knight, the one to show him true love.

_I’ll never push you past your limits._

Sebastian’s words fill his mind and he can’t feel Blaine’s mouth, his tongue, his hands, not even the hardness of his cock grinding into Kurt’s thigh, it’s all washed out as he feels his body thrum with rage.

It happens so fast. His knee collides with Blaine’s groin and his fist with the boys jaw. Blaine bites down on his lip and Kurt can taste his own blood but Blaine is already on the ground, rolling onto his side as he gasps for air. Kurt is about to kick him, and keep kicking him until he’s too weak to continue when the rage begins to dull. He runs.

 

“There! I see Sebastian.” Jeff says, they haven’t been able to locate Blaine but Jeff sees Sebastian sitting at the bar by himself drinking a beer and occasionally looking behind him, probably waiting for Kurt. “Bas!” Jeff pushes through the crowd, Nick close on his heels.

“Hey, I didn’t think you guys would be here.” Sebastian says, sensing that something is wrong by the way both boys keep looking around. “What?” he demands, standing quickly from his seat at the bar. “What’s wrong?”

“Blaine brought us here, we didn’t know you’d be here.” Nick says apologetically.

“He knew _we’d_ be here, he told Kurt off for going with me.” Sebastian shoves away from the bar, knocking people aside as he heads for the bathroom door. His first reaction when he sees Kurt is relief, but that sinks to the pit of his stomach when he sees Kurt up close, his lip cut and bloody, buttons torn off the bottom of his shirt, his eyes so wide Sebastian feels himself drowning in them in the worst way. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around Kurt when the boy throws himself into his arms. He’s overly careful not to hold him too tight, but Kurt’s own grip is tight as he holds on to Sebastian as if he can’t stand on his own, which makes Sebastian wonder if he can.

Jeff is beside them in a flash, mumbling apologies though he isn’t sure what he’s apologizing for, but Nick has disappeared into the bathroom.

“Can we go- please I want to go, I don’t want to stay here, please.” Kurt whispers against Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian is about to say they need to call the cops. But Kurt’s next words convince him that Kurt has to leave, now. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.”

“No, nothing is your fault, I’ll take you home, I’ve got you.” The scene they make exiting the bar isn’t going to be forgotten quickly. Kurt, bloodied and shaking is half carried by Sebastian to the door and tucked safely into the first cab Sebastian can find.

“Bas!” Nick is running towards them, his face red with anger. Sebastian knows he’s going to say they need to call the cops but he just shakes his head. Besides the fact that Kurt could lose his scholarship if he were caught sneaking off campus to go to a gay bar with a fake ID, Sebastian knows all to well how the legal system works for a gay kid in Ohio who claims sexual assault. “Get him home safe, I’m sorry I- I never thought this could happen but, but Kurt ended it, he fought him off” Nick says, his voice choking on tears. Half in the taxi, half out, Sebastian grips Nick’s shirt and pulls him in for a one armed hug. It’s awkward and strange but he can feel Nick’s guilt fade a bit from the action.

“I’ve got him, no one’s ever going to hurt him again.” He promises, feeling tears burning his own eyes as he lets Nick go and climbs into the taxi. Kurt climbs into his arms and they slip into the night, heading home, the Smythe Manor.

 

It is the second most uncomfortable phone call of Sebastian’s life. Kurt sleeps against his chest, passed out from exhaustion and the adrenalin crash. His fingers tremble as he draws out his cell and dials his mother, steadying his breathing with the exercises he’d learned years before.

“Mom?” despite his best effort his voice sounds broken. “I’m on my way home. No, I’m okay.” He pauses, trying to find the words to make sense of what had just happened. “It’s my – Kurt.” He manages, stumbling a little. “He was assaulted, no, no he’s underage and I’m not letting him go through that.” He smiles a little when he hears his mother’s voice, soothing and gentle, accepting and strong. “We’ll be there in about twenty minutes and I figure – yeah through the weekend. No, not the guest room he’s my roommate and, I don’t think he will let go of me.” Sebastian feels tears finally falling down his cheeks. “Yeah - going to be okay. Kurt fought him off.” He tries to wipe his eyes but it’s hard while holding his phone and Kurt. “I love you too, so much.” The call ends and Sebastian wraps himself around Kurt, pressing soft kisses to his hair.

Kurt wakes up when the car stops and it takes him a long moment to figure out what has happened, and where he is. He’s in the back of a taxi parked outside what looks at first glance to be an incredibly large estate.

“Kurt, it’s okay, I’m here and you’re safe.” Sebastian’s voice doesn’t sound like everything is okay, but Kurt is just glad to find him still there.

“Seb, where are we?” he says as someone comes out of the main entrance and opens the taxi door. The woman standing before them is strikingly beautiful with long brown and silver streaked hair and green eyes. She’s wearing a silk bathrobe and nightgown under a winter coat and the first thing she does is kiss the top of Sebastian’s head.

“Kurt, this is my mom Amelia.” Sebastian says softly, but he looks sort of guilty. “I didn’t think Dalton was a good idea so I thought, maybe spending the weekend here would be better.” Sebastian can see the way Kurt’s eyes widen in shock, then panic, then shame. “It’s okay, Kurt she understands, let’s get inside okay?” Sebastian helps Kurt out of the car and starts towards the house. He feels Kurt’s hand tighten around his own and meets those scared blue eyes. “I won’t let go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I write a lot instead of sleeping. I am sorry if this chapter is upsetting, I hope I tagged everything correctly. It's almost 5 in the morning and I blew off a date so I could stay home and write two chapters of this, perfect Tuesday night in Brooklyn. I think my priorities are on point.


	6. The Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian can't sleep and find comfort with one of the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly my favorite so far.

“He’s going to be alright Sebastian.” Amelia runs her fingers through her son’s hair, the soothing gesture she’s always used to calm her children when they are upset. “Go- be with him, in the morning Sylvia and I will make pancakes and your dad will be back around dinner.” Amelia pauses. “The twins are around too, but Asher won’t make any trouble he knows better.” With one last kiss to her son’s temple Amelia bids him goodnight and leaves the boys alone. Once out of sight she pauses to take a moment for herself. Sebastian is strong, but this must be bringing up memories for him. He’d only been fifteen at the time, bright and kind and gentle, the transition after his assault had been slow at first, but until today, until Sebastian arrived with Kurt in his arms, she’d feared her son had completely closed himself off from any romantic emotions. Still, Amelia knows better than to push Sebastian, so despite the fact that she wants nothing more than to see the two together she knows it has to be handled delicately.

 

“Kurt?” Sebastian pushes the door open slowly to find Kurt sitting up in the bed, holding the bear shaped ice pack he’d been handed at the door to his lip. “He um, bit you?” Sebastian asks softly, sitting on the far edge of his full sized bed, not wanting to crowd Kurt, afraid of feeling him pull away.

“No,” Kurt shook his head, a slight smile turning his lips. “This is actually my fault.” He admits, lowering the ice back. “I punched him, so actually I guess I cut my own lip with his teeth.” He shakes his head, laughing so he doesn’t cry. The look on Sebastian’s face however isn’t one of amusement and Kurt feels himself begin to crumble. “Could you maybe sit over here?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to crowd you, if – if you need space I could sleep on the couch.” Sebastian’s gaze is down at his own hands, his fingertips pressed together lightly. He feels the bed shift and looks up to see Kurt moving to the middle of the bed.

“Please?”

Sebastian nods and crawls up the bed. Kurt has already changed into Sebastian’s sweatpants and an undershirt, the smell of his clothes is comforting but it lacks the actual warmth of his touch. “How’s this?” Sebastian asks, gingerly draping one arm over Kurt’s shoulder as they lie back against the pillows. Kurt moves closer, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest and reaching out for his hand.

“Remember what you said?” his voice comes out in a whisper. “I want that too, to be here with you.” He closes his eyes, “No letting go.” The exhaustion is kicking back in and his body relaxes against Sebastian’s so easily.

Sebastian is thankful that Kurt can’t see him as he nuzzles against the top of his hair, he doesn’t want to cry again, it’s been so long since he’s cried let alone twice in one day. It isn’t until Kurt’s breathing evens out that lets himself give in.

 

Kurt can’t find peace in dreaming. He wakes up trembling, his heart in his throat. Before he’d left for Dalton his pleasant dreams had mostly been about Blaine, the boy who could have been his savior, the boy who’d texted him courage only to take it all away in a dirty bathroom. Waking up in Sebastian’s arms shocks him so much that it makes his body go still and shiver. He tries to sleep, closes his eyes, and counts his breathing until it slows, but truthfully he doesn’t want to slip back into the darkness of sleep. What terror may lurk behind his eyes, churning in his mind, waiting to strike? He can barely figure out who to trust in real life? How can he trust his dreams?

Slowly he untangles himself from Sebastian’s arms, looking down at sleeping boy. Sebastian’s brow is furrowed and he wraps his arms around his torso as if missing Kurt’s body against his own. It makes Kurt wish he could crawl back into his embrace but Sebastian deserves to get a good night sleep even if he can’t.

When he’d first arrived earlier in the night he hadn’t done anything more than stare at the floor. Now he takes the time to look around Sebastian’s room, surprised to find that it isn’t some sex den as he’d sort of expected but it is much like the dorm they share, clean and welcoming. They’d fallen asleep with one light on; so long shadows bath the room in warm light, following Kurt as he walks softly across the clean-carpeted floor. Thankfully his footsteps make no sound as he reaches the door and slips silently into the hall.

Seeing his hand on the doorknob Kurt notices a spot of blood on his finger and reaches up to touch his lip, the sting suddenly burning hotter when he thinks about the cut, which has now crusted slightly in an attempt to heal. He needs to find a bathroom and wash up; he needs to take a moment to asses the damage before anyone else sees him. It’s hard to believe he’s met Sebastian’s mom like this, cowering and battered, it makes his chest grow tight, she’d been so kind and motherly and that sort of affection reminds him of the missing piece in his own family.

Reaching the end of the hall Kurt sees a light peering out under a door, seeing how it’s almost five in the morning he assumes this must be the bathroom and turns the door slowly, his eyes blinking as the light blinds him momentarily. By the time he realizes he’s made a mistake he’s been spotted.

“Kurt?” Quentin sits up straighter, setting his laptop aside as he eyes the boy.

“I- I’m sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom.” He stammers, not sure which twin he is talking to.

“I have one attached to my room, you’re welcome to use it.” Quentin takes in the sight of Kurt, his slim body draped in Sebastian’s clothes, his lip cut and his demeanor clearly shaken. When Kurt shakes his head and takes a step back Quentin feels something protective stirring in him. “I’m Quentin, not Asher.” He tells the boy, knowing his twin had made the boy uneasy a few nights before at the Dalton party.

Kurt pauses when he realizes who he’s talking to and his defenses lower a bit. He nods softly and steps into the room, leaving the door open behind him and instinctively holding his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s just through there.” Quentin points, taking off his reading glasses. “Go on, you can get cleaned up.” He says, hoping the words don’t make Kurt more nervous.

“Thanks.” Kurt says before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. It takes him a moment to realize he’s in the dark because his eyes are closed as he tries to breathe more calmly. The lights are too bright, his face too pale, his lip too swollen, bright with drying blood. Blue eyes stare back at him, and he realizes that the fear in his own eyes is familiar, instead of foreign.

Cool water looks almost orange as it washes away the blood on his fingers, the stain on the back of his hand. Not wanting to spoil one of the Smythes pristinely clean towels, he tears off a bit of toilet paper and wets it before dabbing at his chin, slowly working his way up to the actual cut on his lip. It doesn’t make him feel ashamed, somehow, seeing the dark line makes him feel almost proud. It’s proof of his ability to defend himself, proof that he hadn’t let himself be taken advantage of without retaliating. The thought makes him wonder how bruised Blaine’s jaw will be by Monday, judging by the bruises darkening on his knuckles, it won’t be something his former friend will easily be able to hide.

“Kurt?” Quentin’s voice is soft as he taps lightly against the bathroom door.

“One second.” Kurt squeaks before tossing the wet paper away and drying his hands against the sweatpants he’s borrowed, hoping the blood is gone so he doesn’t stain them. Opening the door he finds Quentin holding a small first aid kit in his hands.

“Can I help?” He asks, slipping past Kurt into the bathroom. The tight space, the florescent lighting, it’s all too much for Kurt so he pushes past him into the adjoining room.

“Do you mind- not in the bathroom, close quarters.” He shrugs nervously, fingers clutching at the extra fabric of his shirt.

“Sure, of course, take a seat.” Quentin gestures to his bed and watches the play of emotions dance over Kurt’s face. “You’re safe here, you know that right?” he says, smiling softly, his mind racing as he tries to figure out what exactly happened to bring Kurt to their house on a Friday night, especially in his state. When Kurt sits gingerly on the edge Quentin sets the first aid kit down on the duvet cover and clicks it open.

“I’m an RA at my college. I always have a first aid kit, though most of the time one of the kids needs help it’s from a stupid prank or a drunken mistake.” Quentin says, talking more to calm Kurt and fill the silence then to assure him of his ability to patch him up.

“This was kind of a drunken mistake,” Kurt blurts out, a flash of anger in his eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Quentin says, Kurt doesn’t seem like he’s been drinking.

“It wasn’t my drunken mistake.” Kurt says when Quentin looks at him funny. He watches as Sebastian’s brother pours some liquid onto a piece of gauze. He gently reaches up with it, pausing to get Kurt’s permission before touching his lips. Nodding slightly Kurt screws his eyes up tight against the sting. When it comes the touch is gentle and precise, dabbing softly against the cut.

“This will clean it out, saliva actually has a lot of antibacterial properties in it but you just have to be sure it’s cleaned out before it tries to heal over.” Quentin’s voice is similar to Sebastian’s but he sounds older, more sure of himself. “It’s over, you can open your eyes.”

“Thanks.” Kurt says, shifting a little nervously, sure he should go now before he makes Quentin uncomfortable. Glancing towards the door he catches sight of Quentin’s laptop and notices the blinking conversation tab. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were talking to someone.”

“Yeah,” Quentin closes the first aid kit with a snap and sets it aside before sitting down by the pillows to give Kurt space at the foot of the bed. “You are actually a great distraction.” He admits. “I’m sort of in the middle of a fight with someone.” He says, rubbing his eyes as he pulls the computer towards himself and types off a quick response before closing it. “If you want to talk I wouldn’t mind you continuing to distract me, or you can listen to me complain if you’ve got the stomach for it.” Quentin looks down at his closed laptop and Kurt can tell he isn’t lying about being in an argument.

“What are you arguing about?” Kurt asks sitting cross-legged as he adjusts to face the older Smythe brother.

“My girlfriend and Asher get along about as well as oil and water and I don’t take her side enough.” Quentin admits, his shoulders slumping a little as he leans back against his headboard.

“You have a girlfriend?” Kurt asks realizing it’s probably rude to have assumed Quentin is gay. “I- I didn’t mean to sound surprised.”

“Yeah- I’m not gay, thank god or I’d be part of Sebastian and Asher’s rivalry.” He laughs, shaking his head. “Trust me figuring out my sexuality wasn’t a walk in the park with my twin making everyone think I was gay, we looked even more alike when we were younger and I dress well.” He shrugs. “Anyways when we got to college I found my own friends and my own life, and that’s when I met Sarah.”

“Sarah doesn’t get along with Asher?” Kurt asks curiously.

“She’s actually a lot like him,” Quentin shakes his head. “They’re both trouble on their own, seriously I only have myself to blame but I love her.”

“How long have you been together?”

“Almost a year, we started dating when I was a freshmen. I met her at a party and literally carried her back to her dorm, when she woke up I was sleeping on her floor and she told me she owed me breakfast, I think I was hooked then and there.”

“That’s kind of romantic.” Kurt says, tracing patterns over the duvet cover with his fingertips.

“I’m a hopeless romantic.” Quentin admits, his tone almost sad as he looks up at Kurt. Kurt is nodding along with his words. “You too?”

“I- I have no idea what I am anymore.” Kurt says softly, pressing his lips together lightly to test the feel of his cut.

“You’re the first guy Sebastian’s ever brought home.” Quentin narrows his eyes slightly, trying to read Kurt’s expression but the boy’s face is still blank.

“I’m his first roommate.” Kurt says under his breath. “I – we were maybe going to go on a date at some point but now I don’t know anymore.”

 

Waking up alone in his bed at home it takes Sebastian a moment to realize what’s wrong, but Kurt’s scent on his pillows makes him scramble out of bed. He doesn’t mean to eves drop at Quentin’s door but he gets there just in time to hear his brother saying his name and curiosity stops him in his tracks. When Kurt says he doesn’t know about their date though he finds he can’t move, even if he wants to.

 

“You don’t know about Sebastian?” Quentin’s voice reaches him and he’s never wanted to hear an answer more.

“No- it’s not about Sebastian.” Kurt sounds sad. “I don’t think I’m enough for him, I’ve never even kissed anyone back, except a girl I tried to date to hide the fact that I’m gay, the only guys who’ve kissed me…” Kurt sounds like he’s choking on his words and it makes Sebastian’s fists clench in anger.

“You didn’t want them to.” Quentin doesn’t word it like a question. “It’s okay to be afraid of someone hurting you, but it doesn’t mean you should be afraid of taking a chance, Sebastian – he would never, ever force anyone.”

 

It’s those words that make Sebastian panic. He doesn’t want Kurt to know the way he lost his virginity, he’s suddenly angry with Quentin for talking to Kurt, for telling him anything! Backtracking he walks half way down the hall before turning around and walking back more loudly so that his footsteps can be easily heard as he approaches.

“Kurt?” Sebastian walks closer to the open door, forcing himself to calm down so he doesn’t lose his temper and Kurt in one moment. “Are you okay?” he steps into the room, finding Kurt seated at the base of Quentin’s bed, facing away from him. Kurt wipes at his face before turning around and it’s obvious he’s been crying. All of Sebastian’s jealousy and anger seems stupid when he lays eyes on Kurt. Kurt who is wearing his shirt, his sweatpants, and having a heart to heart with his older brother, Kurt, the boy who fits into his life, his clothes, and even his family.

“We’re okay,” Quentin answers, smiling so warmly at Sebastian that it reminds him of the few times he’s had alone with his brother without Asher there, those had been some of the best times when he was growing up. “Kurt went looking for the bathroom and I welcome any distraction when Sarah’s in a mood.” Quentin stretches his arms over his head and cracks his neck. “I’ve got an idea, why don’t we show Kurt the best part of Smythe manor, it’s almost dawn.” As he gets up Quentin winks at Sebastian before walking over to his closet and grabbing a sweatshirt.

Sebastian smiles to himself, taking the blanket off the end of his brother’s bed and holding his hand out to Kurt.

“Trust me?” he asks, his heart pounding in his chest. Kurt stands up, reaching for Sebastian without a pause and taking his hand.

“I’ll be right back.” Quentin says as he tugs his sweatshirt on and runs down the stairs to the first floor.

“Should we go with him?” Kurt asks Sebastian, squeezing his hand as he looks up at him, nervous excitement in his eyes. The way Kurt looks at him, Sebastian can’t help but feel a little hopeful.

“No, we’re going up.” He says, taking Kurt to his room and handing him a button up sweater and a pair of slippers. “It’s a bit cold outside.”

 

Quentin meets them in the hall a moment later holding a carton of milk and a box of ginger snaps. Kurt follows without question as the Smythe brothers lead him up one flight of stairs, and then another, smaller set into an attic room. Quentin moves aside a stack of boxes and pulls open a window before setting his things out on the roof and disappearing through the window.

“I don’t like heights, and it’s still dark!” Kurt blurts out, eyes wide.

“It’s a flat roof, and we’ve been doing this since I was seven, it’s safe I promise.” Sebastian climbs out first, his hand appearing back through the window to help Kurt through. The ledge isn’t wide, but around the corner of the attic the roof is long and flat and black. Kurt grips Sebastian’s hand tight as they follow after Quentin who has already laid out a blanket and taken his seat on the far side. He’s holding a flashlight but the sky isn’t as dark as it was even an hour before, dawn is creeping in. “Don’t panic.” Sebastian says as he leads Kurt to the spot set up so they can lean back against the wall and stick their feet out so that they almost hang over the edge. “I won’t let go.”

Kurt smiles softly as he takes a seat next to Quentin, feeling safer in the middle. He pulls his knees up to his chest as both Smythe boys let their sock clad toes poke over the edge.

“You did this when you were seven?” Kurt asks, glad that there is no slant in the roof to make him feel like he’s about to fall off. “I’m not afraid of normal heights but this is really high up.” Kurt explains as he watches Quentin twist the top off of the milk carton and take a swig.

“I used to hide from Asher up here when we were little, then I let Sebastian in on the secret when he got old enough.” Quentin says, opening the box of ginger snaps as Sebastian grabs the milk carton and takes a swig, offering it to Kurt.

“I stole my step brothers video games for doing that.” Kurt says, but he gives in when Quentin tries to explain that it goes well with ginger snaps, while chewing on a mouthful of the cookies. “You guys are gross.” Kurt says, but he’s laughing as he takes a long sip of milk and accepts the box of ginger snaps.

“You are the first non-Smythe to see this.” Quentin says, pointing at the horizon where the sky is beginning to lighten further.

“Really?” Kurt asks, looking over at Sebastian. “I promise to keep the secret.” He leans his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, prompting him to drape his arm over Kurt’s shoulders.

“You’d better, Sarah would be pissed if she found out Sebastian got to bring his boyfriend up here before I brought her.” Quentin says, avoiding eye contact as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans his head back against the wall, looking out at the sky with a smile when he realizes neither one of the boys beside him is protesting to the term boyfriend.

“Watch it Quentin.” It’s all Sebastian says after swallowing the cookie in his mouth.

“This is your safe space.” Kurt says softly, finally feeling safe on the roof, between the two Smythes. “If you showed Sarah where would you hide from her when you bring her home?” Kurt teases, jabbing Quentin lightly. The Smythe twin slaps a hand over his heart and feigns as if he’s been shot.

“The truth- it burns!” Quentin grins, pulling out his phone. “I really do need to apologize to her though, I didn’t explain well before and she’s going to be pissed.”

“And by now she’s probably asleep so she won’t text you back.” Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Hey! Safe space, remember? No teasing allowed on the roof top.” Quentin shakes his head, though he’s honestly happy to see his brother and Kurt in on something together, even if it is teasing him.

The sunrise comes up over the horizon slowly, taking with it some of the cold as the three boys sit together on the roof, wrapped in conversation and blankets. It’s surprisingly easy to talk just the three of them. Quentin tells them stories from college and the wild things that happen as an RA, Kurt finds out that the Smythes go sailing every summer in the Hamptons, and both Smythes laugh outright as Kurt regales them with stories from his glee club.

“So she tricked your step brother into thinking it was his kid when it was his best friends? That’s brutal.” Sebastian shakes his head, “I mean, I expected your public school stories to be a little trailer park but that’s like, after school special level.”

“Hey- you haven’t heard about my girlfriend yet, I dated the girl who slept with everyone, she’s actually one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, I mean she thinks dolphins are gay sharks and is definitely in love with her best friend Santana. Santana is kind of like the closeted lesbian version of you Seb, or, the lesbian version of your reputation.” He corrects himself, squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “But Brittany is still the kisser I’ve ever had the pleasure of kissing.” When Kurt says it, the words don’t make his chest tight, even thinking of Blaine doesn’t hurt so much sitting up on the roof with the sun pushing the darkness out of the sky.

They are out of milk and cookies by the time the sun is up in the sky. Quentin’s eyes are closed, Kurt’s curled up against Sebastian’s chest and Sebastian is resting his chin on the top of Kurt’s head, humming under his breath, his own eyes closed tight against the bright glare of the sun.

 

“Bastian? Quentin? Kurt?” Amelia’s voice calls out from the window, she sounds warm and happy instead of like a worried parent and Kurt realizes she must have known about the boys hiding spot for a long time.

“We’re here!” Kurt calls back. Rubbing his eyes as he blinks them open against the light, trying to remember the last time the sun seemed so bright.

 

“Hi Kurt, I hope the boy’s didn’t drag you out here before you got a few hours of sleep, I’m making pancakes and Sylvia is up too, I don’t want her finding out about this spot so do me a favor and bring the boys in?” Amelia’s voice is more distant when she calls back again. “Do you like blueberries?”

“Yes! And we’re coming.” Kurt smiles up at Sebastian as they untangle themselves and climb back inside.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter it made me so happy to write. More Smythe family times coming before the boys have to return to Dalton and face reality.
> 
> Kurt and Sebastian are both finding themselves through their fear, but Saturdays at the Smythe House bring fun and games.
> 
> I'm trying to get back into tumblr so hit me up on there if you post good things! 
> 
> Largoandlove.tumblr.com


	7. The Pause

 

“I’m pretty sure Sylvia is my favorite Smythe.” Kurt says as he flops back on Sebastian’s bed, eyes closed as he yawns.

“What? I mixed the batter too.” Sebastian shoots back, plopping down next to Kurt and resting his chin on Kurt’s outstretched arm.

“Yeah but it was cuter when _she_ splashed it all over the walls.” Kurt smiles, as he looks over at Sebastian, seeing the way his green eyes sparkle looking up at him.

“Hey, the third or fourth one I made was pancaked shaped, and she’s got the benefit of being here all the time, practicing is cheating.” Sebastian reaches over and brushes Kurt’s limp hair back.

“No- it’s terrible.” Kurt whines, hiding his face behind his hair. “I haven’t even showered – though I’m willing to bet you do have the right hair products considering yours still looks flawless.”

Sebastian peels Kurt’s fingers away from his face, shifting so he’s hovering over him. “Nothing about the way you look is terrible.” His holds Kurt’s gaze, those bright blue eyes making him glad he’s lying down, his chest pressed against Kurt’s, because his knees feel weak suddenly.

“Hi.” Kurt breathes out softly, looking up at Sebastian, feeling his pulse quicken.

“Hey.” Sebastian’s eyes flick down to Kurt’s lips, instinctively looking at what he wants, but the moment he catches sight of Kurt’s busted lip he feels his heart drop, had Blaine done that to mark him, or worse, to hurt him? He hasn’t asked, hasn’t pushed for what exactly happened when Blaine cornered him but it rushes back to him all at once.

_Kurt, tears in his eyes, lip bleeding as he stumbled out of the bathroom, his shirt torn, the buttons ripped off._

“Hey, where did you just go?” Kurt’s voice is soft and nervous, he doesn’t know what’s happened but Sebastian’s body is stiff and his eyes have glazed over. Sebastian immediately moves away, lying on his back as he stares up at the ceiling. “Sebastian?” As Kurt rolls onto his side he winces, noticing not for the first time that his side is bruised. He hasn’t looked at the bruises on his sides because he is terrified they will be Blaine’s fingerprints dark over his pale skin.

“Give me a minute.” Sebastian says, his expression blank to try and mask his anger. Feeling somehow guilty Kurt lays his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, closing his eyes. When Sebastian doesn’t say anything for a while Kurt squeezes his eyes tighter, trying to shut out the world and disappear into Sebastian’s mattress. He’d thought, for just one, breathless moment, that Sebastian was going to kiss him, there on the bed, with maple syrup on his lips, but the moment had been spoiled as soon as Sebastian saw his lips.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt whispers, he isn’t even sure Sebastian is still awake, but the tension he feels is too strong for his own exhaustion to take him away. “I’m sorry I’m like this.”

“What?” Sebastian almost knocks Kurt off his shoulder when he leans up with a jerk. “Kurt- god no, don’t apologize to me for what happened, never apologize for that.” Sebastian’s gaze is so dark as he looks into Kurt’s eyes, trying to impress upon him how serious he is about this. “It is in no way your fault, what happened to you-” he realizes he is about to make a mistake and mention Karofsky as well as Blaine, but Kurt never told him about Karofsky, what actually happened, just as he hasn’t told him about what happened behind with Blaine. But- Sebastian hasn’t divulged his secrets either; he doesn’t want Kurt to think of him as broken, or used. Which, he realizes, is probably exactly what Kurt is afraid of too. “Kurt, if you think I’m upset with you, or by you, you couldn’t be more wrong.” He says, eyes softening. “I just- I don’t want to hurt you.” He leans his forehead against Kurt’s, closing his eyes. “You’ve taken me completely by surprise.” He admits softly, “I didn’t see you coming and I’m not used to – to any of this.” Sebastian opens his eyes and finds Kurt is staring right back at him.

“I’m as surprised as you are.” Kurt murmurs, but he can’t hold back a yawn, and pulls away to cover his mouth as he yawns wide, making Sebastian laugh under his breath.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep finally, I’m not facing a Saturday night dinner at home without a long, long nap.” Sliding up the bed Sebastian pushes the covers down and waits for Kurt to climb up the bed to join him. “Come here?” he asks when Kurt settles in next to him, but not quite touching. Kurt scoots backwards and Sebastian gently drapes his arm over Kurt’s waist, slipping his other arm under the pillow cradling Kurt’s head.

“When we wake up promise me I can take a long hot shower and fix my hair, plus I’m gonna to borrow your clothes, even if I have to roll the cuffs up.” Kurt mumbles, he’s so tired now he doesn’t even care if he’s making sense anymore.

“Mhm, perfect, let me go to sleep thinking of you in the shower.” Sebastian groans, making Kurt chuckle softly.

“You’re going to need a shower too.” Kurt replies.

“Kurt Hummel are you offering to take a shower with me?” Sebastian says, half afraid Kurt will pull away from him, and completely unsure of what he would do if Kurt said yes. He doesn’t want to rush Kurt, he doesn’t want to ruin him or skip any of the important steps that he never had. Showering with Kurt would make it incredibly hard for him to hold back however.

“Mm, no. Just wishing myself good dreams.” He laughs, nuzzling into his pillow to feel Sebastian’s arm beneath him.

“Dreams of me in the shower? You are full of surprises.” He whispers. “Now go to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Me too.” Kurt promises, not wanting to leave Sebastian to wake up alone again.

 

Sebastian wakes up to a soft knock on the door. His room is dark, meaning the sun has to have set already, but a shaft of light falls in, framing his mother in the door way.

“It’s almost dinner time.” Amelia whispers. “Light on?”

“Thanks.” Sebastian says softly, though Kurt hasn’t budged. The light clicks on and Amelia smiles at the boys before she closes the door and leaves them to get ready.

“We have guests for dinner.” She calls back, but Sebastian isn’t paying attention anymore.

Kurt’s shirt has shifted in his sleep, _my_ shirt, Sebastian thinks, smiling until his eyes fall on the bruises dark against Kurt’s exposed hipbone. Seeing Kurt’s pale skin marred by the dark impression of Blaine’s grip, lingering long after his touch makes Sebastian flash red with anger.

However, since Kurt arrived in his life Sebastian keeps having these weird experiences where he cares more about Kurt’s emotions than his own, so he finds himself gently pulling the shirt down to hide the marks, in case Kurt doesn’t want him to see them. Already he feels like he has intruded on Kurt’s past, he knows about his past from files he had no right to see.

“Kurt,” Sebastian hums, burying his nose in the back of Kurt’s hair, rubbing his arm. “We need to wake up, we both need to shower remember?” he tries to pull his arm free and Kurt grips his hand tight.

“I’m up, just- don’t move yet.” Kurt whispers, drawing Sebastian’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly, hiding the twinge of pain he feels from his lip, having Sebastian’s skin against his lips outweighs the pain anyways. “Okay, now we can get up.” Kurt groans, his body still as he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s dark.”

“That’s what happens when you sleep all day.” Sebastian says, his voice a little thick as he tries not to stare at his hand. He knows Kurt’s kiss to his knuckles won’t have left a mark but in a way he wishes he could see proof of it, to keep the memory of the gentle gesture.

“So, tell me there’s a bathroom that isn’t connected to your brother’s room?” Kurt asks, still feeling half asleep as he stands and stretches.

“There’s actually one right there.” Sebastian points to what Kurt had assumed was a second closet, but- this wasn’t a dorm why would he have thought he’d have two closets.

“That makes more sense, so, I call that bathroom.” He says, already half way there. Truthfully he has to pee, and badly. It’s weird how many mirrors the bathroom has, who would want to watch themselves pee? Washing his hands he steals a moment before pulling the shirt up and off, tossing it aside. One breath in, one breath out.

Before he can look at his reflection he strips down and runs the water, glad the shower at least isn’t lined with mirrors. The hot water washes away his anxiety, and a considerably large amount of grime that seriously grosses Kurt out. It’s probably from spending part of his night dancing in a club, then against the bathroom walls, then his morning on the rooftop. Finished washing he steps out of the shower renewed, ready to face whatever stares back at him from the mirrors.

At first he is confused, finally ready to face himself the mirrors are now clouded with steam. With his hands he begins to wipe off a large section, frowning as the beads of water obscure is view until he grabs a towel in frustration and scrubs frantically until he can see himself in most of the mirror before him. First he notices the knuckles on his right hand, bruises turned darker by the hot water. These marks make him feel proud, they are a sign of self-defense, of survival.

The bruises on his hips, his waist, have darkened too, they must have because they look so sharp against his pale skin, so dangerous, but only a few of them hurt to the touch. He turns to look at his back and sees where his back had hit the wall, the bruise is pink and already yellowing around the edges, which, Kurt knows from experience, means it’s already beginning to heal. After a full inspection Kurt stands a little taller. His cut lip is by far the worst mark, and that, like his aching hand, is a sign of self-defense.

Realizing he’s leaving a puddle on the floor he sheepishly dries himself off, wrapping one around his waist before stepping slowly into Sebastian’s room. Thankfully it’s empty, but clothes are laid out on the bed before him, two different pairs of jeans, a pair of slacks, a selection of V-neck shirts, button downs, even a flannel. Wrinkling his nose at the flannel he tries on two pairs of jeans before finding one that actually fits well, really well surprisingly. Sebastian hadn’t thought to lie out underwear and Kurt can’t find his clothes, Amelia had taken them to the wash, so he was going commando, in Sebastian’s pants. He selects a button down black shirt that looks smaller than the others and finds it fits well enough once tucked into the jeans; of course, he still can’t find his shoes. He’s looking under the bed for them when Sebastian walks in, dressed.

“Are you snooping?” Sebastian asks shaking his head as he grins.

“Looking for my shoes actually, but um, do you think this works?” he asks, looking at Sebastian curiously.

“You- look incredibly good in my old clothes.” Sebastian smiles. “I hit a growth spurt freshmen year, but I still had these lying around.”

“Hey, I am not that much shorter than you!” Kurt laughs. “Now, wear are you hiding your hair pomade because you just walked in looking like that and it’s not fair.” Kurt demands. Sebastian only smiles and opens a drawer, tossing a small jar to Kurt. “I hate to nag but be quick if you can, we’ve got dinner guests tonight, I’ll get your shoes.”

Before Kurt can ask Sebastian is gone and Kurt is left wondering who else could show up, obviously the whole family was there but what did guests mean exactly?

Finally ready, his hair coiffed, his shoes located and on his feet, Kurt followed Sebastian down the spiral staircase to the living room.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asks sharply under his breath. “Is the dinner guests the Headmaster of our school?” he asks, his voice nervous and high pitched. “I look like I just got in a fight, which is kind of true and happened at a bar where we used fake ID’s and now I’m having dinner with him and his wife?” Kurt asked in a hurried whisper.

“Think of it like this, we’re having dinner with my family, Alistair’s my godfather, and he doesn’t have a wife he has a husband.” Sebastian offers Kurt his arm and leads Kurt toward the, now rather large, gathering of people in the living room. “Breathe, it’s family.” Sebastian can barely start reassuring Kurt before Sylvia, all blonde curly hair, dressed in a poofy dress that only a seven year old can love, comes up and latches on to Kurt’s hand, dragging him forward.

“Uncle Ali this is Kurt he’s my new brother!” Sylvia exclaims, making Kurt blush red as Asher winks at him from across the room. “Mom says we can’t keep him but he said he’s gonna teach me to sew so I said we should try!” Sylvia let go of Kurt’s hand to climb into Alistair’s lap, making the headmaster look much less daunting in Kurt’s eyes as he tickled the youngest Smythe giggling on his lap.

“You can’t keep Kurt because he’s the newest student at my school, and form what I’ve heard the Warblers need his vocal chords if they want a chance.” Alistair isn’t wearing his signature pencil thin steel grey tie; somehow the slight shift in fashion makes the austere man’s casual demeanor more believable.

“That’s kind of you to say Mr. Porter.” Kurt says, relaxing when he feels Sebastian’s fingers brush the back of his hand ever so slightly.

“If you keep it a secret from the others Kurt I’ll let you call me Alistair, since we aren’t at school.” The man’s eyes are brighter than Kurt remembers and his smile is actually welcoming. “This is my husband Paul,” Alistair says, plopping Sylvia on her feet as he stands and introduces a shorter man with curly blonde hair who looks a bit younger than Alistair.

“Kurt Hummel, it’s so good to finally meet you.” Paul Porter shakes Kurt’s hand warmly and meets his gaze like an equal. “I myself was a Warbler nearly a generation ago, I was a countertenor too.” He takes a seat on the couch beside his husband and Kurt takes a moment to formulate a response, he hadn’t expected the man to know he existed, let alone know his full name and vocal range.

“Simmer down before you all start making Kurt feel like he’s the only topic of conversation.” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes as he sits in a wide chair, tugging Kurt’s hand still so Kurt perches on the arm, wondering what the heck he’s accidentally gotten himself into. The whole Smythe clan, guests included, Kurt concludes, are crazy, or at the very least wildly over affectionate.

“Sebastian forgive us, it’s been a while since we’ve had interesting new company on a Saturday night, surely Kurt can understand our interest.” Alistair says, smiling as though he is completely used to Sebastian’s attitude.

“Plus Bas,” Asher pipes in, looking up over the rim of his martini, “you’ve never brought anyone home before, let alone a date.”

Kurt realizes then that he is still holding Sebastian’s hand and blushes, but Sebastian’s grip doesn’t waver on his hand, and the gesture seems to be the only thing grounding Kurt in the absurd social setting.

“Here boys!” Amelia comes in with a tray and Kurt graciously takes the offered drink, confused as to why Amelia winks at him until he sips and discovers the glass is not sparkling cider, but an incredibly rich and delicious champagne.

“That,” Paul says as he slips past Kurt to follow Amelia into the kitchen, “Is why Alistair goes by his first name in this house, don’t worry, eventually this will all seem perfectly normal, it only took me a few months to adjust to this madhouse.” He squeezes Kurt’s shoulder before disappearing. Turning back to the people in the living room he is relieved to hear the conversation has shifted and Quentin is talking about a film he’s writing.

“You could have warned me your family is crazy.” Kurt murmurs to Sebastian, sipping from his glass slowly.

“And scare you off before you could get sucked in?” Sebastian looks up and Kurt can see he looks truly at home. “Never.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends here because I have to go to class and I post as soon as I write, sorry loves more later!


	8. When Things Get Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is a pun.

 

Kurt’s on his third glass of champagne by the time dinners over and then there’s cocktails after dinner until Sebastian suggests that they let the adults have their boring after dinner conversation without them.

“Come on Kurt.” Sebastian says, tugging on Kurt’s hand, pulling him upstairs and away from the adult chatter, he’s heard far too many glory days’ stories from when his dad was at Dalton with Alistair. Kurt can’t help but tug Sebastian closer at the top of the stairs and nuzzle against his throat; his head light and deliciously free of the stress that had been plaguing him for months. “Kitten,” Sebastian whimpers, fingers sliding into Kurt’s hair despite the slight tone of warning in his voice.

“I’m beginning to really like that nickname.” Kurt hums happily.

“You’ve got to stop that.” Sebastian says, kicking himself.

“You’re right, we should be in your room.” Kurt takes Sebastian’s hand and pulls him towards the room.

“You’ve been drinking Kurt,” Sebastian whispers.

“So have you, but I’m still me.” Kurt leans back against the closed door, looking up at Sebastian. “Bas,” Kurt breathes, looking up with wide blue eyes. “Please come here.” His words strike Sebastian to the core. He’s never had someone beckon him so gently, sweetly. All of his conquests had been demanding, or rather, he’d been demanding.

Unable to resist Kurt’s pleas Sebastian walks slowly towards him, his heart hammering in his chest. With Kurt leaning against the door Sebastian’s worried he’ll feel trapped, so he reaches for his hands, pulling Kurt against his chest, he moves back towards the bed until he feels it against the backs of his knees. Only their fingers are touching, slotted together, but their eyes are locked, Kurt’s chin tilted up to keep the connection. It reminds him so much of the moment in his bed, the night Sebastian had disappeared only to return before dawn. He’d wanted Sebastian to kiss him that night, but now he knows it’s something he needs to initiate.

“Trust me.” Kurt breathes against Sebastian’s lips, letting his eyes fall closed as he presses their lips together.

Sebastian tries to hold back, but when Kurt’s lips meet his own he can’t help but claim his him more deeply, parting those sweet lips easily with a slide of his tongue, releasing one of his hands to slide it down to the small of Kurt’s back.

Heat ripples through Kurt, building in his stomach and making his head spin more than any champagne could. It seems to last forever at first, but before he can lose himself to the sensation Sebastian pulls back for air, leaning their foreheads together. “Wow.” His voice is barely a whisper but his breath ghosts over Kurt’s lips, unmistakable in its pleasure.

Opening his eyes Kurt stares up at Sebastian, he can barely even think in words let alone make them come out of his mouth. Reaching up he slides Sebastian’s jacket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the bed behind them. He kicks off his shoes, pulling away from Sebastian as he tries to figure out how to use words.

“Can- um, can we change into pajamas or something?” he asks, looking back up at Sebastian from his safe distance across the room. He knows if he’s too close to Sebastian the something he suggested will result in him wanting to lose his clothes, and god he isn’t even wearing underwear!

“Yeah, of course.” Sebastian says, sitting on the bed and fumbling to untie his dress shoes as he tries to get his heart rate under control. “Dresser, second drawer, pajama pants are in there, and the first drawer has t-shirts.” Sebastian swallows.

Kurt collects the clothes and dips into the bathroom. He gets changed quickly before walking back into Sebastian’s room, pausing when he sees Sebastian, shirtless and wearing just a pair of pajama pants.

“Um, sorry.” Kurt speaks under his breath but he doesn’t look away and instead just walks to sit on the bed.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian smiles, turning to face Kurt. “I am so tempted to taunt you with do you like what you see comments.” Sebastian walks closer to the bed, holding a shirt in his hand.

“I don’t think it would be taunting at this point.” Kurt admits, blushing. “Do you think you could maybe stay like that.”

“Um, standing?” Sebastian asks beginning to put the shirt on before Kurt stops him, reaching up to clutch the sleeve of Sebastian’s shirt.

“No- I don’t want you standing I’m hoping you won’t mind sleeping without your shirt on.” Kurt says, chewing on the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he can’t shake. Sebastian doesn’t say anything as he lets the shirt fall from his fingers to the bed, still hanging from Kurt’s hand. He eases himself down on the bed slowly, feeling it dip beneath his weight as Kurt shifts to make room for him.

They both find themselves sitting awkwardly for a moment, breathing shallowly and not meeting each others gaze. Kurt is the first one to move, sliding down under the covers and waiting for Sebastian to follow his lead. Then there is the matter of what to do next and Kurt isn’t sure how to reach out and simply touch Sebastian’s bare skin, he’s never done something so sexual, or intimate. Kurt isn’t sure what scares him more, the intimacy or the sexual nature.

“You can touch me.” Sebastian says, his tone a little uncertain as he opens his arm, offering Kurt a place to rest against him. Kurt doesn’t move at first. “Or- if you’d rather I put my shirt back on I could do that.” Sebastian suggests, feeling so unsure of himself, wondering what has happened to his bravado, which seems to have vanished with Kurt’s presence.

“I want to touch you,” Kurt blushes. “I just – I’m not good at this, I’m not

confident- I don’t have any sex appeal.” He whispers, wanting to pull the covers up over his face to hide.

“Kurt- you couldn’t be more wrong.” Sebastian laughs under his breath as he wraps his arms around Kurt’s smaller frame. “You’ve been driving me crazy since the night of the party when you snuggled up to me in the cold.” He runs his nose up Kurt’s neck, sending a shiver down the boy’s frame.

“I still remember the first time I saw you, your eyes looking up at me when you were with that boy on the stairs.” Kurt’s face is tinted red now with how hard he’s blushing.

“How could I possibly forget that moment?” Sebastian whispers. “I blew off all my plans when I saw you.” With Sebastian whispering against Kurt’s throat it’s easier for them both to speak, not having to look the other in the eye as they confess.

Kurt lets one of his hands rest against the flat heat of Sebastian’s abdomen, fingers curling slightly to press along the ridge of his abs.

“Is this okay? I don’t want you to think I’m a tease.” Kurt whispers, the fear evident in his voice.

“Yes.” Sebastian tries to keep the lilt of pleasure from his voice but all the same the breathless utterance makes them both want to press themselves closer to the other. “Trust me Kurt, I don’t think you’re tormenting me on purpose.” Sebastian laughs, pulling Kurt closer. “I would say we should try and sleep but despite the champagne I’m kind of wide awake.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kurt admits softly.

“I have an idea.” Sebastian leans over and grabs his laptop, flipping it open. The look he gives Kurt is so wicked that it makes Kurt start to panic.

“Sebastian Smythe I am _not_ watching porn with you!” Kurt bolts upright and smacks Sebastian with a pillow before the other can dodge it.

“Hey! Stop- no that was not my brilliant idea!” Sebastian complains, tossing the pillow aside and grabbing Kurt, leaning in to kiss him lightly, teasingly. “I was thinking we should pick your audition song for the Warblers.” Sebastian chuckles against Kurt’s lips. “Porn? Really?”

“Hey- you can’t blame me, you have a reputation.” Kurt’s smile softens. “Not that any of it seems to be who you really are- okay, so what advice do you have about my song choice?”

“Honestly?” Sebastian asks, propping a pillow behind his head and letting Kurt lean against his shoulder as he opened up a new tab on his browser. “I want to know what you’ve been thinking of, but I think you should sing something that shows off your vocal range, and your passion.” Sebastian says, kissing the top of Kurt’s head. “Sorry- this laptop is old it takes a while to load.” He says, frowning as he watches the sound cloud page try and load.

“Well, it’s a little hard for me to pin point one audition song but, I wanted to sing a song from Funny Girl, I’m The Greatest Star, but Blaine…” Kurt’s mouth goes dry at the words and he bites his lip. “What- what I mean is he said it wouldn’t be a good fit for the Warblers.” Kurt finishes glad that Sebastian can’t see his face as he flushes red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

“Kurt,” Sebastian’s sigh is soft as he runs his fingers down Kurt’s arm. “The Warbler’s need a countertenor more badly than we need new choreography, we’re stale at best, I think it would be amazing if you sang a song from Funny Girl. Blaine isn’t the Warbler’s, he’s one member and if he told you to sing something bland it’s because he’s afraid of your talent.” Sebastian tilts Kurt’s chin up softly, looking into those sad blue eyes he’s come to know. “And he should be, you’re incredibly talented, and that’s just me talking from the many, many times I’ve watched videos of you online.”

“You really think I should do it? It’s a girls song, and it’s really showy.” Kurt says, back peddling because he’s nervous now that he’s admitted what he wants to sing.

“I think we could afford to loosen a few of those blazer buttons Kurt.” Sebastian’s gaze hasn’t left Kurt’s.

“We’d win if you went on stage like this.” Kurt whispers, fingers splayed across Sebastian’s bare chest.

“That or be disqualified for indecent exposure.” Sebastian shiver’s at Kurt’s touch and closes the idling laptop.

“There’s nothing indecent about being shirtless.” Kurt says as they slide back down. “There’s something a little indecent about this but being decent my whole life hasn’t exactly been great either.” Kurt shifts so he’s got one leg swung over Sebastian’s hips, straddling him on the bed.

“Kurt,” Sebastian chokes out- breathless, pupils blown.

“Can we just- not talk right now?” Kurt whispers, leaning down, nuzzling against his throat.

“I think talking is important.” Sebastian said, sliding down Kurt’s back to the hem of his shirt, fingers skimming over his bare skin where the shirt his ridden up. “And my favorite part.” He whispers, eyes rolling closed as Kurt’s lips press against Sebastian’s throat.

“Just let me make out with you.” Kurt says in a huffy voice before pressing their lips together and smiling against Sebastian’s lips as he feels him laughing into the kiss, both their lips parting.

One hand bunching Kurt’s shirt in his grip Sebastian’s palm presses against the flat of Kurt’s back, careful not to grip his hips, not wanting to remind Kurt of anyone else’s hands on his body. Eventually he wants to replace every touch so that the only thing Kurt remembers is the feel of his hands on his skin, the feel of his lips, his breath.

Despite Sebastian’s best efforts to keep their kisses light Kurt isn’t helping with the way he instinctively moves against him, rolling his hips down to bring their bodies together in a wholly indecent manner. A groan breaks from Sebastian’s lips and it takes all he has in him not to flip them over and rut against Kurt until he has them both trembling with pleasure. Still he needs this to be about Kurt, and his exploration of sexuality, not his own hard driven pleasure.

“Kurt- baby I’m trying really hard here.” Sebastian whimpers when Kurt’s hips rock hard against his own and he can feel the heat of his cock nearly directly against his own.

“Mm,” Kurt whispers between deep kisses. “I can tell.” Fuck, Kurt’s words are not helping Sebastian’s throbbing situation.

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian has never been this turned on before. “Kurt- I don’t want to push you.” Sebastian says, hating the words even as they leave his lips, not because they aren’t true, but because he doesn’t actually want Kurt to stop, he just wants to keep Kurt, and not make any mistakes that could cost him the boy.

“Sebastian,” Kurt whines, nipping at the boy’s bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. “You’re not the one pushing.” He breathes, grinding down again, eyes rolling back in his head as he feels heat growing in his stomach.

“You’re going to make me cum,” Sebastian growls out, fisting his hands in the bed sheets to stop himself from creating fresh bruises on Kurt’s hips and taking control of both of their releases. Kurt only whines, shivering at how Sebastian jerks his hips up against his own.

It’s Kurt who flips them over, gripping Sebastian’s shoulders and rolling them over, their lips still locked. Sebastian can’t hold himself back any longer, he moves his mouth to suck at Kurt’s neck as he grinds down against them, waiting for the tell tale sign of Kurt’s body growing closer to release before letting himself go.

When Kurt comes it’s nothing like he’d ever imagined. He’d imagined it would be sweet and sensual and beautiful, but it’s so much more than any of that. It feels like imploding, it feels like burning up in the most exotic and delicious way. He’s barely able to register the moment Sebastian comes on top of him, but he can feel his own sticky release against his spent body and then Sebastian’s too as the taller boy collapses on top of him, lips wet, breathing out heavily against Kurt’s neck.

It takes Sebastian a minute to recover from his own mind blowing orgasm to realize Kurt is shaking heavily. He pushes himself up so that Kurt isn’t crushed beneath him and stares down at the beautiful boy, his skin flush and pink, his eyes closed. Still, Kurt’s shaking makes his heart sink, and though his whole body is still hot with pleasure his sole concern is Kurt.

“I’m sorry, Kurt please, don’t be upset with me, talk to me baby.” Sebastian’s voice cracks as he pleads with Kurt, terrified that he’s hurt him, and Kurt’s silence isn’t helping.

“What?” Kurt murmurs, dark lashes rising slowly as he looks up at Sebastian, trying to register what he’s just said, but more than the words, which Kurt can barely focus on, Sebastian’s expression is what makes Kurt snap out of his post orgasmic haze. “Bas, I’m right here, nothing’s wrong I promise.” He whispers, reaching up to touch his shoulder.

“But you’re shaking, and you weren’t responding.” Sebastian says, trying to read Kurt’s expression.

“Is that not normal?” Kurt asks blushing, biting his lip.

“I- I guess it is.” Sebastian laughs nervously, running a hand down his face before falling to his side beside Kurt. “I didn’t hurt you then?”

“No- I promise, you did nothing wrong Sebastian.” Kurt can’t understand why Sebastian isn’t touching him anymore but it makes his chest grow tight. When Sebastian rolls off the bed and walks to the bathroom Kurt shrinks back against the pillows, pulling his knees up to his chest, closing his eyes tight.

“Kurt?” Sebastian stands by the bathroom door holding a washcloth. “I thought you might want to get cleaned up.” Sebastian’s words make Kurt’s head snap up when he realizes his mistake.

“Oh, right.” Kurt hides his face against his arms, blushing beet red.

“Kurt?” Sebastian is holding out a fresh pair of pajama pants with a soft smile. “Trust me you don’t want sleep like that baby.” His voice softens as he sits beside Kurt on the bed, and Kurt realizes Sebastian has already changed his sweatpants.

“I’ll just go get changed.” Kurt says, taking the change of clothes offered and smiling sheepishly at Sebastian. He’s half way to the bathroom when Sebastian catches his hand, pulling him against his body gently.

“Come back to me soon.” Sebastian whispers, kissing Kurt’s lips lightly, worried now that the cut on his lip looks more swollen.

 

Fully changed Kurt reemerges from the bathroom into the now dark bedroom. He finds his way to the bed and climbs under the covers, reaching out for Sebastian’s hand. Their fingers slide together, a perfect fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All weekends must come to an end, eventually the boys have to go back to Dalton, to Jeff and Nick, to Blaine.


	9. The Warbler

Sebastian wakes up to a beeping noise and automatically assumes it’s his alarm and he’s late for class, again. But opening his eyes to find Kurt curled up against his chest, fingers splayed across his hip, his panic melts away. Still, the beeping continues. With a groan he turns away from Kurt to find his cell phone plugged into the wall beside the bed, the light flashing with Nick’s name on the screen.

“Hey Nick,” Sebastian yawns as he lies back against Kurt, loving the warmth of the boys sleeping body and how it sinks into his skin.

_“How’s Kurt?”_ Nick’s voice reaches him through the receiver.

“Sleeping,” Sebastian yawns again. “Just like I was until you called.”

“ _It’s well past noon, Jeff and I were wondering when you’d be back on campus, I mean I got your text but I didn’t think you’d be gone all weekend.”_

“Who’s that?” Kurt asks rubbing his eyes.

“Nick’s on the phone.” Sebastian says, turning the speakerphone on.

“Hey Nick, what’s going on?” Kurt says, yawning into the pillow under his head.

_“Nick and I are having a pizza and movie night, we figure it should be in your dorm, since ours is kind of a mess from last night.”_ Nick’s voice is strained and Sebastian wants to know the whole story behind his friends words but not in front of Kurt incase they involve one Blaine Anderson.

“Moocher.” Kurt mumbles, “We’ll come back tonight, but you guys have to back me up with my audition tomorrow.”

_“Deal, can’t wait to hear what you’ve got planned, see you both tonight!”_ the call ends and Sebastian tosses his phone aside.

“Why did you have to agree to that?” Sebastian whines, rolling onto his side and tugging Kurt against his chest.

“Because they’re our friends, and I need back up vocals.” Kurt explains, eyes closed.

“We really should get up, it’s nearly two, and I bet you’ve got a few missed calls on your own phone you should get to.” Sebastian says, already missing the bliss of their personal bubble.

“It’s two?” That makes Kurt bolt upright, though Sebastian doesn’t let go willingly and he has to untangle himself, chuckling as he goes to find his phone sitting on Sebastian’s desk. His expression clouds over, but instead of talking he just throws his phone on the bed. “Can you delete them, all the messages? I can’t read them, I don’t want to.” Kurt says, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Of course.” Sebastian says, picking up Kurt’s phone to see he has nearly two dozen missed calls from Blaine, and just as many text messages. He barely reads the first lines as he deletes the texts without questioning Kurt.

“There’s a few more texts from Jeff, Nick, and a Mercedes Jones, I take it she’s the sassy best friend you mentioned?” Sebastian asks, bringing Kurt his phone and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Let’s get some breakfast- lunch, and then get ready to go back to school, if you’re ready I mean, you did agree to pizza night with thing one and thing two.” Sebastian rolls his eyes as he walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Hey, admit it, you like them too.” Kurt says following behind him, taking the spare toothbrush Sebastian’s mom had given him the night he arrived and playfully pushing Sebastian out of the way to get to the sink.

“They’re not the worst.” Sebastian smiles at Kurt’s reflection, reaching over the other boy to wet his own brush. “Besides,” he says through a mouthful of toothpaste, his words garbled. “You need back up- they’ve got the vocals.” He leans over Kurt’s shoulder to spit into the sink.

“Gross.” Kurt whines through the toothbrush in his own mouth, rolling his eyes as he finishes brushing his teeth and rinsing. “You know it’s okay to have friends for the sole reason that you like their company.” Kurt says with one hand propped on his hip.

“Mhm,” Sebastian says, gargling and spitting into the sink again. “You’ve got lots of friends, tell me is it worth the drama?” he asks, washing his face.

“Yeah, sometimes it’s hard but _you’re_ pretty dramatic and I keep you around.” Kurt’s tone is playful but he’s making a good point and Sebastian realizes it.

“I have other qualities that make me worth the trouble.” Sebastian doesn’t hesitate to lean down and capture Kurt’s lips once more, humming softly against them as he pulls back; happy to see how quickly Kurt’s pupils have dilated so that barely any blue is visible. “Minty.” He teases, taking Kurt’s hand and dragging him downstairs to get them both something to eat.

 

By the time Kurt and Sebastian are back in their dorm room it’s already dark out and Kurt is beginning to panic about the amount of homework he has to get done. The two settle into their work, but are barely half way through their piles when Nick and Jeff arrive at the door holding a stack of pizza boxes and a collection of DVDs.

“Nick- I haven’t even gotten into my history homework yet, I’m not sure I have time to watch a movie.” Kurt complains as Jeff starts to set up a DVD.

“I’ll fill out your questionnaire for history if you tell us about your weekend.” Nick says, pulling Kurt’s homework into his lap and flipping the book open. “It will only take me a minute since I already did mine and it’s the same questions.” Nick says, taking over before Kurt can protest further, though he does grumble about how that’s technically cheating.

“We took it easy for the weekend.” Sebastian says a little defensively, watching Kurt to see if he seems to agree.

“It was really nice, Sebastian’s family is totally crazy though.” Kurt says, winking at his roommate as he finishes up his French homework without needing to open the book, he’s nearly fluent anyways.

“Did you see the twins?” Jeff giggles as he looks back at Kurt. “Asher’s one of my favorite Smythes.”

“I prefer Quentin.” Kurt says, rolling his eyes when he catches the way Sebastian looks sharply at him. “Out of the twins.” He adds, as if it even needs clarification, but apparently Sebastian needs to hear it. “But, my favorite Smythe is probably Sylvia.” He says, poking his tongue at Sebastian, glad to see that these words only make his roommate smile.

“Oh my gaga there’s a _girl_ Smythe?” Jeff asks, clapping his hands excitedly. “Is she more of the prom queen hot bitch on campus type or is she on the softball team?” he wiggles his eyebrows as he sits down next to Nick on Kurt’s bed.

“She’s seven.” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes.

“She threw a tea party before we left tonight.” Kurt says, smiling at the memory. “Lucky little girl has real china cups too, and I showed her how to make cucumber finger sandwiches.”

“I never imagined you with a little sister.” Nick says, shooting Sebastian a curious look. When he notices Sebastian’s glare he shakes his head. “Calm down tiger I’m only saying it because I’ve got younger siblings too.”

“Tiger?” Kurt laughs under his breath.

“Not stepping on your toes Kurt.” Nick winks, plopping Kurt’s finished homework down on the finished pile. “History is history.” He says triumphantly, turning to look at Sebastian’s desktop, the movie already booted up. “Kurt how did you talk Sebastian into watching this?” Nick asks curiously.

“Funny Girl?” Sebastian looks up in surprise and frowns. “You’re making me watch Funny Girl Kurt?”

“Well- my audition song’s in it, we don’t have to watch the whole thing, but I texted Jeff and he said he had it.” Kurt moves the homework off Sebastian’s bed and sits next to him.

“Fine, but you owe me.” Sebastian says in a low voice that makes Kurt’s toes tingle.

“Yeah – yeah okay.”

“Which means you’ll be watching whatever I pick next time.” Sebastian says, knowing Kurt’s mind is on other things.

“There’s no hoping it’s going to be a musical is there?” Kurt asks playfully.

“Oh my god!” Jeff interrupts.

“What?” Kurt asks looking up surprised at Jeff’s outburst.

“Kurt wasn’t here during the Alice in Wonderland discovery!” Jeff chimes, jumping up and typing on the computer, looking for the video.

“Jeff, no!” Nick jumps up but Jeff ignores him.

“Oh my god Jeff don’t you dare put straight porn on my computer!” Sebastian whines, holding on to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him back against his chest.

“Porn?” We’re not watching porn!” Kurt blurts out, trying to cover his eyes.

“Well, it _is_ a musical.” Sebastian supports, chuckling against Kurt’s ear. “And it’s actually something you kind of need to see to believe. Jeff, at least skip to the one scene where they’re singing and faking the sex part.” Sebastian asks.

“How well do you know this – this movie?” Kurt asks, turning his head to see Sebastian as a video on pornhub starts playing. “How is this happening!” Kurt squeaks as he sees Jeff skipping through what looks like a full-length musical porno from the seventies or something. When Jeff stops skipping it’s thankfully on a scene where the two characters singing are actually clothed, even if he can see Alice’s nipples.

“That’s seriously enough.” Sebastian says, clamping a hand over Kurt’s eyes as the next scene starts with jaunty seventies music. Jeff, thankfully, ends the clip and closes the tab.

“I seriously thought the first time I’d watch porn would have a lot less women in it.” Kurt whines, laughing at how silly the song had been, and how annoyingly catchy that tune was.

“You’ve never watched porn?” Jeff lights up and opens another tab but Nick cuts him off, dragging him away from the desktop and handing him a pizza box.

“Sit, eat, and now we are going to watch Funny Girl.” Nick says in a stern voice. “Trust me Kurt, you do not want to follow Jeff down the gay porn rabbit hole.”

“I just wanted to watch a nice musical with my friends to try and relax before my audition tomorrow.” Kurt shakes his head but he’s laughing despite how incredibly uncomfortable the conversation is making him.

“Okay, I don’t take responsibility for those two Kurt but I think you’ve earned Funny Girl, and pizza.” Sebastian says, accepting the box passed over to them by Nick and readjusting his pillows so he doesn’t have to move and they can watch the movie sitting together with Kurt between Sebastian’s legs. If Nick and Jeff think anything of the two roommates position they say nothing, for once choosing to keep their mouths shut, though they share pointed glances before taking up a similar position on Kurt’s bed and settling down to watch the dvd.

After the movie Sebastian tries to finish his own homework but he’s distracted watching Kurt going through his audition song with Nick and Jeff backing him up. He isn’t upset that Kurt hasn’t asked him to join, Sebastian, as a junior member of the council is supposed to remain unbiased, so helping Kurt audition doesn’t particularly look like fair play.

But Kurt, singing like that, with such vocal control and power looks incredibly masculine, and when he breaks out his Sai swords Sebastian abandons his unfinished trig homework and interrupts the boys.

“That’s enough for tonight don’t you think? Kurt, you are going to literally kill the audition tomorrow, if not with the way you move those hips then you can always use those swords.” He’s practically salivating as he stares at Kurt. He’s still wearing Sebastian’s shirt with the sleeves rolled up, though he had recovered his own sinfully tight jeans from Amelia’s laundry room.

“Jeff, Nick, thanks for the pizza, now get out.” Sebastian says, not looking at either of them. Kurt makes quick apologies for his roommate’s behavior, though they sound as hurried and unapologetic as Sebastian’s own tone had been in his simple demand and within minutes both the boys, and their pizza boxes are gone, leaving Kurt alone with Sebastian in the suddenly very still, very silent room.

“So, you think I’m ready?” Kurt asks, and from the way Sebastian’s eyes widen and his brow furrows Kurt knows he needs to elaborate. “For my audition I mean not- you know.” He hates the way Sebastian always makes him tongue tied, it’s like he can’t even make sense of his own thoughts and he’s always rushing to explain himself because Sebastian is too distracting.

“I think the Warblers won’t know what hit them.” Sebastian says, pulling his shirt off, only the cloth passing over his eyes obscuring his view of Kurt, and then he’s right back to staring at his roommate.

“Well hopefully I won’t be so nervous I let one of the swords slip, then they will know what hits them.” Kurt chuckles, eyes raking over Sebastian’s body. “I’m going to get changed for bed, I think most of my homework is done.” He turns his back to Sebastian before pulling the shirt off over his head. Sebastian hadn’t turned away when Kurt had said he was going to change. So Kurt assumes he’s still watching now. It’s hard to imagine there is a sexy way to get out of his skinny jeans, but he shimmies out of them with as much tact and grace as he can muster, leaving him standing in just his boxer briefs, which he had also retrieved from the laundry room at Sebastian’s house. Without turning around he finds his sweatpants in the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulls them on casually, as though no one is watching despite the fact that he’s hoping Sebastian is still looking.

Turning back around Kurt notices Sebastian too has changed, dressed now in pinstriped pajama bottoms and a V-neck shirt. Kurt takes a seat on the edge of his bed, across from Sebastian who is already lying on his own, half propped up by his pillows.

“Did you lock the door?” Kurt asks in a light voice. He isn’t truly afraid that Blaine would be stupid enough to try and come into their room, not even to talk to him, but he needs something to say to Sebastian who only a moment before had been staring at him like he was going to literally devour him. Now his roommate was just sitting on his own bed holding his cell phone but not looking at it.

“Yes.” Sebastian says, trying to refocus himself on his breathing techniques, he needs to calm himself down, Kurt is a virgin, and he’s been hurt before, and Sebastian is, truly and thoroughly way too attracted to Kurt, and horny.

“Okay.” Kurt says, gripping the edge of his bed. “Are you okay? Can I sleep next to you or- or do you need more space, I get it these beds are really small so it’s totally okay if…” Kurt trails off because Sebastian is looking at him almost like he’s upset with him. Slowly Sebastian’s expression softens and he holds out his hand towards Kurt.

“Come here.” He says, noticing how Kurt comes to him so delicately, god the boy moves gracefully. With Kurt lying beside him on his bed his breathing exercises seem pointless, he breathes more easily with Kurt beside him, even if he is incredibly turned on by him. “Are you nervous about your audition? Or- about Blaine being there?” Sebastian asks, brushing Kurt’s hair back, twisting his fingers through the light brown waves.

“I don’t know.” Kurt admits, tilting his head back against Sebastian’s pillows, the soothing feel of his fingers setting him at ease. “I don’t want to think about it right now, it makes my head hurt.”

“What can I do to help?” Sebastian’s voice is uncertain, almost shaky. He hates how insecure he feels when it comes to Kurt, he’s never been afraid of rejection before, and Kurt’s changed that so quickly it makes Sebastian feel like he’s on a tilt-a-whirl. When Kurt takes his free hand and tugs it against his chest Sebastian instinctively pulls Kurt against him before switching the light off.

“This helps.” Kurt sighs softly, closing his eyes against the slight headache pulsing behind his temples. Sebastian’s lips press to his brow and the tension eases further. “Did you set an alarm?” Kurt’s breath is slowing and he sounds tired.

“Yes, you won’t be late for your first class, promise.” Sebastian whispers. He’s still painfully turned on, but Kurt needs sleep, Sebastian is beginning to realize his future is going to involve a lot of cold, cold showers.

 

 

Just like Kurt’s first day of classes Sebastian is beside him at the end of every class, escorting him through the halls. While Kurt gets a few questions about his lip, the cut doesn’t look as bad as it had on Friday and no one seems to have heard about what happened at Scandals. In a way, it’s a relief, but he can’t help but wonder if Blaine’s been able to hide the right hook Kurt had landed on his jaw. Kurt’s own knuckles have yellowed from the bruising of landing the blow, but Kurt knows a thing or two about cover up, maybe Blaine does to.

 

“We’re looking forward to your audition this afternoon.” Wes says as Kurt and Sebastian take their usual position at their lunch table, “Nick here can’t stop hinting about something spectacular you’ve got planned.” He continues, though both Kurt and Sebastian are having a hard time paying attention to anything as blue and green eyes scan the room for any glimpse of Blaine.

“Haven’t seen him since Friday.” Jeff whispers, leaning over to squeeze Kurt’s knee, though Sebastian shoots him a dirty look, Jeff only smiles.

“I hope you enjoy it.” Kurt says turning to Wes with a forced grin. “It’s something a little different from Warbler tradition, but I think it will show my range in a unique way.” Kurt says, pushing his food around with his fork as he fidgets anxiously.

“It’s to die for.” Sebastian adds, taking Kurt’s hand under the table and running his thumb over the back to feel his soft skin.

“Good, because if you needed to postpone until your lip heals we would understand, however regionals are quickly approaching and, not to sound desperate but we need a countertenor.” Wes admits, looking a bit sheepish. “Still, the audition is not just a formality so thank you for taking it seriously, we can’t have rumors of favoritism tarnishing the Warbler name.” Wes finishes, regaining his composure.

“No, we’d never want that.” Sebastian laughs under his breath, glancing over at Kurt to be sure he’s actually eating.

 

At six o’clock Kurt is standing outside the double doors to the Warbler’s rehearsal room, which, Kurt thinks to himself once again, has far too many couches to truly be a good work space. He’s waiting to be called in for his audition, which is scheduled for the end of rehearsal, when he sees someone coming down the corridor towards him, his dark curly hair and short stature unmistakable.

“I was hoping you’d be out here.” Blaine says slowly, stopping a good six feet away from Kurt who has nearly backed up into the doors. “I want to apologize.” Blaine continues, finally raising his head to meet Kurt’s gaze, and it takes Kurt a moment to swallow down the guilt he feels at seeing Blaine’s darkly bruised cheek and jaw. But the guilt quickly dissipates into anger.

“And you thought right now would be a good time? Right before I have my audition?” He asks, his voice an angry whisper as his hands ball into fists.

“I thought it might be the only time I get you alone without _Sebastian_.” Blaine spits out the other boys name in a way that makes Kurt truly angry.

“Don’t you dare talk about him to me Blaine, you have no right to insult him after you’ve shown your true colors, everything you said about him was about you! I liked you, so much, and I trusted you…” Kurt cuts himself off when he hears the doors behind him open.

“Kurt Hummel, we’re ready for your audition.” Thad says, taking a step back to usher him in. He leaves the doors open, and Blaine lingers just behind the listen.

 

“Hi,” Kurt says to the room of people he already knows. “I’m Kurt Hummel and I’m auditioning for the part of countertenor.” His voice is somewhat unease and Sebastian can’t help but wonder what’s happened to shake him. “My audition song is a bit out of the usual wheelhouse for Warbler tradition, please understand that I mean no disrespect, but sometimes you just need to show off a little.” Kurt says, tossing his Warbler jacket to Sebastian, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie. When he’s ready he nods to Nick who pushes play on the stereo so the opening notes to I’m the Greatest Star begin.

 

Sebastian can’t help but feel proud as Kurt perches on the edge of the couch, brilliantly delivering the song with such charm and character that all of the Warbler’s faces are a mix of shock and delight. Nick and Jeff Spin Kurt around the room, backing him up and acting out the playful choreography they’d discussed the night before.

By the time Kurt is spinning sai swords at the end of the song all the Warblers are cheering, but Sebastian has just caught sight of the one missing Warbler standing in the doorway, a look of shock and aggression on his face. But that isn’t the only thing on his face, there’s also the dark bruise on his cheek, his jawline, and immediately he realizes it’s from where Kurt punched Blaine to get free, he’d had to physically injure Blaine just to escape?

Sebastian is completely torn as he stands, but he knows how important this is to Kurt, so instead of tearing across the room and delivering the beating of a lifetime to Blaine fucking Anderson, Sebastian just picks Kurt up and hugs him as the other Warblers congratulate him on his performance.

“You were amazing baby.” Sebastian whispers into Kurt’s hair, spinning him around before setting him down lightly, but not letting go of Kurt’s waist.

“Really Kurt that was amazing!” voices called out, patting him on the back.

“Technically we do have to vote, so Kurt if you could please step out of the room for a moment, this won’t take long.” Wes says, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian who hasn’t let go of Kurt yet.

“Blaine, don’t think you should step inside for the vote?” Sebastian asks, his voice cold as his fingers clutch a little tighter at Kurt’s shirt.

“Blaine! What happened to your face?” someone asks, ushering Blaine into the room as murmurs spread. Only a few people seem to glance between Kurt’s busted lip and Blaine’s bruises. Blaine makes excuses as he moves to the other side of the room, staying away from Sebastian and Kurt to sit near the front of the room.

“Wait outside for me while we deliberate?” Sebastian asks, his voice low.

“Y-yeah, Seb, please don’t do anything rash, I don’t want anyone to know what happened on Friday.” Kurt whispers. Sebastian doesn’t let go of Kurt’s shirt yet though.

“I won’t do anything, but after this can _we_ talk about what happened?” Sebastian asks, loosening his grip on Kurt.

“I- I should go.” Kurt says, giving Sebastian a sad smile before slipping out of the room, suddenly anxious again.

“It won’t be long Kurt.” Nick says warmly.

 

The vote is unanimous, even Blaine doesn’t cause a commotion and votes for Kurt to join, which honestly annoys Sebastian because he really wants any excuse to get into it with Blaine for what he did to Kurt. While getting ready to leave he feels someone grab his ass and looks back to see Mickey, one of his on and off hook ups walking away, winking at him. He fumbles in his pocket to retrieve the note.

_Locker room in 20 I’ll be waiting._

He shoves the note back into his pocket before pushing out of the room to find Kurt, he has no intention of following blondie when he has Kurt waiting for him.

“Congratulations, Kurt warbler.” Sebastian says, approaching Kurt more nervously when he would have liked, god why does Kurt sap all of his confidence.

“So I’m in?” Kurt asks, brightening up at Sebastian’s words.

“Was there every any question?” Sebastian leans down and presses his lips to Kurt’s in a slow kiss that is just beginning to build into more when wolf whistles meet their ears. “Oh my god we’ve never done this in public.” Sebastian chuckles against Kurt’s lips, wondering if his little kitten is going to pull away from him.

“True, I’m all for you kissing me whenever, and wherever, but I draw the line at making out with you in public.” Kurt chides, his eyes playful as he meets Sebastian’s gaze.

“You talk like that and I’ll throw you over my shoulder right now, we can be in our dorm in five minutes flat.” Sebastian whispers, kissing Kurt’s lips again, claiming him and not caring who’s watching. “But seriously, can we go upstairs?” Sebastian asks, pulling back a little to look into Kurt’s eyes.

“Oh um, sure, yeah let’s go upstairs.” Kurt says, slipping his hand into Sebastian’s and squeezing. As they make their way out of the main hall towards the dorm Mickey appears in front of them.

“Not meeting me in the locker room then Bas?” Mickey asks, hands on his hips as he glares from Sebastian to Kurt, eyeing the way they are holding hands with mild shock and mixed distaste.

“No Mickey, I believe you’ve met Kurt Hummel.” Sebastian says, an edge to his voice that makes Kurt uncomfortable.

“Your new boy toy? Yeah, great performance Kurt, but the best actor I’ve ever met is standing there holding your hand.” Mickey’s nose wrinkles as he rolls his eyes and steps out of their way. “When you’re done fucking your way through the fresh meat how about you come back to someone who knows how to handle you Bas.” Mickey turns on his heel and stalks off, sure that it won’t be long before Sebastian comes back to him again.

The whole situation leaves Kurt feeling cold. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sebastian, but with so many voices saying the same thing it’s hard to shut out the chorus of warnings. When they get to their shared room Kurt lets go of Sebastian’s hand and starts to unpack his bag, laying out his homework assignments.

“Kurt?” Sebastian sits on his own bed, loosening his tie as he stares at the back of Kurt’s head, wishing he would meet his eyes.

“I should probably do some homework.” Kurt says, his hands a little shaky as he stares at the papers spread out on the bed.

“Kurt, can you talk to me, please?” Something about Sebastian’s tone makes Kurt’s resolve crumble, when he turns his eyes look watery and he’s barely able to meet Sebastian’s gaze. “Oh- baby I’m sorry.” Sebastian stands up and takes both of his hands, pulling Kurt gently to sit beside him on his bed. “Please talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Kurt whispers. “I- I Blaine said the same thing, that you’d use me and move on and I’d be an idiot to fall for you but then you’re so different from what everyone says, am I crazy?” Kurt asks, looking up finally and meeting Sebastian’s green eyes.

“No,” Sebastian says, closing his eyes before Kurt can notice the tears welling up in them. “I don’t want to be that person when I’m with you.” Sebastian speaks slowly, deliberately, for once actually thinking about what he’s saying because he doesn’t want to lie. “Tell me what you want Kurt.”

“A week ago all I wanted was to be safe, now I feel like I’m in a whole different kind of trouble.” Kurt whispers.

“So you think I’m trouble?” Sebastian says, barely asking it as a question but more of a statement.

“No, I think I’m in trouble.” Kurt says, turning over one of Sebastian’s hands and tracing his fingers over the lines on his palm. “I like you so much.” Kurt whispers.

“I feel the same way.” Sebastian says softly.

“But everyone says you don’t date, you, you do the other stuff but you’ve never had a boyfriend and you’d never want one.”

“Kurt Hummel?” Sebastian asks, tilting the boy’s chin up with two fingers. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Seriously?” Kurt asks, blinking wide eyes.

“Yes seriously!” Sebastian says, sounding almost upset. “I like you, I more than like you I spend most of every day thinking about you and wondering what you want or what you need or how I can make you smile and I don’t know how to do any of it!” Sebastian shakes his head, hating himself for admitting all of this to Kurt. When Kurt sits there, not saying anything Sebastian feels his gut twist and he wants to just run, but he doesn’t. “This would all be a lot easier if you talked to me, I can’t read your mind.”

“Every day?” Kurt asks, his mouth dry. “You think about all of that every day?”

“Yes, every day since you moved into my life.” Sebastian says, frowning a little. “I know it sounds stupid, its really fast but I want to try and be your boyfriend, if you’ll let me. So just- don’t let go?” Sebastian asks, licking his lips.

“We should probably go on that date eventually.” Kurt whispers.

“Kurt- seriously tell me if you’ll be my damn boyfriend already!” Sebastian says, laughing as he kisses Kurt deeply, pulling him into his lap.

“Yes!” Kurt squeaks, kissing Sebastian back passionately, straddling his lap and clutching his shoulders so he doesn’t fall over.

“Good,” Sebastian groans as he rocks his hips up to meet Kurt’s body, their clothes are restricting between them but Sebastian doesn’t mind, as long as Kurt’s pleasure comes first he’s happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, more to come soon :)


	10. Friday Night in Lima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt drags Sebastian home expecting to have some quiet family time to introduce his new boyfriend but it gets intercepted.

“Are you sure about this?” Sebastian asks, staring at Kurt’s matching bags, one filled with his own clothes and one with Kurt’s.

“Mhm, sorry babe but Mercedes let it slip that I have a boyfriend, and then Rachel found out and now my dad knows, so _you_ Mr. Smythe, are coming home with me this weekend, besides, I haven’t actually gone home since the transfer and it’s been three weeks.” Kurt says, smiling as he feels Sebastian’s hands on his hips, pulling him back against his body.

“Can I tempt you to stay here this weekend?” Sebastian purrs, letting his hand slide down the front of Kurt’s jeans teasingly, he’s spent the past two weeks exploring just how to make Kurt fall apart without actually touching him skin on skin and he’d been planning on taking it a step further this weekend.

“S-so unfair.” Kurt hums, tilting his head back onto Sebastian’s shoulder and letting out a soft whine.

“Does that mean this is working?” Sebastian asks, wincing as Kurt slaps his hand away. “Fine, I’ll play pretty pretty boyfriend all weekend.” Sebastian steps back and sinks onto his bed as he watches Kurt zip the last bag.

“I met your family, and mine can’t possibly be any weirder than yours.” Kurt turns, one hand on his hip, seriously hoping that he isn’t obviously hard still because when Sebastian looks at him with those pupil blown eyes Kurt loses all of his determination to get anything done for the rest of the day.

“You have an over protective father and I come from a very sex positive family, I don’t see how his is going to go well.” Sebastian says, being Kurt’s boyfriend is amazing, but they’ve been living in a bubble since they got back from the weekend at his parents and he doesn’t want to do anything that makes him lose Kurt.

“Babe, you’re awesome.” Kurt smiles, leaning down to face Sebastian, teasing his fingers over the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “Do this for me, and when we get back…” Kurt leans in, kissing Sebastian slow and deep. After everything he’s heard about Sebastian’s past he’d been nervous his new boyfriend would want to take things too quickly, but instead it’s almost like Sebastian thinks he’s fragile. So, if teasing Sebastian might get him to relax a little, it’s totally worth it. Kurt pulls back, with a wicked little smile.

“W-what?” Sebastian stammers, licking his lips, chasing the taste of Kurt’s mouth after it’s already gone.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out.” Kurt says, tossing one of the bags at Sebastian. “Come on, you’re driving.” Kurt smiles, “Oh, and you’re going to have to behave yourself at my house, I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist you if you act the way you usually do when it’s just the two of us.” He winks, pulling the door open and holding it for Sebastian.

“I better win boyfriend of the year.” Sebastian groans, readjusting his groin before following after Kurt, seriously wondering how he got himself into this situation.

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure Kurt’s going to like this?” Brittany asks as she helps Santana hang the welcome home banner over Kurt’s bed.

“Of course Brittany.” Santana laughs, dropping the hammer on the bed before tossing Brittany down too and climbing on top of her.

“In Kurties bed?” Brittany giggles, already unbuttoning her shirt for Santana and wiggling beneath her happily.

“Like this bed has ever seen action, I doubt Kurt has ever even watched porn.” Santana giggles, sucking a mark onto Brittany’s neck, pausing only when she hears an awkward cough from the door.

“Um, Kurt’s going to be here in like twenty minutes.” Finn says, wide eyed as he stares at the two girls tangled up on his stepbrother’s bed. He’s kicking himself for stopping them, but considering he can already tell Brittany’s thong has tiny unicorns on it he knows it’s about to get really uncomfortable if anyone else comes upstairs, like his mom, or his new step dad, or Rachel.

“Ugh, fine, now stop staring Finn.” Santana says, rolling off of a reluctant Brittany and looking around the room.

“You’re not going to let Burt see this right?” Finn asks, seeing what the cheerios have done to Kurt’s room. There is a bowl of colorful condoms on the bed stand, rose petals, now slightly crumpled on the bed, and a banner that reads _Welcome Home Dolphins_ hanging from the ceiling.

“Why not?” Brittany asks, looking around curiously. “We’re encouraging safe sex!” She says, hopping off the bed and trying to right her buttons. Santana steps in, doing them for her with a dirty look in her eyes. “I like it better when you undo them.” Brittany grins, wrinkling her nose at Santana.

“What are you doing?” The shrill voice belongs to none other than Rachel Berry who is standing beside her boyfriend with the most disapproving glare on her face as she has just walked in on what appears to be Finn watching the two girls undress each other.

“Ugh, calm your tits virgin, Finny boy’s just making us come downstairs, I’m only here to make sure Porcelain’s new boy toy is hot in person, and treats him right, especially in the bedroom.” Santana says, knowingly provoking Rachel simply because it’s so easy.

“This is so not appropriate!” Rachel says, storming into the room as she notices the large bottle of lube on the bedside table. “This is- just because you two think sex doesn’t mean anything doesn’t mean Kurt’s the same way!”

“We Facebook stalked Sebastian Rachel, maybe if he ended up with that hobbit who poached him from us he’d keep it in his pants but this guy is seriously hot, I’d do him in a heart beat.” Santana says, rolling her eyes when Brittany pouts at her. “You’d be there too Britt it could be a three-way.” She encourages, tugging on the hem of Brittany’s skirt playfully.

 

 

“Please tell me there’s normally this many cars outside your house.” Sebastian says, his voice uneasy as he eyes the packed street and pulls his car up behind a pick up truck.

“Honestly?” Kurt says, already thrumming his fingers anxiously against his thighs, a nervous OCD tick he thought he’d shaken off. “No, I think Finn might have told everyone I’m coming home, and knowing my friends, they are all here and it’s going to be an incredibly weird night.” Kurt says, reaching across the console and gripping Sebastian’s hand tightly.

“So this is not just a meet the family weekend? It’s meet the entire New Directions crew too.” Sebastian says, squeezing Kurt’s hand back.

“Fuck.” Sebastian breathes.

“Sebastian Smythe, are you actually nervous?” Kurt asks, his eyes softening. “I didn’t think that happened to you except when you’re with me.”

“This is about you, and all your friends and family it’s a lot.”

“It cannot be worse than how I met your family.” Kurt says, shaking his head and leaning closer to Sebastian, kissing him slowly, though the way they kiss makes him want to climb into his lap, and he’s seriously considering it until he hears a hard tap on the car window.

“Kurt stop making out with your boyfriend and get out here, they won’t let me eat until you get inside!” Puck’s grinning face meets them from the window.

“Hi Puck.” Kurt says, rolling his eyes before letting go of Sebastian’s hand and climbing out of the car, shouldering his bag.

“Kurt, boy toy.” Puck says, his grin devious as he eyes Sebastian, genuinely feeling some fucked up sort of pride that Kurt has done so well for himself.

“Puck don’t be an ass, at least play nice for the first hour.” Kurt groans, pushing past Puck to stand beside Sebastian and take his hand lightly.

“I’m Sebastian Smythe.” His words are tight and edged with a bit of anger as he squeezes Kurt’s hand.

“I know, but Santana calls you boy toy and it rhymes.” Puck shrugs and leads the way back to the house, walking ahead of the two boys holding hands and matching bags.

“I’m going to hate your friends.” Sebastian says, groaning as Kurt tugs him forward.

“No, you’ll grow to appreciate their sense of humor, and besides we don’t actually have to see them often.” Kurt promises. “Before I met you, you didn’t do friends either, now you text Nick just to talk to him.” Kurt says, swinging their arms, “I promise to make it all up to you.”

“It’s such a good thing you’re hot.” Sebastian murmurs as they walk through the door into the Hummel/Hudson residence.

“Dad!” Letting go of Sebastian’s hand and his bag Kurt wraps his arms around his dad’s chest and hugs him tight, making the older man smile.

“I’ve missed you kid.” Burt says, happy that Kurt doesn’t complain about Burt messing up his clothes when he holds him tight.

“Missed you too dad, but I’ve been great.” Kurt smiles, letting go to turn and introduce his boyfriend, who looks genuinely anxious.

“I’m Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian says, reaching his hand out to Burt, years of practice at country clubs making his manners kick in.

“Oh Sebastian we’re so happy to have you here.” Carole says, coming into the hall from the living room and beaming at the two boys.

“You must be Carole.” Sebastian says, resisting the urge to shake his hand after how hard Burt’s handshake had been. But Carole pulls him into a hug and he is instantly reminded of his own mother.

“Yes, welcome to our home sweetie, when we found out Kurt had a boyfriend we were so excited.” Carole says, letting go of Sebastian and hugging Kurt.

“Though I would have appreciated a phone call.” Burt says, eyeing Sebastian Smythe, the tall, handsome young man who is apparently dating his one and only child.

“I know, I’m sorry Dad, Dalton has me incredibly busy with school work, I wanted to come and tell you in person but I didn’t have the time.” Kurt says, feeling guilty because he should have told his dad about it before he found out through Finn. But his dad had only just gotten over the whole coming out situation, and throwing a boyfriend on the fire didn’t seem like the best thing to do. At least none of them knew Sebastian was also his roommate.

 

“Stop hogging my boy!” Mercedes pushes through the small group in the hall and squeals as she hugs Kurt, turning to eye the boyfriend. “Everyone’s here, we’re going to have a party

in the basement, I talked your dad into saving family time for Saturday.” Mercedes takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him towards the basement, where all of their friends were already hanging out.

“No funny business.” Burt says to Sebastian as he follows, doing his best to intimidate Kurt’s new boyfriend.

“Oh, of course not Sir.” Sebastian says, inching past him.

“I _will_ know.” Burt says through clenched teeth. But Carole takes Sebastian’s arm and pulls him towards the basement.

“He’s kidding sweetie.” Carole whispers, patting Sebastian’s arm.

“I seriously doubt that.” Sebastian says, glad to have Carole there to rescue him.

“Kurt?” Sebastian calls, walking down into the basement alone. He’s seen pictures of the New Directions, even videos of their past performances but all together in one room they are more intimidating.

“Sebastian, this is, well, everyone.” Kurt says, gesturing to the room.

“I take it you’re Mercedes.” Sebastian says, smiling at the fashionably dressed girl holding Kurt’s arm.

“Mhm, I’m the one who you hung up on that one time.” Mercedes teases, recalling the time she’d been talking to Kurt until Sebastian stole his phone so they could make out.

“Sexy.” Santana says, one heel hanging off of her toes as she sits with her legs crossed on the couch, a blonde girl’s head lying in her lap.

“Santana, I’ve heard only good things.” Sebastian grins. “Kurt said you’re me but female and bisexual.”

“I sincerely hope not.” Rachel says from where she’s sitting on beside Finn. “Kurt could do better than that.”

“No one could do better than Santana.” Brittany pipes up, rolling her eyes. “But Kurt did date me so I approve of him dating dolphin Santana.” She says, winking at Sebastian.

“Okay everyone simmer down and dig in.” Kurt says, gesturing to the pizza boxes Puck has already begun to unpack and devour.

“You’re friends are kind of exactly like I imagined.” Sebastian says, grabbing Kurt and pulling him to sit on one of the couches. They’d caved and stopped for food on the way to town so neither of them were particularly hungry.

“I tried to stop them, but Puck and Santana brought booze.” Tina says, coming to sit next to Kurt on the couch, giving Kurt an excuse to scoot even closer to Sebastian.

“Oh god not again.” Sebastian laughs, squeezing Kurt’s thigh teasingly.

“So you’ve seen what happens with Kurt when he drinks? Oh, and I’m Tina.” She says, taking a bite of the pizza on her plate.

“Yeah, he’s seen what happens, my first night at Dalton they threw me a welcome party and the fire alarm got pulled when we were mid drinking games, Sebastian had to hide me in our comforter so I didn’t make a fool of myself in front of the teachers while we were all out on the lawn waiting for all clear.” Kurt laughs, happy to see Tina and his other friends again, and sort of surprised that they all showed up to see him, it feels good to know they care even if they are acting totally crazy.

“Oh my god how have you not told me all about this Kurt?” Santana says, perching on the arm of the couch beside Sebastian and sipping from a red solo cup.

“I’ve been busy.” Kurt says, feeling a little guilty.

“I can see that.” Santana teases, grinning out at the boys.

“So, are Sam and Quinn coming?” Kurt asks, finally noticing that the two aren’t there.

“Maybe later, it’s date night or some shit, admittedly we were given very little notice about you coming home.” Santana says, offering her cup to Kurt. “Are we going to get to see that wild side tonight?”

“My dad’s upstairs.” Kurt says, suspiciously eyeing the cup.

“Yeah and Finn’s mom is too, to keep him busy for us and distracted I’m sure.” Santana laughs.

“Shit Santana that’s gross.” Finn says looking towards the stairs in disgust.

“Kurt I think I may need a drink just to get through this weekend.” Sebastian says, dancing his fingers over Kurt’s thigh. “Besides, you had champagne at my house and _nothing_ bad happened that night.” Sebastian winks, and Kurt blushes pinker than he has in years.

“That’s a story I want to hear.” Brittany says handing Sebastian and Kurt red solo cups of some sort of punch that had been mixed up.

“Wait you went to Sebastian’s house before you came home dude?” Finn asks, looking as confused as he usually does during dance rehearsals.

“It’s a complicated story.” Sebastian says sipping his punch and hoping the conversation changes subject.

“And one we aren’t telling right now.” Kurt says, shaking his head and accepting the red cup gladly. “When did we get that?” Kurt asks pointing to the mock stage set up by the stairs.

“I set it up, since my dads are restricting house parties in my basement I convinced Finn to let us set it up down here, after all what kind of party would it be without one of my performances?” Rachel says, completely oblivious of the annoyed looks she’s getting.

“You should see Sebastian perform Rachel, not to bring up any negative rivalry feelings, but Sebastian is quite the singer, and dancer.” Kurt says thinking of the way Sebastian had crawled onto the floor to serenade him the last time they’d had a party.

“Kurt that actually isn’t a bad idea, but you’re going to need more punch to get me on that stage, or you’ll have to sing something with me.” Sebastian says getting up to refill his punch cup, Kurt’s too even though it’s only half empty.

 

“Holy shit Kurt.” Santana says softly, quickly taking Sebastian’s seat and leaning in to whisper to him while Rachel rants to the others about show choir etiquette and how Kurt shouldn’t have transferred.

“What Santana?” Kurt asks, happy to not be a part of Rachel’s conversation.

“He’s sexy as all hell, I am going to need details later.” She whispers, winking at Kurt and squeezing his thigh in an incredibly inappropriate way.

“I want my seat back.” Sebastian says, raising his brow at Santana. It’s not that he doesn’t understand that Kurt has friends but this one is getting a little too handsy with his boyfriend.

“Sure thing boy toy.” Santana says, hopping up and sitting on the floor besides Brittany.

“Yours.” Sebastian says, handing the refilled cup to Kurt and looking at him with hungry green eyes.

“Yes you are.” Kurt whispers, smiling over the rim of his drink.

“I get it now Kurtsie.” Puck laughs, holding a bottle of tequila in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

“Get what Puck?” Brittany asks.

“Why Kurt left us, dude if I went to a school where there were no hot chicks I’d transfer too.” Puck laughs, shaking his head.

“Yeah, it had nothing to do with the fact that the public school system is seriously lacking.” Sebastian says sharply, not liking the way Puck is looking at Kurt, what the hell the guy’s supposed to be straight but his eyes say otherwise.

“Well at least we have musical talent.” Rachel says, glaring at Sebastian from where she’s seated on the floor beside Finn.

“That sounds like a challenge.” Sebastian says raising the cup to his lips and downing the contents.

“Well- it is, pick a song the karaoke machine is set up.” Rachel says, trying to look like she isn’t a little nervous.

“Since you threw down the challenge, I’ll let you go first.” Sebastian says, leaning back with a smirk and draping his arm over Kurt’s shoulders.

“Fine, I am always prepared.” Rachel says, hopping up and storming off towards the mock stage.

“Finn man, I think you might be seriously damaged from football, how are you still dating Rachel? I blame you for the fact that I know who Barbra Streisand is.” Puck groans, taking a swig of tequila.

“Kurt actually killed his Warbler audition with a Streisand song, but I can understand how Rachel’s renditions turn you off.” Sebastian laughs, tapping his cup against Puck’s cup as the two laugh together.

“You sang one of Barbra’s songs?” Rachel asks turning back with a look that is genuinely upset. Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes.

“One of the many joys of being at Dalton is that it isn’t the Rachel Berry show.” Kurt shoots back, “and I nailed _I’m the Greatest Star_.” Kurt says, still angry with Rachel for making even Kurt’s transfer about her. She wasn’t the one who had someone who wanted her dead roaming the halls of her school. Well, maybe she did, but that was of her own doing, she never failed to piss people off with her self-centered attitude.

“I miss this side of you Kurt.” Santana says chewing on her cup as she stares up at him approvingly. “But I’m thinking that song isn’t the only thing that’s getting nailed.” She grins.

“Santana!” Finn says, his face red.

“Hey, we all had to hear about who was who’s baby daddy, if my boy wants to tell us about his adventures then no one here has the right to object.” Mercedes says crossing her arms over her chest.

“Can everyone please stop talking about my sex life?” Kurt says, eyeing his friends like they might actually be crazy.

“Dude,” Puck grins, “you just admitted you have a sex life.”

“Well look at his boyfriend, of course he has a sex life, that’s why Santana and I stocked his room with condoms and lube.” Brittany chimes in excitedly.

“You did what?” Kurt says, eyes wide. “I swear this is worse than double dates with Nick and Jeff.” Kurt groans, hiding his face against Sebastian’s chest.

“No talking about your new friends, it’ll make me jealous.” Mercedes says, hoping the subject can move on because she can tell Kurt is beginning to freak out.

“Okay, enough of this if Rachel doesn’t have the stones to go first I’m singing.” Sebastian says, untangling himself from Kurt and walking towards the karaoke machine. To his delight it actually has the song he wants so he puts the number on, turns on the microphone and pours himself another cup of punch.

“Clearly we’ve all been talking too much, so get up and dance.” Sebastian says, pushing play so that the smooth funk of Marvin Gaye’s _Got To Give It Up_ starts playing. So, it’s not exactly a good song do discourage Kurt’s pack of friends to stop talking about sex, but he wants to knock Rachel down a peg and he wants to make Kurt flustered in a good way.

 _“I used to go out to parties, and stand around. Cuz I was too nervous, to really get down.”_ Sebastian rolls his hips in a dirty way that makes Kurt bite his lip. Everyone except Rachel and Finn is up and dancing, Kurt with Tina and Mercedes, Puck grinding on Santana who has Brittany on the other side of her. Sebastian is losing himself in the song, an old favorite he’s always loved to dance to.

The lyrics of the song Sebastian is singing are not helping Kurt’s growing desire to get rid of all of his friends and make out with Sebastian on the couch. _Let me step into, your erotic zone. Move it up. Turn it round. Oooo shake it down. Oowwww, you can love me when you want to babe._ Sebastian’s voice is like velvet, and sex, and velvet sex? Kurt can’t quite figure out what he’s thinking but he’s pretty sure it’s leather sex, or leather bars? He’s been drinking a bit too much probably, and too quickly, because he doesn’t even care as he steps up to Sebastian on the stage to dance against him as he sings.

Moving his fingers to curl around Sebastian’s hips Kurt bites his lips and rocks his hips against his boyfriends playfully, teasingly light. It’s like he isn’t even in front of his hometown friends, and if there is anyone else in the world other than the two of them he’s stopped caring.

Kurt is not playing fair, like at all fair. Sebastian’s glad he knows the words by heart because he can’t take his eyes off of Kurt when he’s this close, breathing against him, touching his hips. He can’t wait for the song to be over, and when it finally is he grabs Kurt’s hips and kisses him deeply, forgetting about the people dancing and cheering on the make shift dance floor.

“Get it Hummel!” Puck shouts, but that makes Kurt pull back a little, remembering that they are in his dads basement.

“Shhh,” Kurt laughs, clinging to Sebastian. “Shhh, my dad’s upstairs.” Kurt giggles, pulling Sebastian off the stage.

“Okay, I’ll accept him as my male equivalent.” Santana says, “you and me are are going to duet.” The way Santana talks makes it sound like she’s saying do it.

“Threesome you promised.” Brittany says her fingers still looped into Santana’s belt loops.

“No one else is going to do my boyfriend!” Kurt says in a hushed angry sort of voice as he grabs one of the bottles of white wine off the table and tugs Sebastian down onto the couch with him.

“I think she meant singing baby.” Sebastian says, loving the way Kurt is getting possessive.

“Both offers are on the table Smythe.” Santana says, leaning over to get more booze.

“I think I’m going to stick with Kurt here, for the duets.” Sebastian smirks, kissing Kurt again softly, no longer caring much of what Kurt’s friends think of it.

 


	11. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries something new.

“Shhh,” Kurt giggles, clutching Sebastian’s hips as the two climb out of the empty basement, the party finally over and the last guests gone. “Come upstairs I want to show you my room.” Kurt whispers, he’s just past tipsy and in the realm of quite drunk, but so is Sebastian.

“Kurt- Kurt look.” Sebastian points to the living room, the golden light falling on the couch where a pillow and folded blanket wait for Sebastian.

“No, no you’re my roommate, you’re supposed to be in my room.” Kurt whispers, leaning up and capturing Sebastian’s lips in a long slow kiss, parting his lips with a flick of the tongue and pushing into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

“Kurt- I can’t disrespect your dad.” Sebastian whines against Kurt’s lips, but as soon as Kurt’s hand brushes against his cock he feels his resolve weakening.

“What if- just for now you come up to me room, and then you can come back down before we fall asleep.” He urges, tugging Sebastian forward by the belt loops back towards the stairs.

“Kurt I cannot say no to you, but I am scared as hell of your dad.” Sebastian whimpers when Kurt lets go and pulls his shirt off over his head, climbing up the stairs ahead of Sebastian. “Okay- okay but don’t let me fall asleep, he’ll kill me.”

“I have no intention of letting you sleep.” Kurt whispers, pulling Sebastian into his room and shutting the door before turning on a small lamp light and collapsing on the floor in a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god she wasn’t kidding.” Sebastian says, his jaw hanging as he stares around the room at the ridiculous scene before him. In a large glass-mixing bowl are tons of colorful condoms, there’s a giant bottle of pump lube, and there are rose petals all over the bed. Even a banner hangs crookedly from the ceiling.

“Come here.” Kurt says, climbing up onto his bed, wearing only his undershirt and skinny jeans. His neck is still bruised from Sebastian’s hickies but most of them are faded, which only makes Sebastian want to claim him more.

“How could I possibly say no?” Sebastian whispers, unbuttoning his dress shirt and sliding it off slowly, loving the way Kurt’s eyes don’t leave his body. “With you looking like that, like a delectable minx.”

“I thought I was a Kitten.” Kurt’s breathing is uneven as he watches Sebastian strip.

“No, you’re my kitten, and my minx, mine.” Sebastian pauses, his fingers on his belt.

“That too.” Kurt says, his voice low and a little nervous.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asks.

“We usually make out in our pajamas, so why not in our underwear?” Kurt asks, blushing as Sebastian slowly slides his jeans off.

“That’s a fair point, but you’ve still got yours on, and I’m guessing you could use a hand taking them off.” Sebastian swallows as he climbs onto the bed, pushing Kurt onto his back and straddling his knees as his fingers slowly begin to unfasten Kurt’s jeans.

All the oxygen seems to have left the room as Kurt lifts his hips for Sebastian and his jeans slide down. Sebastian’s fingertips brush over every inch of skin as it is exposed, pulling the material down so slowly, too slowly.

“Sebastian, please.” Kurt’s words leave his lips before he realizes he’s saying anything at all.

“You have to tell me what you want Kurt.” Sebastian says, not for the first time.

“I just don’t want to be apart from you, I want you to kiss me, and come closer.” Kurt chews his lip nervously. Sebastian looks incredible wearing nothing but black boxer briefs that cling to his body.

“Can I take this off?” Sebastian asks, fingers hooking into the bottom of Kurt’s undershirt.

“Yeah, yes.” Kurt sits up to help Sebastian pull it off and finds himself face to face with the one person he wants everything from. Sebastian, straddling his lap, both of them in nothing but their underwear, bodies pressed together.

Sebastian is the first to move, breaking their staring contest by kissing Kurt’s soft lips, lying him back down against the pillows and rose petals. Rocking his hips up Kurt shudders, feeling Sebastian’s hard cock against his own, through only the one layer of fabric. They’ve done this before, a few times, moving with each other until they come, cleaning up together and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

“Can we try something new?” Kurt asks nervously, blushing in the low light as he looks up at Sebastian through his long dark lashes.

“What would you like kitten?” Sebastian asks after a pause. He’s literally been dreaming of taking Kurt, spreading him open and fucking into his lithe little body, he’s dreamed about Kurt’s pink lips wrapped tight around his cock, those eyes looking up at him from beneath his cock. But fuck it’s too soon for that, Kurt has never been fucked, or sucked, or had any experience beyond what Sebastian has done with him.

“I- I don’t know I was thinking, I’ve _been_ thinking about how I’ve never really seen you, I mean all of you.” Kurt says, slapping a hand over his face to hide how embarrassed he is. The motion is so sweet that it makes Sebastian’s anxiety melt away a little.

“Kitten, if you want to see me you can’t hide behind your fingers.” Sebastian whispers, kissing Kurt’s neck softly, sucking the pale column.

“I’m sorry, I – oh that feels so good.” Kurt gasps, nails sliding down Sebastian’s back instinctively.

“I want you naked.” Sebastian whispers, sucking Kurt’s earlobe, running his teeth over the skin there.

“You too right?” Kurt whispers, fingers tracing over the edge of Sebastian’s boxer briefs.

“Yes, but I am going to go lock the door first.” Sebastian says, sliding slowly off of Kurt, looking down at him in the soft light. “God, you are beautiful Kurt.” Sebastian says, finding himself transfixed by the vision of his lover stretched out on the bed. He tears himself away to turn and lock the door, stealing a moment to calm himself down before looking back at Kurt.

“Is something wrong?” Kurt asks nervously, Sebastian looks troubled and it makes Kurt’s stomach twist.

“You’re lying on a bed or rose petals, and I can’t believe you’re with me.” Sebastian says, stepping closer to the bed and kneeling at Kurt’s feet.

“I know that feeling very well.” Kurt says, sitting up, crawling towards Sebastian. “I don’t know how we happened, how I ended up in your dorm room, or how you ended up in my bedroom right now but I can’t imagine my life without you, I’m scared.” Kurt leans in and kisses Sebastian’s lips lightly.

“Me too.” Sebastian says his green eyes heavily lidded.

“But I don’t want to live in fear, that’s why I left McKinley. That’s what led me to you. But this kind of fear – I think it’s worth it.” Kurt says, sliding back on the bed.

“Can I take these off of you?” Sebastian asks, kissing Kurt’s thigh as he slides his fingers up, slipping them under the edge of Kurt’s waistband. Despite Kurt’s fear he’s obviously hard and his cock straining beneath the stretch of pale blue fabric is making Sebastian ache. Kurt doesn’t speak, but his head dips in a small nod, not breaking eye contact. Sebastian nods back before swallowing thickly and beginning to draw the fabric down over Kurt’s body, his hard cock brushing against Sebastian’s hand.

“Kurt- you’re incredibly beautiful.” Sebastian whispers, licking his lips as he looks down at Kurt’s naked body, tossing his underwear somewhere behind them on the floor.

“Your turn.” Kurt says, resisting the urge to cover his eyes and hide from Sebastian now that he is completely exposed. Sebastian has never felt nervous getting naked. But he’s also never spent this much time not fucking someone he’s in bed with. Still, he pulls his own briefs off before lying down beside Kurt, cupping his cheek and kissing him slowly, tasting him.

“Is this okay?” Sebastian whispers, nuzzling Kurt’s neck.

“So much better than okay.” Kurt slides his hand down Sebastian’s side, fingers brushing over the man’s gorgeous abs. His hand pausing slightly he looks up into Sebastian’s green eyes as he slides his fingers down the shaft of Sebastian’s dick, marveling at the size of it.

“Fuck Kurt.” Sebastian gasps, for some reason he hadn’t expected Kurt to be so bold, but he loves the feel of Kurt’s delicate touch.

“You feel incredible.” Kurt breathes, kissing Sebastian’s chest, turning on his side to slip one leg over Sebastian’s legs, rutting his own cock against the his lovers body.

“Let me touch you too.” Sebastian says, but Kurt pushes his hand away, climbing on top of Sebastian, kissing down his chest, his lips slow and deliberate as he makes his way lower and lower. “Jesus Kurt- what- what are you doing?”

“Hm,” Kurt hums, “I thought you’d know what this is.” Kurt bites his lip as he looks up at Sebastian, his breath now ghosting over Sebastian’s thick cock. Sebastian just nods, eyes shocked open wide, pupils blown with desire and surprise.

“I um, I don’t exactly know what I’m doing though, so if I do something wrong let me know.” Kurt doesn’t mention that he’s researched how to give a blow job many, many times in the past few weeks, but despite feeling Sebastian’s girth against him he wasn’t expecting him to be so huge. Sebastian can’t do more than nod, pulling a pillow under his head so he can see Kurt without craning his neck painfully.

Breathing in, then out to steady himself and slow his heart rate, Kurt swipes his tongue up the length of Sebastian’s cock from the base to the tip, swirling around the slit when his taste buds tingle from the taste of precum sweet on his tongue. It makes him groan, not just from the sensation but from the knowledge that he’s giving pleasure to Sebastian.

“God that feels so food.” Sebastian whimpers, eyes following closed as Kurt takes him fully into his mouth, slowly taking him in further and further until he feels his cock hit the back of Kurt’s throat. For someone who has never done this before Kurt is freakishly good at this and when he pulls back Sebastian has to look down at him, into those blue eyes heavily lidded and stunningly darkened. The pop of Kurt’s lips coming off of his cock makes Sebastian gasp and fist his hand in the blankets.

“You can hold on to my hair, if you’d like.” Kurt says after he’s been sucking on Sebastian’s length for a few minutes, his lips red and swollen from sucking.

“S-sure.” Sebastian whispers, clutching Kurt’s hair but being careful not to push Kurt down on his cock and gag him, Kurt’s already blowing his mind as well as his cock, he doesn’t want to do anything to make Kurt uncomfortable. “You feel like heaven on my cock.” Sebastian breathes hips jutting off of the bed when Kurt’s fingers stroke just bellow the base of his cock, teasing his balls. At that point Sebastian gives in, no longer holding back for the sake of enjoying Kurt’s exploration. He needs this release, and Kurt is not holding back, taking him down his throat in a way that makes Sebastian wonder if he has any gag reflex at all.

“Kurt- baby I’m gonna come.” Sebastian expects Kurt to pull back but instead his fingers just tighten around the base of his cock and he sucks harder, pushing the tip down his throat, digging nails into his own thigh to stop his gag reflex.

When Sebastian does come he slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud sound erupting from his throat. He has to pull at Kurt’s hair to pull him off of his throbbing aching cock. He can barely breath, but he tugs at Kurt to get him up against his body, wanting to hold him and kiss him, desperate to taste himself on Kurt’s lips.

“Bas!” Kurt squeaks as Sebastian crushes their lips together, kissing him deeply. “I should go brush me teeth or something.” Kurt giggles, hoping that Sebastian liked what Kurt did as much as Kurt wants. He knows Sebastian’s had more guys than Kurt could even fathom, but he’s given up all of that, for him, so he has to be good enough, has to be good enough to keep Sebastian.

“No,” Sebastian purrs lightly, “I like that you taste like me.” His words make Kurt shiver, but then again the room is actually a bit cold, and they are naked, sweating, a tangled mess of limbs. Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt, loving the lightweight of his body on top of his own. “That was, practically spiritual.” Sebastian admits, pressing soft kisses to Kurt’s temple.

“Well, you did say God a few times.” Kurt whispers, shaking from the exertion. Kurt’s heart is hammering, but he can feel Sebastian’s beating against his chest, and somehow it relaxes him.

“You’re shaking.” Sebastian whispers, “But so am I.” he smiles, he’s never had this moment before, never kissed someone with his taste on their lips, never held on to them for dear life, but it makes him more afraid than he had been before. He craves normalcy, wants desperately to do something familiar, something he knows he’s god at. “Lie on your back.” Sebastian whispers, a dirty glint in his eyes as he flips them over, staring hungrily at Kurt.

“It’s okay – if you’re tired you don’t-“ Kurt’s words are cut off by the way Sebastian strokes his still hard cock. “Oh.” He whines, hips jerking involuntarily. Before he can say anything more Sebastian’s mouth is on his cock the sweet silky suction coaxing him to previously unfounded pleasure.

 

 

It’s a soft knock on the door that wakes Sebastian from his dreamless slumber. It takes him a moment to realize where he is. The sun is barely up and the room is unfamiliar. But the second knock makes him scramble out of Kurt’s bed and grab the pair of sweatpants he sees sitting on the table by Kurt’s dresser, tugging them on before slowly opening the door a crack. He relaxes a little when he sees Carole and not Burt.

“Sweetheart, I hate to barge in on your morning but Burt’s going to be up in less than half an hour and I’d really appreciate it if you could at least pretend to have slept on the couch.” Carole says, trying not to smile.

“Of course, I’m so sorry we just fell asleep and I wanted to see Kurt’s room last night.” Sebastian sees the way Carole looks at him and bows his head. “Right- I’ll come right downstairs.” Sebastian closes the door and leans his head against it groaning in embarrassment.

“You’re not dead, so I’m guessing that wasn’t my dad?” Kurt asks, rubbing his eyes as he looks up at Sebastian, blushing at the sight of him in Kurt’s too short sweatpants.

“Your stepmom is seriously incredible.” Sebastian says, climbing back into the bed and tugging Kurt into his lap, tangled in the bed sheets. “I have to go downstairs, I don’t even know how we ended up falling asleep.”

“Hm,” Kurt smiles, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders to steady himself on Sebastian’s lap. “I think it was some time after- after you gave me the best night of my life.” Kurt says, unable to say the explicitly sexual words comfortably.

“Of your life? I like the sound of that.” Sebastian pushes Kurt down onto the bed and kisses him slowly, tongues slipping together in the most delicious way.

“Seb!” Kurt squeaks, rolling out from underneath him, taking his sheet with him so he isn’t totally naked. “You have to get downstairs, like now my dad wakes up early to check in on the shop.” Kurt says, smiling up at Sebastian.

“Fine, but how am I supposed to sleep without you?” Sebastian asks, realizing that he hasn’t actually slept without Kurt for over a month.

“Oh, that would be weird.” Kurt says, grabbing his bathrobe off of the bed post and slipping it on. “You go first, make it look all set up like you’ve been sleeping and then I’ll come down and we can put on a movie, or Saturday morning cartoons.” Kurt smiles, finding a t-shirt for Sebastian and tossing it at him.

“I’m hungry.” Sebastian says, pulling his shirt on.

“I’ll get us cereal, I’m sure Carole will want to do a family breakfast later when Finn gets up.” Kurt says, pushing Sebastian to the door. “Go- before we get in real trouble.” Kurt leans on his toes, kissing Sebastian slowly.

“But I much prefer the coming to the going.” Sebastian teases.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	12. The Hummel/Hudson Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mentions of Blaine.

Eating fruit loops on Kurt’s couch and watching Saturday morning cartoons makes Sebastian feel like a little kid hanging out with his childhood crush. But as the hours pass Sebastian finds himself getting more and more nervous as Burt keeps passing by, casting long glances their way. It isn’t until dinner that he finds himself alone with Burt, setting dishes at the table as Kurt helps his step mom get the groceries with Finn.

“So you’ve known Kurt since he joined the Warblers?” Burt asks, eyeing Sebastian suspiciously. He’d personally been hoping that if Kurt was going to have a boyfriend it be someone like the kid Blaine who looked less sexual and acted like a gentlemen. Not that he had proof Sebastian was otherwise, but the guy didn’t look like he was sixteen and he saw the way Kurt looked at him.

“Um, no we met the day he moved in.” Sebastian says, weighing the pros and cons of letting Burt know he’s Kurt’s roommate.

“Huh, when Blaine picked him up he was with two other guys.” Burt says, shrugging as he looks at Sebastian suspiciously. But when he sees Sebastian’s expression flash with anger it makes him pause. “Are Kurt and Blaine still close?”

“That- is a question Kurt could better answer, but no, they aren’t.” Sebastian says through gritted teeth.

“Hey, I sent Kurt to Dalton to protect him.” Burt says, turning to Sebastian.

“And I’m doing that, every single day.” Sebastian says, squaring his shoulders as he crosses his arms, staring at Burt.

“I don’t want you turning my son into someone he’s not.” Burt says, his anger unfolding. Seeing Sebastian on the couch all morning holding Kurt had driven him over the edge, it wasn’t appropriate!

 

“Um, dad?” Kurt asks, standing in the foray holding two heavy grocery bags with Finn close behind him.

“I’m just talking to your boyfriend Kurt.” Burt says, turning away from them to grip the kitchen counter. “But I don’t see why you couldn’t choose Blaine, he was always polite and would never sneak around my house late at night.” Burt’s voice is low and a little angry and Sebastian realizes he must have spotted him sneaking down the stairs in the morning.

Despite how much he wants to make Kurt’s family like him Sebastian has had enough, if Burt knew what kind of person Blaine was, or what he’d done to Kurt he’d never wish that on his son, but Sebastian can’t take this any more. He sets the last plate down hard and storms out past Kurt and Finn, pushing the door open and storming onto the front lawn, his hands balled into fists.

“Dad.” Kurt says, collecting himself before he says something stupid. “You don’t know Sebastian, and you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kurt says, feeling tears sting his eyes. “Don’t belittle him, I’m sorry he was in my room this morning and that I’m disappointing you but that’s something you should talk to me about!” Kurt says, wiping his eyes as Finn awkwardly puts his grocery bags down beside Kurt’s and edges out of the room.

“This is hard Kurt, you have a boyfriend, and he’s not what I expected, I just don’t like the fact that you’re gone and you have a whole life I have no say in.” Burt explains, turning around, though he pauses when he sees the tears in Kurt’s eyes. “Are you okay at Dalton?” He asks, taking off his baseball cap and clutching it in his hands.

“I am, because of Sebastian.” Kurt says, sighing softly. “But don’t talk to him about Blaine, or me. I don’t want that name mentioned in my house, it turns out he’s a bully and controlling and - and if I didn’t have Sebastian I wouldn’t feel safe there.” Kurt says, knowing he’s probably said too much.

“Kurt-“ Burt says, taking a step towards him, his eyes wide in surprise and fear.

“Dad, it’s fine, but I need to go talk to Seb, and I’d appreciate it if you could treat him better, if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, but right now I have to go make sure Sebastian hasn’t driven back to Dalton already.” Kurt says, turning on his heel and storming out of the house.

The front yard is empty, but Sebastian’s car is still there. Kurt starts to walk down the block, eyes scanning for any sign of his boyfriend, but when he sees Sebastian up ahead, sitting on the curb in his jeans and t-shirt, talking on his phone he pauses, not wanting to intrude.

 

“I’m shit at this.” Sebastian says, sighing into the phone as Nick gives him his best advice. “I mean, I did sleep in Kurt’s room last night but I intended to sleep on the couch, it’s seriously hard to say no to Kurt though.” Sebastian groans. “No, I lost my temper when he pretty much said he would have preferred Kurt bring Blaine home.” Sebastian’s dry laugh makes Kurt realize he’s eaves dropping so he coughs softly, waving at Sebastian. “Okay, thanks man, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah tell Jeff I say hi.” Sebastian ends the phone call and shoves his iPhone back into his pocket.

“Hi.” Kurt says, toeing at a crack in the sidewalk.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that.” Sebastian says, bracing his arms on his knees.

“Mind if I join you?” Kurt asks, stepping closer when Sebastian nods and taking a seat beside him on the curb, sticking his feet out into the empty road. “So, my dad was way out of line.” Kurt says, skooching a little closer to Kurt until their shoulders touch.

“He wants to protect you, and I look like the enemy clearly.” Sebastian says, laughing humorlessly.

“Well he doesn’t anymore, he’s overprotective.” Kurt explains, chewing on his nail.

“You’re his only kid, I get it but he didn’t like me from the minute I walked in, and yet he seems to like Blaine.” Sebastian says, shaking his head.

“Blaine was my friend, before I transferred, he was here a lot and he helped convince my dad that Dalton was a smart choice.” Kurt says. “I told my dad I was wrong about Blaine, didn’t exactly explain everything but I told him he was a problem.” Kurt says, chewing his lip.

“You didn’t have to say anything to him if you didn’t want to.” Sebastian reaches out and takes Kurt’s hand, Kurt can feel how cold Sebastian’s touch is and it makes him shiver.

“Seb, will you come inside, it’s freezing out here.” Kurt says, standing up and holding on to both of Sebastian’s hands.

“Do we have to go back inside, where’s a secret roof hiding spot when you need it.” Sebastian grumbles, getting up slowly.

“Well, we go shopping or drive around town, there’s really good coffee.” Kurt says, smiling at his boyfriend in an attempt to cheer him up.

“We should go do dinner with your family.” Sebastian says, wrapping an arm over Kurt’s shoulders. “Oh the many ways you will have to pay me back for this.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt tighter against his side, his casual grin returning.

“Yeah, that might be the kind of thing you don’t want to say around my dad.” Kurt laughs taking Sebastian by the hand and leading him back inside for dinner.

“Hey kids.” Carole calls fondly. “Food is on the table, I made pasta salad and there’s sandwiches.” She says, acting as though nothing has happened though Kurt is fairly sure that his dad has caught him up on what’s happened because she gives Sebastian a quick hug before steering him towards the table.

“Do you want roast beef or tuna?” Burt asks Sebastian, making his best attempt at a peace offering as he holds out the tray.

“Tuna sounds great.” Sebastian says politely, taking the sandwich off of the platter and accepting a glass of lemonade from Kurt.

Luckily the conversation turns to sports, and thank god Sebastian and Burt have the same taste in teams, because the entire mood shifts when the two men get into it about football season. Kurt doesn’t mind, besides he’s actually played football, and was pretty good at it. It’s just nice to see everyone getting along; even Finn seems to like Sebastian more.

When dinner is over Sebastian helps Kurt wash the dishes, keeping a respectful distance between them. Still, it’s strange for Kurt to think about going to sleep in his own room tonight while Sebastian sleeps downstairs, and when the time comes Kurt finds himself in an empty room, staring at the mess left from the night before.

First he straightens up the bed, pulling the crushed rose petals out of the tangled blankets, thankful that the color scheme doesn’t shoo too many stains, still, he’s going to need to put them in the wash. After spending the next hour cleaning the room from when he’d packed in a rush Kurt sits on his freshly changed bed and sighs. He’s tired but he doesn’t want to sleep, doesn’t know how without feeling the absence of Sebastian like a stone in his stomach. He rationalizes that these thoughts are idiotic and over romanticized, that he’s acting like a Shakespearean romantic tragedy character instead of a normal, educated human being, but it doesn’t make any part of it easier.

Finally he gives up, scooping the dirty blankets into a wicker basket and tip toeing out of his room to bring them downstairs and throw them in the wash. Just at the top of the stairs he runs into his dad.

“Hey kid.” Burt says a little nervously as he eyes the basket of laundry.

“Hi dad, Santana made a mess of my room before the party, welcome banner and flowers, I thought I’d just put these in the wash.” Kurt says, chewing his lip.

“Kurt- I was a kid once too.” Burt says, a small smile on his lips. “I used to sneak into your moms house when we were in high school, had to climb up a drain pipe and in through a window.” Burt laughs softly. “I’m not condoning that kind of behavior, but I don’t want you to think I don’t understand. I’m the dad, it’s my job to try and keep you from making mistakes.” Burt sees how Kurt’s face drops and shakes his head. “Maybe Sebastian isn’t a mistake, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m just asking you to cut me some slack here, this is hard for me, I think I liked it better when you were having tea parties.” Burt shakes his head. “Okay, that’s all I have to say, so go get your laundry done and make sure Sebastian’s tucked in, then bed, okay?”

“Okay.” Kurt answers nodding his head, but he sets the basket down when his dad walks away. “Dad?” Kurt steps forward and hugs his dad lightly. “Thank you.” He says, holding on tighter.

“Any time kid, if Sebastian makes you happy, then I’m happy.”

 

Sebastian looks so peaceful with his hair mussed and his long body stretched out on the living room sofa. Kurt doesn’t want to wake him so he slips into the laundry room and starts the wash, thankful that the new house has quiet washing machines, but feeling a little nostalgic for the loud thunk – thunk – thunk of his mom’s washing machine at their old house.

Stepping out of the laundry room Kurt glances back into the living room to be sure that Sebastian is still asleep, but he doesn’t find him there. Walking in further he sees Sebastian in the glow of the light from the refrigerator.

“Still hungry?” Kurt asks, leaning against the counter behind him.

“Oh my god Kurt.” Sebastian jumps, breathing sharply. “You scared the hell out of me.” He laughs softly, letting the door fall closed.

“I’m sorry. I was scared when I realized you were gone, but I saw the light.” Kurt says, wrapping his arms around Sebastian from behind and kissing his shoulder.

“Hey- don’t get me in trouble!” Sebastian softly protests. “Your dad is just starting to be nice to me, I don’t want to piss him off by making out in the kitchen.” Sebastian smiles as he turns to face Kurt.

“Okay- that’s fair.” Kurt says, smiling as he brushes off Sebastian’s shirt where it’s wrinkled form his clutch. “You never answered, are you hungry? I can fix you something.” Kurt says, feeling so much happier just being close to Sebastian.

“No, I was um, I couldn’t sleep so I was thinking of heating up a glass of milk, my mom does it for Sylvia.” Sebastian explains.

“Oh, I thought you were sleeping when I came down.” Kurt answers.

“I didn’t think that was you, so I pretended to be asleep.” Sebastian says, turning back to the fridge and pulling out the milk.

“I could use a glass too.” Kurt says, even though he’s tired he doesn’t know how he’s going to fall asleep alone.

“It’s totally pathetic that I can’t sleep without you.” Sebastian says, laughing as he shakes his head.

“Right?” Kurt says, quieting himself when he realizes he’s being loud. “I feel totally pathetic but I’ve spent the past hour or so cleaning my room to avoid having to lie down without you.” Kurt says, still giggling.

“There is no one else I would rather be a pathetic mess with than you.” Sebastian says, kissing Kurt’s nose.

“Same, just promise me we won’t end in a double suicide.” Kurt says, holding one of Sebastian’s hands.

“I promise.” Sebastian smiles. “But can you get us a pot so we can heat this up?” Sebastian asks, turning to see Finn walk into the kitchen.

“Oh, sorry.” Finn says, looking from Kurt to Sebastian.

“Don’t tell me you can’t sleep too?” Kurt says, pouring more milk into the pot before reaching the honey on the middle shelf and pouring some into the pot, stirring it around with a wooden spoon.

“Actually yeah, but if you guys want to be alone I’ll be fine.” Finn says, shuffling awkwardly.

“It’s cool Finn, we’re having warm milk and honey.” Sebastian says, thinking that he ought to make nice with Finn considering he’s sort of Kurt’s family.

“Sounds good.” Finn says, sitting on the counter. “So, you guys actually ready for sectionals next week?” Finn asks, while he wants to win he’s never cared enough to fight about it.

“Surprisingly enough we are!” Kurt smiles, still stirring the pot.

“Of course we are, it would be insane if we weren’t.” Sebastian laughs not quite understanding the conversation.

“Babe, you’ve never been a member of New Directions.” Kurt explains, smiling at him.

“We’re always planning it and changing the songs up to the last minute, and Schuester’s trying to highlight other performers so Rachel is driving me up a wall.” Finn says, watching the milk and honey swirl.

“That sounds kind of awful.” Sebastian says sympathetically. “Don’t take this the wrong way but why _are_ you dating Rachel?” he asks.

“Dude, sometimes I don’t know.” Finn laughs. “I mean she’s actually really sweet sometimes, but I thought Quinn was a lot of work.” Finn sighs, reaching out for the newly filled cup Kurt is handing him.

“Rachel can be great at times, she’s a good friend until her ego gets in the way.” Kurt explains, handing a second cup to Sebastian.

“Well, I can see why she dislikes me, I totally beat her at karaoke.” Sebastian laughs.

“Come on, let’s sit in the living room it’s cramped in here.” Kurt says, pushing past his stepbrother and boyfriend and slipping into the nearly dark living room lit only by a single lamp.

“So, did Kurt tell you?” Sebastian asks, smiling towards Kurt as he glances over at Finn sitting alone in the armchair.

“Tell me what?” Finn asks.

“I have a solo.” Kurt says, smiling up at Finn.

“Kurt’s the energy the Warblers have been missing for years.” Sebastian says proudly. “I’ve been trying to get them to spice it up for ages and Kurt’s made us ten times better.”

“Whoa, that’s really cool Kurt.” Finn says, swallowing down a gulp of his milk and honey.

“Thanks.” Kurt smiles, blushing a little.

“How’s Blaine?” Finn asks, looking up at them innocently, though his face drops when he sees the way both boys react. “Kurt?”

“He’s not in the picture anymore.” Kurt says, leaning closer to Sebastian for reassurance.

“I’m sorry dude, um, do I need to beat him up?” Finn asks, half joking.

“Yes.” Sebastian says through gritted teeth before Kurt can stop him from talking.

“Dude, I am serious I will kick his ass if he hurt you.” Finn says, leaning forward in his chair. “I still feel shitty, I should have done a better job protecting you at McKinley, maybe then we’d stand a chance at sectionals.” Finn says, uncomfortable because he doesn’t know the whole story of what happened with Blaine but he doesn’t want to push Kurt.

“But then I never would have gotten a roommate.” Sebastian says with a yawn, smiling at Kurt before he realizes what he just let slip.

“Dude.” Finn says, eyes wide. “You’re roommates? Does Burt know?” Finn asks, staring between the two.

“No, no and you are not going to tell him, I’ll tell him, eventually, like when I graduate.” Kurt says, shaking his head.

“Sorry babe.” Sebastian smiles, hiding another yawn. One look at the clock tells Kurt it’s almost two in the morning and they should all be in bed.

“Finn I think we’re going to go to bed. Sebastian down here I mean but, could you give us a minute?” Kurt asks, raising his eyebrow at Finn who awkwardly unfolds himself from the chair says a quick goodnight and thumps upstairs.

“You know, once you get past the dumb football player thing Finn’s not so bad.” Sebastian says, laughing as Finn disappears.

“You know, I actually used to have a crush on him.” Kurt admits, laughing at the shock on Sebastian’s face. “Hey! He was the only one who was nice to me, he used to let me take off my designer clothes before he’d toss me in the dumpster.”

“That’s the worst defense of why you could like someone that I have ever heard, seriously.” Sebastian says, shaking his head. “But I guess I could see how he gives off a bit of the gay vibe.”

“He’s better as a stepbrother.” Kurt says, covering a yawn of his own behind his hand.

“I’m going to miss you.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt closer on the couch, leaning in to kiss him slowly.

“Mm, me too.” Kurt sighs, trying not to fall into Sebastian’s lap. It would be so much harder to leave him there if he’s in his lap. “But I do have to go to bed.” Kurt whispers against Sebastian’s soft lips. “Even if I don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay.” Sebastian whispers letting go of Kurt’s shirt and kissing him one last time before bed. “Goodnight, come to me when you wake up?” Sebastian asks, eyes heavy with sleep.

“Goodnight Sebastian, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Blaine tries to make amends - but it's a little too soon for Sebastian to play nice, especially when Blaine doesn't exactly give Kurt a choice to talk to him or not.


	13. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine corners Kurt. Kurt realizes how he actually feels about Sebastian. Sebastian realizes there's something he never wants to be without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit I only started this story two weeks ago and this is chapter 13.

Driving back to Dalton with Kurt and spending the night in each others arms makes Sebastian realize that he actually thinks of Dalton as home. Then Monday has to roll right back around and remind him it’s also school. Untangling himself from Kurt’s body he wakes his lover and drags him to the shower. When he’d first met Kurt the boy had been a morning person but all their late night adventures have proven that Kurt simply had nothing worthwhile to do at night before Dalton.

“Shower with me?” Sebastian asks. “You believe in saving the environment right?” Sebastian laughs. They’re both already naked as they’d fallen asleep that way so he doesn’t see why they shouldn’t get in the shower together too.

“I believe in conserving time, don’t go and get all handsy with me.” Kurt laughs, stumbling into the warm water behind Sebastian and wrapping his arms around the taller boy, leaning against his back. “I don’t want it to be Monday.” Kurt complains, whining as Sebastian hands him the shampoo. “Can’t we go back to bed and sleep through exams until Sectionals?”

“No, sadly we cannot both play hookie for the remainder of the week.” Sebastian says, rinsing the water off of his body. “Hurry up, you have a French exam.” Sebastian steps out of the water, leaving Kurt alone and gets dressed. The only part of the school day he’s looking forward to is Warbler’s rehearsal, Kurt’s song is killer and he dying to go through the song again, besides, after he gets to take Kurt to dinner and then back upstairs. Kurt’s been much more open and curious sexually and it makes Sebastian’s resolve to wait and refrain from pushing him very thin.

 

“A word Kurt?” Blaine’s voice chills Kurt when he hears it from farther down the small back staircase. If he wanted to run away from Blaine he’d have to turn around in the cramped space and run back up the stairs, but he feared running would only make Blaine chase. Besides he’s already running late for Warbler’s practice, they both are.

“What do you want Blaine?” Kurt asks, adjusting his bag so it’s in front of him like a shield clutched against his chest.

“Come on, I haven’t been able to talk to you alone in weeks, I want to know how you’re doing, I want my friend back.” Blaine says, stepping closer to Kurt.

“Stop.” Kurt says, the fear evident in his voice. Blaine holds his hands up, but he’s still to close for comfort.

“Kurt, please.” Blaine looks so innocent, his jaws completely healed, his eyes are wide and pleading.

“Blaine I can’t.” Kurt says, shaking his head. “How- how could you do that to me?” Kurt asks, his voice rising, sad and high.

“I’m sorry.”

“But you _knew,_ you knew what Karofsky did to me in the locker room and then you tried to do the exact same –”

“No!” Blaine shouted, anger flashing in his eyes. “I did not do the same thing, I’m not some closeted football jerk who kissed you out of the blue, I know you wanted me to be there, or why else would you have told me where Sebastian was taking you. And you followed me to the bathroom, I shouldn’t have yelled at you but you’d been all over Sebastian and acting like some –”

“What?” Kurt asks, “You thought my being affectionate with Sebastian was making me look like a slut so you had a right to yell at me?” Kurt stumbles back a step up the stairs. “That gave you the right to force yourself on me, bash me against the bathroom wall?” Kurt asks, tears forming in his eyes. “The only person who treated me like a slut was you.” Kurt says, seeing how Blaine’s features fall.

“I thought you liked me, I thought you wanted me to kiss you.” Blaine says, staying where he stands on the step.

“I did, when we first met. You told me to have courage, and you made me smile.” Kurt almost feels bad for Blaine who is so clearly missing the point. “But when you made out with Asher it hurt me, and you didn’t even notice, or seem to care.” Kurt says softly.

“What? That meant nothing it was just kissing, it doesn’t mean I like him!” Blaine says, frustrated.

“Kissing means something to me.” Kurt says, looking down at his polished black shoes. “But you didn’t just kiss me in the bathroom of that bar, it wasn’t some sweet little kiss and we both know it, what did you think would happen, that I’d let you take my pants off in a public bathroom? How far did you want it to go?” Kurt asks, his tone rising again.

“You didn’t stop me, you liked me touching you!” Blaine says, his lips curled in a snarl.

“I froze, for a second I froze in fear Blaine!” Kurt shouts, “I flashed back to the locker room, to the way Karofsky hit my head the same way you hit my head, and I couldn’t react.” Kurt says, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Well you looked pretty cozy with Sebastian, how was I to know you only pretend to be a slut?” Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt’s arm, shaking him. “You need to stop teasing me or leave Sebastian and be with me!” Blaine shouts. “Tell me you choose me.” Blaine steps closer, eyes dark and staring up at Kurt he’s still one step down from Kurt but his grip is strong on Kurt’s arm. Kurt takes in a slow breath, in two, then out two, trying to calm himself.

“Let go of my arm, or I’ll scream as loud as I can, and I’ll tell all the Warbler’s what you did, I’ll tell the headmaster.” Kurt says, wincing as Blaine’s hand tightens. “If you leave now and never corner me again you might get to stay at this school.”

“Just because you’re fucking Sebastian doesn’t mean you run the school now,” Blaine spits, his grip lightening although he doesn’t fully let go.

 

“You’re both late for practice, everyone is waiting for Kurt.” Jeff says nervously from the shadows at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt feels his whole body relax he’s never been happier to see the blonde haired boy.

“This is a private conversation Jeff.” Blaine says, his tone suddenly polite. “Won’t you give us a moment?”

“No- I want to go with Jeff, I’m late for practice.” Kurt says, shaking off Blaine’s hold and walking down the stairs towards him. Reaching the bottom he sees Nick holding Sebastian’s arms behind his back.

“Blaine, um, don’t come to practice today.” Jeff says nervously, he doesn’t like to order people around but if Blaine walks down those stairs it’s going to be very hard to stop Sebastian from kicking his ass.

“Let me go Nick.” Sebastian says through gritted teeth.

“Zero violence policy Bas, you can’t touch him on campus.” Nick says, struggling to hold Sebastian back.

“It’s okay,” Kurt says to Nick, taking hold of Sebastian’s arm and pulling him close as Nick carefully lets go, still looking skeptical. Kurt’s arms wrap so tight around Sebastian that it makes it hard for either of them to breathe but it makes them both feel safe.

“You’re so strong.” Sebastian whispers into Kurt’s hair, kissing his head repeatedly.

“Too tight?” Kurt tries to let go but Sebastian only pulls him in tighter against his chest.

“That’s not what I meant.” Sebastian says, holding on to Kurt as though their contact is the only thing grounding him. “When you didn’t show up to practice and Blaine wasn’t there, I was so scared, you can’t keep this to yourself anymore.” Sebastian says in a trembling voice. “Wes has to know, I- I want to tell Alistair, I think we need to.” Sebastian says, pulling back to look down at Kurt’s face, noting the scared blue eyes begging him to stop talking silently.

“He’s right Kurt.” Nick says, leaning against the wall where he stands. “I thought Blaine’s problem was caused by his drinking, and he promised me he’d stop drinking but I think I made a mistake keeping quiet the first time.” Nick says, sighing under his breath. “He tried to kiss me once when the school year started, we’d been drinking in our room and he came on really strong but I told him I liked Jeff, he got mad at me about it.” Nick says, looking apologetically at Kurt. “I never thought he’d do it again.”

“You never told me.” Jeff says, walking closer to the three boys standing by the side of the wall.

“It was the first weekend you went home.” Nick says apologetically. “I felt bad for Blaine, he seemed so lost.”

“Do you think maybe, something is wrong with him?” Kurt asks, “because he doesn’t make sense, his own logic circles in on himself.”

“I don’t know if he needs help, or if he needs to be locked up but we can’t keep this to ourselves anymore.” Sebastian says.

 

“Where the hell have you guys been?” Wes asks, standing half way down the hall looking pissed as hell. “Sectionals are this week and if you value your Warbler status you will get back in the rehearsal room now!” Wes says, the way he talks Kurt can literally imagine him banging his gavel.

“We’re coming.” Sebastian says, taking Kurt’s hand. “But we’re going to need to rearrange the choreography a bit, Blaine’s not joining us.” Sebastian shoots Wes a threatening look and Kurt’s pretty sure Wes doesn’t have the guts to challenge him, or remind him that a Warbler’s dismissal from the group is supposed to be decided by the senior council.

“Kurt are you sure you can do this? We can tell Wes you’re sick.” Nick asks, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“No, I’ve got this, I want to shake that off, for right now let’s just pretend everything is fine, but watch the lift my arm’s a little sore.” Kurt admits so only Nick can hear him.

 

“I was wondering when you’d come to me.” Alistair says, looking up from his laptop at Sebastian. He looks older in the glow of the laptop’s blue light, his reading glasses perched on his nose.

“I need your help.” Sebastian says, pulling out a chair and slumping into it. “Kurt isn’t safe.” Sebastian admits, looking up at his godfather like he’s failed his one mission, because to Sebastian, this is his fault. He should have turned Blaine in after the first incident.

“Blaine Anderson.” Alistair says, sighing softly as he closes his laptop and takes his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Your friend Nick left about an hour ago.” Alistair says, tenting his hands in front of him. “Is Kurt alright?” Alistair asks carefully.

“Yeah, I think maybe his arm is bruised but he was pretending like it doesn’t hurt.” Sebastian says, feeling so guilty.

“At your parent’s dinner party Kurt looked roughed up, Amelia said she hadn’t been told the whole story. She thinks someone attacked Kurt and you brought him home to keep him safe.” Alistair pauses, twirling a pen on his desk as a nervous habit. “Was it Blaine?”

“Yes.” Sebastian says, his voice small and childlike. “It was my fault, we went out and Blaine followed us, we were using fake ID’s it was my fault.” Sebastian says, looking more human to Alistair than he has in years.

“So you went out and drank a little, you’re in high school, that doesn’t make what happened okay, and it doesn’t mean you can’t come to me for help.”

“Kurt’s on scholarship and he was so worried that if you found out he’d get in trouble, and he didn’t want everyone looking at him like they did at his last school, I thought I was keeping him safe but I was wrong, I’m so sorry.” Sebastian leans forward, elbows on his knees, his face hidden in his hands.

“Where is Kurt now?” Alistair asks softly.

“Studying for exams, I told him I needed to borrow a book.” Sebastian says, “I think he knows I’m here though, when he said okay he had this look like he was saying it was okay if I come here, god I hope he isn’t going to be mad at me.” Sebastian says, pulling at his hair.

“Go be with him.” Alistair says, standing and walking over to his library that dominates two of the office walls. “Tell him I say hello, and not to worry, you two can have the next few days off, excluding Warbler rehearsals of course, Kurt technically shouldn’t be taking full semester exams with only a month’s prep, neither should you. I’ll discuss it with your teachers, have them assign you short essays.” Alistair selects a large tome from the shelf and hands it to Sebastian.

“Allen Ginsberg?” Sebastian asks skeptically.

“Read them out loud, you’ll both be laughing. I happen to know Kurt’s favorite poem is Howl he wrote about it in his admission letter.” Alistair hands the heavy book to Sebastian and pulls him in for a hug. “Let me take care of this, take Kurt back to the Smythe Manor tomorrow after rehearsal, I’ve already spoken to your mother it will be the perfect escape.

 

“Kurt?” Sebastian is still dumbfounded by his godfather’s reaction. Not only was he exempt from exams but he’d not even yelled at Sebastian about fake ID’s or breaking the rules, he’d been honest with Alistair, and it had actually paid off.

“Hey, my eyes are burning and I don’t think I’ll ever like history unless it’s about fashion.” Kurt says, rolling onto his side, sending a stack of flash cards tumbling.

“Stop studying for a minute so we can talk.” Sebastian says, setting _The Complete Works of Allen Ginsberg_ down on the bed beside him.

“Did you bring me Ginsberg?” Kurt pops up excitedly.

“Um, it’s actually from Alistair.” Sebastian admits, staring at the wood floor. Kurt’s sigh makes Sebastian feel guilty so he doesn’t look up to see the sad smile on Kurt’s lips. It isn’t until Kurt sits on the ground in front of him, crosslegged, that Sebastian realizes he hasn’t broken Kurt’s trust.

“He’s a smart man to send you back with presents.” Kurt laughs, leaning his chin on Sebastian’s knee.

“After practice tomorrow we’re going to my house.” Sebastian says. “Remember how you wanted to sleep through exam week? Alistair’s reconsidered both of us taking exams this semester. With only a month to prepare it isn’t rational so we’ll probably have to write papers or something over break but we’re off the hook this week.”

“What?” Kurt asks, looking shocked and almost annoyed. “I’ve been losing my mind over months of material and now it’s all just not a problem?” Kurt asks, bursting into harsh laughter. “Oh, thank gaga I thought I was going to fail out of Dalton because of these stupid things. I’m beginning to like nepotism.” Kurt smiles up at Sebastian, noticing his boyfriend still looks completely shaken.

“How come you’re so much stronger than I am?” Sebastian asks softly. Kurt’s been through hell but he’s still the most beautiful and honest person Sebastian’s ever known.

“I’m not,” Kurt says, sitting up again to lean on Sebastian’s leg. “But I went through this already and I thought no one would even believe me.” Kurt leans up, kissing Sebastian’s cheek. “I’m not alone anymore.”

“Come here?” Sebastian reaches for Kurt, pulling him into his bed. “Is it okay if I just hold you tonight?” Sebastian asks, feeling childish as he says it.

“Yeah.” Kurt says, but he turns over so he can look at Sebastian as they wrap themselves around each other on the twin-sized bed, their legs tangled together. Sebastian’s eyes are closed tight, too tight.

“Talk to me.” Kurt coos, brushing their noses together gently. “Please?” It’s the please that gets Sebastian.

“You should be mad at me, I lied and told Alistair when we hadn’t talked about it yet. You’re going to have to answer questions and I made everything harder for you.” Sebastian says, eyes still closed, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“I’m stubborn, and sometimes I’m wrong.” Kurt says, catching Sebastian’s tear with his thumb. “When Nick told me Blaine acted like that with him too I knew we had to tell, I just couldn’t handle it all with exams and sectionals. But you did the right thing Sebastian and – ” Kurt bites his tongue realizing what he was about to say. _– and I love you even more for it._ “I’m proud to call you my boyfriend.” Kurt says instead, putting the same emotion into it as if he were telling Sebastian he loves him.

“Just promise me I can keep you? I don’t want to ever not be your boyfriend.” Sebastian says, biting his lip as he blinks his eyes open. Kurt’s never realized how richly green they look, magnified by his tears.

“I’ll promise if you do.” Kurt says, smiling softly as he turns the light out and presses against Sebastian’s chest.

“I do.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Smythe family fun times coming! Plus sectionals! (Kurt's solo song is a song I've sung for years) 
> 
> Then Christmas comes, and Kurtbastian Christmas duets are a must at the Smythe family Christmas party. 
> 
> I have pretty much given up my social life to study for my exam and write Kurtbastian fics. I got addicted to reading them but writing is more of an instant fix since I'm impatient.


	14. The Son of a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjydOI4MEIw

“Are you nervous?” Sebastian asks, stepping up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms lightly around him. The two of them are standing in the wings, watching The New Directions perform Valerie.

“Honestly? Not really. I know I’ve never performed a solo at a competition but this is the Western Ohio Sectional Championship. The Hipsters have nothing on us, and the schedule got rearranged so we’re going last, no one will forget us.” Kurt says, smiling as he turns around in his boyfriend’s arms, looking up at Sebastian.

“How about you? You’ve only had a few days to learn Blaine’s old solo.” Kurt says, more than a little pleased that Sebastian was assigned the solo after Blaine was removed from the Warbler’s due to his suspension.

“Me? Baby I’m dynamite baby, I can go whenever you light my match.” Sebastian smirks.

“God you sound like an ass.” Kurt laughs, leaning up to kiss Sebastian slowly, parting his lips under his boyfriend’s tongue. The kiss is slow and hot, building between them until they hear a cough.

“Guys, seriously?” Wes asks, stepping up behind them. “We have three minutes, it’s time for the traditional Warbler warm up.”

“Coming, to the warm up I mean Wes.” Sebastian grins, flashing the council member a smile and taking Kurt’s hand to lead him back behind the red curtains. The other Warbler’s are already there, humming and warming up without them.

“Attention Warblers.” David says, adjusting his Blazer. “This is our year, we’ve made some big changes, and taken steps towards broadening our appeal.”

“What David means is that we are going to be incredible, and we should be proud of what we’ve prepared.” Wes says, laughing as he pats David on the shoulder. Wes continues the speech, talking about tradition and transformation, but Kurt is distracted when he sees the New Directions, his old friends, passing by them.

“You were amazing.” Kurt smiles at Santana.

“I hope you can bring it Hummel.” Santana says, winking at him.

 

Sebastian sings _Hey Soul Sister_ like it was written for him. The last notes of the song rang out and they moved for the next song, Kurt standing at the front of the stage, flanked by Jeff and Nick on either side of him. Behind them the rest of the Warblers are on their knees, hands held before them as if in Prayer, except for Sebastian who waits off stage. Nick and Jeff start off the opening riff, but when Kurt starts singing the whole crowd seems to perk up in interest and entertainment.

 _“Billy Ray was a Preachers son and when his daddy would visit he’d come along.”_ Kurt sang out, walking backwards as Sebastian crosses in front of him, looking devilish as he stalks towards Kurt, playing the role of the preacher’s son with the sex drive of the devil himself. _“When they gather round and started talking.”_ Kurt grins as Nick and Jeff sing “ _Ha Ooh.”_ And Sebastian takes his arm. _“That’s when Billy would take me walking, out through the backyard we go walking, then he’d look into my eyes, Lord knows to my surprise!”_ Sebastian spins Kurt and the rest of the Warbler’s leap to their feat.

 _“The only one who could ever reach me-”_ Kurt sings his tone low and dirty.

 _“Was the son of a preacher man.”_ The Warbler’s join in, their hands going out at son of a, and coming together at the words preacher man.

 _“The only boy who could ever teach me, was the son of a preacher man yes he was, he was. Lord knows he was.”_ Kurt leans into the dip as Sebastian supports his body in his arms. It had been Sebastian’s idea, he’d caught Kurt singing the Dusty Springfield song while cleaning their room weeks before and shot a video of it before he’d been spotted, one look was all it took to convince Wes, David, Thad and the others that it was their one ticket to regionals.

The energy on the stage is sexual and playful, every step incredibly well choreographed. Kurt loses himself completely to the music; the way Sebastian plays the bad boy in disguise only makes the song more electric.

 _“Being good isn’t always easy, no matter how hard I try._ ” Kurt sings, pushing Sebastian away teasingly. _“When he started sweet-talkin’ to me. He’d come and tell me everything is alright.”_ Sebastian kissed the back of his neck. _“Kiss and tell me everything is alright. Can I get away again tonight?”_ The rest of the Warbler’s dropped to their knees at every mention of the Preacher man, their eyes glinting with mischievous humor.

 _“How well I remember, the look that was in his eyes. Stealin' kisses from me on the sly, takin' time to make time, tellin' me that he's all mine.”_ As Kurt sings Sebastian tugs Kurt’s blazer off and tosses it aside. _“Learnin' from each other's knowin', lookin' to see how much we've grown and the only one who could ever reach me, was the son of a preacher man! The only boy who could ever teach me was the son of a preacher man. Yes he was, he was, Lord knows I kissed the sweet talkin’ son of a preacher man!”_ Kurt ends the song with his hand clapped over his mouth and Sebastian on his knees before him, all of the Warbler’s holding their hands together as if in prayer.

The crowd erupts into applause and cheers, so loud to Kurt’s ears that it’s deafening. The curtain falls and Kurt feels his heart pounding so loudly in his chest that it’s hard to hear the voices of his fellow Warbler’s congratulating him and chatting excitedly.

“Oh my god that felt awesome.” Kurt says, hiding his face against Sebastian’s chest as they stand in the afterglow of a job well done. “I feel like I’m walking on air, I hope I don’t forget this feeling.” He admits, looking up at Sebastian and blushing.

“Well I doubt anyone in the audience will ever forget that performance Kurt, I mean you were always great in rehearsal but you have this fire inside of you baby, and I’ve never seen you just take control of an audience like that.” Sebastian says, wishing they were alone.

“Where the hell were you hiding that?” Santana says, running up behind Kurt. “Seriously, I think you made Brittany wet.”

“Ew.” Kurt chuckles, watching Sebastian’s face contort in disgust before turning to the gaggle of his old friends standing behind them.

“Hey lady me.” Sebastian grins, “Please refrain from discussing female fluids while my boyfriend is present, or while I’m present for that matter.” Sebastian says, though he looks at Santana in a way that is rather approving.

“Blame Kurt, he’s the one busting out the old school dance party beats.” Santana says, handing Kurt his blazer. “You’re lucky the judges this year are exceptionally liberal otherwise I’m pretty sure you’d all be arrested for under age pornography.” Santana gabs, watching the way Kurt’s cheeks flame red at her words.

“You _were_ really amazing Kurt.” Rachel steps out from behind a few of the Warblers, her expression changed from when he’d seen her earlier. Before the show she’d looked upset, now she just looked like she had been humbled, which honestly Kurt found a little off-putting.

“Thank you Rachel.” Kurt says, letting go of Sebastian’s arm to wrap his on again off again friend in a light hug.

“Mr. Shue is going to try and get you back dude.” Puck says, clapping Kurt on the back. It’s obvious his words make Sebastian uncomfortable so Kurt takes his hand, squeezing tight.

“I can’t imagine why I’d want to come back, especially when they announce the Warbler’s as sectionals winners.” Kurt shoots back playfully, noticing the way Rachel’s shoulders slump at his words and realizing for the first time that they really might have just won this thing!

“Are you two still fraternizing with the enemy?” Jeff appears behind them, beaming at Kurt.

“These are my friends, Rachel, Santana, Puck, this is Jeff.” Kurt says, only noticing Nick at the last moment. “And Nick, two of my best friends at Dalton.”

“Yummy.” Santana teases, eyeing the blazer boys sinfully.

“Not on your team.” Kurt laughs. “And not just vocally.” He adds when Santana doesn’t stop eyeing them up and down. “Where’s Brittany anyways?”

“Helping Tina, she broke a heel.” Rachel says, sticking her hand out and introducing herself to Kurt’s friends with her full name.

“Warblers!” David’s voice is loud like a whip as he approaches. “The decisions are in, we need to get in position.” David’s words send a shiver down Kurt’s spine. He waves a quick goodbye to his friends and follows Sebastian up to the risers, waiting anxiously as everyone takes their places, a hush falling over everyone standing nervously behind the red curtains.

“I think I’m going to pass out.” Kurt says, wringing his hands nervously as he tries to calm his nerves.

“Hey, the performance is over, and you were brilliant.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt’s hands apart and holding one of them tightly.

“Yeah but if we don’t win it’s my fault, being a part of the ensemble means you don’t get the blame.” Kurt says, shifting on his feet.

“It also means you don’t get to really feel the glory, besides, win or lose Warbler after party at our house.” Sebastian says without thinking. He’s had Kurt all to himself for the whole week, staying at his parent’s house.

“Our house?” Kurt asks, raising one eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“My house, whatever you practically live there now, all my rooms are covered in your things.” Sebastian says, clearly uncomfortable with the slip. “Booze, boys, and bad decisions Kurt, win or lose it’s a party.”

“You’re such a weirdo.” Kurt says, rolling his eyes at Sebastian, but feeling more relaxed now than he had been before.

 

“Alright ladies and lady boys and anyone else who was dragged here kicking and screaming against their will.” Sue Sylvester says, standing in front of a microphone propped up in the center of stage. “The judges have finished ranking our performers from most terrible to least horribly offending to the ear and the rankings are as follows, coming in third, The Hipsters, proving the boogie might not die of old age but no one should be subjected to it.”

Despite Sue’s harsh words the audience cheers politely as the tension shifts on stage. Kurt’s palm is slick with sweat, but Sebastian doesn’t let go, his grip only gets stronger, almost painfully tight and Kurt realizes that he’s returning it with just as much strength.

“Coming in second place, and thereby giving me more personal joy than is decent, The New Directions, which means our winners are none other than the Dalton Academy Warblers! Congratulations lady boys, come get your trophy.” Sue turns to Kurt and winks, in her own way being kind and caring.

“Yes!” Before Kurt knows it Sebastian is spinning him in the air as the deafening cheers of the crowd greet them. He only has a moment to feel sympathy for the loss of his former team before he’s overrun with his new teammates, cheering and handing him the large shiny trophy. Kurt can’t remember the last time he felt more like a part of something, and not just a trivial member, but a star. The feeling is overwhelming but incredible.

“Hey Kid!” Burt calls as the Warbler’s walk out the back of the auditorium.

“Dad! Hi.” Kurt pulls away from his friends to hug his dad. “I can’t believe we won.” He smiles, looking back to see Sebastian talking with his parents.

“You were great Kurt, I didn’t know you could dance like that.” Carole says, looking truly happy for him despite the fact that Kurt’s victory means Finn lost.

“Hey I did have a dance studio at our old house.” Kurt laughs. “And the Warbler’s spend hours practicing.” Kurt beams.

“Kurtie!” Sylvia jumps at Kurt from behind, hugging him tightly. “You sounded so pretty!” She chimes, clapping excitedly as she looks up at him, her blonde hair in pin curls for the special outing.

“Thank you!” Kurt says animatedly, dropping to one knee, he’s always been great with kids and Sylvia is the most well-mannered, sweet little girl he’s ever had the pleasure to know. But noting the confusion on his dad and Carole’s faces he stands up, taking Sylvia’s hand as he looks around for her parents and Sebastian who have been lost in the crowd. “Sylvia this is my dad and my step mom Carole.” Kurt says, still looking for any sign of the older Smythes.

“Hi.” Sylvia says, stepping behind Kurt a little shyly, still holding his hand.

“Sylvia!” A voice calls through the crowd, and for one brief moment Kurt thinks it’s Quentin until he recognizes the smirk the man gets when he catches sight of Kurt.

“Over here Asher.” Kurt waves, seeing Amelia behind him, her face a flood of relief.

“Oh Kurt thank goodness.” Amelia says, smiling brightly up at the Kurt’s family. “I left two of my children alone thinking they’d be fine, but I forgot the mature one is the seven year old.” She laughs, smacking Asher playfully. “You must be Burt and Carole. Oh Kurt’s told me so much about you, I heard your wedding was lovely.” Amelia says, clearly full of excitement. “We’re so happy to have Kurt in our lives, he’s like family.” She says, eyes wrinkling at the corners when she smiles, green eyes so much like Sebastian’s.

“This is Amelia, Sebastian’s mom.” Kurt says, clearing up the confusion on Burt’s face.

“So nice to meet you, I hear there’s an after party at your house to celebrate.” Carole says, though Burt looks even more lost.

“Yes, with adult supervision.” Amelia says, though the way she winks at Kurt as if to say, see I remembered to mention it, does little to assure any of them.

“Well that sounds lovely.” Carole says, brightening as she gets an idea. “We should get dinner together some time, get to know each other.”

“I keep telling Kurt the same thing!” Amelia smiles. The look Asher gives Kurt is one of smug amusement, but Kurt isn’t actually that uncomfortable with the meeting of the parents, it’s hard to knock him down from his high after winning.

“Kurt you’re going to miss your ride.” Asher says, pointing to the chartered Bus idling in the parking lot.

“Right! Sorry to rush off Dad, I’ll call you tomorrow okay?”

 

 

“With the arrival of one Kurt Hummel we are ready to depart!” David says, clapping Kurt on the back as he climbs onto the bus. Everyone is laughing and talking loudly but they all cheer when Kurt steps on, his eyes scanning for Sebastian.

“See something you like?” Sebastian asks, sitting by himself off to the left with the trophy propped on his lap.

“Impressive.” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. “Your mom just invited my dad and Carole to dinner.”

“Maybe it will make him like me more, when he sees I come from a terrific family with strong values and a ridged parenting style.”

“Ridged parenting style? Your parents are taking Sylvia to Disneyworld for the weekend and we’re throwing a party where the adult supervision is your brothers.” Kurt laughs, handing the trophy to Wes and hopping into the seat beside Sebastian. “Holy shit we won.” He says, watching as the bus pulls away from McKinley, but his face goes pale when he catches sight of someone standing on the side of the parking lot by the exit, wearing a letterman jacket and a look of pure confusion.

“You look like you saw a ghost.” Jeff says, staring at Kurt from the row in front of them, his brow furrowed.

“I- I just saw someone I didn’t expect to see.” Kurt says, licking dry lips.

“He can’t be here, he’s supposed to be getting professional help.” Nick says, jumping to the conclusion that there was only one person in the world who could make Kurt look so uncomfortable.

“Not Blaine.” Kurt says, shaking his head slightly. “The person who chased me out of McKinley.”

“Karofsky?” Sebastian says, sitting upright and looking out the window though they’ve driven too far.

“Yeah, wait- Bas how did you know his name?” Kurt asks, despite everything they’ve shared Kurt had never told Sebastian the name of his tormentor. For a long moment Sebastian considers telling Kurt the truth, telling him about the folder, the real reason behind why he had been so careful with him when he’d first transferred, and then he imagines that playing out, Kurt never trusting him again, Kurt leaving him, Kurt hating him.

“We heard you and Blaine on the stair.” Nick says, and Sebastian can breathe again. “You guys were yelling.”

“Oh, right, anyways it doesn’t matter it’s just – I don’t know why he’d come to the competition.” Kurt says, chewing his lip.

“Well, I’d bet he’s regretting it, if he was having a hard time with his sexuality before this he’s probably ready to fly the rainbow flag after your performance.” Jeff says.

“Sweet heart, remember that conversation we had about tact?” Nick tugs Jeff back around, giving his friends space.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asks, wrapping his arm over Kurt’s shoulders and leaning his head atop Kurt’s.

“Actually yeah, I’m really good.” Kurt says, smiling as he lets out a sigh, leaving his anxiety for another place and another time. “Tonight we celebrate, but I have to agree with Jeff on the no kissing games rule he proposed at the first party.”

“What if the game is specifically tailored to be you and me making out in a closet while our friends make drunken mistakes on their own?” Sebastian asks, licking his lips as he presses a kiss right behind Kurt’s ear.

“That’s what we have your bedroom for.” Kurt chuckles, casually laying his hand on Sebastian’s thigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Colfer singing Son of a Preacher Man is a dream of mine! Especially with Warbler backup. 
> 
> What will happen when all the Warblers, and Smythe brothers, get completely wasted? 
> 
> Will secrets be spilled? Limits pushed? Laws broken?


	15. Debauchery The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY AT THE SMYTHE HOUSE part 1 of a few sections

“Did you tell him yet?” Nick asks, handing Sebastian a bottle of tequila from the bar, a small smile on his lips as he looks at his friend. Kurt’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Sebastian, honestly. He doubts they ever would have become friends without Kurt.

“Tell who what? Scratch that, tell Kurt what?” Sebastian grins. “We both know the only people I talk to are you and Kurt.” Sebastian is only sort of joking, besides his family, and his boyfriend, Nick is sort of Sebastian’s only real friend. He likes Jeff well enough too but Nick’s his confidant.

“How you feel.” Nick says, raising his eyebrow at Sebastian. “Come on you’re practically drawing Sebastian Hummel on your notebooks.”

“Hey!” Sebastian says, shaking his head as he laughs. “It would be Kurt Smythe, way classier.” Sebastian pauses, fuck he likes the sound of Kurt Smythe way more than he should.

“So have you told him?” Nick asks, mixing himself a margarita as laughter from the living room filters into the kitchen.

“No but I think I started humming David Cassidy when I fell asleep last night.” Sebastian admits, taking Nick’s drink from him and downing it.

“You did not” Nick laughs, bracing his arms on the counter. “Oh good god Sebastian please tell me you’re not going to sing a Partridge Family song at the poor boy to tell him you think you love him?” Nick says more quietly, still laughing so hard he has to lean over the counter.

“Hey, what happened to my supportive, you can always talk to me friend, I like that song.” Sebastian admits, but when he sees Nick’s face he starts laughing too.

“How come I never knew you play the guitar?” Kurt asks from the door, holding Sebastian’s Taylor in his arms.

“Warblers- no – instruments.” Sebastian manages between laughter, looking up at Kurt with shiny eyes.

“Yeah but you play the guitar, and according to Quentin you play the guitar well!” Kurt says, still in in shock at the news. “Come on you have to play me something.” Kurt begs, bouncing on his heels.

“Yeah, how about some David Cassidy?” Nick says, and both boys fall against the counter laughing again.

“I have no idea what I just walked in on but it can’t be worse than Alice in Wonderland porn.” Kurt says, setting the guitar down and reaching for the tequila.

“Hey there Mr. I’m going to have to ask for some form of identification, you look underage to me.” Asher says, coming up the stairs from the basement, holding a case of liquor.

“So I’m assuming that case of booze is not for the underage party we’re throwing?” Kurt teases. “I could call your mother and tell her you aren’t sharing, she’d side with me.”

“Oh that’s so true.” Sebastian laughs, pouring Kurt a drink.

“Yeah yeah, she’s already planning your wedding Kurt you’ll be a Smythe before you know it, and then you’ll know the true misery. Ever been sent to golf clinic Kurt?”

“That sounds like the place they send pretensions people who wear golf cleats all day every day and always the one glove. Only Michael Jackson could pull that off.”

“Ugh,” Sebastian groans at the words. “It’s much worse. It’s golf camp for kids, they made us go out at dawn before regular tee time so we wouldn’t slow down the regular golfers.” Sebastian says, shuddering at the thought.

“All I remember is that we got one can of Gatorade to last us nine holes.” Asher laughs. “Oh and the year you won they decided not to have trophies anymore and gave you polo shirts and golf balls.”

“That’s the year I quit, told mom I was gay, and that it was worse than sending me to straight camp.” Sebastian says, making Nick double over again in laughter.

“I’ve got you beat.” Nick says, pulling himself up by the counter. “My dad made me caddy for his business friends to help build my character, and I didn’t actually have a growth spurt until 8th grade so I was this tiny little kid dragging my dad’s bag around in the heat of the summer, in New Jersey!” Nick says, shaking his head.

“First world problems, the lot of you.” Kurt laughs.

“Any horror stories from family events?” Asher asks Kurt, passing him one of the bottles of wine from his basement crate.

“Well, okay one, but it’s seriously kind of messed up.” Kurt admits. “My dad is amazing, seriously but he used to really want me to fit in, you know for my benefit, anyways he used to take me hunting.” Kurt says, wrinkling his nose at the memory.

“Yeah but you didn’t like, shoo guns did you?” Nick asks, staring at Kurt with wide curious eyes.

“I wasn’t into it, at all, until my dad gave me my moms rifle.” Kurt laughs, shaking his head. “My grandpa, moms side, he used to take her shooting, I can’t imagine her shooting anything but I found this photo album with pictures of her when she was like ten holding up a dead bird of some kind, like half her size.” Kurt shakes his head. “So that’s not the story but, I was out shooting with my dad when I was probably twelve and I shot a buck, I cried everywhere because I’d killed bambi’s dad.” Kurt laughs, “So my dad told me we’d use every part of the animal so it wouldn’t be wasted, I asked for it’s pelt.” Kurt grins. “Two weeks later he walks down into my room and I’d sewn myself a deer skin sable coat! He never tried to take me hunting again.”

“Oh my god.” Jeff laughs from the door. “That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard, and yeah, I can hear myself speak.” Jeff pokes his tongue out at Asher who looks like he was about to interrupt.

“It was a beautiful coat.” Kurt sighs. “Alas I outgrew it fairly quickly.”

“That’s kind of badass babe.” Sebastian says.

“I’m just glad you don’t own a rifle anymore.” Asher grins.

“Actually I still have mine, but my Dad and I just go to the range now.” Kurt says.

“Bad - Ass.” Nick says, pulling Jeff against him. “Wanna see my gun?”

“No sex in the kitchen!” Kurt says, “I have too many fond memories of this place for you too to spoil them.”

“Hey Bas, a word?” Asher cocks his head to the side and Sebastian glares at him. “Nope, you’re going to do something stupid aren’t you?” Sebastian asks, glaring at his older brother. “That’s too much booze for just us, who’d you invite?”

“No one, just the old crew, it’s a Warbler party after all, why not let us old folk in on the fun, Thompson, Amory, Topper, Skip, the whole crew.” Asher grins, nodding as Quentin walks in, freezes and looks guilty.

“Kind of my fault, I let him talk me into it!” Quentin says. “I mean how often do we get the whole house to ourselves? I’ve already booked a cleaning service to come before the rents get back with Sylvia. It’s sort of a tradition.” Quentin admits, looking to Kurt for support when Sebastian glares at him.

“Well, we did already move everything breakable, and it’s a huge house.” Kurt says, looking at his scowling boyfriend.

“Fine.” Sebastian says shortly. “But it’s still my party, and I swear if either of you try to do a repeat of 2005 I will tell on you so fast.” Sebastian says, giving in.

“And now we need to know what the hell happened in 2005.” Nick says, biting his lip when Sebastian slaps his arm.

“Let’s just say there’s a reason he’s really, really good at Britney Spears songs now.” Asher says. “We were doing karaoke and I made Sebastian wear pink lipstick.”

“Hey!” Sebastian says, tossing a dishrag at Asher’s face.

“How did you get him to do that?” Jeff asks with wide-eyed, genuine curiosity.

“I sat on him while Asher did it, and then we told him we’d put the picture online if he didn’t sing Britney Spears songs all night.”

“Quentin I never loved you more than I did that night.” Asher says, kissing his twins head as he walks out of the kitchen, bottle clinking as he carries the crate. Kurt stares at Quentin in mild shock.

“I was drinking a lot.” Quentin says defensively, walking over to Sebastian and Kurt with his head bowed. “Forgive me brother for I have sinned.”

“You know how you could make it up to him?” Kurt says, grinning mischievously. “If you raise one eyebrow just so, and make that smug face Asher’s always wearing, you’d look identical enough in a photo, we could fake blackmail him, tell him he did whatever we get a picture of while he was drunk, and use it against him.” Kurt says, his pranking gears spinning.

“I like it, but it’s something we should plan, maybe we can do it at tomorrow night’s party.” Quentin says, looking slightly afraid of Kurt’s idea.

“Tomorrow night?” Kurt asks, “Wait how long is this party going?”

“Mom said their flight gets in Tuesday night, so it’s just tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after that.” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. “Why do you think we need the roof?” Sebastian says softly, just for Kurt.

“I am not going to last that many days.” Nick says, shaking his head. “But I did call dibs so Jeff and I got one of the guest rooms.”

“This is going to be a circus.” Kurt laughs, shaking his head.

“I would have warned you, but then I really wasn’t sure I could trick you into coming.” Sebastian says, “besides it’s probably too icy for the roof and hiding in my room is no fun, when I’m alone.” Sebastian says against Kurt’s throat, nipping at the soft skin.

“I never said I didn’t like the circus.” Kurt smiles.

“You’re the stars you know.” Quentin says around the bite of a cupcake he’s eating. “It’s all Asher can talk about, everyone’s dying to see what you guys did.” He grins at the four boys. “Keep Kurt close Bas, I love my friends but you know how Fitz and Skip can be.”

“So hold up.” Kurt says, still happily standing in Sebastian’s arms. “Is it a requirement that a certain percentage of Warbler’s have incredible preppy names or just like, a really bad coincidence?” Kurt asks, laughing.

“My older brother’s name is Winthrop.” Nick says, “I’m so glad my parents got their prep out before I came along.

“Winthrop Duval?” Quentin asks, looking up quickly.

“That’s the one.” Nick says, shaking his head.

“He’s coming.” Quentin watches Nick’s reaction but it’s hard to read.

“But- he was never a Warbler!” Nick protests. “He was the Lacrosse captain, and for some reason head of the chess club but he wasn’t a Warbler, I got all the vocals in the family.”

“So, Seb’s the best Smythe singer but that didn’t stop Asher and me from doing our back up vocals hard core for four years. Besides Winnie is friends with my girlfriend Sarah, and it’s so rare that we’re all around for Christmas break.” Quentin grins.

“Winnie? I’m using that thank you very much.” Nick says.

“God I love being an only child.” Jeff says. “I get all of the attention.”

“That explains a lot actually.” Sebastian jibes playfully, throwing a drink umbrella at Jeff.

“Hey!” Jeff and Kurt say at the same time, rolling their eyes at Sebastian.

“Kurt show me the bathroom will you?” Jeff asks, slipping off the counter and grabbing Kurt’s arm.

“Let’s let the preppy boys do the party prep.”

 

“Did I ever tell you I grew up living off food stamps?” Jeff asks as Kurt walks them the long way around to the staircase.

“Oh, no I didn’t know, I thought, with Sterling being your last name, that you came from _those_ Sterlings.” Kurt admits realizing Jeff didn’t just have someone to go pee with.

“I do, but _those_ Sterlings didn’t take any interest in me until I was twelve. Jeff says, pushing the bathroom door open and sitting on the counter by the sink.

“But- I mean you drive a Ferrari.” Kurt says, shaking his head a little in confusion as he closes the door, leaning back against it.

“Yeah, well my dad passed away, liver failure. I guess he had a change of heart on his death bed because he left everything he had to me, and the Ferrari was a bribe from my grandparents, they say they didn’t know I existed but they had my birth certificate.” Jeff says, shaking his head. “I’m not trying to tell you a sob story Kurtie.” Jeff’s smile is back in place. “But sometimes I’m not good at faking it, I was outside the door and they were talking about golf and sailing, I mean Nick knows but sometimes I feel totally out of place, but then you just told the best story about hunting deer with your dad and trying to make a sable coat.”

“Oh no, not trying, I made a beautiful coat.” Kurt says with a smile. “I’m glad you told me Jeff, I hope things aren’t too weird, I know Blaine was your friend and- I think he really does need some sort of help, he runs so hot and cold.”

“No, I agree, but I’m still pretty pissed at him. That time he tried to kiss Nick, it wasn’t just that Nick didn’t want it, I’d already told Blaine I liked Jeff, he knew.” Jeff shrugs. “We’re good man, I’m super glad you’re here. Not only because you won us sectionals, but now Nick and I have another couple friend, and just, friends in general.” Jeff smiles.

“How much wine have you had Jeff?” Kurt laughs, but he hugs his friend for a moment.

“I don’t know, but dude wine is so much stronger than wine coolers.” He shakes his head.

“So true, and champagne is a whole different ball game.” Kurt says, checking his reflection in the mirror and fixing his hair.

“Now that’s the straightest thing I’ve ever heard.” Jeff laughs, sliding off the counter to fix his hair too. “You know when Nick and Sebastian first started texting all the time I got kind of freaked out.” Jeff admits. “You too weren’t boyfriends officially yet, and then after you were they just texted more.”

“I know.” Kurt smiles. “I think Nick is one of the only people Sebastian actually texts outside of his family.”

“Well, I got jealous.” Jeff says, looking sheepish. “So one time when he fell asleep and Sebastian texted I looked through his phone, I know, it’s totally not cool.”

“I used to do much creepier things back when I was crushing on straight boys, I totally get it.” Kurt admits.

“Okay, stories later, but I just wanted to say, everything we said about Seb being a man slut, it was totally true back then but he seriously cares about you. Seeing how Nick is the perfect boyfriend and all, most of his texts were Sebastian asking Nick for advice.” Jeff says, leaning away from the mirror, content with his hair.

“I’ve overheard them on the phone.” Kurt laughs, “They also gossip like they go to Crawford Country Day.”

“So preppy.” Jeff grins. “Come on we’re already pretty we can’t take too many bathroom trips together or else Nick and Sebastian will think they’re the manly ones.”

“Hah, I never really understood that, isn’t the point that we’re both the men?”

“Yeah, but good luck getting society to stop trying to fit us into hetero normative boxes, we even do it to ourselves.”

“We need to hang out more, I’ll talk Judith Butler and gender expression any day.” Kurt says, following Jeff back downstairs, both boys ranting about their favorite authors on gender studies.

 

“Kurt!” David waves him over, handing him a glass of champagne. In the ten, maybe fifteen minutes they’d been gone from the party quite a few people had arrived. It was easy to tell them apart because most of the Warbler’s were still in their uniforms. Kurt on the other hand had changed into a skin-tight pair of gold jeans and a black button down. If there was going to be a party he was going to dress for it.

“This is Fitzgerald, class of ’09, and this is our new secret weapon, Kurt Hummel, countertenor who can drop it low for soul.” David seems excited, but Kurt’s not entirely sure why because David has a girlfriend and yet he seems a bit enamored. Then again who wouldn’t be? Fitzgerald looks like he just walked off the runway never print. Kurt really never thought he’d meet someone in person and think, oh my god that is one hot red head.

“That’s quite high praise coming from you David, and Kurt you can call me Fitz.” The guy winks and Kurt remembers Quentin’s warning to Sebastian, something about watching out for Fitz. But before Kurt can think of an excuse to go find Sebastian Fitz has an arm over his shoulders and is steering him deeper into the crowd of people.

“Have you seen Sebastian?” Kurt asks politely, ducking out from underneath Fitz’ arm as soon as someone tries to walk between them.

“You know I heard about you, but we all thought it couldn’t possibly be true.” Fitz sighs, looking Kurt up and down. “I get it though.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt asks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Fitz. “I’m all for meeting the past generation,” Kurt says sharply. “But I’d rather not have them objectify me or drool.”

“Retract your claws pussy cat, those pants are spray painted on when you could have stayed in uniform, but you like to stand out, and it works for you, I do apologize for the drooling, it’s an involuntary reaction you know.” Fitz smiles and Kurt relaxes a bit, the man does have a point. “Besides, I was talking about Kurt the legend holding up to Kurt the reality.”

“Legend?”

“When someone was _dating_ Sebastian Smythe I seriously thought it must be April.”

Kurt is not amused by the not so cleverly delivered April fools joke because he’s beginning to wonder if Fitz was one of the guys Sebastian used to hook up with, since he’d only graduated a year before.

“But the real legend is that you got the Warbler’s to loosen their double Windsor’s, literally, and do something outrageous at a competition.”

“Well we won, so clearly the old ways were holding you back.” Kurt smiles. “The trick was getting down with an old tune, you can’t deny a classic.”

“Have you met Skip?” Fitz grabs Kurt by the arm and pulls him over towards a group of people, older looking, some of them probably even out of college. The boy in question, Skip has a lop sided grin that reminds Kurt too much of Asher, though Asher is, admittedly better looking.

“The bell with the balls! Skip Hendricks pleasure.” Skip actually shakes his head, which makes Kurt have to switch his champagne glass.

“Manners boys, they go a long way.” The voice belongs to none other than Cooper Anderson, the guy from the TV ads. Only, Kurt hasn’t made the connection yet because he doesn’t know his last name.

“I’ve seen you on TV.” Kurt says, trying his best not to trip over his words.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Kurt.” Cooper says, realizing too late that Kurt hasn’t put it all together yet. Ah well, everyone else had been talking about Kurt’s great performance.

“You too, I mean, hi.” Kurt blushes. “I am not good at meeting people I’ve seen on TV, and I’m out of champagne, excuse me.” Kurt turns to try and find Sebastian but instead discovers Cooper chasing after him.

“Kurt- I was hoping I could have a word, I realize my brother never mentioned me but I’m Cooper Anderson.” He says softly. Usually he would have loved to be fawned over by a cute young fan, but he’s too concerned for his brother and wants to try and figure out what’s happening.

“Oh.” Kurt’s face pales and he clutches his champagne glass a bit more tightly, he sees it then, the resemblance. “I’m sorry Blaine wasn’t able to perform, do you know how he’s doing?”

“I know everything.” Cooper says, waving politely as someone across the room tries to call him over. “This is your party, I don’t want to ruin it for you but if you could call me some time.” He hands Kurt his card.

“But, you never said how he’s doing.”

“Right, sorry he’s um, he’s got really good doctors.” Cooper looks up at Kurt like he expects Kurt to lash out but Kurt only nods. “He’s not a bad person, something’s wrong with him, I’m not asking you to forgive him but anything you could tell me, so I can tell the doctors, anything would be helpful, whenever he remembers his episodes he either slips back into one or doesn’t talk at all for hours and-“ Cooper pauses. “And I am totally ruining your party, I’m sorry.” Cooper says, “I was hoping you’d be here but it’s hardly a good party topic.”

“I will call you, or if you’re here tomorrow during the day, when the dust settles, we could talk, you should talk to Nick too he was around after I left the first time, and he’s seen it happen.” Kurt’s words set Cooper’s mind at ease a bit and he finds himself realizing why everyone else thinks the kids so special.

“How about we refill our champagne, and I need to find my boyfriend.” Kurt says, leading Cooper towards the kitchen. “Anyone seen Sebastian?” Kurt asks, spotting Thad and Trent with a bottle of red wine between the two of them.

“Yeah he left with the nice one.” Trent says with a grin.

“What?” Cooper looks confused for a moment but Kurt just waves him off nonchalantly, understanding Trent’s drunk speak.

“No, he means the nice twin, I can trust my boyfriend.” Kurt says, pouring them champagne and hopping up on the counter.

“I believe you, but I have history with the twins.” Cooper says, shaking his head.

“What kind, do tell!” Kurt laughs; despite his relaxed demeanor he really does want Sebastian by his side.

“Nothing serious, but I cannot for the life of me tell them apart, it’s bad I know especially because Quentin and I were friends, we went to sleep away camp together when we were young and then I ran into Asher at Dalton, of course he didn’t recognize me so he was totally rude when I got excited to see him.” Cooper says, shaking his head as he laughs.

“You can tell by the smirk.” Kurt laughs, something about being around Cooper is calming, the way hanging out with Blaine used to feel. But while he’d been a bit star struck at first he finds himself not actually wanting anyone but Sebastian.

“Kurt!” As if on cue Sebastian reemerged from the basement carrying even more booze. “I couldn’t find you then Quentin sent me to get the red wine and my phone’s upstairs.” Sebastian says all of it before he gets to Kurt because when he gets their he crashes their lips together, slotting his body against the counter between Kurt’s legs.

“I missed you too.” Kurt murmurs, gripping the back of Sebastian’s neck as their kisses deepen.

“More, I missed you more.”

“You taste like tequila.” Kurt laughs softly, pulling back for air. “Oh, and I met Cooper.” Kurt says, realizing the man is still standing there, watching them with a look of amusement and shock.

“Oh, hey Coop.” Sebastian doesn’t turn away from Kurt though.

“I don’t like Fitz.” Kurt says softly. “But I called him out on his shit.” Kurt giggles. “There are so many people here, it’s like a college party. Oh! And I think Skip is a drug dealer, I’m assuming but seriously he looks like the shady guy you’d expect to pass out coke in a eighties movie.”

“That is an incredibly accurate description of Skip.” Sebastian smiles, loving the way Kurt has him hooked with his legs against the counter. “I probably should have said something to you before but you and Jeff slipped away, I know you’ve never really confronted my past, but tonight if anyone is glaring at you it’s just because they wish they had you.”

“Um, I think you mean they wish they had you but I won.”

“No, I like my version better, they don’t want to date me, none of them know me at all they just wanted me because I was unattainable.”

“I think your very at-attainable.” Kurt laughs, slurring his words as Sebastian presses open mouth kisses to his throat. “So unfair, those poor boys. Oh I should warn you I am the jealous type, so if anyone touches you I’ll get all public school on their ass.” Kurt laughs, making Sebastian snort in his laughter.

“I have no idea what that would entail but I think it’s safe to say you’re a lover now not a fighter private school boy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, written on no sleep and a good amount of booze. Also I had to go to Golf clinic as a child and it was hell.


	16. On the Tip of his Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body shots and jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of tequila tonight I'll edit this tomorrow for now enjoy more debauchery and a little drunken miscommunication.

Before midnight the party has gone from blazers and champagne to body shots off the island counter in the kitchen. Not only that but Sebastian was fairly sure the downstairs bathroom had a tray of coke lines cut up on the counter. It wasn’t any different from the usual Smythe blowouts, except this time Sebastian had someone he didn’t want to scare off.

“Asher!” Sebastian grabs his brother’s arm tight, glancing back over his shoulder to be sure Kurt is still safely busy blending margaritas with Jeff before continuing. “Do you think you could be a little more subtle about the drug use?” Sebastian hisses.

“New ball and chain not into the fun?” Asher asks, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be an ass Ash, just please try and be more subtle about it, you’re practically bouncing off the walls and the bathroom’s a mess.”

“Two months ago you would be doing lines and or getting your dick sucked in the bathroom right now, don’t expect the world to change just because you went and got domesticated.” Asher groans, flipping Sebastian off as he walks past him towards the bathroom.

“I’ll try and have them keep it down.” Quentin says, arriving just in time to catch the end of the conversation. “Relax, I just overheard Jeff explaining body shots to Kurt, go enjoy yourself, lick a little.” Quentin laughs.

“Live a little?” Sebastian asks, not sure he’s heard Quentin over the music.

“Lick.” Quentin winks before chasing after his twin.

Sebastian has done plenty of body shots in his life, but the idea of doing them off Kurt is so hot his cock throbs at the very thought.      

“Hey baby.” Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his boyfriend’s skinny jeans. “So, do you think I can talk you out of this shirt and onto that counter?” Sebastian says, nipping at Kurt’s neck.

“You want to lick salt off me?” Kurt giggles, leaning his head back to kiss his boyfriend deeply.

“I want to lick every part of you from head to toe, but salt off your abs might be enough for right now,” Sebastian drops his voice even lower. “While we have company.“

“Clear the deck!” Nick roars, laughing as he pulls someone Kurt doesn’t recognize off of the table. “Shirt off Hummel.”

“Dear god, the things I do for you.” Kurt rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Okay, fine.“ He decides to unbutton his shirt incredibly slowly, for the joy of watching Sebastian squirm in his skinny jeans, clearly too hard for the tight fit. What he doesn’t consider is that there are more than a dozen pairs of eyes staring at him in lust, and half a dozen more in humorous heterosexual amusement.

“Jesus Christ Kurt!” Asher cheers from the doorway, winking as he slings one arm over Skip and watches with a lecherous grin set on his face.

Kurt only has eyes for Sebastian, and the rest of the crowd means nothing to him. Who cares if they watch the performance, this isn’t about them, just as his singing isn’t about the audience it’s about exposing some part of his own truth, and in this case his chest.

“Lie down baby.” Sebastian purrs, stroking his fingers delicately up from Kurt’s hip all the way to his shoulder slowly.

“On cold granite, oh joy.” Kurt shoots back but honestly lying on the cool counter top feels kind of amazing with how much his head is swimming and how dunk he is. Jeff hands puts a lime in his mouth to shut Kurt up as he starts giggling with Sebastian pours salt over his nipple.

“Pour the tequila on his stomach, Sebastian can lick it out of his bellybutton while you pour!” Asher cheers, watching his baby brother stoop over his hot new boyfriend. Seriously, if it wasn’t his brother it would be one of the hottest things Asher had seen in a while.

I have no complaint with that.” Sebastian says, eyeing his brother as if he’s been dared to do something he’d quite like to do.

“Mhpf.” Kurt tries to complain but then Sebastian’s tongue is licking around his nipple and the steady base of some pop song is drowning out the beat of his heart as he tries not to whimper. The tequila slides down the sides of his abdomen, chased quickly by Sebastian’s tongue, his hot mouth suck against Kurt’s skin, making his body jerk off the counter, spilling more tequila. Sebastian laps almost all of it up before leaning over Kurt, caressing his cheek so his eyes open for a moment before leaning down and biting the lime slice in his mouth, juice running between their lips. Satisfied that he’s accomplished the job Sebastian spits the lime rind out onto the floor and crushes his lips to Kurt’s again, kissing him deeply, licking into his mouth.

Sebastian tastes like tequila but it’s fucking delicious and Kurt wants more. Forgetting the party around him, blocking out the cheers and wolf whistles he pulls Sebastian closer by the back of his neck, sitting up on the counter to wrap his legs around his boyfriend and hold him in place as he presses against him in the sticky heat of the party.

“Baby,” Sebastian whimpers, his own fingers gripping Kurt’s back, enjoying the delicious feel of soft skin over muscle. “Baby, we are totally putting on a show.” Sebastian smirks when Kurt pulls back, his blue eyes blown wide, pupils like saucers, cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

“Your turn.” Kurt says, a glint in his eye as he untangles himself from Sebastian and pulls at his shirt. “You got to lick me in front of every Warbler we know, now you have to let me return the favor.” Kurt grins, trying his best to work through his stage fright at being stared at in such an intimate small setting.

“Its only fair.” Sebastian smiles, sliding his shirt off and taking Kurt’s place on the counter, a grin on his lips as he folds his arms behind his head and wriggles his hips.

“Where do you want the salt?” Jeff giggles, he’s already shirtless, having been Nick’s body shot buddy earlier in the night.

“Um, here.” Kurt says, dragging his finger down one of the cut lines of muscle that create a v shape pointing towards Sebastian’s cock.

“Shit.” Sebastian whines at the feel of Kurt’s touch. If he didn’t already know he loves this man, he’d know it then. Despite the beautiful blushing angel Kurt most certainly is, there’s a sexual deviant somewhere inside that Sebastian is coaxing out further and further every day.

“Don’t worry Sebby, I’ll take care of you.” Kurt whispers, placing the lime in his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Ready when you are.” Nick says, sloshing the tequila bottle playfully as he watches Kurt.

Kurt dips his head, but instead of licking all of the salt off with one swipe of the tongue he laps slowly with small swipes of his tongue, lower, and lower until his tongue brushes Sebastian’s waistband. Looking up he nods at Nick, who, he realizes, is looking at him with what he can only describe as pride.

It’s difficult to chase the lines of liquor as they slide off his abs deliciously, splitting around his taut muscles. Kurt can feel the liquid dribbling down his chin, dripping down his neck before he can lap it all up. He wants to smack Nick because it’s a lot more liquor than one shot’s worth. Still, it’s thrilling, to get to do something so sexual and delicious in front of other their friends. He feels like Santana or Brittany, he feels free.

The liquor finally stops pouring. Wiping his chin Kurt leans up to see Sebastian grinning like a wolf around the line in his teeth. It’s incredibly hot. “You’re delicious.” Kurt whispers, biting down on the lime, letting the juices run down Sebastian’s cheeks, then licking his chin clean. “Done!” Kurt cheers, taking a bow as the rowdy bunch of partygoers cheer for him.

“Come here kitten.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt against his body and kissing his neck as he wraps his arms around him from behind, teeth grazing over his skin.

“Oh my god you’re so sticky!” Kurt whines, giggling and turning in Sebastian’s arms.

“How about we go get cleaned up then?” Sebastian suggests, nuzzling Kurt’s neck.

“Not to be a complete cock block but do you think Nicky and I could come with you? I’m covered in tequila too.” Jeff says, looking down at his chest.

“Yeah come on.” Sebastian rolls his eyes but there’s no real malice in the gesture as he takes Kurt’s hand and pushes through the crowd towards the staircase.

“There’s a bathroom right there.” Kurt protests, but he catches the look Nick and Sebastian give each other and doesn’t protest again as he’s led upstairs into the room he’s been sharing with Sebastian so much that it’s beginning to feel as much his as their dorm at Dalton.

“Is it too soon to suggest a group shower?” Jeff teases, tossing Kurt his shirt.

“Yes.” Sebastian shoots Jeff an icy glare that makes the blonde boy hold his hands up defensively.

“Okay! Jeeze, I’m just saying it would be super hot.”

“It would.” Kurt giggles, he’s not serious, he hasn’t even gone all the way with Sebastian. What he doesn’t expect is the way Sebastian growls and pins him to the bed in one movement, straddling his sticky waist.

“Mine.” Sebastian says, the look in his eyes almost fearful.

“Sebastian that was never a question.” Kurt says, his breathing unsteady.

“Don’t push Sebastian baby.” Nick says, grabbing Jeff’s arm and dragging him towards the bathroom. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Sebastian rolls off of Kurt and stares up at the ceiling, his gaze distant and unsteady. Kurt feels uncertain as he rolls onto his slide and looks down at Sebastian, tracing his fingers up Sebastian’s muscled arm.

“Where’d you go?” Kurt asks, chewing his lip. Sebastian doesn’t respond he appears to be mulling something over in his mind and it makes Kurt so uncomfortable he wants to fold himself inward until he can’t feel anything anymore. For a long time the two just sit there, Kurt’s fingers still and unmoving on Sebastian’s arm, their eyes not meeting, until Nick and Jeff stumble out of the bathroom.

“Your turn!” Jeff cheers, but Nick notices the uncomfortable silence between the two and taps Sebastian’s foot.

“Hey, why don’t you help Kurt get cleaned up?” Nick says, giving Sebastian a look that says get your shit together man.

“Right.” Sebastian sits up, taking Kurt’s hand and pulling him toward the small bathroom. When the door closes behind Kurt he pushes his boyfriend up against the wall, kissing him hard and deep, licking into his mouth desperately as he fumbles with Kurt’s belt. Only, it isn’t right, he wants the familiar, he wants to connect with Kurt physically, be inside of him, take pleasure with him, but he can feel the way Kurt’s body stills beneath his touch. Stumbling back a few steps Sebastian clamps a hand over his mouth, staring at Kurt guiltily.

“Sebastian, it’s okay.” Kurt says softly, blinking his eyes open to stare at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel- you weren’t responding the way you normally do.” Sebastian says, shaking his head. He grabs a towel and turns away from Kurt, running the white cloth under a stream of warm water.

“Because I was confused, not because I’m scared.” Kurt says, feeling for his first time how much the pounding in his head actually aches. “I’m kinda drunk Seb.” Kurt sighs, leaning back against the cool tiled wall and closing his eyes. The next thing he feels is the warm damp press of a towel on his shoulder. “That feels good.” He whispers, tilting his head to the side as Sebastian begins to wash his skin clean.

Sebastian wets the towel again under the stream of water, adding a bit of soap as he works his way down Kurt’s body, washing clean the sticky mess of tequila and lime juice. It’s too difficult to express what he feels in words, but at least this he can do, without pushing Kurt, or hurting him. Kurt seems to relax under his administrations, which is a blessing. When he’s clean Sebastian kisses Kurt’s forehead softly. He cleans himself up quickly, and not nearly as gently as he did with his love. When Sebastian’s done cleaning himself up he notices Kurt watching him in the reflection of the mirror with sleepy blue eyes.

“I should probably apologize.” Sebastian says quietly, holding up a hand to stop Kurt from arguing. “For being an idiot.” Sebastian says with a sigh. “I’m not used to having someone in my life that I want to keep for myself so much, first everyone downstairs was looking at you like they wanted you and then Jeff- I know he’s our friend and he was kidding.” Sebastian sighs, looking down at the bathroom sink, seeing his knuckles have turned white from how tightly he’s clutching the porcelain.

Kurt’s head is swimming but as Sebastian speaks one thing becomes abundantly clear. Sebastian is scared. Despite how much he feels for the other boy he can’t help but feel slightly amused. How could someone like Sebastian ever think Kurt was going to be taken from him? Kurt is still finding it hard to believe that Sebastian wants him, he feels lucky and like he’s dreaming, but it’s strange how secure he feels with Sebastian. Stepping forward Kurt leans his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder, wrapping his arms snuggly around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I’m not letting go Sebastian.” Kurt says quietly, kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Right now I’m a little to drunk, and my head kind of hurts. The only thing I want is to hide up here with you and go to sleep until my head’s working better, but can you just promise me you won’t go all quiet on me again?” Kurt asks, his heart thudding nervously. “It scares me.”

“I never mean to scare you.” Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around his torso over Kurt’s.

“It doesn’t scare me in a – I could get physically hurt way.” Kurt clarifies, nuzzling his shoulder. “It scares me in the idiot way.” Kurt laughs. “You’re my first boyfriend, I don’t know how this works yet but I’m pretty sure the more we talk the better this works, right?”

“You’re asking the wrong person, don’t forget I’ve never done this either.” Sebastian says, shaking his head. “But I promise to try, I don’t know it’s like everything gets all jumbled up in my head and then my throat goes dry and I feel like if I talk I’ll say the wrong thing.”

“It would take a lot more than one wrong thing to chase me off.” Kurt says, closing his eyes as he lets out a soft, tired sigh. “Do you think we can go to sleep without risking the whole house going up in flames?”

“At worst it would be a small kitchen fire.” Sebastian says, laughing under his breath. “Come on.” He takes Kurt’s hand and leads him out of the bathroom. Back in the bedroom Sebastian sees Jeff and Nick curled up on the window seat together, their eyes closed. He realizes for a moment how foolish it was to be angry with them, Nick’s his best friend after all, and Jeff was just being his usual goofy self.

“Should we wake them up?” Kurt asks, glancing nervously at Sebastian, uncertain as to how he might answer.

“Nah, throw a blanket over them though.” Sebastian says, handing Kurt the blanket folded at the foot of his bed. “It gets really cold by the window.”

Smiling softly Kurt takes the blanket and kisses Sebastian’s lips, he still tastes taste like limes but it’s milder now, and mixed with the delicious taste of his own mouth. Tucking Jeff and Nick in Kurt props a pillow behind Nick’s head, barely stirring him, it seems both boys are completely knocked out. Kurt wriggles out of his skinny jeans and pulls on his Dalton sweatpants and a t-shirt before crawling into bed next to Sebastian.

“Why’d you put on so much clothes?” Sebastian whines, pulling Kurt closer against his body, he’s wearing only his boxer briefs at this point.

“Because not everyone runs as hot as you do, you know I get cold.” Kurt says, yawning as he nuzzles closer to Sebastian, who seriously does give off body heat in the most wonderful way.

“I’ll keep you warm.” Sebastian says, but he’s yawning too as he gently brushes his fingers through Kurt’s hear, loving the weight of Kurt’s head on his chest.

“I so want to get frisky with you right now but I’m kinda dizzy and I’m too comfortable to move.” Kurt purrs lightly.

“Frisky?” Sebastian laughs. “Let’s go to sleep kitten,” Sebastian whispers, petting Kurt’s hair soothingly, slowly. “Besides,” he adds after a minute. “thing one and thing two are sleeping right there, the sounds you make in bed are for my ears alone.” Sebastian hums, but he can hear Kurt’s breathing has already evened out he’s sound asleep. “Fuck Kurt,” Sebastian whispers. “I think I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eventually going to edit this whole thing so so many mistakes and you've all been so kind to overlook them. Also I just reread the whole thing and totally fan girled over it because I have a very short attention span and my own writing surprises me all the time. Also I'm having too many feelings because I love these too and they have so much to overcome in the future, but so much of it is based in their own insecurities and fears.


	17. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Quentin's girlfriend, who Kurt takes an instant liking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm taking this slowly but I do so love my characters interactions, and I want you to get to know my babies better.

“I’m beginning to think my mom’s a bit too lenient with the parenting thing.” Sebastian says, handing Nick a glass of orange juice over the counter island, which has a sleeping, and shirtless Asher draped over it, cradling an empty bottle of red wine against his chest.

“Seems like it at times, but you know she’s kind of my hero.” Nick laughs, groaning because his head is pounding.

“Yeah, mine too.” Sebastian laughs, looking up as Kurt walks into the kitchen, freshly showered, wearing jeans and a well fitted V-neck shirt. “Good morning gorgeous, you feel okay?”

“Yeah, surprisingly.” Kurt says, stepping over a sleeping boy by the door that Kurt realizes with surprise is actually David. “It looks like a superhero movie where everyone got hit with knock out gas.”

“Nope, just a ridiculous amount of booze.” Nick says, grinning at the sight around them.

“Guys!” Jeff says cheerfully as he walks in from the far side of the kitchen. “The whole party was restricted to just this side of the house, pool doors are locked that means it’s probably still clean!”

“Don’t you think it’s cold for swimming?” Kurt asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“It’s indoor babe.” Sebastian says, loving the way Kurt’s eyes light up.

“And heated. I locked the before the competition yesterday, mom made me promise no one would get drunk and drown.” Quentin says, standing in the door way with a gorgeous red head holding his arm.

“Okay I get that the Dalton thing is all boys but did this party seriously go down without a single woman?” Sarah asks, staring at the sleeping bodies. “I’m Sarah by the way.” She says, holding her hand out to Kurt.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” Kurt says, shaking her hand lightly. “I see you came ready to swim.” He laughs, noticing the tote bag and the bikini straps poking out from beneath her jacket. “And yeah, it was an all boys party, I’m still getting used to it all my friends from my last school were girls.” Kurt says, watching the way Sarah’s blue eyes light up.

“Oh please tell me I can keep him!’ She cheers, looking back at Quentin, then to Sebastian. “I need an ally at this house.”

“I don’t technically live here, but I’ll take that as a complement, we significant others have to stick together.” Kurt winks at her, turning back to get himself a glass of orange juice.

“So are you coming swimming with us Kurt?” Sarah asks, setting her bag down and shaking her coat loose.

“Sure- that would be fun.” Kurt says, looking back at Sebastian, happy to find him beaming instead of looking uncertain.

“Hey Sarah, these are my friends Nick and Jeff.” Sebastian says, “There’s extra bathing suits in the closet by the pool, come on guys.”

“I brought champagne we can make simosas!” Sarah cheers grabbing the orange juice bottle off the counter. Kurt smirks, remembering how Quentin said Sarah was a lot like Asher.

“Honestly drinking might be helpful with the hang over.” Nick says, following after their small party.

“I’ve been here all week and I swear there are parts of this house I’ve never even seen.” Kurt says, following Sebastian through a long carpeted hallway to the end where double doors wait.

“Some of it is locked up when we don’t use it, but the pool is usually open since the switch lock is too high for Sylvia to reach.” Quentin says, taking out a ring of keys. “I’m the key holder when the parents are out of town, since no one trusts Asher and Sebastian’s technically not an adult.”

“I have keys to my dad’s tire and lube shop, that’s about it.” Kurt laughs, noticing the way Jeff smiles at him.

“Do you know how to fix cars?” Sarah asks, perking up. “I’ve got an old as hell Volvo that needs some work but I don’t trust mechanics, they always say something more is wrong than it is and I am not letting Quentin buy me a new car.” Sarah says, wrapping one arm around Kurt’s shoulders as they walk into the tall room. “Yeah don’t worry about your jaw dropping mine did that too.” Sarah laughs, patting Kurt’s shoulder. The room is absolutely breathtaking. A glistening clean pool, Large glass windows on the walls, and glass paneling on the ceiling so the bright winter sunlight pours in. Beautifully arranged around the pool sit lounge chairs with flowery cushions and at the far end of the room is a bar set up like it’s pool side in the Caribbean.

“I think I’ve seen this place in architecture today.” Kurt laughs, sipping his orange juice and watching as Sarah uncorks a bottle of champagne, topping his glass off.

“You did.” She says, watching as Quentin strips out of his shirt. “Sometimes I seriously don’t know what I’m doing here and then I see that.” Sarah smirks. “I had no clue his family was loaded before I met him, he’s actually down to earth, I dated a guy like Asher in High School who tried to buy me like I was some kind of trollop.”

“Oh my god you used the word trollop.” Kurt grins. “I think I’m going to like you.”

“Ditto kid, drink up.” She grins before leaving Kurt to stand starry eyed as he looks up at the ceiling.

“Is it seriously the one from French indoor design? The ceiling opens up for the summer and everything?” Kurt asks in astonishment.

“Totally.” Sarah says, “I like making Quentin come to my families house in the summer, we have an above ground pool that is so eighties it’s probably structurally unsound, we drink blue ribbon and my brothers hit each other with pool noodles, but we have a trampoline so I think we win.”

“My old house has a swing set.” Kurt laughs, knowing Sarah has a swing in her room; Amelia redecorated the girl’s room after she became obsessed with the movie Penelope.

“Kurt?” Sebastian calls holding up a pair of swim trunks from the walk in closet by the door. “These will probably fit you.” Sebastian smirks.

“I’m just impressed you aren’t handing me a speedo.” Kurt laughs, though the swim trunks are short, but it is he style in Europe and they do look nice.

“Nope, that’s for my eyes only.” Sebastian says, cupping Kurt’s chin and kissing him softly.

“Mm but my upper thighs are totally fair game.” Kurt chuckles, noticing Sebastian is already wearing his trunks, he must have changed while Kurt was talking to Sarah.

“I’m glad you get along with Sarah, she’s pretty cool.” Sebastian says, glancing over at his brother.

“She’s awesome. I expected her to be more- like Asher.” Kurt laughs under his breath.

“It’s only noon and she has you drinking.” Sebastian laughs.

“Fair point.” Kurt stares at his nearly empty glass and sets it down, taking the swim trunks from Sebastian.

“Do you need help getting into those?” Sebastian teases, tugging at Kurt’s shirt.

“I think I can handle it.”

 

Kurt ties the strings on his swim trunks and grabs a stack of towels off the shelf before walking back out into the solarium/pool room. Sarah is opening a second bottle of champagne from behind the bar and pouring mimosas into fluted plastic glasses while Nick and Jeff are already in the pool laughing with each other. Sebastian and Nick are seated on stools by the bar, laughing at something Sarah is saying. Piling his folded clothes and cell phone onto one of the lounge chairs Kurt pads across the heated tile floor towards them, slipping on a pair of sunglasses he found in the closet beside the sun tan lotion.

“Looking good Kurt.” Sarah says, seeing Kurt approaching first.

“Thanks.” Kurt says, slipping into the chair beside Sebastian and kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Damn.” Sebastian mutters, looking Kurt up and down. “Here darling.” Sebastian hands Kurt a mimosa and tries not to stare too much at Kurt’s pale skin glistening in the cool light.

“Sarah was just telling us about her brother Hank, he goes to McKinley too.” Quentin says, looking over at Kurt.

“Tall redheaded guy on the football team?” Kurt asks, perking up. “I knew him, I used to be the kicker.” Kurt says, surprised that Sarah is related to one of the guys who used to be on his team.

“Please tell me he wasn’t one of the ass holes who was an ass to you.” Sebastian says, glad that the champagne flute is plastic because his grip is tight.

“No, he was actually pretty cool, but I never really met him until I joined the team and I did single handedly win us three consecutive games.” Kurt laughs, shaking his head.

“Oh my god! Kurt I was at one of those games!” Sarah laughs, shaking her head. “Actually Quentin you were too.”

“Shit that’s weird.” Quentin laughs. “I remember the kicker being great but you had your helmet on and it was always dark.” He says, smiling at Sarah as she pulls her cover up off revealing her skimpy string bikini. Sarah’s red hair is tied up in a knot on her head, loose strands brushing her pale shoulders. She’s beautiful, Kurt can objectively see that, but she isn’t model skinny with her wide hips and round curves.

“Are you checking me out Kurt?” Sarah teases.

“You’re gorgeous, but I’m still gay.” Kurt laughs. “But I like the red polka dot bikini, redheads should wear more red it’s always stunning.” He says, sipping his drink.

“I love being the only straight male Smythe.” Quentin says, his tongue running over his lips.

“Asher’s bi.” Sarah groans.

“I’m fairly sure he only acts that way around girls I like.” Quentin says, “But who could really blame him with you.” Quentin blushes.

“Hey you’re the prettier one.” Sarah says, leaning over the bar to kiss Quentin softly. “And the one I want.”

“You guys are cute.” Kurt says. “I hope Quentin explained why he disappeared on your conversation a while back.” Kurt says, slipping his hand into Sebastian’s.

“He did. But that’s why I love him, he’ll never stop taking care of people.” Sarah says, looking at Kurt carefully, as if assessing any lasting damage. Kurt’s lip definitely has a small scar on the bottom of it, but it looks kind of hot. “It’s fine, we fight because we love each other.” Sarah says, winking at Quentin who looks seriously dubious about that claim.

“We definitely love each other.” Quentin says, slipping out of his chair and walking around the bar.

“Okay that’s our cue.” Sebastian laughs, pulling Kurt out of his pool and scooping him up in his arms. “I’m throwing you in the pool.”

“No! Get off!” Kurt whines, twisting in Sebastian’s arms, holding on to him tight. “I’m not going in unless you are.” He squeaks, which, he finds in a moment is a mistake because the next thing he knows they’re flying through the air and then under water.

Kurt pushes himself back from Sebastian and surfaces, laughing at the shocked faces of Jeff and Nick, who they almost crushed. He shakes the water from his head and sunglasses, splashing water at Sebastian as he comes up from the water.

“You’re an ass.” Kurt teases, swimming away from Sebastian towards the edge of the pool.

“Where are you going?” Nick calls, watching as Kurt climbs up the ladder and tosses his sunglasses aside.

“Watch.” Kurt grins, walking to the ladder attached to the wall where higher up a diving board is fastened the regulation nine feet and ten inches above the water. He bends forward, cracking his back before stretching his arms up over his head.

“Are you seriously stretching baby?” Sebastian asks, not really complaining because Kurt looks great glistening wet. Kurt just grins as he ascends the ladder, it’s been a while since he was on the diving team the last summer but he’s confident and fairly sure years of practice will pay off. At the top he takes a breath and turns his back to the water.

“Be careful Kurt!” Jeff calls nervously.

But Kurt doesn’t hear him; he’s already executing a backward press into a takeoff, rotating away from the springboard to do a half somersault into the straight position, sliding into the water with barely a splash.

“Tada!” Kurt says as he swims towards the shallow end until he can stand. His heart is pounding, adrenaline pumping through his viens.

“Where the heck did you learn to do that?” Nick says, laughing as he claps along with the others.

“Summer in Lima Ohio is hot and boring.” Kurt laughs. “And my mom was a diver.” He says, pushing his hair off his forehead.

“That was amazing Kurt, I mean I seriously thought I was going to have a heart attack for a moment but it was worth it.” Sebastian laughs, pulling Kurt close in the water.

“I got you beat!” Quentin says, walking up and setting his drink on the ground by the pool. He stretches and climbs the ladder before running off the board and landing a canon ball into the pool, splashing Sarah who’s standing off to the side.

“You’re such a child!” Sarah laughs, shaking her head to get the water out of her hair.

“I’m the champion.” Quentin laughs, pouting at Sarah. “Come swim with me baby?”

Walking back to the bar Sarah puts all of their drinks on a tray and carries it closer to the pool. Next she takes a few foam mats out of the closet as well as one foam chair that she slides into, careful not to get her hair wet.

Kurt slides onto one of the foam mats, lying on his stomach with his arms crossed under his chin as he watches Sebastian grab their drinks and swim towards him.

“We need music.” Jeff says, slipping out of the water and going to the sound system. “Motown’s best?” Jeff asks, holding up a CD. “Or I can plug someone’s phone in.”

“Motown!” Kurt cheers, watching as Quentin and Sebastian grin at each other.

“That’s Alistair’s CD.” Sebastian explains. “He always plays it when he comes over in the summer, he’s not usually here during the school year though.”

“Let’s not pretend we don’t all love it.” Kurt laughs, taking his drink from Sebastian. “I know you love it.” Kurt leans forward to kiss Sebastian and nearly falls off the mat, it’s all he can do to not pour his drink over his boyfriend’s head as he rights himself.

“Steady there tiger.” Sebastian laughs, waiting until Kurt is situated before leaning against the end of Kurt’s mat, taking hold of his hand and pulling him through the water into the deep end.

“Tiger?”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do. I feel like I’ve graduated from kitten to Tiger.” Kurt says, staring down into Sebastian’s green eyes.

“You’ll always be my kitten.” Sebastian purrs.

“Always?” Kurt asks, humming to the music as he smiles at Sebastian.

“You could be old and grey and you’d still be my kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like the pacing of this story? I don't feel bad about going slow considering how much I post so often.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time in the shower is a bad idea. And Cooper pisses off Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet nothings, and not so sweet moments of reality.

“Sounds like the rest of the house is up.” Kurt says, padding down the carpeted hallway behind Sebastian, wearing just his bathing suit and a large fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders, his clothes clutched in one hand.

“They’re probably just as hungry as we are.” Sebastian glances back over his shoulder at Kurt before pausing. “On second thought, we should probably go get dressed first.”

“I kinda like it when you get a little jealous, it’s cute.” Kurt says, grabbing Sebastian’s hand. “Come on, lets go shower I can feel the chlorine in my hair.”

“Shower with me?” Sebastian asks, glancing sidelong at Kurt as they reach the top of the stairs.

“If you insist.”

 

They’ve showered together before, once or twice in the morning when they were in a rush, and a few times late at night to clean up after fooling around. But never while tipsy at three o’clock in the afternoon. Kurt can’t take his eyes off of Sebastian as he strips out of his tiny swim trunks and walks into the bathroom like that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world. It isn’t until he hears the shower running that he realizes he’s standing in Sebastian’s room like an idiot still clutching his towel around his shoulders in too tight hands.

“Coming?” Sebastian calls, sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain, waiting so he can see Kurt walk in gorgeous and naked. But when Kurt does appear he’s still wearing his swim trunks and his eyes are nervously fixated on the floor. The sight makes Sebastian want to wrap him in the bed sheets and tell him he’s safe, but he knows that’s seriously over thinking the situation. Kurt’s probably just feeling shy. “Join me?” Sebastian holds his hand out to Kurt, pulling him into the warm water, suddenly overly aware of his own nudity when standing next to Kurt.

“You’re already soapy.” Kurt says, feeling their hands slip together beneath the touch of body wash.

“As soon you mentioned the chlorine I felt sticky everywhere.” Sebastian says, popping open the bottle and pouring more into his hands, slipping behind Kurt to massage his shoulders. “Better?” He asks, feeling Kurt’s tension relaxing beneath his fingers.

“Oh so much better, but I’m going to fall over if you do that, it makes my knees buckle.” Kurt sighs as Sebastian works his fingers lower down his back to slip around his torso, toying with the waistband of his swim trunks. “I can take these off.” Kurt says, blushing at how silly it seems to be wearing them in the shower with a boy who’s cock’s been in his mouth.

“Or,” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt’s back against his chest and tucking his chin over the boys shoulder. “You could let me.” He says, nipping at the back of Kurt’s ear, clutching his hips in case he does slip in the hot shower.

“Yeah that one.” Kurt purrs, biting his lip as Sebastian makes quick work of the tie strings and slips his hands down the front of Kurt’s hips, narrowly avoiding his cock as he skims his nails down Kurt’s thighs. “Oh fuck.” Kurt gasps as Sebastian wraps his long fingers loosely around Kurt’s cock, stroking him harder easily.

Kurt can feel Sebastian’s cock against his ass, and as his trunks slip lower it’s all the more obvious as Sebastian presses closer against his ass. He knows his boyfriend isn’t going to fuck him for the first time standing up in the shower but the electric feeling running down his spine at the feel of Sebastian’s cock rutting between his ass cheeks is enough to make him want it. Still, logic, and gravity get in the way as Kurt loses his footing and slides forward, laughing hard as the two of them stumble against the shower wall, breathing hard.

“That was so your fault.” Kurt says, smiling as he turns his head to look up at Sebastian.

“Not fair you slipped!”

“Because my knees went weak! I warned you about that and then you had to go and make it incredibly difficult for me to even keep my eyes open.” Kurt grins, finally stepping out of the swim trunks tangled around his ankles.

“Okay, I concede this time.” Sebastian says, shaking his head like a dog in the water.

“I suggest we get out of here before one, or both of us crack our skulls open, I’m sorry but I don’t totally understand shower sex.” Kurt laughs, reaching to turn the water off before climbing out after Sebastian.

“I think it must be a kink for old or bored couples because it’s the only time they see each other naked and glistening.” Sebastian laughs. “But I’m still hard.” He winks at Kurt.

“Hm, there’s a big safe bed out there, no tiles or slippery floors, I’m sure we can think of some way to fix your situation.” Kurt says, slipping out of Sebastian’s reach and darting into his room, crawling onto the bed, still clutching his towel around his wet body.

“Slippery kitten aren’t you?” Sebastian laughs, rubbing a towel over his soaked head as he follows Kurt into his bedroom, green eyes flashing at the sight of him waiting on the bed.

“I’m only running to the safety of your bed, come join me and I’m all yours.” Kurt’s words make Sebastian’s cock throb. He tosses his towel and pounces on the bed, climbing up Kurt’s body, pushing the towel aside.

“All mine?” Sebastian asks, looking up from Kurt’s cock with a dangerous glint in his eye that makes Kurt shudder in pleasure.

“Fuck yes.” He whines, but Sebastian keeps climbing up his body until he can sear their lips together, his tongue licking into Kurt’s mouth to explore the taste of him, so familiar and addicting. It takes him a moment to grab the lube from the bedside table since he refuses to stop kissing Kurt to find it, but once he has it he slicks his hand before gripping both of their cocks in his hand and stroking slowly.

“Feels so good.” Sebastian groans, rutting his hips down into his palm, thrusting against Kurt’s cock.

“Don’t stop!!” Kurt gasps, desperately needing air and more of that sweet friction. He rolls his hips off of the bed, loving the way his muscles burn in his legs as he keeps up the motion.

There’s something so intimate and delicious about this position that Kurt absolutely loves. He even admitted it once to Sebastian that he liked this way the best of what they’d done so far, sure blow jobs are amazing but he can’t kiss Sebastian while they do them, he can’t look into his deep green eyes and watch the pleasure spill over widened pupils. Maybe it’s that he can easily imagine Sebastian looking and moving the same way when they eventually do have sex, slow and intimate, then hot and driven by pleasure. The thought of that is what makes Kurt unravel finally, hips jutting off of the bed wildly.

“Oh- Sebastian please!” Kurt whimpers, nails digging into Sebastian’s back as he comes hard, feeling Sebastian’s own pace grow wilder until he’s coming all over Kurt’s stomach and collapsing against him, his arms and legs trembling from exertion.

“Hmm,” Sebastian hums softly, placing a lazy open mouthed kiss to Kurt’s shoulder. “I like that you still have perfect manners in bed.” He says, chuckling softly.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asks, dragging lazy circles over Sebastian’s back with his fingertips.

“You say please when you’re going to come, like, almost every time.” Sebastian laughs, kissing Kurt’s throat.

“That’s not manners.” Kurt says, laughing under his breath. “That’s good old fashion begging.” Kurt feels his eyes growing heavy as Sebastian pets his hair softly and holds him close, beneath his body. But hunger pulls him from the void of sleep as his stomach twists and growls.

“Okay- my bad you must be starving.” Sebastian says, grabbing for the damp towel Kurt had discarded on the bed and wiping them both clean of come and lube before climbing off the bed.

“No.” Kurt whines, rolling onto his stomach once Sebastian is gone from the bed. “I don’t want to get out of bed, or go back to partying so soon.” Kurt says into one of Sebastian’s pillows.

“Then we can be losers and play scrabble with Nick and Jeff or something, but you need to eat.” Sebastian says, fastening the button on his jeans and swatting Kurt’s ass with his t-shirt. “Up babe.” Sebastian says, or I’ll drag your ass down there like that.”

“You will not.” Kurt says looking back over his shoulder with a small look of concern.

“Fine, I wouldn’t, but I will totally take pictures of you lying there like that until you get up.” Sebastian says, tossing his phone in the air and catching it. “For my eyes only of course, but still I remember you having some pretty strong opinions about naked pictures.” Sebastian laughs as Kurt jumps off the bed and snatches his phone, sighing when he realizes his boyfriend was bluffing.

“I would like to be famous one day without the fear of my naked photos from high school surfacing.” Kurt says, but the way he looks up at Sebastian through his eyelashes isn’t the way an angry person looks.

“I am fully behind that idea, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t get to have a picture of my boyfriend’s ass on my phone.” Sebastian pouts playfully.

“Down boy.” Kurt pokes his tongue out at Sebastian and rolls his eyes as he tugs on his clothes. “Crap you’re right I’m starving, and possibly quite drunk, I don’t think I can keep up with this morning drinking thing.”

“If you’d woken up this morning you could have had cereal with me and Nick.” Sebastian points out, taking a picture of Kurt sitting on his bed pulling socks on. It’s a cute and slightly blurred picture, but there’s something intimate about Kurt getting dressed in the room Sebastian grew up on.

“Let’s go before all the foods been devoured.” Kurt says, grabbing Sebastian’s sweater off the desk chair and slipping it on.

“I think Quentin ordered lunch for us we should be set.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt close and buttoning his sweater in the middle. “I like you wearing my things.” He says, staring down at the buttons, rolling one between his finger and thumb.

“Good, they smell like – like you.” Kurt says, catching himself before he can say home. “And Dalton, our dorm.” He adds, getting closer to what he means. “Come on, food time.” Kurt says, taking his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him downstairs to find Quentin and lunch, though the late winter afternoon is already darkening the sky.

“Kurt!” Sarah meets them outside the kitchen and grabs Kurt’s hand, pulling him into the kitchen and handing him a container of lasagna and garlic bread wrapped in tinfoil. “We asked Nick what you like and he said lasagna so I ordered you a double in to make up for the drinks earlier.” Sarah says, leaning over the counter, the tight blue wrap dress she’s wearing reveals a lot of cleavage but it looks good on her.

“Thanks, perfect.” Kurt says, staring at Sarah as she leans closer and sniffs. “What?”

“Nothing, you just totally smell like sex.” Sarah laughs, flipping her long red hair over one shoulder as she walks back to Quentin.

“Hey Kurt.” Cooper appears from the far side of the kitchen walking closer to Kurt and Sebastian, his gate slow and cautious.

“Cooper.” Sebastian says, nodding his head as he slips into the seat beside Kurt and unwrapping his meatball sub.

“Do you think I could steal Kurt for a quick talk?” Cooper suggests, shifting on his feet nervously.

“No, but you can talk to us both in the dining room if you’d like to ask him about Blaine.” Sebastian’s words come through tight lips, he isn’t comfortable with the idea of Kurt talking to Cooper without someone there to support him.

“Yeah Cooper we can talk.” Kurt says, glancing sidelong at Sebastian to try and figure out why he seems so pissed off. “Of course Sebastian was there for most of both incidents so it only makes sense that he should be there too.” Kurt says, slipping one hand beneath the counter to squeeze Sebastian’s knee lightly.

“Thanks.” Cooper says, waiting as both boys grab their food and slip into the formal dining room, which they find thankfully empty.

“What exactly would you like to know?” Sebastian asks before taking a bite of his sub and staring Cooper down.

“Well,” Cooper says, sitting down at the table across from the boys and crossing his hands in front of him. “No one seems to be able to tell me exactly what happened, and my mother and I are trying to piece it all together.” Cooper sighs, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Oh, I thought- I thought it was sort of made clear in the report the school filed.” Kurt says, poking his lasagna with his fork but not really eating.

“It’s worded vaguely, I know this is difficult but I’m trying to figure out how any of this could happen, Blaine’s always been so sweet growing up this behavior seems completely out of character for him.”

“Sweet? He tried to force himself on Kurt.” Sebastian looks up at Cooper sharply.

“It wasn’t some misunderstanding?” Cooper asks, chewing his lip.

“Kurt had to punch him in the face to get him off what does that tell you?” Sebastian shoots back, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on the table.

“Sebastian.” Kurt turns towards his boyfriend and reaches for one of his hands, holding it lightly. “Maybe you could give us a minute to talk?” Kurt asks, trying to get Sebastian to meet his gaze.

“No- you shouldn’t have to talk about this, not to anyone and especially not to someone who doesn’t genuinely believe what you went through!” Sebastian snaps, gripping Kurt’s hand more tightly in his own. “I don’t think this is a good idea, we’re celebrating you this weekend not rehashing the bullshit Blaine put you through, just leave us alone Cooper.” Sebastian says, standing from the table as he turns on Blaine’s older brother, a dark look in his eyes.

Sebastian can’t stand this. He can’t sit here and listen to Kurt defend himself and what had happened to him while Cooper tries to poke holes in the truth. He can’t go through this again, he can’t see it happen to someone else. But he also can’t make a huge scene in front of Kurt that would end just as poorly. Forcing himself to take a steady breath he sighs.

“I’m sorry, how about you call me some time next week, I’ll tell you what happened as best I can and then you can try and figure your brother out, but Cooper?” Sebastian says, collecting his food of the table. “I don’t care what made Blaine act the way he did, he can’t come near Kurt. His obsession is dangerous and cruel.” Sebastian bites his lip as he watches Kurt carefully, scared for a moment that his boyfriend is going to lash out at him for talking for the both of them and not giving him a voice.

“I’m sorry Cooper.” Kurt says slowly, putting the lid back on his food. “I think it might be better if we talked after Christmas, but I can ask that Alistair tells you everything from the incident reports without the vague wording if that will help.” Kurt stands, looking sidelong at Sebastian and wondering, not for the first time, why Sebastian seems to fall apart whenever someone brings up Blaine’s assault.

“Okay.” Cooper says, leaning back in his chair and looking between the boys slowly. “I’m sorry Kurt, for what it’s worth.”

 

Following Sebastian back into the kitchen Kurt schools his expression so he doesn’t look shaken up. The last thing he wants in this moment is people asking more questions. Still, Sebastian looks like he’s on a rampage as he storms back into the kitchen and pulls a bottle of soda out of the fridge.

“Scrabble?” Kurt asks, turning to Nick and Jeff who are sitting at the island talking quietly and smiling at each other in the most adorable way.

“What? Oh, yeah sounds great.” Nick says looking up at Kurt and taking in the way Sebastian is standing, arms braced on the counter top.

“My room.” Sebastian says, picking up his food and drink before turning on his heel and stomping out of the kitchen, leaving a confused looking Sarah watching him disappear down the hall.

“Should I not ask?” She whispers to Kurt, raising one eyebrow.

“For the moment I’d leave it be.” Kurt admits, shrugging slightly and waiting for Nick and Jeff to get up before following Sebastian slowly.

“Cooper?” Nick asks, catching up with Kurt on the stairs.

“Sebastian got really pissed off.” Kurt whispers, glancing at Nick and Jeff. “I think we just need some down time with good friends.”

“I’m sorry, I talked to Cooper earlier and he didn’t seem to understand, I think he’s having a hard time seeing his little brother as anything but the sweet kid he’s always known.”

“No.” Sebastian says from his doorway. “We aren’t talking about Blaine or Cooper anymore.” Sebastian says, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares down at Nick. When he notices the way Kurt seems to shrink away from him he realizes he’s being a prick and drops his arms, looking down at the carpet. “Please.” He says, and his soft voice comes out more broken than he’d ever intended.

“Of course man, so you ready to get your ass kicked in scrabble?” Nick asks, patting Sebastian on the shoulder as he walks into the room past his friend.

“Like you could beat Kurt.” Sebastian says, grinning as he pulls the board down from the top of his bookcase.

“Hey, I was talking about Kurt beating you.” Nick says, winking at Kurt as he takes a seat on the floor, sitting cross legged with Jeff nearly in his lap.

“I think we should play teams.” Jeff adds, taking the bag of letters from Sebastian and shaking them.

“Couples?” Kurt asks, sitting with his back against the foot of Sebastian’s bed.

“Or we could play tops versus bottoms.” Jeff jokes, poking his tongue out at Nick. “But I’m just saying that because Kurt’s the best and I want to win.” Jeff shrugs, leaning back in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Who says Kurt’s a bottom?” Sebastian jokes, slinging his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders as he sits beside him; tilting his head to rest it against his mattress.

“Are you serious?” Jeff asks, leaning forward with bright eyes as he stares at the two boys before him.

“No, besides we haven’t-“ Kurt bites his lip. “I mean, I don’t think I’m going to label myself so soon.” Kurt says, glancing up at Sebastian to see the smirk on his lips. “I like to think I’m not going to restrict myself to one expression of love.”

“Expression of love?” Sebastian asks, his face paling slightly.

“Don’t tease me.” Kurt says, biting his lip, turning his attention to his container of food.

“I wasn’t.” Sebastian takes the bag of letters from Jeff and sticks his hand in, mixing the letters around. “But we are playing couples, because if we weren’t we’d all have to move.” Sebastian says, taking out his and Kurt’s letters before unwrapping his sandwich and beginning to eat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, thank you for the comments and kudos.


	19. One Moment In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday Afternoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter with a beautiful moment. I feel like I did the time warp because I managed to skip a whole day in the story!

By the time Kurt wakes up on Tuesday he feels like he’s been hit by a truck. How the hell everyone else managed to drink and party from Saturday on is a compete mystery to him but he wakes up in the late afternoon to his cell phone ringing into the darkness of Sebastian’s room and has to untangle himself from his boyfriend to answer.

“Hello?” He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

_“Kurt?”_

“Oh, hi Dad.” Kurt says, trying to sound like he didn’t just wake up.

_“You were supposed to call me kiddo.”_

“I’m sorry dad, I meant to.” Kurt says, hearing his dad sigh into the receiver heavily.

“ _Look Kurt, I know you have a boyfriend now but you need to come home, it’s almost Christmas and it’s the first one we’re having with Carole and Finn.”_

“I know, I can come home tomorrow.” Kurt says, glancing back at Sebastian though in the dark of the room he can’t tell if he’s awake.

_“Today would be better Kurt.”_

“I kind of need to be here, we’re having dinner together tonight.” Kurt says, he can’t tell his dad the Smythe parents are coming home tonight because that would tip him off that they have been gone all weekend.

_“Okay, I know you’re having a good time but you should be with family.”_

“I’ll be home tomorrow Dad, we can go pick out a tree and everything… you didn’t get a tree already did you?”

“ _I waited Kiddo, see you tomorrow.”_

“Love you dad.” Kurt puts the phone down and climbs back under the covers. “Are you awake?” he asks softly, reaching out for Sebastian.

“Mhm, head hurts but I’m awake.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt against him and resting his head on the boys shoulder.

“We slept until four in the afternoon.” Kurt says with a laugh.

“No, you did, I got up at eleven and helped Quentin and the cleaners make sure the house doesn’t look like anything that happened actually happened.” Sebastian grumbles. “Can we pretend I didn’t just hear you saying you’re leaving tomorrow?” Sebastian’s voice gets softer when he asks the question.

“I wish we could.” Kurt says, looping one leg over Sebastian’s to tangle them closer together.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do without you.” Sebastian says, sighing under his breath.

“I don’t want to be a brat to my dad.” Kurt says softly. “But I also feel like it’s going to be weird with Finn and Carole there, it’s been just me and my dad for so long.”

“Just the two of you every Christmas?”

“Well, yeah.” Kurt says softly. “But it was always perfect, even when I was in a closet and there was that weight between us it was still the one time of year where we could just be happy together, it was my mom’s favorite time of the year.”

“I’ve never heard you talk about her before.” Tilting his chin up to look at his boyfriend better Sebastian’s surprised to a soft smile on Kurt’s lips. “But I’ve seen the way you touch her photo by your bed when you leave the room.”

“It’s a tick, sort of.” Kurt says. “I have these little compulsions still, I had OCD pretty badly when I was in grade school.”

“The finger taps?”

“You noticed?” Kurt asks, looking down at Sebastian.

“Yeah, well I do live with you, and I look at you a lot too.” Sebastian admits.

“I’m a lot better now, but when my mom got sick I convinced myself that I could keep her safe if I did these little things, like tapping my nose three times at a certain time every hour, or closing my eyes whenever the traffic lights turned red.”

“But you kept doing it?”

“After she died? In a way I kind of need to keep doing them, it makes me feel like she’s still with me. It probably sounds pathetic.” Kurt’s voice is small and quiet.

“I won’t pretend to be able to understand that.” Sebastian leans up to kiss Kurt’s cheek. “But I don’t think there’s anything pathetic about wanting to hold on to your mom.”

“Christmas is going to be so screwed up this year.” Kurt groans. “I’m trying to be positive about it but the new house just isn’t the same and my mom’s stuff, it’s all in boxes. I’m really happy my dad’s got Carole and I think she’s awesome, but Christmas always felt like it was me, my dad and my mom, even if she wasn’t there.” Kurt admits, fingers balled into a fist.

“But you’ve got more family now, not less. And you’ve got me too.”

“I wish I could see you on Christmas.” Kurt says, scooting down on the bed so he’s face to face with Sebastian.

“Me too, I wish I could take you with me to my grandparents house.” Sebastian says, “but I think your dad would hunt me down if I kidnapped you on Christmas.” Laughing Sebastian kisses Kurt gently. “And he’s got all those guns.”

“I don’t get why we have to be older to be taken seriously as a couple.” Kurt says, eyes flicking down to Sebastian’s lips.

“I blame Romeo and Juliet, fictional characters offed themselves and now no one takes your relationship serious until you live together.”

“But we do live together.” Kurt says, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Please don’t tell your dad that!”

“Because of the guns?” Kurt asks, making Sebastian laugh.

“Because of the guns!”


	20. The Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in life is fragile. Every moment has a lasting effect. Kurt gets his heart broken in this chapter, but not for the reason he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I do have an amazing plot for this story. But the past is never really in the past when you are lying to yourself about having moved on. This chapter is brief. More coming soon, stay with me my loves.

“Please tell me I’m not aiding and abetting.” Sarah says, glancing over at Kurt who has been sitting strangely quiet in the passenger seat of Sarah’s old Volvo wagon for nearly an hour. It’s mid morning on Wednesday the 22nd and Sarah is driving Kurt home on her way back to her families house. She’d offered to drive him the night before after a Smythe family dinner but Sebastian had insisted that he would take Kurt. Then, as Sarah was about to pull out of the estate Kurt had flagged her down and jumped in. On top of that Kurt’s phone lit up with Sebastian’s name about four times before Kurt switched his phone off completely.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asks, his voice moderately flat.

“Sebastian seemed pretty adamant about driving you home today, but here we are pulling off the highway headed to Lima and you’re weirdly quiet.”

“He knows I left.” Kurt sighs, leaning his face against the cold of the windowpane.

“Okay, well I just don’t want to be a part of anything that messes with your relationship, I want to keep you around, selfishly.” Sarah says, smiling at Kurt to try and get the boy to relax. Kurt seems to realize what Sarah is implying and he sits up straighter, offering the girl a half smile forced across his face.

“It’s nothing.” Kurt says, shifting uncomfortably.

“I don’t buy that, but I’m not going to push and pry, just know that if you need someone to talk to anytime please call, it’s this house up ahead right?”

“Yup.” Kurt says, grabbing his bag from the backseat.

“Kurt?” Sarah calls as Kurt’s climbing out of the car.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, his voice tight, he’s been waiting this whole time to get home and fall to pieces alone.

“Call me tomorrow? I’m going last minute shopping and I’d love it if you could come with me.”

“I’ll call.” Kurt says softly, turning away from Sarah and walking up the path to his front steps, tears falling thickly from his eyes.

 

 

 

“Nick fuck man I need you to pick up your god damn phone!” Sebastian shouts into the receiver, pounding his hand against the wall in his bedroom, trying to get himself to calm down. He hasn’t fucked up this badly, probably ever and it’s eating him alive. All he needs is to talk to his best friend so that Nick can help him fix it. “Please call me when you get this message, I fucked up and I’m going to lose Kurt.”

Sebastian throws his cell phone at the wall. He’s tried to text Kurt a dozen times, tried to call, but he can’t force himself to leave a message because there’s nothing he can say that makes any of this better. Sitting down on his bed he tries to figure out how he’d messed this up so badly, not how exactly, he understood that, but why, why was he unable to say one of the only things he knew to be true when he needed to most?

 

_Kurt’s head was resting on Sebastian’s chest, his breathing soft in the early morning. Sebastian had woken up early, not wanting to miss his last few moments with Kurt, even if his boyfriend was sleeping in those moments. Flipping the page of his book Sebastian felt Kurt shift and saw the beautiful moment as Kurt’s blue eyes blinked open slowly._

_“Good morning gorgeous.” Sebastian said, kissing Kurt lightly before tossing his book aside and rolling on top of his boyfriend, playfully pinning him to the bed beneath his body as their kissing deepened slow and intense._

_Kurt had been the one to pull Sebastian’s shirt off over his head, tossing it aside before claiming another kiss, more desperate with need this time. Sebastian hadn’t thought much about it until Kurt had pulled back and looked up at him with such determination and sweetness shining in his wide blue eyes that it had made it Sebastian’s heart stop for a moment. And then he’d said the words Sebastian had been waiting for._

_“I love you.” Kurt’s breath was shallow as he spoke and Sebastian could feel it hot against his throat. Just as Sebastian was opening his mouth to speak Kurt said one more thing, and stole Sebastian’s breath, his mind, his ability to think or function. “I want you to make love to me.” Kurt's voice, though sweet and melodic as ever, sent terror through Sebastian like a lightening bolt.  
_

Sitting on his bed, hands braced on his knees, face buried in his palms Sebastian tries to think over what had happened to him in that moment, why the idea of sex being an act of love, and with Kurt of all people, terrified him. He’d fucked up. He’d climbed off of Kurt so fast he’d nearly knocked the lamp off his bed stand on the way. The next thing he knew Kurt was packing and Sebastian was sitting on his bed in silence watching him go, stunned into a state of anxiety.

The night Sebastian lost his virginity, lost was the only word he could think of, he hadn’t given it away, hadn’t made the choice, he’d heard those same words as he was pushed down onto the twin bed in the Dalton dorm room. _Don’t cry baby, I’m going to make love to you._ How could he ever take Kurt’s virginity after being reminded of the loss he had managed to bury for so long? After all the promises he’d made to Kurt, somehow he had crumbled, and failed when it mattered most and he could barely come to understand it, or face it, let alone fix the mess he'd made. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas isn't going to be quite as much fun as anyone was hoping.


	21. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to see Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. I wonder how Sebastian will feel when he finds out.

Kurt’s trying his best to play happy son for his dad’s sake. But by the time they get back to their house Thursday night, Finn and Burt carrying the Christmas tree on their shoulders Kurt’s been faking it for too long. All he wants is to go back upstairs, crawl under his blankets and cry himself to sleep. He’s been in a complete technology black out since he got home the morning before, he hadn’t called Sarah because Christmas shopping sounded like hell, and he hadn’t wanted to turn his phone on and see that Sebastian had called time and time again, but never left a single message to explain himself. And all of his texts just said forgive me, or something similar.

“Kurt?” Finn knocks on the door and pops his head into the room slowly. “Um, someone’s at the front door.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt asks, bolting straight upright in bed and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“No.” Finn says, looking a little puzzled and uncomfortable at the state Kurt is in, his clothes crumpled and his eyes rimmed in red.

“Well who then?” Kurt asks angrily, tossing himself back down on his pillows.

“I don’t know, he says he knows you, he went to Dalton but he looks to old to be a regular student.”

“You didn’t think to ask a name?” Kurt asks, wondering if it’s Quentin, but he would have just mentioned that he was Kurt’s boyfriend’s brother. _Boyfriend._ Were they even still that? Feeling the burning in his throat again Kurt gets up abruptly and pushes past Finn to walk downstairs, past the decorated Christmas tree to the front door.

“Cooper?” Kurt stares dumbfounded at Blaine’s brother, confused as hell as to why he’s standing there with that worried look on his face.

“I’m sorry Kurt, I know tomorrow’s Christmas Eve and you’re busy with your family but Blaine asked me to contact you and I’ve tried calling.” Cooper looks like he’s been crying to, it makes Kurt uncomfortable and a bit worried.

“Is he okay?” Kurt asks, suddenly sensing that something is seriously wrong with the situation.

“Actually no, but he might be.” Cooper sighs, leaning against the wall in the hallway and crossing his arms over his chest. “Blaine had a seizure last weekend, he was transferred to the hospital immediately but he was acting so strange, completely out of character, then he couldn’t read properly, it was terrifying.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Kurt asks, feeling his gut twist.

“He has autoimmune encephalitis, it’s brain swelling caused by a viral infection.” Cooper says, glancing at Kurt to try and gage his reaction. “I understand if you still hate him or are scared of him but it wasn’t him, the pressure on his brain distorted his behavior, it’s been getting worse but now that we know what it is we’re trying to treat it.”

“Will he be okay?” Kurt asks. His mind is reeling, he doesn’t hate Blaine now, he just feels terrible for him, and guilty for hating him instead of realizing something was wrong earlier.

“They just did surgery to reduce the swelling, the steroids should kill the virus and he could recover completely if the seizures stop.” Cooper doesn’t meet Kurt’s eyes as he speaks in a flat voice like he’s memorized the information and repeated it to himself time and time again.

“Blaine, he asked you to come tell me this?” Kurt asks curiously. “He’s awake and talking?”

“Actually, he asked to see you.” Cooper says, looking up at Kurt, his eyes pleading. “With the swelling down he’s better but he won’t stop beating himself up over what he did to you, I don’t know exactly what happened Kurt but Blaine’s a complete mess, I can’t ask you to forgive him but I have to ask you if there’s any chance you’d be willing to come with me to the hospital.” Cooper waits for a long moment as Kurt just stares at the wall behind him, not saying anything. Finally he nods. “Okay, I understand.” Cooper stands up straight and reaches for the door,

“No- give me a minute.” Kurt finds his dad in the living room, sitting on the couch with Carole and quickly explains that one of his friends is in the hospital and he has to go. He leaves out Blaine’s name, not wanting to upset his dad, and not knowing how to explain. All Kurt wants to do is call Sebastian and talk this all through with him, but he can’t bring himself to make the call. Still, he grabs his phone before leaving the house. Driving his own car he follows Cooper to the hospital, his heart hammering in his chest as he rides the elevator up in silence beside Blaine’s brother.

 

 

 

 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Cooper asks, standing outside Blaine’s hospital room with Kurt. The florescent light of the hospital hallway makes Kurt feel cold and uncomfortable. All along the hall Christmas decorations, cut out paper bells and ribbon bows, line the walls, they does little to lighten the heavy mood.

“No, are your parents in there?” Kurt asks, looking up at Cooper as he nervously taps his fingers against his thigh.

“No, my mom’s probably in the chapel, and my dad hasn’t been here since the surgery.” Cooper says, “I’ll be right here though, if you need anything.”

“Okay, I’m glad he has you.” Kurt says, taking a long slow breath before walking into the hospital room.

Blaine’s lying on the bed but it barely looks like the boy he once knew, the boy in the blazer at the bottom of the stairs. It takes Kurt a moment to realize the biggest change is that his head is shaved, his dark curls no longer gelled or wildly loose, they are just completely gone. At first Kurt thinks Blaine must be sleeping but when he closes the door behind him Blaine’s eyes open and an array of emotions play across his features.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Blaine says, his words a bit sluggish as he tries to push himself up further in bed.

“Be careful.” Kurt says, walking closer quickly, concern clear in his actions. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I had my head split open.” Blaine laughs but it doesn’t make Kurt relax at all. “But better, more like myself.” As Blaine speaks Kurt pulls a chair closer to the hospital bed and takes a seat. All the fear and anger he had felt around Blaine has left him, the boy he once knew looks like he could barely lift his arms now, let alone inflict any harm on him.

“I feel like I should have know.” Kurt admits, leaning forward a bit. “I just- I knew you and then everything got so strange between us when I moved to Dalton, but I should have known there was something wrong.”

“How could you? I didn’t even understand it.” Blaine says his eyes softening as he looks at Kurt.

“I think you have a pretty good excuse for that.” Kurt says, forcing an uncomfortable smile.

“I don’t want to make excuses for my actions, I just” Blaine sighs, screwing his eyes shut tightly.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks quickly, reaching forward to clutch Blaine’s hand, it feels hot to the touch.

“I’m okay.” Blaine says, his fingers twitching in Kurt’s grasp. “I will be okay anyways.” Despite Blaine’s words Kurt finds his throat has grown tight and his eyes are beginning to burn again. He’d thought himself all cried out before, but now it’s as if a new reserve is building on the brink of his eyes and threatening to overflow should he even blink. As Blaine opens his eyes again and finds Kurt in tears he pulls his hand away softly.

“Kurt- please I need to- I need to know what I did to you. It always got so much worse when I was drinking” He says, guilt tearing at his insides. “My memory is mixed up and- I know I hurt you but- I don’t know what I did and I’m terrified that I…” Blaine swallows, the heart monitor begins to register his heart beat climbing and it makes Kurt nervous. He hates hospitals, hated sitting beside his father waiting for him to wake up, hated lying beside his mother while she slipped away.

“No!” Kurt says, reaching for Blaine’s hand again and holding it tightly within his own. “You basically just acted like an ass, and we kissed once, but I hit you and it was over.” Kurt says, trying to be honest without worsening Blaine’s mental state.

“Saying we kissed is a generous way of putting it.” Blaine says, his thumb twitching in Kurt’s hand. “I know you didn’t want it, I know you’re with Sebastian.” Blaine sighs softly.

“But that’s all it was, and you were sick, it isn’t your fault.” Kurt says, squeezing Blaine’s hand lightly before pulling his hand back. It’s not entirely appropriate to be holding the boys hand, especially when a part of him wants to pour his heart out to Blaine about Sebastian and their fight, he wants his friend Blaine back, and it’s sort of unsettling how easy it is to just be with his friend again, and not afraid of him.

“Thank you Kurt.” Blaine says, closing his eyes as he breathes heavily. “I just wanted you to be safe but then I became the thing that was hurting you. After my surgery, with the pressure gone from my brain, all I could think about was you.” Blaine’s voice is soft.

“Oh,” Kurt says, a little surprised.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine says quickly. “I didn’t mean it in the stalker way, it’s just that I was beginning to have these weird anger spells even before we met, but I fixated on you in the worst way.” Blaine admits, looking at Kurt sadly.

“Hey,” Kurt says, pointing to the clock on the wall. “It’s Christmas Eve, technically.” He laughs, happy to have any excuse to change the subject.

“It is.” Blaine says, smiling slightly but his lips part in a yawn.

“I should let you sleep, besides my dad will want me home soon.” Kurt says, scooting his chair back.

“I can’t pretend I’m not tired, the pain medication knocks me out.” Blaine says his golden brown eyes half covered by his dark lashes.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here for Christmas.” Kurt says as he picks up his coat and slips it on, uncertain of how exactly he should leave, unsure of what the right words are to say.

“Kurt, I just want to say thanks, for coming.” Blaine says, looking genuinely much more relaxed than he had when his heart rate had been climbing.

“This has been helpful for me too.” Kurt says, taking his gloves out of his coat pockets. “Happy Christmas Eve Blaine, I’ll have my phone on, if you want to talk.” Kurt says. He waves goodbye to Blaine at the door, but the boy’s eyes are already closed.

Kurt waits until he gets home to turn his phone on again. One text message pulls at his heartstrings. Sebastian finally wrote more than I’m sorry.

**I went quiet again. I told you I would try not to do that but I can’t control it. I want to tell you more in person. I’m so sorry that I’ve hurt you, but please know that I want to keep you like we promised. –S**

It isn’t that the message is intimate in the same way that saying I love you is, or that it explains why he’d gone unresponsive, but it gave Kurt a sense of hope. Sebastian had frozen, or, gone quiet again as he’d promised not to. But… had he? Or had he promised to try? Kurt can’t understand why Sebastian gets strange some times, but he’s beginning to think he’s missing a part of the story, a part that Sebastian can’t talk about for one reason or another. It doesn’t take away all of the pain he’s been feeling for the past few days, and it doesn’t make him feel like he has back the missing part of him that left when Sebastian pulled away from him after his confession of love, but it gives him the smallest flicker of hope. For once he thinks he might be able to find sleep before dawn and exhaustion eventually put him out.

**We made a date for the day after Christmas. I’d like to keep it. –K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all it would have a very glee like plot, so it's sort of sporadic and a little bit plot, a little bit random drama, and a whole lot of beautiful tension. 
> 
> I know I made y'all hate Blaine and it was sort of sadistic considering I knew all along what I was going to do to explain it away. But all the best stories need a little bit of tension. 
> 
> But my poor Sebastian. Fuck I love that kid and he's finally having to deal with his emotions for the first time in forever!


	22. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly my favorite chapter to write.

By the time Kurt’s washing the dishes from Christmas brunch he can see snow beginning to fall thickly over the backyard. He hasn’t spoken much to Sebastian since agreeing to go on their scheduled post Christmas date, but he woke up to a Merry Christmas text that he returned in kind. All he can think now though is that Sebastian won’t make it back from his Grandparents in time if the snow keeps falling.

“You don’t have to do that Kurt.” Carole says, placing a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Kurt says, smiling lightly as he begins to dry the clean dishes.

“Sorry about the early morning wake up, Finn still gets excited on Christmas morning.” Carole says, watching Kurt carefully. “Are you doing okay Kurt?” She asks, leaning back against the counter. When Kurt doesn’t answer right away Carole crosses her arms over her chest and tries to think of the best way to word what she has to say. “Kurt- do you want to maybe visit your moms grave today? I know this is the first Christmas that’s not just you and your dad, I don’t want to mess up any traditions you have.” Carole says, trying to find some way to get Kurt to open up, seeing him so sad on Christmas is heartbreaking.

“What?” Kurt asks, looking up sharply at the suggestion, surprised at first, then touched. “Oh.” He says, chewing his lip as he sets a dish down on the drying rack. “Christmas was my moms favorite time of the year, it makes me feel close to her.” Kurt sighs as he looks over at Carole. “I’m having boyfriend trouble.” He admits softly, keeping his voice low.

“Oh!” Carole sounds relieved at first. “If you want to talk about it I’m here, seriously I don’t get to talk to Finn about this stuff he gets weirded out.”

“You’re lucky, the saga of Rachel and Finn is exhausting and I don’t even go to school with them anymore.” Kurt laughs. “But- I haven’t really talked to anyone about this yet, it’s not that I don’t want to talk to you about it, I think I’m just scared that if I say any of it out loud it will be true.” Kurt says, gnawing on his lip as he meets Carole’s warm gaze.

“Have you talked to Mercedes about it yet? I know you too are close.” Carole suggests.

“She’s on vacation with her family for Christmas.” Kurt says, wishing she’d been there to pick up her phone when he’d called her the night before.

“What about Blaine?” Carole asked, “I heard you visited him in the hospital, he isn’t still there on Christmas is he?”

“Actually he is, he’s on a lot of medications.” Kurt says, thinking something over in his mind.

“I bet I can convince your dad to let you take a little trip if you want to go visit him.” Carole says, reading Kurt like a book.

 

 

No one stops Kurt or asks him for identification as he makes his way through the hospital. There are a lot of visitors and it makes Kurt feel anxious, his mom’s last Christmas had been in that hospital. Still, this isn’t about him today. Approaching Blaine’s hospital room door he knocks, surprised to not hear any voices within.

“Come in.” Blaine calls, pushing himself up in the bed.

“Hi Blaine.” Kurt smiles, holding the present he’d brought behind his back as he walks into the hospital room and slips into the chair beside Blaine’s bed. “Merry Christmas.” Taking the present out from behind his back Kurt places it lightly on the bed, fingers playing with the ribbons curled around the soft package.

“Wow Kurt, I even get a present?” Blaine asks, grinning a little goofy.

“How heavily medicated are you?” Kurt asks laughing softly.

“Very.” Blaine laughs, “I think they gave me extra pain medication as a Christmas present.” Picking up Kurt’s present he glances at him almost shyly. “Can I open this?”

“Yeah,” Kurt smiles, “It’s just something I thought you might need.” Kurt says, feeling slightly nervous though he isn’t sure why. Having his friend back is surreal, he never thought this would be happening again, that he’d get the Blaine he first knew and loved back. Loved is a strong way of putting it, but he can’t help but remember the way he’d first felt with Blaine now that Blaine’s acting like himself again.

“Kurt, this is perfect.” Blaine laughs, pulling out the handmade blue Kurt had given him and putting it on his head.

“I thought it might help, since you don’t have your curls anymore.” Kurt says, smiling at the look on Blaine’s face, like he’s really happy.

“It’s perfect, did you make this in the past two days?” Blaine asks stunned.

“I’m an anxious knitter.” Kurt says with a smile.

“Well thank you, I love it.” Blaine says, “You made it perfect, not too tight over the bandages or anything.” Blaine looks at Kurt carefully before asking his next question. “Am I the reason you’ve been anxious? If it’s too much to be around me this soon you don’t have to come see me. I needed to see you after surgery to make sure I didn’t do something entirely unforgivable but the last thing I want to do is make your life more stressful.” Blaine says, fingers playing nervously with torn paper wrapping.

“No,” Kurt says softly. “You aren’t the reason I’m stressed out.” Kurt chews his lip. It seems like Blaine is completely back to himself but he can’t be sure, and he doesn’t want to talk to his friend about Sebastian in case it’s a trigger.

“You don’t have to tell me, but if it’s boyfriend related I promise to be cool about it.” Blaine says, shifting a little nervously. “I know I missed my chance with you and I really just want us to be friends again, when you’re ready, if you want.” Blaine says, rambling a little.

“I want us to be friends.” Kurt says honestly. “I just don’t want to stress you out.” Kurt says, chewing his lip. A knock on the door breaks the tension quickly. Kurt turns to see Nick standing at the door holding a box with a large red bow on it. He pauses when he sees Kurt, regains his smile and walks into the room, handing Blaine the box.

“Merry Christmas Blaine, merry Christmas Kurt!” Nick cheers happily before plopping down in another chair.

“Thanks for coming Nick!” Blaine smiles, looking at the box in his hands. “I’m loving these Christmas visits you guys” He says, pulling the box open and taking out the plush dog. “I love it, the pillows here are so not worth snuggling.” Blaine says, tucking the large stuffed animal under his arm.

“I remember you said you didn’t get to bring anything to the mental hospital so I thought you might miss your bear from Dalton, I couldn’t break into your dorm but I got you this guy.” Nick says, eyeing Kurt suspiciously over Blaine’s hospital bed.

“I should probably get home.” Kurt says softly. “My dad will probably freak out when he finds out Carole snuck me out.

“Thank you for coming Kurt, and for my hat it doesn’t feel as drafty in here anymore.” Blaine says, smiling sweetly.

“Merry Christmas Blaine.” Kurt smiles.

“Hey, I’ll be right back Blaine, I brought scrabble too but I’m going to walk Kurt out.” Nick says, standing slowly and following Kurt out of Blaine’s room.

“Kurt.” Nick says slowly as he closes the door behind him and leaning back against it.

“What?” Kurt asks, biting his lip.

“You need to talk to Sebastian.” Nick says, his gaze a bit sharp for Kurt’s liking.

“Did he tell you what happened?” Kurt asks nervously.

“Sort of, look Kurt I don’t think you understand the full situation.”

“He didn’t say it back Nick, if he doesn’t love me there’s nothing I can do about that.” Kurt says defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You need to talk to Sebastian yourself.” Nick says more softly, he feels for Kurt but he’d been a bit surprised to find him at Blaine’s bedside. Sebastian would not be okay with that if he found out. Nick had already explained Blaine’s medical condition to Sebastian, but his friends response had been more panic than relief.

“If he makes it back from his grandparents tomorrow I will.” Kurt says, looking at the tiled floor.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound like a dick I just didn’t expect to see you here, with Blaine.” Nick frowns seeing how broken Kurt looks.

“It’s Christmas, and Cooper brought me here a few days ago because Blaine wanted to know what happened between us, he couldn’t remember properly.” Kurt looks up at Nick slowly. “I’ve missed him Nick, Blaine was my best friend before I got to Dalton.” Kurt explains, suddenly feeling a little guilty though he isn’t sure why.

“I get it,” Nick says carefully. “I don’t mean to be all judgey I think it’s great that you’re here Kurt.” Nick hugs Kurt for a moment. “I’ll see you soon.” Nick winks at him before walking back into Blaine’s room, leaving Kurt to stand alone and confused in the hospital hallway surrounded by cardboard cheer.

 

 

“Thanks so much for helping me do this” Sebastian thumbs his fingers anxiously against Jeff’s dashboard as his friend drives them through the dark snowy night.

“Are you kidding, this is like the best Christmas present you could give me, and it’s not even for me.” Jeff laughs, glancing over at Sebastian. “But um, you might want to simmer down a bit it’s a two hour drive back to Lima, you’re lucky our Grandparents live in the same gated community.”

“It’s weird I never saw you in the summers there.” Sebastian says, realizing he doesn’t know much about the blonde boy humming along with the radio as he drives.

“Kurt didn’t tell you?” Jeff asks, shifting unconsciously. “Actually that just proves how great he is, I might have asked him to keep it a secret, I just assumed he’d tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Sebastian asks, nervous at the mention of Kurt’s name, and not telling him things.

“I summered in a trailer park.” Jeff shrugs, “I didn’t know I was a Sterling, as in _the_ Sterlings until my dad passed away, leaving me everything in his will. I never met him.” Jeff shrugs.

“That’s insane.” Sebastian says in shock. “But you still go to Christmas with your dad’s parents?” Sebastian asks.

“They say they didn’t know about me.” Jeff explains with a shrug. “I don’t know it’s weird, but a couple years at Dalton and I can pretend I was born with the silver spoon in my mouth.” Jeff smiles at Sebastian. “I don’t know how you pulled this off Sebastian, and on Christmas of all days.”

“I begged.” Sebastian laughs. “And I told everyone is was for Kurt, that worked pretty quickly.”

“Just two more hours.” Jeff teases playfully. “We’ll make it just in time, it will still be Christmas.”

“That’s the plan, I hope everyone makes it with the snow coming down like this.” Sebastian says, clutching the dashboard.

“How’d you get the idea to do this?” Jeff asks.

“Nick actually, I mean I knew what I wanted to do but Nick remembered this one conversation we had and it’s the perfect song.”

 

 

Going to bed early on Christmas is another Hummel tradition Kurt and his dad have shared since he was a little kid. Burt blames it on Kurt’s cooking and the Christmas Feast this year was nothing short of spectacular. After sending Sebastian a goodnight text saying that he hopes to see him tomorrow he crawls under his covers and falls asleep, the food coma taking over.

Kurt is having an incredibly weird dream. He doesn’t even feel like he’s truly sleeping but when he hears what sounds like the Warblers singing his favorite David Cassidy song.

_I'm sleeping, and right in the middle of a good dream, when all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain, before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head. And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread: "I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

Something clicks and Kurt bolts upright in bed, realizing the voices coming from outside his window are real and he isn’t dreaming at all.

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with_

_and so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself, and never talk about it, and didn't I go and shout it when you walked into my room. "I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

Walking to the window Kurt pries it open and leans out to see the Warblers in his front yard, singing and dancing in the thick snow, Sebastian singing the lead, dressed in what looks to be his Christmas green velvet jacket and a pair of snow boots. Through the falling snow Kurt can see that someone meticulously stomped down the snow by the front of the house to read I love you. His heart is beating so fast Kurt barely notices when his eyes fill with tears of joy, or when the window next to his room opens and Rachel and Finn poke their heads out to see what’s going on below.

_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you! Isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way._

The back up vocals get softer, leaving Sebastian to step out so he’s standing under Kurt’s window, staring up at him as he finishes the song, his words so genuine and heartfelt that he has a difficult time getting them out without crying. It’s the most romantic gesture Sebastian could possibly think of, it’s crazy, and it leaves him completely exposed, to the weather, to his friends, and to Kurt. He’s terrified that this won’t be enough, terrified that he won’t be able to make things right with Kurt and win him back, but he knows it’s the best chance he’s got.

_Believe me, you really don't have to worry. I only want to make you happy, and if you say, hey, go away, I will. But I think better still I ought to stay around and love you! Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face: Do you think you love me?_

At the end of the song Sebastian stands, panting as he watches Kurt vanish from the window. He can’t breathe, everyone behind him is silent, all their movements dampened by the falling snow. All around them the night sky is golden with the reflecting snow despite the late hour, lamp up and down the street creating pockets of orange light. Nearly a full minute passes before the front door bursts open and Kurt runs out. He barely looks dressed wearing a pair of sweatpants tucked into snow boots, a sweater, and a winter coat he’s still pulling on when he launches himself at Sebastian, kissing him deep and slow as the Warblers erupt into cheers and laughter. But as far as Sebastian knows, there’s no one in the world except himself and Kurt Hummel, gorgeous, brilliant Kurt Hummel in his arms.

“I do.” Kurt says between their lips when Sebastian finally sets him back down on his feet.

“You think you love me?” Sebastian asks, while he laughs at the words it’s out of joy instead of mockery.

“I know I do.” Kurt says softly before kissing Sebastian again, clutching him close to his chest.

“I love you Kurt, I’m an idiot and I’m kind of messed up but all I want is for you to let me love you. It’s scary how much I love you.” Sebastian says, burying his face in Kurt’s hair as he holds him tightly against his body, both boys shivering in the cold night.

“Hey!” Burt yells from the front door. “Every one get inside before you all end up sick and have to forfeit regionals.” Burt shakes his head as Carole loops her arms around him from behind. Talking just to her he says more quietly “I never thought I’d say something like that out loud.” It makes Carole laugh as she greets the Warblers and ushers them all inside, watching over Burt’s shoulder as Kurt and Sebastian stay still together in the snow a moment longer than the rest, their foreheads pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made weird fan girl noises while writing the end of this chapter and it was not understood well by the people in the coffee shop this morning.


	23. Through the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt brings Sebastian to his mother's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt keeps opening up and sharing his secrets with Sebastian, hopefully Sebastian can learn to do the same.

“Good morning.” Carole beams at Kurt as he shuffles downstairs early in the morning, leaving Sebastian to sleep. “Your welcome by the way, for convincing your dad to let Sebastian sleep in your room.” She winks at Kurt, pouring him a cup of coffee.

“You are a miracle worker.” Kurt smiles, pouring skim milk into his cup. “I think Rachel getting caught in Finn’s room was helpful.” Kurt smiles.

“Your dad needs to work on his double standards, that’s where I got him.” Carole laughs. “It didn’t hurt that your boyfriend professed his love in song.”

“It was kind of magical wasn’t it?” Kurt asks, sitting on one of the high stools at the kitchen counter.

“You know your dad is kind of a romantic too.” Carole says, winking at Kurt, making him chuckle nervously.

“I’m really happy you two found each other.” Kurt says, dipping the tip of his finger into the coffee cup and tasting the cinnamon topping. “I’m sorry you had to postpone your honeymoon to pay my school fees, but I do have a bit of a surprise for you.” Kurt says. The offer had come from the Smythes on their first night back from Disneyworld but after running away from Sebastian Kurt hadn’t thought twice about it.

“Oh?” Carole asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Spring break, the Smythes invited me to join them in France, they have a Paris house there.”

“That’s amazing Kurt, I’m sure your dad will let you go.” Carole beams.

“It’s not just that,” Kurt says, grinning brightly. “They also have a chateau in the country side, and after hearing about what you and my dad gave up for me to go to Dalton they want to fly you out to Paris with us, Finn can bring a guest too, and then you and my dad can take one of their cars to the country and have your honeymoon.” Kurt says, the excitement pouring over him. Carole looks stunned for a moment, her mouth agape and her eyes bright. “You can’t say no, please don’t say no they were so excited about it and they really want to get to know you guys too, after the honeymoon portion of the trip of course.” Kurt says, knowing that telling Carole of the Smythe offer would be the best way to get his dad to swallow his pride and accept such a generous offer.

“You’re right.” Carole says, smiling at Kurt. “I can’t say no, it would not only be rude but it would be downright idiotic.” She laughs, “Kurt I’m so glad you’re part of my family.” She says, pulling him against her chest tightly and hugging him. Kurt feels for a moment like he might cry, so he holds onto Carole tighter, letting her warmth and affection spread through him.

“I’m lucky too.” Kurt says, his voice trembling slightly. “I didn’t get to say it enough, everything was so hectic around the wedding and you guys gave up so much for me.” Kurt pulls back, brushing a tear from his cheek.

“Oh sweetheart.” Carole coos, handing Kurt a tissue from the countertop. “Happy tears?”

“Of course.” Kurt smiles, meeting Carole’s warm gaze. “You realize Finn’s going to bring Rachel, well, maybe Puck if their fighting keeps at it.” She laughs, rubbing Kurt’s shoulder.

“Did you tell her?” Sebastian asks, standing in the entryway to the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest, his posture relaxed as he leans against the wall watching the intimate scene unfold.

“Sebastian! Come here, you have to thank your parents for us, and we should all get dinner soon.” Carole pulls the tall boy into a big hug, making Sebastian laugh as he watches Kurt’s smiling face.

“That sounds great.” Sebastian says, getting himself a cup of coffee as he untangles himself from Carole’s arms. “Seriously my mom will be so excited you’ve accepted, she’s dying to make new friends, the jet set elite sort of make her crazy.” Sebastian admits, winking at Kurt. “She married my dad when she was eighteen and they were both on semesters abroad in Paris, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.” Sebastian laughs.

“Your parents are still happily together?” Carole asks, leaning against the counter.

“Disgustingly in love is a more accurate way of putting it.” Sebastian laughs, “There’s a reason I have three siblings, my mom likes to remind me of that.”

“Love is funny like that.” Carole smiles. “I love Finn’s dad so much I never thought I’d find something like that again, but thanks to someone’s meddling I found something real again.” Carole says, smiling at Kurt. She shakes her head, laughing softly. “So, what’s the plan for you two love birds today?”

“Actually,” Kurt says, looking over at Sebastian carefully. “I sort of wanted to visit my mom today.” There’s a brief moment of awkward silence before Kurt continues. “I think it’s high time I introduce my boyfriend to her.” Kurt doesn’t believe in religion, or god, and sure maybe he thinks that believing his mom can sense him is stupid, but this is the one thing he doesn’t approach logically.

“Maybe we could bring her flowers.” Sebastian says a little nervously, he isn’t sure why this of all things would make him anxious, it’s not like Kurt’s mom could disapprove, but he knows how much Kurt loves her, whether she’s here or not.

 

 

“When was the last time you were here?” Sebastian asks, walking beside Kurt through the snow, seemingly following some path hidden deep beneath the white blanket.

“The day before I met you.” Kurt says through the scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth. He swings their entwined hands. Even though he can’t feel Sebastian’s touch through their thick gloves it’s comforting to have him there.

“I’d get so lost here in this snow.” Sebastian says, looking across the wide expanse of the cemetery, dotted with tombstones.

“I only got lost once.” Kurt admits, trudging forward, his boots leaving deep indents in the snow.

“What happened?”

“It was the day after Christmas, the first Christmas without my mom.” Kurt says softly. “My dad was parking the car and I jumped out, the snow was almost as tall as I was, when I couldn’t find her I got so scared. Finally my dad found me, carried me out of the snow. He brought me back to the entrance and showed me how to count my steps.” Kurt smiles through his scarf.

“You still remember?” Sebastian asks, walking a little closer to Kurt.

“Yeah, except I take much bigger steps now.” Kurt laughs, stopping at the top of the hill where a wide reaching tree stretches out in all directions. “Left here.” Kurt says, pointing to the side with the bouquet of mini white roses in his hand.

“That makes sense.” Sebastian says, biting his lip as his voice comes out sort of vacant.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, looking up at his boyfriend in the snow.

“This is going to sound kind of cowardly but I’m nervous.” Sebastian glances at Kurt to gage his reaction.

“Because it’s a graveyard?” Kurt asks curiously, he sort of just expected Sebastian to be brave about everything, but his little fears and insecurities only endear him more to Kurt.

“No,” Sebastian pauses, turning to face Kurt and tugging on his boyfriend’s hat so it covers his ears.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Sebastian says, shaking his head. “Is it ridiculous that I want your mom to like me?” his words hang in the air for a moment as Kurt’s smile stretches across his face.

“The good news is she can’t dislike you.” Kurt laughs softly. “But, I know she’d adore you.” Kurt says, pulling Sebastian along through the snow.

“How do you know that?” Sebastian asks, blinking. The glare of the mid day sun off the snow burns his eyes making him squint.

“Because,” Kurt says, coming to a stop finally in front of a pale stone marker with the name Elizabeth Hummel engraved on it. “I get most of my personality from her.” Kurt says, letting go of Sebastian’s hand to reach out and brush the snow off of the top of the stone, his leather gloved fingertips tracing the lines of his mother’s name. Slowly he unwraps the roses, taking off their plastic wrapping and sticking them in the snow one at a time.

“Can I help with that?” Sebastian asks, smiling when Kurt hands him a couple roses.

“My mom said flowers should be made to look as natural as possible, she never liked the bows and plastic wrapping flowers came with and always had me take them all off when I was in the hospital with her.” Kurt says, placing one rose on top of the gravestone then the others are stuck in the snow in front of his mothers tombstone.

“I agree.” Sebastian says, taking the plastic wrap and folding it into his pocket.

“Her favorite flowers were lilacs, we had these bushes planted all around her house, but you have to trim them back or they don’t grow back healthy in the spring.” Kurt’s face drops slightly but Sebastian waits for him to continue rather than pushing him to explain. “I’ll have to go back to the old house and make sure someone does it this year.” Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Or we could go do it, in the spring, like garden gnomes.” Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s body and resting his chin on the boys shoulder.

“You did not just suggest we be secret gardeners.” Kurt says, smiling as he holds on to Sebastian’s arms, tilting his head back to feel Sebastian’s warm breath on his cheek.

“I did.” Sebastian kisses Kurt’s cheek softly.

“I love you Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt says, closing his eyes, the sun golden on his eyelids.

“I love you too Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” Sebastian says, smiling as he nuzzles against Kurt’s cheek.

“It’s not really my middle name, but I started signing everything with it when I lost her, I know it’s a girls name, but it’s hers.” Kurt shrugs, feeling Sebastian pull him tighter back against his chest.

“I am not about to tease you for that.” Sebastian says, “I’m thankful more every day for my mom.”

“Me too.” Kurt says, “sometimes I feel really stupid, like if I let myself love Carole, or your mom, I distance myself more from her.” Kurt says, reaching out to brush his fingers over the marble stone.

“What do you think she’d have to say about that?” Sebastian asks, careful of how he asks the question. He can’t pretend to understand how Kurt feels.

“You sound like my dad.” Kurt says with a laugh. “But actually I kinda know.” Kurt admits, taking a deep breath before continuing. “She left me a notebook, a little dark leather book she wrote in from the time she got sick until the week before we lost her.” He’s never told anyone about the book before, never wanted to share that small piece of his mom with someone else.

“I wish I’d been able to meet her.” Sebastian says, blaming the bright light off the snow for the burning in his eyes.

“Okay.” Kurt says, untangling himself from Sebastian.

“Okay?” Sebastian cocks his head to one side as Kurt stands formally between his boyfriend and his mother’s tombstone.

“Mom,” Kurt says, blushing a little as he speaks. “This is Sebastian Smythe, my boyfriend, and my roommate at Dalton, which by the way turned out amazing.” He says, reaching out for Sebastian’s hand and pulling him closer, “Sebastian, this is my mom.”

“Hi.” Sebastian says shyly, reaching out to place his palm against the tombstone. “Don’t tell Burt about the roommate thing.” Sebastian says with a nervous chuckle.

“I think we’re safe there.” Kurt laughs, brushing wetness from his eyes. “Besides my mom was young when she met my dad.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Sebastian asks, recalling the spark he’d felt the first time he’d laid eyes on Kurt.

“Not in the least.” Kurt laughs, shaking his head at Sebastian’s confusion. “They fought about everything and couldn’t stand each other when they first met, but that didn’t last long.” Kurt smiles. “They realized they argued because they were both passionate people.”

“So that’s where you get your spark from.” Sebastian grins.

“I recall being perfectly charming when we met.” Kurt says, putting one hand on his hip.

“After a few snarky comments about nepotism being alive and well.” Sebastian chuckles.

“True.” Kurt grins, shivering in the cold. “I’m freezing.” Kurt admits, reaching for Sebastian’s hand. “We’ll be back mom, I just wanted you to know I really am happy, and I’m in love.”

 


	24. Rollercoaster, of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds out about Sebastian's past, in part.  
> Sebastian finds out Kurt is a lot stronger than he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins with the boys reading my favorite book Remainder by Tom McCarthy. Honestly I'm not sure it was out yet but I LOVE this book. (I'm not sure Kurt and Sebastian do though they're a little young for it.)

“Sebastian?” Kurt’s voice is slow as he speaks, he’s been lying with his head on Sebastian’s chest for the past hour reading a book called Remainder about a man who loses himself after an accident and tries to reconstruct moments in which he feels real. It’s a good book, heavy on the wording and descriptions, but it’s given his mind plenty of time to wander.

“Mhm?” Sebastian asks, looking up from his own copy of the same book, it had been assigned as a winter break reading.

“Do you think traumatic events can lead us to be less than ourselves?” Kurt asks, chewing his lip.

“You read a lot faster than me.” Sebastian replies with a chuckle. “So far I’d wager this guy is just really obsessed with trying to feel real again after this accident.” Sebastian answers, carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair softly.

“Okay new question, why do you think it’s so important to the author that the narrator can’t discuss what happened to him, not only does he say he isn’t allowed because of the settlement but he also can’t remember, he has to relearn how to be human.” Kurt says, trying to find a way to ask the question on his mind without provoking another silent spell from Sebastian.

“Normally I’d think it was so the trauma could be more easily applied to the readers perspective but I don’t think we are supposed to see ourselves in the narrator, he’s completely insane.” Sebastian says, sitting up a little to look down at Kurt. “But you’re ahead of me, what’s going on in your chapter?”

“The narrator is having these spells.” Kurt says softly.

“What kind?”

“Catatonic episodes, he stops speaking, or responding.” Kurt says softly, looking back up at Sebastian his blue eyes trying to remain innocent though they are tinted with concern.

Setting his book down with no concern for saving his page Sebastian sighs, closing his eyes and lying back against the pillows. His fingers don’t stop their path through Kurt’s soft brown hair as he tries to steady his breathing. “I don’t go catatonic.” Sebastian says thoughtfully, his tone flat but not defensive. “I told you how everything gets jumbled in my head sometimes and I find it hard to say the right thing?” Sebastian asks, thinking back to the night he and Kurt had a similar conversation in his bathroom at home.

“Yeah.” Kurt says, chewing his lip. “But you could say a lot of wrong things now that I know you love me and you know I love you.” Kurt wants to turn to face Sebastian but he has the feeling that it’s easier for Sebastian to talk about the difficult things when he isn’t looking into his eyes.

“I don’t want you to think differently about me.” Sebastian says, his fingers tensing slightly in Kurt’s hair. “Something bad happened to me when I was visiting my brothers at Dalton, I was thirteen.” Sebastian’s voice gets tight and Kurt can’t tell if the pounding sound in his ears is his heart or Sebastian’s. “The school kept it hushed because the cops didn’t believe me and the guys family is incredibly wealthy. Eventually the headmaster who did the cover up was fired and Alistair took his place.” Sebastian says letting out a low breath. “He told me he was going to make love to me.” Sebastian’s voice is so quiet Kurt can barely hear him but when he finally realizes what he’s just heard everything clicks into place. Kurt doesn’t speak because he isn’t sure if Sebastian is finished talking yet and he doesn’t want to interrupt, but when he feels Sebastian shift anxiously Kurt raises Sebastian’s hand to his lips and pressed his lips to it gently.

“It’s not an excuse for who I became after, but I just- I didn’t think sex mattered, I didn’t really think I was someone…” Sebastian trails off, unsure of exactly what he’s admitting, he doesn’t want Kurt to think he is someone who doesn’t deserves love.

“Sebastian,” Kurt says, his blue eyes brimming with tears. He rolls onto his side so he can look at him, almost as if he’s scared he’ll find physical scars to match the emotional ones. “I love you.” He says finally, unsure of what else he could possibly say. Sebastian just nods up at him, lips trembling. Kurt leans forward and kisses him so softly, tasting the salt of tears caught between their lips, bitter and honest.

“You must have a hundred questions.” Sebastian says when Kurt pulls back just a little. After his assault all there had been were questions, accusing questions that all seemed to imply one thing, he was a slut who had asked for it. He’d been thirteen and those who were supposed to protect and serve had treated him like a pervert accusing a well-liked, heterosexual member of the community. Even when the medical records proved he hadn’t been lying, he’d been treated as though it was his fault.

“No,” Kurt says softly. “Just one.” Kurt says, blushing a little. “Would you be more comfortable if I refer to love and um, sex separately?” he asks, not wanting to ever remind Sebastian of what had happened to him.

“Maybe,” Sebastian whispers, stunned. He takes a moment, swallowing his fear. “No,” he says finally. “I love you, and by some miracle you love me.” Sebastian pulls Kurt closer, burying his face in Kurt’s neck. “I’ve had sex, I’ve never made love before.” Sebastian says finally, his breath hitching as he tries to breath evenly.

“Then I get to be your first.” Kurt says, a small smile on his lips. “But definitely not here.” Kurt chuckles, waving at his childhood room.

“Are you sure you don’t have any more questions, about what I told you I mean?” Sebastian asks, lazily wrapping his arms around Kurt.

“You can tell me whatever you want in your own time, though, does Nick know?” Kurt asks, remembering the way Nick had told him he just didn’t understand.

“He’s known for a long time, we were both visiting our brothers that weekend.” Sebastian admits. “And I kind of rely on Nick’s advice, he’s my relationship role model.” Sebastian rolls his eyes when Kurt giggles. “How did you figure out Nick knew?” Sebastian asks curiously.

“I- I ran into him and he told me I don’t understand the situation.” Kurt says, feeling suddenly more nervous. “I ran into him at the hospital.” Kurt looks down so he doesn’t have to meet Sebastian’s eyes as he admits to seeing Blaine.

“Blaine?” Sebastian’s tone is flat.

“Yes, Cooper asked me to talk to him. After his surgery he was a mess, he couldn’t remember what he did properly and I – I didn’t want to stay scared of him.” Kurt admits, finally looking up. Sebastian looks tense, uncomfortable and a bit scared himself. “Are you mad?” Kurt asks, fingers curling in Sebastian’s shirt as he tries to pull a response from him.

“Yes.” Sebastian says evenly. “But not at you.” He continues, closing his eyes. “I get that he was sick, I understand that I do but it’s like what happened to you should just be forgiven or forgotten and that’s just not something I can do.” Sebastian says quickly, his tone a bit darker than before.

“He wasn’t trying to make excuses, he just needed to apologize and make sure I was okay.” Kurt says softly.

“You don’t have to stand up for him.” Sebastian says looking at Kurt with a flash of jealousy.

“I’m not.” Kurt says, chewing his lip again. “But I don’t want to hold on to it, it’s kind of easier if I see Blaine as a victim instead of me. I know that sounds weird. But he’s hurting a lot more than I am. He’s facing what he did alone. I’m not.” Kurt explains. Sebastian has a strange look on his face as he stares up at Kurt for a long time before speaking.

“You are a lot stronger than you seem.” Sebastian says finally, his brow furrowed. “But I think it might be easier to forgive for yourself than it is to forgive something done to someone you love.” Sebastian says. “Or maybe I’m just not as strong as you, I don’t know.” Sebastian says, clutching Kurt tighter.

“It doesn’t help that Blaine said a lot of shitty things about you.” Kurt says softly. “Things that were really unfair.”

“True,” Sebastian says. He doesn’t voice his real fear though: If Blaine hadn’t turned into a lunatic would Kurt still have picked Sebastian? If Blaine gets better and comes back, is there a chance he’ll lose Kurt?

“You look kind of sick.” Kurt says softly, fingers brushing down Sebastian’s cheek lightly. “I’m not asking you to be friends with Blaine.” Kurt says softly.

“Can I ask a totally selfish boyfriend question?” Sebastian asks, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I think you’re entitled to a few of those.” Kurt answers.

“Don’t go see him without someone else there.” Sebastian says, already wishing he didn’t sound so pathetic. “Not while he’s still sick, it just makes my skin crawl, if you want I’ll even go with you and I won’t act like an ass or anything but the thought of you alone with him…”

“Okay.” Kurt says, leaning down to kiss Sebastian’s worries away. “I love you, even if you asked me not to see him until he’s better I’d do that, I don’t want you to be anything but happy and mine.” Kurt smiles, brushing their noses together.

“Ooh I didn’t know that was an option.” Sebastian says, laughing softly. “Wait!” Sebastian jumps up, nearly toppling Kurt off of him as he stands abruptly and grabs his bag off of the floor.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks, confused.

“I forgot to give you your Christmas present!” Sebastian says, laughing as he searches his bag.

“So did I.” Kurt admits, surprised they’d overlooked something that Kurt had once imagined would be a serious relationship perk. “But mine’s actually at our dorm so you’ll have to wait.” Kurt says, realizing that in all of the drama he hadn’t asked Nick to get a picture of it after it was delivered. “All I can say is it breaks like ten Dalton rules and is perfect” Kurt says, smiling softly as Sebastian turns around and hands him a small jewelry box.

Kurt turns the blue velvet box over in his hands. “If you’re asking me to marry you I’m going to require swans and doves at the wedding, maybe a gondola.” Kurt chuckles.

“Darn, you’ve ruined the proposal.” Sebastian teases, as he climbs onto the bed.

“It’s a ring box shaped.” Kurt says, looking up at Sebastian a little nervously.

“It’s a ring.” Sebastian says nodding, but he’s smiling more confidently than Kurt is.

“So, I should probably open it?” Kurt asks, chewing his lip.

“That would make this go much more quickly.” Sebastian says in a soft comforting voice. “Besides if I open it the whole proposal thing would seem a little too accurate and it isn’t an engagement ring, I wouldn’t forget to propose until the two days after Christmas.”

Kurt pulls the box open finally and finds himself staring at two silver bands about the width of wedding rings but each with what looks like finger prints pressed into the metal. He takes one out and holds it up to the light, inside it says S for K.

“We each have one, yours says S for K and has my finger prints, mine has yours.” Sebastian shows him the engraving on the second ring before slipping it onto his own middle finger. Kurt finds that his ring fits snugly on his ring finger of his right hand.

“How did you get my fingerprints?” Kurt asks, staring sidelong at Sebastian.

“We live together, you touch everything.” Sebastian smiles.

“I love it.” Kurt leans over to press a kiss to Sebastian’s lips, toppling them both over onto the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kurt, it seriously keeps me up at night, and I think about you more than could ever be considered healthy.” Sebastian admits, pulling Kurt close against his chest.

“Do you want a hint as to what your Christmas present is?” Kurt asks. “I’ll tell you we both think alike because it’s partly for me too.”

“I love a good surprise.” Sebastian says, kissing Kurt’s nose.

“Should we get back to reading?” Kurt asks, but Sebastian tosses the books off the bed at the notion. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“You know I love Carole, and I’m not as terrified of your dad as I was, but you will come back with me to celebrate New Years Smythe style right?”

“Mhm, just one more night in Lima, after tonight.” Kurt chuckles. “Mercedes gets back tomorrow and now I have a lot to tell her about.” Kurt smiles, linking their fingers together and looking down at their rings.

“Don’t forget Sarah, she’s taking us post Christmas shopping.” Sebastian laughs, “Should be fun, Quentin’s coming.”

“Mercedes is going to love them.” Kurt smiles, leaning in to kiss Sebastian more deeply, tugging at his shirt.

“Is the door locked?” Sebastian asks, pulling away from the kiss with wide eyes.

“Sebastian Smythe you are not so scared of my dad you won’t make out with me unless I double check the door are you?” Kurt asks smiling. He feels like he’s been on an emotional rollercoaster and the only thing that can ground him is to be as close to Sebastian as he can. “I locked it, come kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happened in this chapter. What a ride. But there is still much more to come my loves.


	25. The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Warbler Tradition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for waiting my loves!   
> So...  
> I went to a boarding school with all sorts of weird traditions :) We usually blew them off to go get into our own trouble, very much like my darlings in this story.

“Hurry up!” Jeff urges, leaning forward against the dashboard excitedly, ignoring the sounds coming from the backseat as Kurt and Sebastian make out a bit drunkenly in the dark.

“We’re almost there.” Nick laughs, reaching over to grip Jeff’s thigh excitedly.

“W-where are we going?” Kurt asks, pulling back from Sebastian’s lips to look to the front of the car, following the beam of the headlights as he tries to make out exactly where they are.

“Don’t ruin the surprise!” Sebastian calls excitedly, pulling Kurt into his lap again, attaching his mouth to his boyfriend’s neck. Kurt’s protests disappear into breathy moans as he presses himself closer to Sebastian, rutting down against his crotch in the backseat of Nick’s car to the upbeat tempo of music playing on the radio.

“Oh my god what are we doing here?” Kurt asks, pulling away from Sebastian when he sees the lights of half a dozen cars parked ahead of them in what Kurt slowly realizes is the parking lot just off to the left of Dalton’s main entrance.

“Fulfilling the long held tradition of throwing a New Years Eve party the one place we aren’t supposed to be!” Nick cheers, parking beside another car and shutting the engine off, leaning over to kiss Jeff before throwing the door open and digging for the bottle of champagne he has stashed in the front seat by Jeff’s feet. “Now that we’re here I can finally drink.” Nick cheers, popping the top off of the champagne bottle.

“You’re here, finally!” Thad pulls the back door open, helping Sebastian out before reaching in to drag Kurt from the backseat as well.

“What are we doing?” Kurt asks, trying to right his clothes as he greets the other Warblers collected around the parked cars in the dark of the lot.

“Relax baby,” Sebastian whispers, kissing the shell of Kurt’s ear before tugging his boyfriend’s hat down further to cover his ears. “Just follow me, we’re going on a little new years adventure!”

“What if we get caught?” Kurt whispers, hunkered down behind the entrance wall of Dalton Academy with the rest of the Warblers, everyone hushing each other in the darkness.

“It’s tradition, it would be wrong if we didn’t do this!” Jeff hisses, handing Kurt an unlit sparkler and grinning back at Nick and Sebastian.

“He’s right, we do this every year.” Sebastian says, slipping past Nick and wrapping his arms loosely around Kurt’s waist. “Besides don’t you want another night alone in our dorm? Just the two of us?” Sebastian asks, his voice burning low at the back of Kurt’s neck.

“Of course I do, but I’m hoping the nepotism thing works in our favor again if we get caught, six minutes to new years.” Kurt says, stowing his iPhone in his pocket as he passes sparklers down the line to David and Wes.

“Getting caught is kind of the whole point.” Nick laughs, taking a swig of the champagne bottle before passing it to Sebastian. “It’s tradition, and at Dalton tradition outweighs the rules every single time.” Nick grins, “Besides you’re practically a Smythe now, nepotism is always going to work.”

“Hey, don’t set my wedding date yet.” Kurt laughs, snatching the Champagne from Sebastian before his boyfriend can take a sip.

“At least let me drink before I propose.” Sebastian reaches for the bottle but pins Kurt against the brick wall instead, kissing his boyfriend as wolf whistles hit his ears.

“I propose we spend an amazing night at Dalton together.” Kurt chuckles, clinging to Sebastian’s shoulders as he tries to make out his boyfriend’s features in the pale light of the silver moon.

“Four minutes!” Wes calls from the front, ushering them forward towards the front gate.

“So is this just a Warbler thing or can any Dalton student join the debauchery?” Kurt asks, letting Sebastian pull him forward to follow the others.

“Warblers only.” Sebastian says pointing to the only surveillance camera at the front gate as he ducks bellow it’s line of sight. “Get low here.”

“I’m so cold!” Kurt whines, dropping to the ground and scrambling after Sebastian. Behind him he can hear Nick and Jeff’s footsteps crunching over the frozen earth as they follow and he wishes he’d thought to bring gloves.

“We’ll be inside soon Kurtiekins!” Jeff calls, passing Kurt a lighter. “Just after we get past the gate, at the one minute count light your sparklers and run to the front door, Wes has the keys he’ll open it up!” Jeff hisses, instructing Kurt on what he’s supposed to do.

“Two minutes!” Sebastian whispers, turning back as they pass the time down along the line.

“If we’re allowed to do this then why are we sneaking in like this?” Kurt asks, pulling on Sebastian’s hand.

“Tradition, if we just lit sparklers on the front lawn it would be incredibly boring, so we still have to get past the front gate without getting caught.” Sebastian smiles when Kurt looks nervous. “We won’t get caught, but it’s more fun to sneak in.” Sebastian says, turning to kiss Kurt softly, nearly making Kurt lose his balance as he creeps forward, nearly down on his knees.

“Hey, do that later!” Nick barks, bumping into them in the darkness.

“Ouch!” Kurt whines as Jeff barrels into him. “Okay, okay Sebastian keep moving before we get trampled.” Kurt laughs, holding on to his boyfriend’s coat as he follows behind him.

“Fire at the ready!” David yells, his voice cutting through the dark night sharp and clear, ringing loud in their ears as the last of them slip through the front gate and Wes slams it closed behind them, the clang rattling in their ears.

“Ready?” Kurt asks, flicking the lighter with fingers numbed from the cold as he holds the light out to the others around him, lighting off the first few sparklers to whoops and cheers.

It happens all at once, suddenly the night is crackling with sparks and golden light as everyone begins to charge up the great lawn, whooping and cheering as they race forward through the icy darkness, eyes bright and voices light with laughter. Kurt feels himself pulled forward as Sebastian takes his hand, drawing him up among the others as they run. Breathing heavily Kurt finds himself laughing even as his feet crunch over the frozen ground, perfect, untouched snow now stamped down beneath them.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” The countdown is scattered, shouted from behind and in front of them as they near the front doors. “Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three!” Sebastian pulls Kurt aside before the steps, swinging him through the air as he wraps him in his arms, ducking down off to the side of the steps, hiding them in the darkness. “Two! One!”

“Happy New Year!” Kurt’s voice doesn’t join the others, as he’s too busy parting Sebastian’s lips with his tongue, letting himself be lost in the cold for one moment as heat envelops the two. It’s the first new years eve Kurt’s had someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight, but it’s not just that, it’s the first time Kurt’s truly felt like he belongs to something, like he’s part of a tradition, part of an experience that’s the stuff of legends.

“Happy New Year Sebastian.” Kurt murmurs softly, pulling back only when the cheers have faded from the cold night, and the two are left alone outside the school.

“Happy New Year Kurt.” Sebastian takes a moment longer to pull himself from the haze of kissing Kurt and realize once more how cold the night air feels against his skin. “Come on, Wes will lock us out if we don’t hurry up.” Sebastian laughs, taking the steps two at a time, tugging Kurt up beside him as they run for the heavy oaken front door, light and warmth only a few steps away now.

The sound is almost deafening as they dash into the entry way, someone, Trent by the look of him, is playing a bugle that had once hung on the wall while everyone else is stomping their feet or cheering in celebration, plastic noise makers whirring through the air, spun by over excited boys in the throws of drunken camaraderie.

“Hey! No sparklers inside!” Wes shouts, tossing his hat at one over zealous member who has a few sparking jets of yellow light as he runs down a passage to the left.

“Where are we going?!” Kurt shouts, chasing Sebastian, who has broken away from him to follow whoever has sparklers lit off in the hallway.

“Keep up Kurt!” Jeff calls, twirling the sparklers through the air as Nick advances on him, shouting something about fire hazards and safety protocols.

Kurt can still hear cheering from behind him in the main hall but the carpeted hallway swallows his footsteps as he runs after his friends, leaving the res behind. For one moment he’s worried he’s going to lose Sebastian in the darkness, but a moment later he finds himself face to face with the other three, all breathless and panting as Nick turns the flashlight app on on his phone and blinds them momentarily to be sure they’re all together.

“Ow,” Kurt grumbles, hand darting up to shield his eyes, chest heaving as he takes a moment to brace himself against the wood paneled wall. “What are we doing?” Kurt pants, licking lips, suddenly chapped from the cold.

“Hunting.” Jeff answers, leaning beside Kurt on the wall. His sparklers have gone out and he brushes the burnt edges on his jeans before pocketing the blackened stubs. “Think of it as hide and go seek except we’re all looking for the same thing, and whoever finds it first wins.” Jeff answers; twisting the top off of a bottle of white wine he’d kept stored in his coat and taking a long swig.

“What are we looking for?” Kurt asks, smiling as he feels Sebastian’s fingers tangling with his own in the dark.

“Every year the senior members plan a party on New Years somewhere in Dalton, that’s why we had to run away from them, before the others divide and start looking, if we find it first then we win.” Nick says, moving awkwardly in the darkness. Kurt can hear paper crinkling and when Nick’s light flashes on again he isn’t at all surprised to see his friend has a map spread out before him on the floor.

“What do we get if we win?” Kurt asks, taking the wine bottle when Jeff offers it to him.

“Nothing.” Sebastian answers, chuckling as he watches Nick scouring over the Dalton map. “Except pride, and being the first to get to stop looking,” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt closer as he lowers his voice. “Nick’s brother won every year, when he was a senior he hid the party so well it took three hours before anyone found it.” Sebastian explains, pulling off his jacket as and stuffing his hat in the pocket as he squints down the hall in one direction, and then the other.

“What happens if we don’t find it?” Kurt asks, following Sebastian’s lead and slipping his coat off. “Should we look by the dorms first, maybe drop off our stuff? I’m not about to stomp around the whole building in my snow boots.” Kurt protests, trying to figure out where exactly they are now anyways, Dalton looks so different without the lights.

“Good point, plus I’ve got flashlights in my room.” Nick says, scooping his map off the floor and starting off to the left, it’s obvious that Nick, unlike Kurt and even Sebastian, knows exactly where he’s going, even in the ink darkness.

“Please tell me we aren’t going to spend the whole night chasing Nick and Jeff up and down Dalton?” Kurt whispers, falling back behind his friends, pulling Sebastian with him.

“Not a chance.” Sebastian laughs softly, “I believe I mentioned a night alone in our dorm.” Sebastian’s words make Kurt’s stomach suddenly flip with excitement. Despite their plans to escape his dad’s house and return to the Smythe Manor earlier in the week Burt had kept them busy in Lima. This meant they’d had very little alone time, and no time to truly feel relaxed together. To add to the nervous excitement Kurt can’t help but wonder just what Sebastian will think of the Christmas present Kurt knows is waiting in their shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon :) Sorry for the delay for this chapter I had finals and I'm packing and moving!


	26. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt finally find themselves alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for all the things that are going to happen as this story continues! (Yeah I actually wrote a plot!)

“Has he seen it yet?” Jeff asks after apologizing for running straight into Kurt and practically groping his ass as he tried to pull himself up on the small staircase.

“No, why don’t we just turn the lights on instead of stumbling in the dark?” Kurt asks, fingers skimming over the light switch in the dormitory hall but not daring to flick the light on.

“Tradition.” Jeff groans, “Seriously this stuff is generational so everyone takes it too seriously.” Jeff says, keeping his tone low. “Especially Nicky.” Jeff laughs as he pulls Kurt along behind him, trying to catch them up to Sebastian and Nick.

“Do you think he’s going to like it?” Kurt asks Jeff in a hushed voice.

“Obviously or I wouldn’t have waited here and helped Nick sneak it in.” Jeff’s tone is soft; he likes seeing the nervous excited side of Kurt. “You told him his present is in the dorm right?”

“Yeah, but like a week ago.” Kurt says, slamming directly into Jeff who has stopped in front of their door. “Owe, a warning would seriously have been nice!” Kurt grumbles, picking up the coat he’s dropped.

“Come on Nicky, let’s give them a minute.” Jeff takes Nick’s hand and pulls him down the hall towards their dorm, leaving Sebastian standing confused in front of their door as Kurt fumbles with the keys.

“Why are you acting funny?” Sebastian asks, flipping the light on his phone but not blinding Kurt with it directly.

“Come on, don’t tell me you forgot about your Christmas present.” Kurt says, pushing the door open and turning to Sebastian, holding out his hand.

“I didn’t.” Sebastian’s face softens in the pale blue glow. “I might have forgotten its location though.” Sebastian laughs, leaning in to kiss Kurt as he pushes them into the room. “Wait,” Sebastian notices the change immediately as he’d been intending to push Kurt down on his bed, which is no longer there.

“How did you do it?” Sebastian asks, training the light on the king sized mattress laid over the twin frames pushed together to the far side of the room.

“Would you believe that I’ve got a mattress guy?” Kurt asks, laughing under his breath.

“Only because I saw that video when stalking you a while ago.” Sebastian laughs, pulling Kurt close again and kissing him deeply, tongue pushing past his lips.

“Wait- do you like it?” Kurt asks, pointing his own phone to show Sebastian the new bedding and pillows.

“I love it, it means I won’t have to wake up with a kink in my back from you being a bed hog all night.” Sebastian smiles, dropping his coat on the chair by the door. “And,” He says, taking Kurt’s winter coat and letting it slip to the floor, “it means you want to sleep next to me, not just sometimes.” Sebastian says softly, barely believing the words as they slip from his lips into the dark.

“Every night.” Kurt finishes for him, pulling Sebastian’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles, wishing it wasn’t quite so dark.

“I don’t know how you do that.” Sebastian says, swallowing deeply.

“How I do what?” Kurt can hear his heart beating in his ears; the only other sound is the ragged way Sebastian’s breathing pulls at the air.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian says, unfurling his fingers to trace down the side of Kurt’s cheek, fingertips outlining the jawline he can’t see well enough despite how his eyes adjust to the blue light falling in through the window from the night sky. “You just, have this way of making me feel,” Sebastian trails off, tilting Kurt’s chin up, moonlight hanging shadows from his eyelashes over pale cheeks.

“Feel what?” Kurt asks, tipping his head to the side to feel the brush of Sebastian’s fingertips once more.

“Anything.” Sebastian licks his lips, peering down into Kurt’s eyes, his breathing gone shallow. “You make me feel every day, I thought being numb, unaffected, I thought it was better.” Sebastian realizes he’s barely making sense but he doesn’t care, he needs Kurt to know what he’s done for him. “I thought I could go on that way and that I’d be happy, I thought I was some kind of happy, but I wasn’t.” Sebastian’s free hand slips to Kurt’s lower back as he pulls them closer together, cupping Kurt’s cheek in his palm. “I feel everything when I’m with you, I feel like I’m living.”

Kurt tips forward, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s again and again as he tries to steady his breathing and stop the swell of tears from tipping over. He couldn’t begin to explain the way Sebastian’s confession makes him feel in words, but he couldn’t agree more, all his life Kurt felt as though he was fighting to exist, now, with Sebastian, survival doesn’t feel like the ultimate goal.

Sebastian nearly trips as Kurt fumbles forward, turning so he hits the bed first, rolling his boyfriend in his arms. The drag of Kurt’s fingernails tugging the fabric of his dress shirt up make Sebastian groan low, his voice seeming too loud to his own ears, echoing back in the dampened silence of the dark room. For days they’ve been desperately trying to find moments alone together, and keeping quiet had been one of the essential components of keeping those private moments private. Now it feels strange to Sebastian to hear his own voice crying out in pleasure as Kurt’s lips trail from his throat down his abdomen, following the buttons popped open by nimble fingers.

“I love you.” Sebastian gasps, clutching Kurt’s hair tightly as he holds on, trying to stop the swimming sensation making his head heavy with lust and desperation.

“Love you,” Kurt’s voice is barely more than a whisper, but Sebastian can feel the heat of his breath and the damp press of lips against his hipbone. Sitting back on his heels Kurt pulls his own shirt off, tossing it aside. Sebastian barely gets to see Kurt’s silhouette in the moonlight before he leans low again.

“Kurt?” Sebastian fists the blankets beneath his left hand, twisting nervously as he feels his boyfriend’s fingers unfastening his jeans.

“Uh huh?” Kurt, hearing the slight hesitation in Sebastian’s tone pauses, his fingers already cupping Sebastian’s cock through his briefs but going no further without reassurance. He wants more so badly, it’s the first chance they’ve had to enjoy each other without fear of discovery, Kurt seriously doubts even Nick, in his intensity, would knock at their locked door. But he can’t quite see Sebastian, can’t be sure of what exactly he wants or needs. When he gets no reply Kurt lets go of Sebastian to climb up beside him, taking his face in one hand, turning him into the glow of the cold January night. “Sebastian?” Kurt has never seen the look in his boyfriend’s eyes before. He looks… curious? No, that isn’t quite it either. “Did I do something wrong?” Kurt asks even as he feels Sebastian’s arms wrap around his slim waist, holding him close as they lie side by side.

“No Kurt.” Sebastian says pulling Kurt on top of his body as he rolls further onto the mattress, a long pause coming from his lips before he speaks again. “I don’t think you know how to do that.” He chuckles, but Kurt stiffens.

“Are you seriously telling me you don’t think I know how to give a blow job?” Kurt balks, staring open mouthed at his boyfriend. “You should have told me that a long time ago I could have been getting better this whole - ”

“Kurt! Baby, I was saying I don’t think you know how to do anything wrong.” Sebastian says, unable to stop himself from laughing as he pins Kurt to the mattress beneath him. “And your lips are incredible, that thing you do with your tongue…” Sebastian kisses Kurt slow, wanting to draw this out, pulling at his soft wet lips. Their tongues draw together, languid and sweet, the gradual build sending shivers down Kurt’s spine as he tries to form a single coherent thought beyond how desperately he wants Sebastian inside of him. Finally it comes to him, the question Sebastian is kissing from his mind.

“Wait- why, why’d you stop me then?” Kurt moans Sebastian is making it very hard to think, let alone speak as he rolls his hips down, adding friction to the fire.

“Because,” Sebastian says, pushing Kurt’s hair back from his brow as he stares down at him, taking in the swollen pink lips with a sudden rush of pleasure. “Because, you know how to make me come too easily.” Sebastian smiles, rocking his hips to emphasize the point.

“We can take our time.” Kurt says, feeling his heart in his throat before he regains his confidence. “Maybe play a game or two of scrabble to cool you down.” Kurt bites back a grin as Sebastian growls at him. “No to scrabble then?”

“You’re teasing me? Now?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow at Kurt, smiling as he takes in the way Kurt’s eyes sparkle.

“No.” Kurt softens, raising one hand to toy with the front of Sebastian’s shirt, hanging unbuttoned from his shoulders.

“Want me to take this off?” Sebastian asks, his tone earnest instead of teasing. At Kurt’s nod he pulls back just enough to slip the garment from his back and let it fall aside before lying down again on top of his boyfriend, skin to skin. “Are you nervous?” Leaning on his elbow so as not to crush Kurt, Sebastian can feel the way his boyfriend’s heart thumps at his ribcage.

“No,” Kurt lies quickly, but his wide eyes give him away and he knows his voice betrays his confidence. “Not in a bad way at least.”

“We don’t have to do anything tonight.” Sebastian’s words are slow and deliberate.

“I know we don’t have to.” Kurt meets Sebastian’s gaze evenly. “But what if I want to?” he asks, catching his lip between his teeth nervously.

“What do you want Kurt?” Sebastian asks, watching a play of emotions flit across Kurt’s features.

“I want to be with you.” Kurt says carefully.

“I want that to, but it doesn’t have to be tonight, I don’t want you to do this for me, only if you’re sure you want to.” Sebastian says, knowing full well that if he’d heard himself saying anything like this a year before he would have laughed hysterically.

“Sebastian,” Kurt sighs softly, looking at his boyfriend earnestly. “Please don’t make me beg you, I really don’t think my ego could take it.” Kurt grins as Sebastian’s lips press roughly to his own.

 

 

“Breathe” Sebastian urges, adding more lube as his second finger breaches the ring of muscles to slip inside Kurt’s tight heat. They’ve done this before, Sebastian opening Kurt up around his fingers and making him come with his mouth, but the difference this time makes Sebastian go slow. This is not the first time Sebastian’s prepped a virgin, not even the first time he’s done it at Dalton, but it’s the first time he’s loved the boy lying beneath him. Suddenly he feels clumsy and unsure of his actions but he pushes those feelings aside, focusing instead on the way Kurt’s body opens for him, the way his skin shimmers in the cold light.

“Don’t stop,” Kurt whines as Sebastian’s fingers still momentarily inside of him, teasing just before his prostate. “Sebastian, please.”

“I’m not stopping.” Sebastian rocks his fingers forward, leaning over Kurt’s body to press kisses to his lips, trailing down his neck. “Does this hurt?” Sebastian pushes his fingers in deeper, circling them.

“Oh- n-no.” Kurt gasps, slapping one hand down against the blankets, fingers splayed as a jolt of pleasure swallowed the rest of his words.

“Good.” Sebastian chuckles flipping the cap on the bottle of lube and adding a few more drops as he twists his fingers again, testing the pressure of a third against Kurt’s hole. “More?” Sebastian asks thickly, watching the way Kurt’s body jerks beneath his touch. Kurt only nods but not for lack of trying. Sebastian loves seeing him wrecked like this, knowing that soon it will be his cock pressing into Kurt, it’s been months since Sebastian’s actually had sex, months of fantasizing about Kurt giving in to him like this, but now its not just about sex or fucking.

“Seb?” Kurt purrs, pale fingers brushing over Sebastian’s shoulder. “I can’t take much more, you’re gonna make me come.” Kurt admits, breathing heavily.

“Good,” Sebastian isn’t entirely sure Kurt’s stretched enough to take him but he hopes, if he goes slow enough, Kurt won’t feel too much pain. “Okay,” Sebastian slips his fingers out of Kurt and grabs the condom off the nightstand before climbing up beside him on the bed, sitting with his back propped up on the pillows. “Come here.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt into his lap.

“You want to do it like this?” Kurt asks, wishing he could see Sebastian a little better, but also a bit thankful for the darkness as it masks his nerves.

“I want you to be in control, at least for the beginning.” Sebastian admits, his eyes searching Kurt’s for any sign of hesitation or regret, he’s met instead with an almost stubborn determination.

“I love you Sebastian.” Kurt says, as though he needs to remind Sebastian of that as he takes the condom in hand.

“Let me do that.” Sebastian urges, his breathing heavy.

It takes Kurt a moment to find the right position over Sebastian’s cock, bracing himself with his arms wrapped loosely around the back of Sebastian’s neck. The difference in heat and pressure between fingers and Sebastian’s cock is immeasurable, the sensation of causing Kurt to tense in a brief moment of panic as he closes his eyes, tipping his forehead against Sebastian’s.

“Slow, there’s no reason to rush yourself.” Sebastian’s words reach Kurt sweetly through the haze.

“I want this.” Kurt whispers, his head nodding against Sebastian’s brow.

“And it’s yours, I’m yours, slow.” Sebastian’s concern for Kurt, his love, is the only thing keeping him from digging his fingers into Kurt’s hips and thrusting up into him mercilessly as his body demands. It’s been so long since Sebastian has been inside someone, and now with only the head of his cock buried in Kurt’s ass he feels the desperate need for more. When Kurt pushes down onto him again Sebastian’s hips jerk up in reaction, burying his cock fully in Kurt’s body, both boys crying out into the darkness at the sensation.

“Ah,” Kurt feels his whole body burn from the stretch, but as Sebastian tries to pull him away he only holds on to him tighter.

“Kurt, I’m sorry, let me pull out again, please.” Sebastian murmurs, his fingers pulling at Kurt’s hips to try and lift him off of his body.

“Shhh,” Kurt whispers, taking in a deep slow breath. “I’m okay.” Kurt says, lifting his head to meet Sebastian’s gaze only Sebastian isn’t looking at him directly, his eyes are lowered. “Please,” Kurt whispers, brushing his nose against Sebastian’s.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Sebastian stammers, his bottom lip quivering.

“You didn’t,” Kurt urges, slowly rocking his hips forward, gasping as he feels Sebastian’s cock against his prostate, the painful pull turning to a shock of pleasure in an instant. “Oh my god.” Kurt gapes, dropping open mouthed against Sebastian’s shoulder, teeth grazing the skin.

“That feels fucking amazing.” Sebastian’s voice is hoarse and edged with lust. “ _You_ feel fucking amazing.” He continues, sliding one hand up Kurt’s spine to curl fingers into his hair. “Tell me, if what I do hurts tell me.” Sebastian urges, cradling Kurt’s body in his arms, thumb digging into Kurt’s hipbone as he rolls his hips, pulling out of Kurt ever so slightly before rocking in again, not quite as far as before as he wants nothing more than to bring Kurt pleasure.

It takes a few minutes of gently easing in and out of Kurt, feeling the tight pull of his body relaxing around him gradually as he moves, for Sebastian to trust that Kurt wants this as much as he does. The first sign is the way Kurt’s breathing begins to match his own, inhaling, exhaling with each thrust as though it’s involuntary, the second is the way Kurt mouths against his skin as he murmurs soft, meaningless words of pleasure, and the final tip off comes when Kurt digs his nails into Sebastian’s shoulders and begins to fuck himself down on Sebastian’s cock.

“Bas!” Kurt gasps when Sebastian surges forward and pins Kurt to the bed, never fully pulling out of his body as he changes their position so he can look down at Kurt. Suddenly seeing Kurt in the pale light seems easy, every beautiful detail of his lovers face is unmistakable in the moonlight.

Finding himself suddenly flat on his back with Sebastian still fucking into him, deeper now, and without hesitation, Kurt can’t help but arch his back off of the mattress, crying out wordlessly until Sebastian’s lips cover his own, swallowing his moans with hard, desperate kisses. Kurt knows he won’t last much longer before he comes, he’s hurtling towards his release headlong, all pain erased or masked by an all-consuming sense of pleasure. Still, he manages to gasp out words that somehow convey to Sebastian how close he is because Sebastian changes his approach, gripping Kurt’s ass in his palms, Kurt’s legs wrapped around Sebastian’s torso as he rolls his hips in circles, thrust in fully, rocking there and then repeating the motion, making Kurt’s toes curl and his whole body jerk in response.

“Sebastian,” Kurt whimpers, his legs trembling. While he wishes he could go on like this for the rest of his life Kurt isn’t sure his muscles will hold out much longer, the only thing keeping him from collapse is hoe desperately he’s chasing his own release, and how badly he wants to give Sebastian the same ecstasy. “Please, please.” Kurt begs, fingernails digging into his boyfriend’s forearms, as he throws his head back.

Never in his life has Sebastian had sex that felt like _this._ It’s like Kurt’s body is literally made for him, taking him in so fully, the slick heat deliciously tight around his throbbing cock. He doesn’t want to come too quickly, so when Kurt begins to squirm against him and thrust back he changes his position, drawing Kurt closer as to allow him more control. It barely helps him hold off his own orgasm, but it seems to slow Kurt’s.

“Tell me- what you need.” Sebastian lets go of Kurt’s thighs and leans over him to kiss his brow, entwining their fingers, his thumb brushing Kurt’s wrist.

“Bas- please.” Kurt whimpers, unable to properly explain what it is he needs in the moment even as he pushes back against Sebastian’s cock.

“Okay, I’ve got you, I want you to come for me.” Sebastian can feel the way Kurt’s body reacts to his words, jerking unconsciously.

“Please,” Seems to be Kurt’s new mantra as Sebastian bends one of Kurt’s knees up to his chest as his other hand slips down to stroke his boyfriend’s cock in time with his thrusts. When the senseless need to give in overcomes Sebastian he gives into it, finally allowing himself to chase his own desperate need for release.

Trusting his body entirely to Sebastian is by far the best thing Kurt has ever done for himself and as he comes, cock twitching in Sebastian’s hand, body tensing around the thick cock still pounding into his ass, Kurt feels as though he is floating above himself, beyond his body.

“Kurt?” Sebastian’s own orgasm comes a moment after Kurt’s body tenses and his come shoots hot between their chests. It takes Sebastian a few long, dreamy moments to realize Kurt is barely moving beneath him. “Kurt, baby are you okay?” The fog of pleasure makes him feel sluggish but his fear for Kurt’s wellbeing cuts through it like a knife. “Kurt?”

“Shh,” Kurt hums slowly, a smile pulling at his lips. “M’here.” His voice is melodic and light, but despite his eyelashes fluttering he doesn’t open his eyes, Sebastian needs to look into his eyes, needs to be sure that he hasn’t done anything wrong. It all feels incredibly important, though a part of his mind is protesting, screaming at him for acting so desperate, needing emotional support after sex! He’s Sebastian Fucking Smythe, he’s never disappointed any guy he’s fucked. Still, Kurt isn’t just some guy he’s… well he’s Kurt.

“Look at me?” Sebastian asks, wincing as he hears the desperation in his own voice. Fucking pathetic, he’s acting like this was his first time not Kurt’s! Still it seems to work as Kurt’s blue eyes peer up at him, reverence near a level of worship in his gaze. “Hi.” Sebastian says nervously, realizing he probably should have pulled out of Kurt by now as he’s beginning to go soft.

“I don’t know where I am.” Kurt says dreamily, smiling in the most adorable way that crinkles the corners of his eyes.

“You’re at Dalton, in our dorm.” Sebastian says, relaxing a little as he realizes Kurt isn’t in any sort of pain.

“Mm, love Dalton, good school.” Kurt hums happily.

“Good school?” Sebastian chuckles, brushing Kurt’s bangs back as he takes hold of the base of his cock and pulls himself out of Kurt’s tight hole. He watches the way his boyfriend’s face contorts into a pout like frown and finds he really likes this whole post sex thing. Prior to Kurt Sebastian’s never really stuck around after fucking anyone. The few times he had it’d been to play video games in someone’s dorm or get another drink and the most intimate interactions he’d allowed himself in those moments were a high five or a slap on the ass.

“Good school.” Kurt says again wriggling beneath Sebastian on the bed, instantly feeling empty without Sebastian, though it helps to have the weight of his body still lying on top of him. “You’re here.” Kurt hums, lifting one hand to wipe sweat off of his forehead as he looks up, meeting Sebastian’s steady green gaze.

“Of course I’m here.” Sebastian says seriously, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

“No,” Kurt smiles, shaking his head gently. “Those go together, I love Dalton, it’s a good school because it brought me to you.” Kurt continues, trying to make some of what he’s saying understandable for Sebastian although he really isn’t too concerned with words at the moment as he’s still enjoying the post orgasm bliss that has set the world on edge and left him breathing heavy.

“I love you like this.” Sebastian hums, tying off the condom and discarding it before lying down on top of Kurt fully again, suddenly very aware of the cool sheen of sweat covering their bodies. The room which had seemed like a sauna moments before is suddenly too cold since the heat isn’t on fully during winter break. Pulling one of the new blankets off the foot of the bed Sebastian struggles to toss it over their bodies without actually having to move himself away from Kurt.

“You love me.” Kurt says softly, his smile gentler and less delirious as he pushes back Sebastian’s damp hair, taking in the way his lips part ever so slightly when he smiles without smirking.

“Mhm.” Sebastian nods, nuzzling Kurt’s palm. “Are you cold?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, holding his fingers to Sebastian’s collarbone as if to show him how cold. “But I really don’t want to move.” He’s beginning to feel the ache of his muscles, tension uncoiling from so much exertion. “Do you think Nick’s found the party yet?” Kurt asks laughing softly. He’s thankful that they weren’t interrupted by Nick or Jeff banging on the door and demanding they help, he’ll have to find a way to thank them for this moment of privacy later.

“Mm, let me see.” Sebastian groans as he reaches for his phone on the floor beside the bed. “Oh god.” Sebastian shakes his head, blinking at the bright light of the phone. “I have a lot of missed calls.” Sebastian says, frowning at his phone.

“Did they find it already?” Kurt asks, shielding his eyes from the light with an arm cast over his eyes.

“Already? Kurt, it’s almost three.” Sebastian laughs, hitting Nick’s name on the phone and letting it dial. “Last call was twenty minutes ago, I really hope they aren’t still looking.” Sebastian laughs, lying his head against Kurt’s chest and turning the light down on his phone so it isn’t quite so bright.

“It was in the pool!” Nick’s voice shouts through the phone, “They drained the fucking pool! Get down here!” Nick’s voice isn’t the only sound coming across the line, they can hear music and laughter echoing off tile, bouncing the sound.

“Let me call you back, congrats on finding the party man.” Sebastian ends the call with a groan, dropping his head back down to Kurt’s chest.

“We should probably go join the party.” Kurt says, rubbing his temples lightly.

“I knew you’d say that.” Sebastian groans, but he’s smiling when he props his hands beneath his chin to look up at Kurt. “But you’re right, only because it’s tradition, and you should get to experience this one before you’re coerced into planning next years by Nick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason writing this first time scene was really difficult for me and I got awkward about it but despite it taking me a while I kind of love the way it played out! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it too! I know my boys sure as hell did ;)


	27. January-March Mambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years morning greets our hung over lovers.
> 
> Time jump to three weeks before Regionals, one month before Spring Break, Paris, and all the fun of those french sexual expressions ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay my loves! I still don't have internet, or a phone at the moment which is maddening! But I'm at my mothers house for the night so here it is my loves!!! Also there is no mention of Blaine in this because he doesn't come back until after Spring Break and lets be honest Kurt and Sebastian haven't really been thinking about him.

A pale light pours in the tall windows to shine cold and blue across the bottom of the drained Olympic sized swimming pool. In the momentary panic of waking Kurt can’t remember where he is, or how he got there. Sitting up slowly he winces, feeling the soreness of his hole like never before, with it comes a rush of memories, Sebastian’s eyes staring down into him, his cautious lover’s soft words, the slow kisses, the mind blowing sex that had followed.

Looking around the pool Kurt scans the sleeping bodies of his fellow Warblers for any sign of the boy he loves, but finding none he struggles to his feet, wiping the remnants of sleep from his eyes as he staggers, nearly tripping on the wreckage scattered from the night before, fallen streamers, bottles, and cans so thick they obscure the lane lines.

“Bas?” he calls softly, leaning over to pull at the edge of a coat back from someone’s face, mumbling apologies to Wes when he blinks up at him, his face twisted in hung over agony.

“How’d you lose em?” Wes groans, turning over to his hands and knees, taking a long moment to rub his brow before he reaches out for Kurt’s hand and is pulled to his feet.

“I – don’t rightly remember.” Kurt admits, laughing despite the way it makes his temples ache.

“Yeah- fair I don’t even remember you showing up last night.” Wes says, yawning behind his hand, though it does little to stop Kurt from following suit.

“When I got here you were rocking out hard to Queen.” Kurt grins, “I’d never heard you sing quite like that, it was amazing.”

“I don’t usually like the spot lot on stage, I prefer to be in charge not in the spot light.” Wes bends his body backwards, the crack audible in the echoing pit of the pool.

“After the show you gave last night I don’t think that’s going to be entirely possible for you, it was flawless.” Kurt stares at his hand, seeing black lines smeared over his fingertips. “Um, am I wearing eyeliner?” he asks, rubbing at his eyes again, his skin coming black blacker still.

“Guy liner.” Wes groans. “I tried to stop Jeff but by the time you got here it was a lost cause. Noticing the way Kurt’s face contorts in sudden discomfort Wes pats his shoulder with a husky, hung over laugh. “Don’t worry, Warbler rules, the photos all go into the Warbler memory vault and they’re all polaroid’s, no digital photos allowed at parties.” With Wes suddenly gone strict, Kurt can’t help but be reminded of the Wes he’d first met before he even attended Dalton.

“Tradition.” Kurt grins, “I’m beginning to really love it.”

“When the traditions are good there’s care in preserving them-“ Wes clutches his side, grimacing. “I’m going to be sick before this is over.” He groans, plopping back down on the floor, rolling his coat into a ball and dropping his head down on it. “Wake me when it’s over.”

“When what’s over?” Kurt asks, but Wes is already hiding behind the sleeve of his winter coat, curled in on himself.

To get out of the pool Kurt has to cross to the shallow end of the pool, hoist himself up by the lowest rung of the ladder and practically do a pull up, scrambling up the wall to get his footing. It takes him no time at all as he grew up climbing scaffolding, trees, theater sets, and anything else he could get his hands on the bottom rung of. From the deck he has a better vantage point but still there’s no sign of Sebastian.

The Dalton halls are eerie without the sound of footsteps, voices from classrooms, laughter from the many common areas. In the silent light of the New Year Kurt wanders slowly, fingers skimming the wood paneled wall, not so much for support as for the feel of the smooth polished cherry wood beneath his fingertips. It’s beautiful, and despite wanting to find Sebastian in the very near future Kurt loses himself in his quiet adventure, eventually circling back to the dinning hall when his stomach twists, hunger winning out.

“Kurt?” Sebastian stands at the far end of the kitchen, a tray in his hands, heavy laden, bagels with lox and cream cheese, mugs of coffee, juice, anything that hadn’t required him turning on the large school ovens which scared the heck out of him. But a toaster, and the key to the fridge had provided him with enough to make one of Kurt’s favorite breakfasts, after he’d run out, driven to the local bagel shop, begged the man opening up to let him in despite being half an hour early, and driven back of course.

“I was wondering where you’d got to.” Kurt tries to hide the flush of heat that spreads throughout his body at the sight of Sebastian doing something so romantic and domestic for him. “Waking up alone on the cold hard floor wearing guy liner and covered confetti isn’t exactly how I imagined the morning after the first time I have sex.” He has to bite his lip to try and hide his smile, but it does little to conceal his joy regardless of the attempt.

“Weird, that’s exactly how I imagined it would go for me.” Sebastian laughs, finding it easy to joke with Kurt. Still, it feels like it’s been too long since he’s touched him. Too long since he’s cupped that face in his hands, or clasped the back of his neck and buried his fingers in Kurt’s hair. Setting the tray down Sebastian crosses the space between them, fingers twitching at his side as his eyes glimmer with intensity.

Kurt forgets to breathe as Sebastian kisses him, lips parting instantly, open and inviting more of this desperate kiss. Stumbling back against the wall Kurt’s soft whimper turns to a wince of pain as Sebastian pressed their groins together, inadvertently pushing Kurt’s ass against the wall.

“Shit” Sebastian pulls back, though he still has both of Kurt’s hands pinned in his own grasp against the wall. Gently pulling them to his face he brushes his lips over the back of Kurt’s knuckles, green eyes searching Kurt’s for any sign of pain. “I forgot, are you still in pain?”

“Not pain, per say.” Kurt’s ears tint red with embarrassment but dammit if he’s mature enough to be having sex he should seriously learn how to talk about it without turning into a flamingo. “But it’s fine, I was just surprised, I forgot it’s still sore.” He leans forward to reignite their kiss but his stomach growls and both boys find themselves laughing breathlessly against each other’s lips.

“Let me feed you.” Sebastian pulls back, feeling the same trepidation he had upon waking.

Sebastian had woken up after a few fitful hours of drunken slumber to find an empty champagne bottle lodged beneath his ribs, under the coat he and Kurt were curled together on in the deep end of the emptied pool, plastic streamers stuck to their faces. He hadn’t woken up feeling selfless or particularly generous, he’d woken up hung over, slightly pissed off to not be in a comfortable bed, and relatively horny. Kurt had moaned slightly when he rocked sluggishly against his boyfriend’s hip, seeking some sort of sloppy friction to outweigh the throbbing in his body, the uneasy tension in his stomach.

Kurt’s cock got hard against his own but his boyfriend had been sound asleep beside him, and when he pressed their lips together softly, trying to lure Kurt into a morning hand job or something similarly awesome, he’d been struck with the memory of the night before, the way Kurt had given himself to him, taken him for all he was and ever had been and _loved_ him. In a flash he went from full on slightly drunken horny teenage carelessness to the boyfriend Kurt deserved, the boyfriend he wanted to be for him.

Rolling the Kurt into a pillow he’d propped Kurt’s head so his neck wasn’t twisted at such an uncomfortable looking angel, kissed the boy’s forehead and eased out from beside him. It wasn’t so much that they had actually had sex after all this time that made Sebastian want to shower Kurt in affection, it was the fact that Sebastian, for the first time in his life, had experienced sex with love, and fuck were all those stupid, sappy romantics right. It was better. Exponentially better.

Except, some part of him couldn’t help but feel like Kurt and his relationship was at the beginning of the end. Yes, leaving as soon as he’d gotten laid was his problem, something he did, but… what if it wasn’t just his own fear of commitment, what if sex actually meant the end of them? What if Kurt wanted to experience more than just one man, how was he ever going to give him that without them ending, Kurt hardly seemed the type to want a threesome, or sex without love, did that mean he’d have to lose Kurt to someone else to make him happy and let him feel like he’d experienced all life had to offer? Fuck there was no way he could be that selfish, which meant he’d probably fuck it up and Kurt would leave him out of anger and never even come back.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kurt asks, looking up from the second bite of his bagel with lox to study Sebastian’s features. He’s hunched slightly over the table in the dining room that they sit side by side at, knuckles white where they grip the wooden tabletop. His green eyes don’t lift to meet Kurt’s own but he seems to force a small smile as he nods. “Not buy it, spill Seb, I love you, please talk to me.” Kurt keeps his tone light, not letting Sebastian’s sudden silence take over his mind with wild thoughts of Sebastian leaving him. No one could have possibly faked the emotions Sebastian’s displayed just to sleep with him, seriously, that would take a sociopath and Sebastian is anything but.

“Am I shit at this?” Sebastian asks sharply, his voice a little too pitchy, ringing out high and clear in the empty great hall. Groaning Sebastian drops his face into his hands, rubbing his temples. “I should have been there when you woke up right? I mean you woke up alone, and uncomfortable.” He continues, ranting into his hand, muffled voice dripping with self-doubt.

“Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt jerks Sebastian’s shoulder back so sharply that it catches him off guard. Staring at the boy now sitting up straight with a look of shock on his face Kurt softens slightly, tracing his thumb over Sebastian’s bottom lip just to feel the soft skin. “Don’t you forget who the heck you are.” He says, shaking his head. “Don’t forget you’re Sebastian fucking Smythe.” Kurt grins, leaning in to lick the thin line of cream cheese off of Sebastian’s bottom lip.

“I’m Sebastian fucking Smythe.” Sebastian grins, tongue parting Kurt’s lips as he pulls the boy more into his lap, fingers slipping up beneath Kurt’s untucked dress shirt to trail the line of his spine, his touch teasing, soft.

“If you don’t let me eat we’re going to end up fucking on this table.” Kurt says, finding he’s actually getting fond of referring to sex as fucking. So what if he’d thought making love was the only thing to call sex, they both know its love, they don’t need to use words that harbor too many negative memories.

“I would not mind that, imagine every time we’d sit here in the future, every lunch, dinner, we’d know what we’ve done to this table.” Sebastian palms Kurt’s cock through the fabric, watching him arch into the touch. It would have continued, he had every mind to lean Kurt over the table and rim him until he was begging to be fucked, begging for his cock, but a slight tension in the way Kurt held himself told him he needed to let his boyfriend eat, there would be plenty of time to take Kurt, if he just let himself be loved back.

 

~

 

“Fuck!” Kurt’s fingers drag down the back of the leather couch as Sebastian’s cock breaches his hole, pushing in roughly as they pick up speed at the sound of Nick’s warning text. Warbler practice starts in twenty minutes, which means Nick can only hold off the early comers for another ten or fifteen, it’s good to be choreographing the newest number they’re testing for Regionals, and the perfect excuse to reserve the rehearsal room.

Honestly, they hadn’t _planned_ to end up in this position, Kurt bent over the couch with Sebastian clutching his shoulders as Kurt pushed back against him, their cries hidden only by the music they are supposed to be choreographing to turned up to an unnecessarily loud level.

“I’m close.” Kurt gasps as the second text buzzes against his ankle where his pants are lying and by now Sebastian knows just what that means. Reaching down he clasps one hand over Kurt’s mouth, in part because it makes Kurt bite him, which feels fan-fucking-tastic, and in part because there aren’t any pillows for Kurt to scream into, and he’s rarely quiet.

When Kurt comes he gets so tight, it’s all Sebastian can do every fucking time to cling to Kurt and let his own orgasm overtake him like a tidal wave. Collapsing on top of Kurt Sebastian tries to shush his suddenly nervous boyfriend as the two giggle and lie a tangled mess of sweat and come on a Dalton Warbler’s rehearsal room couch.

“Almost ready?” Nick raps on the door sharply, Jeff’s giggles easy to pick out from the voices they suddenly notice muffled outside the door.

“Almost!” Kurt calls, sloppily kissing Sebastian as they untangle and do their best to quickly clean themselves up.

“Good thing this song has some serious kick, imagine if the choreography was easy and we opened the doors this sweaty.” Sebastian tosses Kurt a towel and bottle of water as he watches his boyfriend pull his pants up. It’s true Sebastian hadn’t planned this but then Kurt had worn those yoga style dance pants that clung to his ass like that, so maybe Kurt had planned it.

“Now we just have to convince Wes to take the opening solo, I’m thinking he’s not entirely excited by the prospect.” Kurt admits as he towels off his face, turns the music down a little and turns to face Sebastian who stands by the door waiting for Kurt to give him the signal to open the door. “Please tell it isn’t incredibly obvious we just had sex in here.” Kurt says, laughing as Sebastian only grins back at him. “Okay fine let em in.”

Three hours pass before the choreography is at least understood by all. Kurt had to divide them into separate groups, each one lead by one of the stronger dancers so that everyone could get individual focus. By the end of rehearsal everyone is coated in sweat, flush from exertion, and more than a little grumpy despite the buzz of excitement still in the air from when they’d first watched Kurt go through the choreography for the ridiculous mash up Kurt had come up with one day when his iPod jumped by accident while he was on a run with Sebastian. When he’d stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the track that wrapped around the indoor gym Sebastian had had to jog back and check on him, but Kurt just dragged him back to their dorm and made him listen to every MIKA and QUEEN song he had in his mind until Sebastian heard the two he intended to pair up. QUEEN’s Good Old Fashion Lover Boy and MIKA’s Touches You. It had taken some tricky arranging but Kurt’s pet project quickly bloomed into their genius secret weapon for Regionals. If they wanted sexy then hell, Kurt delivered sexy.

Now, with Regionals less than three weeks away, Kurt is beginning to feel a little like he’s back in the New Directions. Three weeks is a lot more time than he’d ever had with them to learn their numbers, but this is his baby, his main project and he can’t help wondering if he’s pushing everyone too hard when he watches the rest of the Warbler’s drag themselves out at the end of the extended rehearsal, no one talking much and everyone walking like their was lead in their shoes.

“I think we’re going to make it to Nationals.” It’s Wes’ voice that finally pulls Kurt from his notes, he’s had to change a few of the moves to accommodate the less skilled dancers, or switched their positions and he has it all documented in wild scrawl across twenty or so pages in his choreography book.

“Yeah?” Kurt perks up a little as he notices the way Wes is staring at him, like he’s trying to figure out a mystical secret or break open some intricate puzzle box.

“Were you studying music composition at McKinley as well as choreography?” Wes asks, setting down his bottle of water as he sits at the table across from Kurt beside Sebastian who is sitting back with a damp towel over his eyes, breathing hard still.

“No.” Kurt says, erasing the word he’d just jotted down as he’d written it twice. He takes a deep breath and closes the notebook, enough, he can work on it later it’s already late.

“So just choreography?”

“No, I was in the New Directions, and I took dance classes when I was younger, but actually, cheerleading was the real dance boot camp that taught me most of what I know.” Kurt says, staring back at Wes, but uneasily.

“Sorry, I’ve been doing all of the arrangements for so long, and well, I’m letting you throw out all of our traditional dance moves for this so you already know how much I believe in your ability to make this an incredible performance.”

“Does this mean you’ll take one of the solos? Or one of the verses?” Kurt tries not to look too excited but Sebastian’s already grinning for him.

“Yes.” Wes bites back a smile as Kurt jumps up and claps. “But not the whole song I will do a solo bit, I’m being honest here, I sing like a dream but I have to be drunk to want the spotlight, you know that Kurtsie.” Wes pulls the towel off Sebastian’s eyes and narrows his expression, addressing him now, instead of Kurt.

“Please refrain from having sex in my sacred space.” Wes narrows his eyes at Sebastian before turning back to Kurt. “It’s amazing work you’ve done Kurt, get some sleep tonight!” Wes has returned to his friendly demeanor as he waves, picking up his book bag and walking out of the room.

“I should probably tell him the sex in the Warbler’s room was my idea.” Kurt says, crawling onto the couch beside a frowning Sebastian and laying his head in his lap with a yawn.

“Oh it was?” Sebastian asks, fingers skimming over Kurt’s cheek, thumb dragging down his jaw line lazily, he just wants to touch, too tired to do anything about it.

“No, I lock the door every time we meet up to choreograph a dance.” Kurt chuckles, eyes closed. “It’s not a mess is it?”

“Shhh, no.” Sebastian purrs sleepily. “S’mazing, you know it, I know it, and freaking Wes loves it so much you don’t even get in trouble for soiling his sacred ground.” Sebastian clasps a hand over his own mouth as he yawns.

“I just need to get everyone to learn their parts so we can hear it, with all the voices, not just tape recordings of me and you singing every part and patching it together.” Kurt struggles to sit up. “Come on, I don’t want to fall asleep here and get in trouble, come to bed.” Kurt asks, kissing Sebastian’s neck.

“It’s not even ten and we’re going to bed like an old married couple.” Sebastian mock protests.

“Well, you are taking me to Paris come spring break!” Kurt beams, “It’s the perfect second honeymoon to make up for our first one.” Kurt pulls Sebastian to his feet and they begin to make their way up to their dorm.

“Wait- what was our first honey moon?” Sebastian asks puzzled, lugging Kurt’s bag despite his boyfriend’s protests that he can carry it himself.

“New Years day, woke up on cold tiles all by my lonesome the morning after.” Kurt winks, laughing as a freshman that overheard them double takes and looks to see if they are in fact wearing wedding rings. In the past two months they’d become the “it couple” on campus without noticing it. Spending all of their time alone together, or with the Warblers was no different than it had been before, only now they were performing, writing, and soloing all over the school in preparation for their Regionals performance.

Honestly Sebastian had thought Nick and Jeff would have gained this sort of notoriety long before them, but Nick and Jeff were the couple that made perfect sense and seemed most of the time more like best friends who touched a lot. Kurt and Sebastian were the opposites attract, wild ones. Thank god for nepotism or they’d both be in deep trouble for their escapades, making out in the halls, risqué performances in the dining hall, and a few seriously not well thought out hook ups in places that had seemed convenient but had ultimately not been equally private. Instead of feeling like he’d corrupted his sweet precious Kurt, Sebastian felt like he alone was able to bring out this fire that had been burning in his love for years now, unstoked.

“Did I tell you?” Kurt asks as he strips out of his dance clothes and follows Sebastian into the shower. “Finn called today.”

“I love you but I am so not comfortable talking about Frankenteen while we’re naked together and I could be touching you.” Sebastian laughs, pouring a dollop of shampoo onto Kurt’s head before doing his own.

“He’s bringing Puck to Paris, Rachel and him are in another one of their tiffs so it’s going to be you and me, Quentin and Sarah, Asher and all the skanks of Paris, and then Puck and Finn.” Kurt shakes the water from his head as his hair begins to run clean.

“If we win Regionals Ash has to give me the living room between our two bedrooms, we’re supposed to share but he locked me out a while back and I was a kid so I let him.” Sebastian says.

“You’re room in Paris is that close to Asher?” Kurt screws his face up in distaste. “What a tragedy, that you only have one room in Paris that’s only for you.” He teases, rolling his eyes. “Not that I can really complain, you rarely act like a snob, I like to think it’s my positive influence.”

“Says the boy with the designer clothes.” Sebastian presses Kurt against the shower wall, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s cock loosely, teasing him hard.

“Not- fair arguing tactics.” Kurt chokes out as his eyes close and his head falls forward against Sebastian’s chest.

“I can stop.” Sebastian whispers, suddenly much, much more awake.

“Don’t-you dare.” Kurt gasps, hips thrusting forward into Sebastian’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting I love you and I am sorry this took so long, with summer classes and no internet functioning has been difficult. 
> 
> 2 New Kurtbastian stories coming, both set in different eras.


	28. The Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is snooping and finds Kurt's bucket list.   
> The boys finally make love. While calling it that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one part foreshadowing, one part sex, and one part adorableness.

“What are you doing?” Kurt stands in the door of their dorm room staring down at Sebastian in complete shock as he watches his boyfriend look up slowly, a lustful, dark look in his eyes as he closes Kurt’s notebook with a grin.

“Snooping, you said you’d be back an hour ago and I got bored.” Sebastian admits, licking his lips.

“Yeah, that’s my old notebook, it’s not anything new.” Kurt frowns at Sebastian. “What?”

“I found your bucket list.” Sebastian slips his hands around Kurt’s waist and pulls him against his chest. “I think we should discuss it.”

“What?” Kurt’s too shocked to be mad anymore, trying desperately to think of what could possibly be on that list.

“Mm, there are quite a few dirty things on there.” Sebastian hadn’t truly been snooping, he’d been looking for Kurt’s information so he could fill out the flight information since they were leaving for Paris in less than a week, just after regionals. But then he’d flipped through one book and found the bucket list.

“Okay, first of all this is not all my fault.” Kurt ducks under Sebastian’s arm, grappling for the notebook and trying to hide it as Sebastian pins him down on the bed by the hips, strong hands holding him still.

“Baby, I’m going to need the whole story, if you were five minutes later you’d have caught me jerking off in the shower thinking about your dirty desires.” Sebastian noses at Kurt’s hip, pushing his shirt up to expose the soft skin he’s grown so fond of.

“I can’t believe you read it.” Kurt groans, hiding his face in his hands, gasping as Sebastian sucks on his skin just over his hipbone.

“I just can’t believe you wrote it.” Sebastian grins, tracing the line above Kurt’s belt with his tongue. “Sex in a field of lilacs? You do know they grow on trees right? But I can make that happen, some of them though, we should discuss.” He pulls Kurt’s belt out, tossing it aside.

“Right now? You want to talk about my bucket lip right now?” Kurt digs his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, tugging his face up to smile down at him, begging with soft eyes.

“Maybe, honestly I was surprised.” Sebastian said, looking up at Kurt curiously.

“I wasn’t kidding it was not all my fault!” Kurt blushes further. “It was before I met you, and Santana wrote half of it.”

“Did she write it or did she suggest things? It looked a lot like your hand writing.” Sebastian snatches the notebook now abandoned beside Kurt. “Lets see.”

“Not out loud!” Kurt whines.

“So you can write things down but you can’t say them out loud.” Sebastian pressed his lips against Kurt’s lower stomach, unbuttoning the top button slowly. “Just tell me number eleven out loud.” Sebastian kisses each inch of new skin as he pulls his boyfriend’s uniform slacks down lower.

“I don’t have the numbers memorized!”

“You know the one I’m talking about.” Sebastian looks up at Kurt, sensing the tension and unease in his boyfriend’s body before easing himself up over him, pressing their lips together, kissing him slow and hard, slipping one hand to the back of Kurt’s neck to tilt his head back further. “We don’t have to do everything on your bucket list Kurt, but I don’t want you to not get to do something you wanted just because we’re together.” Sebastian blurts out, staring down into Kurt’s heavy lidded, confused eyes.

“You really need to find another way to talk to me Sebastian.” Kurt smiles a little as he cups his boyfriend’s cheek. “I really love you, but you have this annoying habit of starting important conversations while I’m incredibly hard.” Kurt blushes, brushing his nose against Sebastian’s gently.

“I know.” Sebastian wrinkles his brow as he stares down at his boyfriend, rocking their hips together. “But I’m comfortable like this, when I have you all turned on I’m comfortable.”

“Because I’m putty in your hands.”

“Hard putty.” Sebastian adds softly.

“So,” Kurt chewed his lip. “I don’t think there’s anything on that list that even comes close to having you, if I could time travel I’d just go back and write find Sebastian and never let go.”

“I wasn’t suggesting you let go, I’d fight tooth and nail to keep you I just-“

“This is about the threesome thing isn’t it?” Kurt asked, rolling Sebastian onto his side and entwining their legs. “You think that because I wrote that I want to have a threesome with strangers I’m not happier with you? I’d never even had sex with anyone and Santana said every cheerleader had to have a good threesome story and… I don’t know I guess it sounded like fun.”

“It’s – I had a lot of crazy sexual experiences, I don’t want you to feel like you don’t get to explore stuff too because of me.” Sebastian didn’t meet Kurt’s gaze but stared instead at his collarbone, fingers tracing the skin where Kurt’s buttons had been undone.

“Sebastian,” Kurt smiles a little and pulls Sebastian’s hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers slowly. “Look at me, you know me.” Kurt clutches Sebastian’s hand tighter as he feels him pulling back, sees the shadow of doubt in his eyes. “Stop doubting me!” Kurt pushes Sebastian back on the mattress, climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply. “I want you, and if I’m ever going to have a threesome it’s going to be with you. I started with the best and I’m keeping you.”

“Just promise me, if you want to try something or do something different you’ll tell me?”

“Can’t I just write it on a notepad and stuff it in a drawer?” Kurt blushes, looking down at Sebastian spread out beneath him on the bed in his pajamas.

“I’m going to take that as permission to be the nosiest boyfriend in the world.” Sebastian laughs. “You look hot on top.”

“Do I? but I’m still in uniform, almost.” Kurt chuckles, tossing his jacket onto the chair by their bed and beginning to unbutton his dress shirt. Sebastian, leaning over to grab a pen scribbles something in the notebook before turning to show it to Kurt. “You added something to my bucket list? Number fourteen, give your boyfriend a very slow, very naughty strip tease.” Snatching the notebook from Sebastian Kurt hops off of the bed and tosses it into his drawer.

Leaning over the desk Kurt shakes his ass a little as he turns the volume up on Sebastian’s laptop and turns towards him with a little smile, biting at his bottom lip as he pulls at the last buttons on his dress shirt until it falls off his arms to the floor. “This seems like something that should be on your bucket list.” Kurt says, toying with his undershirt hem, teasing it up slowly as he watches Sebastian palming himself through his cotton pants.

“I can write one too, put it in the same drawer, if I write this one again does it happen again?” Sebastian’s voice is low and lustful as Kurt’s undershirt hits their bed, his pants hitting the floor, sliding easily off his hips as Sebastian had already unbuttoned them.

“Maybe.” Kurt can see how hard Sebastian is, he loves the way his boyfriend reaches for him, making that ridiculously pouty face that is somehow still hot.

“Please come here.” Sebastian groans.

“You’re still wearing too much clothes.” Kurt smiles playfully, tugging at the hem of Sebastian’s pajama pants lightly.

“I can fix that!” Sebastian stands, tossing his shirt aside and pushing his pajama pants down, revealing that he’s wearing nothing beneath as he pulls Kurt against his body, kissing him slowly, tongue pushing into his mouth. “Mine.” He purrs, slipping a hand beneath Kurt’s briefs, squeezing his ass.

“Fuck me already.” Kurt whines, tugging his briefs all the way down and kicking them aside, but as Sebastian falls to the bed he carries Kurt on top of him so the boy is straddling him.

“I told you you’re hot on top.” Sebastian had fucked Kurt up against the wall of the shower, many times, and they’d varied positions, but usually when they started it always heated up so quickly that he’d have Kurt beneath him on the bed in an instant, excluding the first time when Kurt had been on top for his own comfort.

“You want me to top you?” Kurt gasps in shock, blue eyes wide and nervous, mind filtering through every memory to try and remember if Sebastian had ever mentioned being toped before other than on that one awful night he’d been assaulted. Sebastian, however, seems perfectly at ease as he shakes his head, no.

“No baby, I want you to ride me again” Bucking his hips as he speaks Sebastian sits up, keeping Kurt in his lap as he kisses his throat, dragging his teeth, feather light, over Kurt’s skin.

“I’d love to.” Kurt groans, gasping as Sebastian’s lubed fingers find his hole. How the hell Sebastian got the lube opened and spread across his digits Kurt doesn’t know but he also doesn’t care, he’s just grateful for the slickness as Sebastian starts with two fingers, making him shudder.

“So tight as always.” Sebastian nips at Kurt’s shoulder as he pushes in. “Are you sure you’re ready for what we’ve been talking about?” He asks, no longer apprehensive since the tests came back all negative but still nervous for Kurt’s answer.

“No condom?” Kurt thrills at the idea, his spine tingling. “I really want to, does it feel really different?”

“I um- I don’t know.” Sebastian admits, the only time he’d had unprotected sex was his first time and he had no stable memory of that experience, having repressed it entirely in order to move on.

“But it’s supposed to feel like, a lot better right?” Kurt asks, trailing his fingers down to Sebastian’s nipple and pinching lightly.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Sebastian isn’t so much answering Kurt’s question as he’s responding to his touch.

“Then I want to, I’m sure.” Kurt nods, nervously shifting against Sebastian’s fingers, eyes falling shut.

“I want to make love to you.” Sebastian blurts out, his voice suddenly so soft and anxious that Kurt stills, unable to process what exactly was just said.

“You- want to-“ Kurt doesn’t say it, he chews his lip instead and frowns, uncertain of what to say, what to do because Sebastian just used the words they’d been avoiding ever since the first time Kurt told Sebastian he loved him.

“Make love to you.” Sebastian says, breathing deeply to settle himself. “You can say it, being with you isn’t like anyone else and you should know how I feel about sleeping with you.” Sebastian curls his fingers inside of Kurt to remind him of where they are.

“I know you love me, that’s all I need.” Resting his head against Sebastian’s forehead Kurt shivers, feeling the stretch burn a little as Sebastian moves against him, his hard cock against Kurt’s cheeks.

“But you want to make love, and I want to make love to you Kurt.” Sebastian says, his heart pounding in his chest as he slips his fingers out of Kurt and pours lube over his fingers, slicking his cock with the solution as he lies back down, looking up at his boyfriend to read the expression spread across his face.

“If you’re sure.” Kurt nods, staring down at Sebastian with nothing but love and acceptance pouring from his blown wide blue eyes.

“Okay, lets make love.” Kurt smiles, careful not to say anything too close to _I’m going to make love to you_ , not wanting to push Sebastian too far in this moment. Shifting back Kurt grinds his hips down on Sebastian’s cock, thinking how much hotter he feels without a condom between them.

“Let me help you.” Sebastian smiles, gripping the base of his cock in one hand, Kurt’s hip in the other, and adjusting them so that the slicked head of his cock is pressing against Kurt’s hole, begging entrance gently. “Just like the first time.” Sebastian smiles, pushing into Kurt gently, loving the way Kurt’s head tips back and his eyes close.

“Except so much better.” Kurt groans, feeling the heat of Sebastian pushing into his him, his own body tightening in response delightfully.

“Because no condom?” Sebastian asks, teeth snapping down on his lip as Kurt pushes back against him taking him in. Admittedly yeah, it’s a fuck ton better this way, so much better that he can barely keep himself from thrusting up, and barely keep his eyes open enough to watch the sight of Kurt riding his cock.

“Partially,” Kurt drops so he’s leaning over Sebastian, pushing back to take him in further. “And because I trust you, and I love you even more now than I did then, and- I know how good this is going to feel when you’re fully inside me.” Kurt whispers, licking at Sebastian’s lip before claiming a kiss roughly as Sebastian’s hips snap forward, slamming into him fully.

“Kurt!” Sebastian gasped, bottoming out inside of Kurt, feeling the intense heat of his lovers body enclosed around him, yeah he’d had sex with a lot of people, but without a condom it was so, so much better, so much more of every sensation.

Forcing himself up Kurt braces his hands on Sebastian’s chest and rolls his hips slowly, feeling the intense- full sensation coursing through his body, curling his toes involuntarily so sharply that the burn spreads through his legs as he shivers in pleasure.

“God I love you.” Kurt gasps, groaning as he opens his eyes to see Sebastian watching him, licking his lips.

“I love- fuck, I love how you only get religious in bed.” Sebastian smirks, thrusting up to watch how prettily Kurt falls apart on top of him. As fun as watching Kurt is, Sebastian can’t resist gripping both of his boyfriend’s hips in his hands and slamming up into him again and again, chasing the tight heat around his cock in delicious desperation until Kurt’s body is trembling.

“Shit!” Kurt yelps as Sebastian surges up, collecting Kurt in his arms and flattening him to the mattress, gripping his cock in one hand as he pummels into him. “Bas- ohmygod.” Kurt whines, sinking his teeth into Sebastian’s shoulder as he thrusts up into his hand, trapped between the pleasures of stimulation both internally and externally burning through him.

“Come Kurt, come baby.” Sebastian jerks Kurt faster, twisting his fist at the head of Kurt’s cock as he thrusts in further, chasing his own orgasm with unsteady, ragged thrusts. “I fucking love you.” He groans, dropping his head to Kurt’s shoulder, feeling the beginning tremble of release through Kurt’s body as his boyfriend’s scream reaches his ears.

 

 

“Oh my god that was loud.” Kurt whines as Sebastian, collapses on to him. “Do you think anyone heard?”

“Everyone heard, but I don’t think anyone’s going to come banging on the door.” Sebastian groans, pulling Kurt closer. “I didn’t think about this part?” Sebastian chuckles.

“What part?” Kurt asks, lifting his head tiredly.

“The part where, after coming we usually have a quick clean up because we used a condom.” Sebastian can’t help himself, he’s grinning at Kurt’s narrowed expression. “Now you’re seriously worrying about our bedding aren’t you?” Sebastian asks, shifting a little inside of Kurt, making his body jerk in over sensitivity.

“Stop teasing me, I love this bedspread.” Kurt whines.

“Fine, because I love you.” Sebastian leans over the bed, grabbing his shirt, Kurt gasping as the motion makes him tremble. “Careful baby.” Sebastian shifts the t-shirt under Kurt’s ass and pulls out, kissing at Kurt’s throat.

“You are a gentleman.” Kurt smiles, watching with heat spread over his face as Sebastian cleans them up.

“I’m the love of your life, I’d better be a gentleman.” Sebastian smirks, always feeling more confident with Kurt after sex. It isn’t so much that he thinks he needs sex to win Kurt over, he did that before sex, but knowing how much Kurt loves it does give him a little boost.

“Agreed.” Kurt purrs, stealing Sebastian’s pajama bottoms from the floor and pulling them on in a lazy, exhausted manner before burrowing under the blankets, holding out his arms for Sebastian to join him, still entirely naked.

“I wasn’t kidding though, if there’s anything you want, a threesome even, I’d do it for you.” Sebastian says, realizing how ridiculous that sounds last minute. “Not that I want one I just- I want you to be happy, like genuinely, truly happy and experienced, and I don’t want to have to lose you for you to get to do anything crazy.” Sebastian turns the light out and wraps Kurt in his arms, holding him a little more tightly than he would on any normal night, even after sex.

“I think I’d be freaked out if someone else touched you.” Kurt admits, thinking over Sebastian’s offer seriously.

“You could be in the middle, and you could pick who, just not-“

“Not Blaine.” Kurt agrees, nodding against Sebastian’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t want that anyways, it would be seriously dangerous, for his mental stability too.” Kurt says softly, hoping Sebastian doesn’t think he’s putting Blaine’s feelings above theirs. “Besides it’s a bucket list, a do before you die list, not a do tomorrow list, I want to keep you too, so we can figure this out later, like college.” Kurt chuckles, his heavy lidded eyes falling closed.

“Remind me tomorrow to tell you about my threesome in Paris, it’s quite a story.” Sebastian chuckles, his breathing beginning to slow into the syncopated rhythm of sleep.

“Of course you had a ménage à trois.” Kurt giggles, yawning as he settles in to Sebastian’s chest, matching his breaths, in and out, in and out, until sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wrote this a little drunk I hope it's readable. Love you all!


	29. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Sebastian never wants to see again might be lurking in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of unsettled emotions in this chapter, but it starts out fun at least!

“Princess, boy toy, that was amazing.” Puck takes the steps up to Dalton Academy and grabs Kurt’s suitcase with a bright grin. “I mean we were all routing for you guys obviously but you killed it.” Raising his hand Puck gives Sebastian a high five before jumping down the steps, excited as all hell, not because the Warbler’s just won Regionals so much as he’s fucking going to freaking Paris with Finn, Kurt, and Sebastian’s family. Burt and Carole are flying directly to the family’s country house outside the city, which just means less parental supervision, which to Puck, is always a good thing.

“Despite the fact that he calls you Princess Puck is a vast improvement over Rachel.” Sebastian says, thanking Finn as Kurt’s stepbrother grabs his bag and carries it to the car. “I’m not even annoyed they want to carry our bags to the car for us.” Sebastian laughs.

“You have to remember neither of them has ever left the country and you just had them picked up, not by a car, but by limo.” Kurt leans up to kiss Sebastian, his blood still pumping from the performance.

“I like their enthusiasm, but I like it better on you.” Sebastian folds his hands inside Kurt’s coat behind the boys back and holds him there, brushing their noses together.

“The limo is a little much, considering we don’t leave until tomorrow.” Kurt laughs, glancing down to see Finn busying himself with his cell phone while Puck leans against the side of the limousine grinning at them.

“My mom sent one for your parents and one for Puck and Finn, something about how Carole wanted the boys to stay at my house tonight since she flies out with your dad tonight.”

“I love your mother.” Kurt smiles, “So Warbler party part two tonight? We did win Regionals.” Kurt looks up at Sebastian with puppy dog eyes.

“Sort of, our flight is in the morning, but I did invite current Warblers, and I told Puck to figure out if any of the Nude Erections wanted to join.” Sebastian winks, making Kurt wrinkle his nose.

“I don’t understand how Shue missed that when he named them.”

“You said them.” Sebastian looks Kurt over carefully, wondering if he really doesn’t miss his old life, his old friends. He knows his boyfriend still has Skype chats with Tina and Mercedes, even this kid Sam, but he’s been hoping the Warblers, okay he’s been hoping he’s enough for Kurt to be happy here.

“I did say them.” Kurt smiles. “But seriously who wants to consider themselves a nude erection?” At the face Sebastian makes Kurt bursts into laughter, pulling Sebastian down the steps of the front hall into the drop off and pick up circle.

“Wait up!” Jeff’s voice reaches them just as Sebastian is sliding into the limo after Kurt. “We’re coming with!”

“Move your asses!” Sebastian whoops, grinning as he slides in next to Kurt. There’s plenty of room in the limo but Sebastian pulls Kurt practically into his lap, sliding his boyfriend’s legs over his lap in the cozy interior of the limo.

“Hey!” Nick’s face is flush and Sebastian can tell just by looking that the reason the boys are running behind is because they were having celebratory sex instead of packing.

“Hey, I’m Puck, Princess’ friend, we met at sectionals I think. It’s a little hard to tell you all apart when you dress the same.” Puck says, leaning back in his seat with a beer already in each hand, and by the look of it a few more stuffed into his backpack.

“Princess?” Jeff tries to hold back his laughter but bursts into a fit as the car speeds out onto the highway.

“Not in a bad way, like, royalty, and shiny.” Puck says with a shrug, explaining the nickname for the first time in front of Kurt.

“Well I guess if Kurt doesn’t mind I won’t argue.” Jeff said, holding his hands up before turning to grab Kurt’s leg, still draped over Sebastian’s lap, excitedly. “So we were going to spend time with Nicky’s family for the whole break but I think we might come see you guys in Paris for the second week, or at least part of it!”

“That’s awesome!” Kurt cheers, reaching over Sebastian to squeeze Jeff’s hand.

“So, curiosity here, not being a dick, at least on purpose, but come on, Dalton’s like, a gay school right?” Puck asks, tossing back another gulp of beer.

“No.” Nick says with a laugh, slapping his knee before pulling Jeff against his side. “But if you double your male population, and then enforce a no bullying policy, people are much more willing to come out.” Nick says with a shrug.

“Okay, I’ve got the question that will settle this once and for all. Do they teach gay sex in sex ed?” Puck asked, bracing his elbows on his knees as he leans forward.

“Crap.” Kurt whines, realizing, that Puck is totally right on that point.

“Yes, but they also teach heterosexual sex too and it’s more about being open and progressive than being gay.” Jeff adds, glaring at Puck.

“Sorry! Just curious.” Puck shifts back on his seat, his grin never faltering. Finn on the other hand is staring out the window, blatantly avoiding the conversation, thinking about boobs, and Rachel’s boobs, and why he never gets to touch them, it’s so unfair, all the gay couples seem to be having much better sex lives than him.

“Very curious by the sound of it.” Sebastian can’t hide his smile. “If you’re looking to transfer the Warbler’s could use some of your rock and roll soul.” Sebastian smirks, this, finally gets Finn’s attention.

“Puck’s not gay.” Finn says in surprise towards the way this conversation has suddenly turned, but the objection in his tone surprises even him. “Not that it would matter.” Finn shrugs, taking a beer from the mini fridge and busying himself with it suddenly.

“Thanks for the permission bud.” Puck grins, clearly more comfortable with himself as he then winked at Kurt. “What do you say Princess?”

Instead of responding Kurt just bursts into a fit of laughter. Sebastian however, cocks his head to one side eyeing Puck curiously, giving him a good once over look, and finding himself in mild shock when Puck seems to return the look.

Finn clears his throat, Jeff tries to hide his smile against Nick’s shoulder and Kurt completely ignores the entire exchange, too busy laughing himself silly. Finally the conversation turns to the Warbler’s Regionals win, everyone fawning over Kurt and Sebastian’s arrangement, their choreography. Kurt does his best not to blush wildly at every memory of their pre choreography sessions, but they hadn’t slept together the night before the performance, it was one of the weirdest Warbler traditions but they believed fucking your mojo out the night before meant you had less to work with when the performance came, still, both boys had come dangerously close to coming and now, with the heat palpable between them in the back of the limo it was hard to ignore.

“Nick do you think you could show Puck and Finn to the guest room, the downstairs rooms are unlocked as well so you guys can crash their if you spend the night, and since the rents are home we might even get to make it a pool party.” Sebastian grins; shifting his coat over his their laps as his fingers slide over Kurt’s cock, making the smaller boy jump at the touch.

“Sure, I think I can manage that.” Nick smirks, the only one in the car who seems to have missed exactly what Sebastian is doing to Kurt is Finn, but Finn had become absorbed again in thoughts of Santana’s breasts, admittedly they were the only ones he’d ever got to really explore without the use of the internet.

“When do the girls get there?” Finn asks, wondering, but only briefly, why everyone in the car is wearing amused smiles, except Kurt, who’s face is hidden against his boyfriend’s shoulder. He wonders if straight couples are usually this touchy, or if gay dudes are just happier because there’s no chick to not put out.

“Santana’s coming up with Brit and Sammy in about an hour, I don’t know about the rest but Kurt, Cedes said to tell you she’ll be there.” Puck smiles like a wolf when Kurt looks up at him, taking in those lust blown blue eyes. Fuck Kurt seriously has gotten hotter since he left McKinley, and with the dance moves he’d seen at Regionals he could tell why.

“Thanks Puck.” Kurt rolls his eyes, shooting a playful glare at his old friend, pausing for a moment when he sees the way Puck is eyeing him. “So tell me Puck are you looking forward to all of the French women you’re going to meet?”

“Are French women different?” Finn asked, raising his head, a truly concerned look in his eyes. “Santana said they don’t shave their legs, or armpits.”

“Mostly myth.” Sebastian laughs, “Though I can’t say I’ve ever truly looked close enough to know for sure.”

“Oh I’m looking forward to a lot of things about Paris.” Puck grins. “And hair is natural not the end of the world.” Puck looks out the window as the car slows and clicks his tongue. “Nice house, if you can call it that.”

Sebastian palms Kurt one last time before slipping out from beneath him and holding his hands out to help him out of the limo. Not waiting for the rest of them Sebastian hollers over his shoulder that they can leave all the begs in the front hall before gripping Kurt’s hand and pulling him up the stairs, kissing him up against the wall as soon as they reach the top.

“Congratulations!” Sarah bursts out of Quentin’s room clapping cheerfully. “You were so amazing!” Flinging herself onto the boys she hugs them tight, ignoring their startled faces.

“You boys killed it.” Quentin laughs from his door frame, he looks tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping much but Kurt only catches that for a moment as Sarah lets them go, blocking their view again.

“I’m so excited about Paris, even if Asher is bringing the horde.” She rolls her eyes, but Sebastian stiffens uncomfortably.

“Who?” He asks, staring straight past Sarah to Quentin, the look in his eyes nearly venomous.

“I didn’t invite them, and they aren’t staying with us. Mom wouldn't let that happen, but Asher’s already in Paris.” Quentin avoids Sebastian's gaze. 

“With _who_.” Sebastian demands.

“Fitz,” Quentin drops his gaze. “And Skip.” He says as though it’s a death sentence, Sarah however doesn't seem to notice the tone, Kurt does.

“At least they made it through customs this time.” Sarah laughs joylessly just as Nick, followed closely by Puck and Finn, climb to the stop of the stairs.

“Dude, aren’t you Hank’s sister?” Puck asks, scanning her up and down with a grin.

“Puck?” Sarah looks a bit shocked before she shakes her head, laughing whatever bothered her off. “So you’re Kurt’s brother’s plus one, hot.” She winks. “I’ve never felt more like a minority being in the only straight couple.”

“I’m not gay!” Finn defends for what feels like way more than the second time that day though he hadn’t actually had to defend his own sexuality at all.

“It’s okay Finn, we all know you’re straight.” Kurt assures his stepbrother, wondering how he’d ever really had a crush on him.

“As much fun as this has been, catching up and all, we’re going to have plenty of time for this later and I need some alone time with my boyfriend, right now.” Sebastian says, taking Kurt’s hand and practically running with him down the hall, not that Kurt minds.

“Can we just- lie down for a little while?” Sebastian asks Kurt, leaning against the door.

“Yeah- of course we can.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian toes off his shoes and climbs onto his bed, holding his arms out for Kurt. There’s something scary about seeing Sebastian like this, and as much as Kurt wants to push, and pry, and figure out exactly what terrified his sex driven lover. But he doesn’t. He knows better by now, knows it isn’t about him, isn’t his fault, and Sebastian will tell him, when he’s ready.

Tossing his jacket onto the desk and untying his boots Kurt climbs onto Sebastian’s bed, his hard-on a thing of the past. With the coverlet pulled up over them Kurt nuzzles against Sebastian’s chest, pulling at his shirt until both his arms are wrapped around his boyfriend’s bare chest.

“This is perfect.” Sebastian sniffles, the sound so uncommon that it sends a shiver down Kurt's spine. “Holding you just like this.”

“I like it too.” Kurt assures him, though the fear building in his chest is running wild, seeking out the worst possible things and filling the void of unknowing with the stuff of nightmares. 

 

~

 

“What’s wrong?” Sarah asks, pulling back from Quentin’s lips. She knows what it feels like when he’s into it, and now something is definitely wrong.

“Sebastian, and Kurt.” Quentin sighs, looking at his girlfriend.

“They’re awesome together.” Sarah props herself up on one hand, petting Quentin’s soft brown hair.

“Yeah- I know that it’s more about who else is going to be in Paris.” Quentin nervously chews his lip. “There’s someone- someone who I’d rather see dead than alive in Paris but- I don’t know, if Skip is there, there’s a good chance his cousin be in Paris, he lives in France now.”

“And- it’s the guy who, who hurt Sebastian?” Sarah knew enough of the story to know it was bad, but she’d never asked for details. “Well he doesn’t have to see him, we can prevent that right?”

“I think so, I’m just- I mean Asher should have fucking thought about that before planning to go with them.”

“You’re right.”

“Sometimes I can’t help but think the worst of Asher, like, he still has this weird thing towards Seb, as if he thinks what happens was his own fault, but he was a fucking kid.” Quentin wipes away an angry tear. “And he’s a part of me, so I love him, but I seriously wonder sometimes what happened to him to make him this much of a dick because- if this is just who he is I don’t want to be his twin.” Quentin shakes his head again, letting himself be pulled into Sarah’s arms. For once, Sarah keeps her mouth shut. As much as she loves bitching about Asher, now isn’t the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHITS COMING MY FRIENDS.


	30. Puckonversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds out about Skip's cousin. Puck offers his assistance.

Puck isn’t one for eavesdropping. Not that it is some personal rule. He doesn’t care enough to make some stupid personal rule, but he doesn’t usually care enough about other people’s shit to want to hear their bullshit. This however is different. It’s Kurt talking behind the partially cracked door, and Puck, despite doing his best to try and be the best dude possible, has this guilty feeling that he hasn’t done enough to keep Kurt safe. If he had maybe Kurt wouldn’t have had to leave, maybe he would have felt safe with Puck as his personal guard.

“I want to know the fucking truth Quentin!” Kurt’s voice reaches a higher pitch and Puck pauses for real, leaning against the wall as he studies the shine on the doorknob.

“Kurt- please.” The voice, Puck thinks, must belong to Quentin, Sebastian’s older brother, the only one he’s met. “I don’t want to talk for him.” There’s a moments pause before he hears anything else, but then the same voice continues. “ _He_ might be in Paris.” Something about the way Seb’s brother says he makes Puck’s hair stand on end.

“You don’t mean-“

“I do, he’s Skip’s cousin.”

“Tell me his name.” Kurt’s voice is ridged, it makes Puck’s stomach twist as he lays one flat palm against the wall, as if somehow that will make it easier to hear them speaking, or in an attempt to steady his flash of anger. There’s no real reason for him to be outright angry but the feelings don’t come because they are called.

“Topher.”

 

Kurt can feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it makes his heart ache as he rounds the corner and stomps towards the stairs, he needs a break, needs the fresh air on his skin, cold and sharp to overcome the heat burning through him so viciously.

“Hey Kurt.” Puck appears at the bottom of the stairs and falls into step with Kurt, as he doesn’t slow down.

“I need a minute.” Kurt tries to brush Puck off. He feels like he’s close to tears and the last thing he needs is to cry in front of Noah.

“Cool.” Puck says, shrugging when Kurt shoots him a look that would burn anyone else but he follows after him.

Bursting into the cold air Kurt fills his lungs with the sting of it. Spring break has always seemed like a lie to him, it’s more like late winter break if anything. Leaning against the cold of the stone building the Smythes call home Kurt begins to feel the ache of the icy chill creeping in through his sock clad feet.

“Why did you follow me?” Kurt accuses, looking up at Puck, letting his anger out on the nearest possible source.

“Kurt,” Puck says, sounding almost genuine in his shock at the boy’s anger.

“Look Puck whatever you want to say or –just- whatever!” Kurt clutches his fists and the flash of rage through him makes Puck take a quick step back, but Kurt is already deflating against the wall, his chest heaving as his breathing takes another moment to begin to settle. “Sorry.” Kurt mutters, staring at his feet. He’s still wearing the navy blue dress socks with Warbler Dalton crests on the side, but now the toes are even darker from the wet.

“It’s cool.” Puck eyes Kurt and pulls out a cigarette, waiting for some form of disgust or disappointment in him for smoking as he raises it to his lips, flicks the lighter, inhale, exhale. “No lecture?”

“No.” Kurt can feel the muscles of his jaw click as he talks, the tension already making his head throb, but that could have been the pounding of his heart, the anger rippling through him.

“I was going to come tell you Mercedes is inside, with the Warblers everyone’s drinking.” Puck says, trying to remember how he got himself in this situation. Fuck it’s easier to just not do the whole friend thing, but at least he’s not getting yelled at for smoking and that’s a rare pleasure. “Want a drag?” Puck asks, not even taking the joke so far as to hold it out for Kurt so when Kurt lifts his hand and takes the cigarette, confidently, but awkwardly, he balks. “Okay there’s no way you’re okay.” Puck says, watching as Kurt’s lips close around the yellow butt of the filter and he pulls in a breath of smoke.

“No,” Kurt coughs, the smoke burning at his eyes. He doesn’t like smoking, but it hurts in a kind of distracting way. “This is kind of gross.” Kurt takes another drag, but he’s calming down, and somehow having Puck standing next to him is actually relaxing.

“Yeah it is.” Puck takes the cigarette from Kurt’s mouth. “I puked first time I smoked like that.”

“I puked the first time you threw me in the dumpster.” Kurt says, thinking of how strange it is that he used to despise the guy standing next to him. But when Kurt looks up at Puck with a small smile he finds the look on Puck’s face utterly shocking. As for the range of emotions Kurt has seen on Puck’s face, especially up this close, it’s very limited, and this look, it’s confusing, sad in a sense. “Puck- that was like, forever ago.” Kurt pulls back a little, suddenly overly aware of how uncomfortable, how cold he is.

“You should have stayed.” Puck says in a burst of smoke, the words sudden.

“What?”

“At McKinley, you should have stayed.”

“I love Dalton.” Kurt says, brow furrowed as he watches Puck exhale another breath of smoke. “And Sebastian, and not living like- like I have to watch me back.” Kurt says, scrunching his toes against the stones, thankfully they are going numb and the pain is ebbing away.

“Yeah- no that’s cool.” Puck’s jaw is in a firm line as he offers Kurt the cigarette again. He takes it, but doesn’t smoke, just holds it between his fingers, feeling the heat as it’s been sucked low. “Look Kurt,” Puck shifts, resting one shoulder against the wall so he’s closer to him now, blocking the wind at least.

“What?” Kurt fights the urge to back away, everything about this moment is strange and yet uncanny in a familiar comfortable way, but Kurt doesn’t want it to get weird, he’s got way too much on his mind.

“I should have been there.” Puck looks like he’s having his teeth pulled as he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at Kurt’s feet, realizing for the first time he isn’t wearing shoes. He tries to think of a time he’s seen Kurt without shoes and realizes Kurt is waiting for him to continue as the silence builds like a lump in his throat, guilt in his stomach. “Or maybe I shouldn’t have been – there, in the parking lot, throwing you into dumpsters, and then not keeping you safe, letting it go on like that it’s been eating at me.” Puck says, looking up from their feet to catch Kurt’s eyes. Kurt however looks almost mad.

“Thanks.” Kurt’s voice is tight and unemotional and Puck sort of feels like he should be getting a different response, maybe Kurt didn’t want to hear it though.

“Dude I’m apologizing, and I mean it.” Puck says, reaching out to grab the cigarette from Kurt’s hand when he notices the ember is almost against his pale skin. Kurt winces as he finally notices the sting of the burn.

“I wasn’t looking for an apology.” Kurt says, wiping the scorch mark from his skin. “I’m sorry when I said I need a minute I was planning on coming out here and- I don’t know punching a wall or something.” Kurt admits, looking up at Puck as though he knows how pathetic and desperate that sounds. “I guess smoking is self destructive enough.”

“Yeah the wall punching and smoking habits don’t suit you.” Puck grins, digging a little hole in the mulch with his boot toe before dropping the cigarette butt into it and covering it back up.

“While I’m on the apology thing, I kind of overheard you talking upstairs, not all of it but I know you’re – if this Topher guy is another Dave I’ll kick his ass I don’t care if I get in trouble Paris jail can’t be that bad.” Puck says, slowing only when he notices the pale look of surprise on Kurt’s face.

“It’s – I don’t think I should be telling you, I didn’t even know the guys name until today and-” Kurt swallows the lump in his throat, his breath shaky, unsteady.

“It’s cool.” Puck says, putting one hand on Kurt’s shoulder very gently, it feels awkward but Puck isn’t very good at comforting people.

“Can you keep this to yourself please?” Kurt asks, blue eyes uncertain as he glances at Puck.

“Yeah, but I’m keeping an eye on you. I mean it’s your life but you never told us how bad shit got with Dave until it was real bad.” Puck holds both hands up, releasing Kurt as he takes a small step back.

“I’m not angry at you.” Kurt says, realizing he’s glaring Puck down. “But if you’re going to trail me and Sebastian through Paris you might want to cool it on the fake flirting.”

“Oh yeah what would happen?” Puck asks with a grin, finding it curious that Kurt thinks the flirting was fake, has he gotten that bad or is it just different with dudes?

“Well,” Kurt contemplates, deciding to go with the change of tone in the conversation, anything to not be discussing Sebastian’s private life without his permission. “You’d either wake up with a migraine and a black eye after he’s knocked you out, or you’d wake up with a few things crossed off your bucket list and two guys in your bed.” Kurt laughs, bouncing on his toes. “Come on I’m freezing and I have to go wake up my boyfriend.” He says, smacking Puck’s arm playfully.

“After you, but it’s just so I can check out your ass.” Puck shoots back; making Kurt laugh so hard he coughs into the cold air. “Kurt?” Puck asks when Kurt turns to go back up the stairs. “Cedes was looking for you, and in Paris, if you need someone to back you up in a fight I’m there.” Puck’s expression is serious now, as he watches for Kurt’s reaction, glad to see the small smile at the corner of his lips.

 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be gone so long, I thought you’d be sleeping still.” Kurt says as he shuts Sebastian’s door behind him and sweeps his eyes up and down to take in how absolutely gorgeous Sebastian looks in black skinny jeans, a collared shirt and bow tie with a trim blazer jacket.

“Are you checking me out?” Sebastian smiles, the fear and tension gone from his face, though it makes Kurt wonder if he’s simply forced it from his mind.

“Always.” Kurt smiles. He’d gotten changed for the party before going to question Quentin and he does a little twirl.

“Come here.” Sebastian says, sitting on the edge of his bed to fix one of his laces.

Kurt steps up between his legs, leaning down to kiss Sebastian slowly, but after a moment Sebastian pauses, pulling back and that fearful broken look is in his eyes, but something else, anger perhaps.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought- Puck smokes doesn’t he?” Sebastian’s lips draw into a tight line. “I thought he must have smoked next to him but, you taste like you made out with an ashtray.” Sebastian says, the anger slipping into a quiet sort of self-doubt.

“I smoked.” Kurt blurts out, the look on is face one guilt but not enough to be anything more than smoking. Sebastian’s eyes soften and he raises one eyebrow.

“Naughty.” He says, leaning in and kissing Kurt slowly, as if tasting him. Reverting to being sexual is Sebastian’s number one trick when he’s not sure he wants to talk about his feelings, and they both know it but Kurt pulls back. “You don’t have to kiss me like this, I can brush my teeth.” Kurt says, tasting his own mouth, his spit thicker than usual, it feels gross. “I taste awful.” He grimaces.

“I didn’t actually think you’d kiss Puck.” Sebastian says, taking Kurt’s hand as he turns to walk away, pulling him back and looking up into his blue eyes, reading the shock there, he smiles a little and nods, acknowledging that yes, it is uncommon for him to ever bring these things up. “But I thought maybe he’d kiss you.” Sebastian says, trying very hard to avoid just pulling Kurt down into another kiss.

“He wouldn’t, we had a weird talk and I was angry so I smoked a few drags, it helped a little but now I feel kind of gross about it.” Kurt isn’t sure how to be honest without bringing up Topher but then he hears the music downstairs growing louder.

“We can talk later, we still need to celebrate.” Sebastian says, as if reading his mind, or perhaps just not wanting to explain his previous behavior yet.

“I’m gonna go gargle.” Kurt smiles, kissing Sebastian’s cheek before popping up and slipping into the bathroom.

“That sounds naughty!” Sebastian shouts back, checking his reflection in the mirror, letting the comfort of having Kurt close by ease the tension from his mind.

“Come on, it’s time to celebrate.” Kurt says, slipping his arms around Sebastian from behind, standing a little on his toes as he leans over Sebastian’s shoulder to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More soon!


	31. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things unravel in the final chapter before Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight ptsd moment warning.

Sebastian hangs back after Wes raises a toast to their win, the senior council member looking a little sheepish as he’s cheered. Wes had been amazing, not even Sebastian had known he could perform like that but once Kurt got the idea to put him center stage the boy was unstoppable, though he couldn’t quite force Wes to like the spotlight.

“Hi.” Quentin’s habit of sneaking up on him makes Sebastian stiffen as he turns his head slightly, brow quirked to elongate the angles of his face.

“Drink?” Sebastian asks, noticing his brothers hands remain empty, shoved deep into the front pockets of his jeans.

“Spring break 2007, I don’t drink the night before a flight anymore.” Quentin says, his tone unaffected although he looks, to Sebastian at least, like he is trying too hard to seem calm.

“You’re doing that thing again.” Sebastian says, crossing his arms over his chest, abandoning the glass of wine on the card table in the lounge, keeping his eyes on Kurt, the only thing in the room that made him actually feel centered.

“We should talk, do you want to come for a walk?” Quentin suggests nervously. It’s moments like this that Sebastian finds it hard to believe his brothers are identical twins, Asher couldn’t possibly look that kind or concerned, his face didn’t move like that.

“I’d rather not.” Sebastian leans back against the wood paneled wall at his back. He used to feel like an outsider with the Warblers, now they keep trying to wave him back into the party. Only Kurt seems to be giving him space, his blue eyes sliding in his direction time and time again, almost nervously. “Unless it’s about Kurt.” Sebastian says, his pitch unsteady as he meets Kurt’s gaze, trying to decipher if the glint in his eyes is guilt. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his boyfriend, but a part of him as always felt as though it was too good to be true.

“It is.” Quentin takes Sebastian’s arm and leads him down the hall, their footsteps swallowed by the thick carpet as they slip into the library on the west side of the house, Sebastian walking beside Quentin with heavy feet, trudging along, unwilling to face whatever terrible fucking news he’s about to be given. Quentin is usually so much better at calming Sebastian down when the world is falling apart and now it’s like he’s not even trying.

“Just say it already.” Sebastian watches as Quentin crosses to one of the arm chairs set up along the bookcase lined walls and tugs the chain on a glass dome lamp, the yellow light burning his eyes for a moment. “Quentin, just fucking say something!” Sebastian says, turning the lock on the door and glowering at his brother with fists clenched at his side.

“What?” Quentin frowns, glaring at Sebastian. “You don’t even have a reason to be mad at me.” He drops into a leather chair, leaning his head in one hand.

“You?” Sebastian falters for a moment. “I’m mad at you because you aren’t telling me what’s going on, everyone’s treating me with kid gloves.”

“Okay- straight forward answer? Kurt confronted me about what I told you in the hall and now he knows Topher is Skip’s cousin.” Quentin blurts out, shifting nervously in his chair.

“Kurt knows his name?” Sebastian tries desperately to cling to the feeling of anger that had, moments before, masked his fear so easily, but it’s slipping away.

~

 

“Are you really okay Boo?” Mercedes pulls off her sweater and sits next to Kurt on the staircase so their shoulders are touching.

“Of course!” Kurt’s eyes flash wide for a moment though as he fixes a smile on his lips. “Warblers won regionals and I’m flying to Paris tomorrow.” He says, twirling the liquid in his drink with a flick of his wrist. “I probably shouldn’t be drinking this much with a plane ride tomorrow.” He grimaces, setting the cup down beside the banister.

“That’s what I’m talking about, the drinking, the weirdness with you and freaking Puckerman-”

“Nothing is happening between me and Noah!” Kurt throws his hands up and tries to stand but Mercedes grabs hold of his arm and he sinks back down beside her, looking around to make sure they are alone nervously.

“You’re one of my best friends, I miss you like crazy, we all do Kurt. I can handle you being a little distant and figuring your shit out without me but since when do you pretend nothing’s wrong when you’re wound this tight?” She keeps her voice down, much to Kurt’s relief, talking slowly, meeting her friend’s eyes evenly.

“I miss you too.” Kurt lets out a sigh, bumping his shoulder softly against Mercedes, smiling a little, but crookedly. “I am okay.” Kurt tells her, reaching out to squeeze her hand lightly.

“So – nothing’s going on with Puck?” Mercedes asks, looking greatly relieved.

“No! Obviously not I love Sebastian, why?” Kurt cocks his head to one side curiously.

“I’ve been looking for the right time to tell you this, I thought it wasn’t going to matter until I saw the way Puck was actually checking you out when Santana wasn’t even looking.”

“Cedes, seriously please just tell me whatever it is you’re talking about. Puck’s been nice, flirty but it’s Puck!” Kurt laughs.

“Okay,” Mercedes sighs, looking a little guiltily as she uncaps her Pepsi and takes a sip. “Rachel was saying something about how we don’t have _it_ anymore, and Puck argued that if we ever want to win again we need you which led to Santana teasing him about you, and then Finn getting uncomfortable and then it kind of just escalated over the past few weeks.” Mercedes thrums her fingers against the soda bottle looking even more uncomfortable. “I don’t know if it’s real, but I think there’s a bet.”

“A bet?” Kurt asks suddenly interested and on the edge. “What kind of bet? He made some speech today about wishing he’d been able to keep me safe- if it’s all some ploy to try and ruin my relationship so I’ll crawl back to McKinley – Why is my life a game to them?” Kurt stops when Mercedes squeezes his hand, grounding him.

“Do you seriously think I would let them try and run a scheme like that on you for even one second?” She asks, frowning at him almost playfully. “Come on!”

“Then what?” Kurt asks, picking his drink up again and staring into the golden liquid.

“Puck probably does feel bad about you leaving, I think we all do. But you know Santana, I think the bet is that he wouldn’t get to a certain base with you, I don’t know how far seriously, but there were weird baseball references I didn’t get.”

“Okay,” Kurt frowns, chewing his lip. “I have to tell Sebastian.”

“You think he’ll be mad?” Mercedes asks, not sure she wants to see an angry version of Sebastian.

“Just enough to make Paris a lot of fun.” Kurt grins.

“I’d be careful, it might be a bet but he was checking you out when he didn’t have to, no one was there.”

“It’s Noah! He just wants to know he can have anyone he wants, it’s not like he’s actually gay.” Kurt stands up, trying to process everything he’s learned.

“Kurt?” Quentin’s face looks too pale, the green in his eyes darkened.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Kurt knows it’s a stupid question the moment the words leave his lips, but then he’s following Sebastian down the hall at a quick clip, Mercedes on his heels.

 

“Sebastian?” Kurt has never seen Sebastian like this, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back against the wall, head bowed and staring blankly at his hands. He doesn’t respond, doesn’t move, just blinks those long black lashes down over his eyes once and continues to stare at his hands.

“Is he on something?” Mercedes asks Kurt, gripping his arm nervously.

“No.” Kurt and Quentin say at the same time, their tones on the defensive.

“Okay, I’ll go get him some water.” Mercedes squeezes Kurt’s arm, gives him a look that says you’re going to have to explain this later, and slips out of the room leaving them alone.

“I told him we talked.” Quentin says softly, though if Sebastian were listening he’d be able to hear. It takes Kurt a moment to figure out just what Quentin means, and when it all clicks he feels his stomach twist.

“Could you leave us?” Kurt asks, but when Quentin doesn’t answer, when he looks skeptically at the door and says nothing, Kurt decides to ignore him, he’s wasted enough time already and has no idea how long Sebastian’s been sitting there, slumped against the wall. “Hey.” Kurt sits in front of Sebastian, slipping his hand into the other’s gently. Sebastian doesn’t move, but that doesn’t discourage Kurt.

“I’ll give you guys some space.” Quentin says, watching how calm Kurt remains as he just nods in response, never taking his eyes from Sebastian.

Picking up Sebastian’s hand gingerly Kurt turned it over and raised it to his lips. The kiss is soft, just over the top of his knuckles, but it does nothing. The fear crawling through Kurt’s skin isn’t helping, this can’t be about him though, there isn’t room for his own anxiety. Taking Sebastian’s hand in one hand, he folds the other on top of it, squeezing their hands together, as though Sebastian himself is holding on to him. Tipping his head forward he leans their brows together gently, just clutching Sebastian’s hand in his own until he realizes he isn’t holding their hands together on his own anymore. He startles slightly, clasping Sebastian’s hand, nuzzling against his brow.

“I didn’t let go.” Sebastian says, voice sweetly melodic and distant.

“I noticed.” Kurt can feel the lump rising in his throat, though the tears building in his eyes are from relief.

“Sorry.” Sebastian says, turning Kurt’s hand over, lacing their fingers together tightly.

“What would you say to me if I said sorry after something like this?” Kurt asks head dipped to catch Sebastian’s eyes.”

“That I understand your need to apologize for scaring me?” Sebastian asks sheepishly, raising his head finally.

“Smartass.” Kurt smiles, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Come here.” Sebastian slips his hand to Kurt’s neck, pulling him close, pressing their lips together gently. Sometimes when they’re kissing Kurt gets so lost in the wet slide of their mouths that he can’t hold himself back, this is not one of those moments, though Sebastian is acting like it is, pulling Kurt into his lap.

“Slow down.” Kurt whispers, brushing his nose against Sebastian’s slowly, opening his eyes to take in the expression on Sebastian’s face, noting the slight disappointment. “You know I want you.” Kurt says softly, brushing his fingers down Sebastian’s chest, trying not to give in to his own basic desires, but straddling Sebastian isn’t exactly helping and he’s been drinking.

“But you don’t want to use sex to avoid a conversation?” Sebastian asks, a sort of sadness in those words.

“I think we can say a lot without words, I just wanted to go slower.” Kurt whispers, stealing a slow kiss, pulling him closer and letting his weight settle fully in Sebastian’s lap.

“Come upstairs with me?” Sebastian pulls back abruptly, slipping his fingers out from beneath Kurt’s shirt, smoothing the fabric down.

Kurt’s unsure what Sebastian is waiting for, holding on to the lapels of Kurt’s jacket, it takes him a moment to realize Sebastian is actually asking him, not suggesting an inevitable move but asking as if he would ever say no.

“Yes!” Kurt says, nodding as he watches the way relief spreads over Sebastian’s face, softening the angles of his jaw.

They take it slow at first, Kurt savoring the taste of Sebastian’s cock, the weight of it on his tongue. When Sebastian opens him up, tongue breaching his hole, slick and sensual, Kurt waits as long as he can before digging his nails into the sheets and begging Sebastian to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Sebastian think when he finds out Puck is playing games with Kurt, with his Kurt?
> 
> What will happen if they decide to play right back?
> 
> Is Puck really in this for the bet or is that an excuse to go after something he wants?
> 
> And that the fuck are we going to do about Asher hanging around Skip, and Topher.


	32. La Ville Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in Paris, a time for alcohol, balcony conversations, shameless flirting and sex that makes you feel entirely whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you know I have an exam in two hours? Because I wrote 5,000+ words of fanfiction in the last three hours. 
> 
> As always I don't have an editor and I wrote this intoxicated. -Love you all the more for accepting these flaws.

Sebastian’s eyes open at the feel of Kurt shifting beside him, their arms brushing alongside each other on the middle armrest separating their first class seats.

“I thought you’d be sleeping by now.” Sebastian’s voice is low, heavy from sleep.

“I wish.” Kurt smiles a bit tightly, obviously the klonopin he’d taken at the beginning of their flight hadn’t relieved his fear of flying.

“So talk to me.” Sebastian turns, lacing their fingers together as he tips his head to rest against the back of his plush seat. “We don’t have too much longer, smooth sailing and we’ll be there in an hour or so. And by there,” Sebastian grins, squeezing Kurt’s hand tighter in his grasp. “I do in fact mean Paris.”

“It’s surreal.” Kurt smiles, “I couldn’t be more excited but it doesn’t feel real yet, I keep looking over at Finn and Noah and retracing the steps that got us all in the air, a year ago I thought I was in love with Finn, now that’s unimaginable, but at least I have better taste now.” Kurt looks more relaxed now, but Sebastian isn’t sure if it’s a real sign that he’s relaxing, or if he’s only trying to act calm so he doesn’t worry.

“And Puck? At least Rachel isn’t sitting there, I doubt she’d sleep like those two and I know you’re sort of friends but she makes me want to invest in duct tape.” Sebastian smirks, thumb rubbing over Kurt’s wrist.

“I hated Puck for – well a long time.” Kurt admits, turning to face Sebastian, curling his legs beneath him in the over-sized seat. His words seem to have an instant affect on Sebastian, brow furrowing, eyes flashing dark. “He’s changed a lot.” Kurt says to sooth him, and to be honest. “But he used to throw me into lockers with the rest of them, he didn’t call me homophobic names at least, not much anyways.” Kurt shrugs, as though he doesn’t hold on to the way he was treated by them anymore, but Sebastian is used to the way Kurt seems to shrug off any past abuse.

“We could always throw them out the airlock.” Sebastian suggests, a bit of the tension slipping from his face.

“Pity I’m personally against violent revenge vendettas.” Kurt replies, doing up one of the buttons on his sweater as a chill shivers through him.

“Lucky for you I’m not.” Sebastian releases Kurt’s hand and slips it beneath the arm wrest to rest on Kurt’s knee. “I didn’t know that about Puck, he seems so into you, he doesn’t call you just any girls name he continually calls you Princess, and he flirts so much it makes me question his sexuality.” Sebastian says, voice still slow from sleep.

“About that.” Kurt fidgets a little with the buckle of his safety strap, eyes lowered.

“About what exactly? Are you going to tell me about you’re cigarette chat with Puck?” It takes Sebastian every ounce of self control to not let his voice reflect the nervous anticipation in those words. Seeing Kurt look so conflicted, as though he’s choosing his words instead of speaking honestly does very little to keep Sebastian calm.

“Not that exact moment, but it is about Noah, and the flirting.” Kurt looks up, instantly reading Sebastian’s posture, the look in his eyes, and knows he’s not doing a good job of explaining himself. “He wants me to want to sleep with him, or he wants us to want it but only because he and Santana made some bet.” He explains, glancing over his shoulder to be sure Finn and Noah are still sleeping in their seats, heads tipped together in a way that makes Kurt want to take a picture.

“Wait- what?” Sebastian stiffens uncomfortably. “He’s toying with your feelings, either trying to break us up or find proof of some homosexual agenda that gay men find all guys attractive?”

“No,” Kurt says, lying his hand over top of Sebastian’s, tracing his fingertips over Sebastian’s knuckles. “I don’t know exactly what it is, Mercedes told me last night, he’d been saying stuff in the choir room about New Directions losing because I’m gone and it escalated, but when we talked, when I talked to him outside last night, he didn’t seem like he was trying to hurt me.” Taking a deep breath Kurt continues, “He seemed genuinely remorseful, like he blames himself for me leaving. He didn’t know how bad things were with Dave, but I guess Finn or someone told him because he was mad I abandoned them until he knew.” Kurt’s voice would have seemed loud in a quiet room but over the loud thrumming of the airplane engines it’s barely audible even to Sebastian, who has leaned in close to hear.

“Did he apologize?”

“Yes.” Kurt chews his lip. “I kind of had this dumb idea, while drunk, but I wouldn’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or could possibly mess with us.” Kurt’s words seem almost cryptic to Sebastian but there’s only one thing he can think and he seriously doesn’t want to ask to until he’s figured out if he wants a yes or a no.

“Threesome?” Sebastian feels suddenly very exposed. Kurt could get upset that he even thought of it, angry that Sebastian would ever consider sharing him, or he could want it, too eagerly. Even worse he could lie, pretend he doesn’t want it and push the conversation under the rug, possibly denying himself something he needs to grow.

“I’m thinking something a little more teen movie like.” Kurt blushes, dropping his gaze again. “I don’t really believe he’s gay, but it might be fun to turn this bet on him, flirt back a little to push him until he cracks and admits its all a game?” Kurt ends the sentence like a question, leaving room for Sebastian to tell him what he really thinks.

“Kurt Hummel.” Sebastian says, relief in his voice. “I have never seen this devious side of you.” He traces a finger up Kurt’s neck to tip his chin up, holding his gaze. “It is incredible hot.”

“Airplane sex is so not on my bucket list.” Kurt laughs nervously, shaking his head as he leans forward to bury his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Not yet.” Sebastian smiles against Kurt’s hair, draping an arm around his shoulders. “The only flaw in your plan is that it isn’t a real plan, it’s an idea. There are quite a few things that could go wrong, or at the very least need to be discussed.”

“I know, I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with it, I don’t want to do anything that feels wrong, I wasn’t sure this was a good distraction from everything going on or if it would make you doubt me.” Brushing his lips to Sebastian’s neck Kurt trails his teeth over the skin teasing, light.

“I’ll admit I had a moment of panic.” Sebastian hisses as teeth skim his skin. “But I’m feeling much better, though, what if it turns out Noah isn’t just playing games.”

“I don’t know, he’s never seemed gay to me.” Kurt shifts to rest more comfortable, pushing the armrest up so he can be closer to Sebastian.

 

~

 

“Even the airport was more European, cleaner, better designed!” Handing his suitcase to the doorman outside the Smythes Paris apartment Kurt turns to Sarah again, a smile fixed on his face. “I am in love with this place.”

“I’m glad you’re chipper, Quentin and I got in a fight last night and I still feel like I might throw up from flying.” She does look sick now that Kurt looks for it, the paler of her skin lacks warmth and there are bags under her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here though.” Kurt says, looking sympathetic as they step on to the elevator, Puck and Finn close behind them. Sebastian and Quentin had gone ahead with the first concierge to unlock the doors, even for six people they had a lot of luggage between them.

“How is it night already?” Finn groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Eight hours in a plane, six hour time difference.” Kurt says, smiling a little deviously when Puck crowds in in next to him on the elevator.

“You know your stuff Hummel.” Puck says, trying perhaps to be flirty as he grins at Kurt, but it’s clear he’s exhausted and a little out of place. “So there’s rooms here we can sleep in?” he asks, looking to Kurt for answers he’s beginning to think he probably should have sorted out earlier.

“No you have to bunk with me and Sebastian.” Kurt says flatly, only grinning with Finn’s yawn turns into a cough of surprise. “Of course there’s a guest room for you and Finn.” He laughs, watching the way Puck’s shoulders drop at his words though he doesn’t know if it’s from relief or disappointment and honestly all he wants to do in that moment as go toss himself at his boyfriend and celebrate their arrival in Paris.

“Pity.” Puck says, eyeing Kurt a bit suspiciously. It’s not the first time since they got to Paris that Kurt, and come to think of it Sebastian too, had flirted back instead of just rolling their eyes at him.

 

“Welcome to le château de Smythe.” Sebastian’s grinning, standing at the entrance of the elevator as it opens on the top floor into the penthouse.

“It’s beautiful.” Kurt drops his leather bag on the floor, throwing himself into Sebastian’s arm, losing himself in a long, sweet kiss, the thrill of their adventure overcoming him.

“Wait till you see the balcony.” Sebastian whispers against Kurt’s lips. He can see Finn and Puck standing awkwardly in front of the closed elevator door, waiting for further instructions, but it’s difficult to pull himself away. Kurt’s excitement is contagious, he can’t wait to see the city new again through Kurt’s eyes.

“Maybe you could point me to a bed, and a shower before you do that?” Finn interjects, his tone nervous. It takes Kurt a moment to remember they are there, but when he does turn to them it’s clear they are both out of their element. Whereas Kurt feels at home among the Smythes and their extravagant things, Finn and Puck don’t even know all the Smythes, they are, in truth, only really there because him, and they know it.

“Of course.” Kurt grins, “How about the shortened version of the tour, with a stop to the guest room before you show me the balcony?” Kurt suggests. Normally something as simple as someone else being uncomfortable would make Kurt nervous, but he’s in fucking Paris with the man of his dreams and he can’t stop smiling.

 

It takes them about ten minutes to get Puck and Finn settled, drop their things in Sebastian’s room, and make their way out on to the balcony. Kurt can’t help himself, he wants nothing more than to hold on to Sebastian and kiss him in the chill of the Parisian night, their bodies pressed together against the wall.

“Still surreal?” Sebastian groans as Kurt’s hips grind against his, sinfully slow. All Sebastian can think of is how those hips move against him in bed, rocking slow at first, the way Kurt’s breathing is almost meditative as he’s stretched open, the frantic, desperate when Sebastian takes him harder.

“Mm, no this part is very, very real.” Kurt purrs, breathy and sweet.

“You have no fucking idea how much I want to take you on the balcony, make love to you with the Eiffel Tower’s lights rippling over your skin.” Sebastian doesn’t even realize what he’s said, but it’s the first time he’s said it so organically, without fear or anticipation.

“You paint the pretties pictures.” Kurt murmurs, smiling because the idea of making love in Paris, and the fact that Sebastian put it in just those words, actually does sound a bit surreal.

“You make it easy.” Sebastian’s smirk is replaced by wide adoring eyes that cut right through Kurt, making his knees weak.

“Am I interrupting?” A voice cuts through the sound of their uneven breathing, making Sebastian brace one arm on the wall as if shielding Kurt from the intruder. Shielding, or keeping for himself, the look on Kurt’s face, the flush of his body, even clothed, is not something he’d let just anyone drag their eyes over, especially when he has no idea who might stop by while they are in Paris. If Asher came back, if he brought Skip…

“A bit Noah.” Kurt replies, placing a gentle hand on top of Sebastian’s arm and squeezing softly.

“Sorry, Finn won’t stop whining about Rachel and I needed some air.” Puck still stood by the door, his general bravado and flirty nature gone from the affectation of his voice.

“It’s beautiful out here, and I we didn’t put a sock on the balcony door so you’re welcome.” Sebastian says, licking his lips as he quirks one eyebrow at Kurt and wriggles his nose. Would he rather be alone with the love of his life? Yes, hell yes, but he can see that Puck is uncomfortable, and while part of him is torn between anger and curiosity another part just wants to make Puck comfortable, so Kurt can be comfortable.

“Of course, have you can see the Eiffel Tower from here, and it lights up on the hour.” Kurt smiles, giving Sebastian a curious look because he hadn’t actually expected Sebastian to be so gracious.

“Cool.” Puck shrugs his leather jacket on, he’d been carrying it in case the cold bites, and it does on top of the building with the wind shielded only on one side. Walking to the edge where a chest high wall protects them from the edge Puck leans one elbow on the railing and pulls out a cigarette. “This okay?” He asks, meeting Sebastian’s green eyes, surprised to see both Kurt and Sebastian standing beside him now, gazing out over the city.

“It’s Paris, even I smoke an occasional cigarette in Paris.” Sebastian laughs, eyeing Puck’s coat pocket, the outline of a bottle visible now that he’s got it on. “And you can drink here, preferably in a glass, without sneaking it out under your coat.” Sebastian taps against the bottle, raising an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t stealing it, but I wanted a drink.” Shrugging Puck pulls out the bottle of liquor and his lighter, crouching behind the barrier several paces to spark a flame he inhales and the scent of a lit cigarette seems right to Kurt, it is Paris after all.

“He seems so out of place here.” Kurt tips on his toes to whisper to Sebastian, unsure what to make of their evening because truthfully he wants to continue what they’d started. Sebastian has this annoying and intoxicating habit of getting Kurt hard at the most inappropriate and public places, and he’s been doing it all day. That would mean disappearing now, which wasn’t exactly the best way to start their plan to get Puck to admit to the bet or cave. Even that plan was beginning to feel a little unsavory in the romantic light of Paris at night. Puck didn’t seem like some sex crazed ass hole who carelessly wanted to try and break them up, he just seemed like a teenage boy who had never left Ohio standing on the balcony of an apartment overlooking the city of Paris, maybe it was a mistake.

“Then we’ll make him comfortable.” Sebastian whispered back, no malice in his eyes as he kisses Kurt’s forehead. “I’ll get some glasses, and ice.” Sebastian smiles as he pushes through the doors into the house, leaving Puck and Kurt to stand alone at the rail.

“I’ve never flown before.” Kurt says to break the silence, he doesn’t look up but he knows Puck is looking at him, the smoke from his cigarette giving him away. “I spent half the flight repeating mantras and thrumming my fingers on the seat mentally composing my own obituary.”

“I slept through it, could have stuck me in with the luggage I wouldn’t have known the difference.” Puck laughs, and it’s weird to hear him laugh without the confidence he normally has. Kurt has to wonder if Puck says that because he feels weird about the Smythes paying for everything, he would have felt that way too if he didn’t know Amelia, didn’t know how much she loved to have people and family around her, the more the merrier, always. From what Kurt remembered his own mom was like that too, until she got sick. Then it had been harder, everyone treating her differently, except Kurt, who still laughed and smiled with her until the end. But it wasn’t like he’d known any better, he hadn’t been able to understand the finality of death at that age.

“What?” Kurt realizes a moment too late Puck’s been talking while he’s been letting his mind wander.

“I just asked if you knew where the Louvre is.” Puck says, bumping his shoulder against Kurt’s, but where he’d once put all his strength into the action to send Kurt careening into a nearby locker this brush of their bodies is relaxed.

 

Sebastian stills by the door, just observing both boys for a moment, knowing that if he takes another step the clink of the glasses will give up his vantage point, and right now he needs to watch. Not just Kurt with Puck, but himself, needs this minute to try and understand how he actually feels about the situation, about Kurt’s closeness with this his once tormenter. It brings up too many questions he can’t answer, but it doesn’t seem to matter as much as he’d feared. There’s this weird thing he’d never expected to experience between him and anyone, it never feels real unless he’s near him, when he’s alone with his own mind he doubts it but there is real trust in him. If Sebastian can just be good enough, if he doesn’t hurt Kurt, maybe he _can_ keep him. At the very least he isn’t about to leave him for Puck, or Noah or whatever.

“Now I’m the one interrupting.” Sebastian’s grin is almost wolfish as he sets the clinking glasses down on the wrought iron, glass top table, a bucket of ice under his arm.

“It was a beautiful moment, but you only make it better.” Kurt shoots back, poking his tongue out at Sebastian. In truth it had been a nice moment with Puck, both of them enraptured with the city below, caught up in the golden glow of lights in old buildings.

“Kurt was showing me where things are, I meant to study a map before leaving but I never got around to it.” Puck says, following behind Kurt and taking one of the chairs for himself. Kurt doesn’t sit, but stands behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the boys middle and holding him close as he pours drinks into heavy based tumblers.

“There’s maps all over the place inside.” Sebastian says, handing Puck a glass before turning to place a kiss on Kurt’s head, sweeping him into his arms so he can easily pull him down into a chair with him, the two of them draped together over the wide chair.

“To Paris?” Kurt asks, taking the glass as Sebastian offers.

“To fucking Paris.” Puck leans in, the glasses clink, a cheery light sound, and they drink.

“That- is strong.” Kurt coughs, the heady taste both sweet and spicy on his tongue.

“Chartreuse, Puck has good taste.” Sebastian grins, deciding not to mention that it’s an old bottle and the vintage leads to the strong pungent flavor.

“I just grabbed whatever there was the most of and this bottle was already opened.” Puck says, stirring the ice into his drink with a finger. Thankfully it’s strong, even if it is fucking green and tastes exactly like he imagined a fancy French liquor to taste.

“It’s fine, the good liquor cabinet is locked up, we have Asher to thank for that, he drank a whiskey my dad’s been saving since his wedding when I was like twelve.” Sebastian laughs. “Tried to pin the whole thing on me.”

“My mom gets pissed off if I take her wine coolers.” Puck barks a laugh, sounding more like himself as the liquor soothes his nerves.

“This might be the gayest thing I say but I love a good wine cooler.” Sebastian laughs, slapping Kurt’s thigh.

“Nope, the first time I ever got drunk it started with a wine cooler.” Kurt grimaces.

“Are you talking about the days of April Rhodes?” Puck perks up, a grin spreading across his face.

“April’s friend of your teacher who got you so drunk you puked on the guidance councilor? At first I thought Kurt was making fun of me by making up fake public school stories to make me look gullible.” Sebastian laughs, winking at Kurt as he squeezes his thigh.

“No, McKinley is a fucking mess.” Puck laughs. “One week Kurt puked on a teacher the next he told the girls we were using drugs to bump up our performance when we were doing boys vs. girls mash-ups, so we got caught because we were all obviously drugged up.”

“It was vitamin D!” Kurt protests, laughing over the rim of his glass. “And now we’re in Paris sipping green liquor on a rooftop.”

“Vitamin D? For a moment there I was worried.” Sebastian laughs. “My brother Asher’s friends use the more frowned upon stimulants, why’d you give up your secret though, you’d never turn on the Warblers like that.” Sebastian asks, not quite understanding.

“Of course not, you guys actually listen to my ideas, and I always sang with the girls back then.” Kurt replies, leaning his head back on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we were jerks.” Puck admits, for a moment looking like he had only a day before standing in the cold outside in Ohio. “Maybe if we’d listened we’d have won regionals instead of you guys.” He tries to look like he doesn’t care, and maybe he doesn’t care about regional singing competitions, but Sebastian senses that’s not exactly what he’s talking about.

“It worked out for the best.” With his fingers tightening around Kurt protectively as speaks, Sebastian slides his hand up Kurt’s thigh a bit, watching the way Puck’s eyes follow the movement, when he does look away its only because he realizes both boys are watching him with barely concealed smiles.

“Yeah- I guess it did.” Puck says, the ice clattering as he picks his glass up, the motion staggered and unsteady.

“Well, we certainly wouldn’t be spending spring break in Paris, and I’d still be a single virgin.” Kurt says, setting his nearly empty glass down on the table and tracing his fingers over the back of Sebastian’s hand. Puck just sort of stares at them as though he’s not sure what he should be doing in this moment because it’s not like he can complain about them being touchy when Sebastian’s family flew him out there, mostly to keep Finn company but still, and he can’t just join in like he normally would with a sexual situation because he doesn’t really know if that would be an insult or what. So he just stares, breathing a bit more heavily.

“Is there anything you need tonight?” Sebastian asks, his chin propped atop Kurt’s head, arms now wrapped around Kurt’s middle, holding him closer as the wind picks up. “I know you slept on the plane so feel free to roam the apartment as you’d like, but I wouldn’t go out drunk at night without knowing where you’re going, and not alone, unless you speak French.” Sebastian warns. It’s the same thing he’d say to any American guest but his mother had also told him to pass it along as they would be returning to the Paris chateau in a day or two.

“I don’t plan on leaving, already checked out the kitchen and it’s stocked.” Puck says, lighting a second cigarette. “I’m good.”

“If you’re sure.” Kurt says, sitting up, straightening his sweater before taking Sebastian’s hand and pulling him onto his feet. “We’ll be in Sebastian’s room but, unless it’s a serious emergency, I wouldn’t come knocking for at least an hour or two.” Kurt winks, and despite everything going on in Puck’s mind he can’t help but think Kurt looks cute. Sex really has brought out a more confident, genuine version of the scared flamboyant gay kid he’d known freshmen year.

“Sounds fun.” Puck says, leaning back in his chair, they are almost out the door when he hears Sebastian’s voice and looks up in time to catch the last of something he’s saying to Kurt.

“ -a ménage à trois in Paris.” Sebastian’s words don’t make Kurt look uncomfortable as Puck would have suspected, instead Kurt throws himself at Sebastian who just drags him out of view.

 

“That was almost cruel.” Kurt groans when Sebastian drops him down onto the plush coverlet of his king sized bed in the dimly lit room that is a weirdly similar space to his room in Ohio.

“Almost?” Sebastian asks, taking the time to pop the buttons of Kurt’s shirt open instead of ripping them free. At first he’d been annoyed that Kurt didn’t just let him replace his clothes but now he actually enjoyed slowly unwrapping him, pealing back the layers to reveal such delectable skin beneath, rippling over muscles toned through hours of dancing.

“Yes, almost.” Kurt groans, “whispering about threesomes when you’ve told him not to leave the building.” Kurt giggles as Sebastian realizes what hat means. Sebastian just shakes his head.

“I don’t think he’s straight.” Sebastian’s words make Kurt stiffen but Sebastian pushing farther up the bed with sure, warm hands is all kinds of soothing. “But I don’t want to talk about him right now, all night, all day I’ve been wanting to put my lips around your cock.”

It takes them no time at all to disrobe, the only sounds their breathing, the sigh of fabric rustling, the clink of belt buckles tossed carelessly onto the floor, then the deep, animalistic groan that Sebastian makes when he takes Kurt’s cock into his mouth, swallowing the length down around stretched lips, green eyes climbing up the length of Kurt’s body to catch the way his jaw drops open in a silent cry.

“Tastes, so, good.” Sebastian has said those words to many people while giving blow jobs but Kurt’s the first person that he’s ever meant it to every single time. Just the slightest drop of precum on the tip of his tongue sends his nerves into a delighted frenzy and it’s all he can do not to thrust his hips down against the mattress to get some friction on his cock. Sometimes they sixty-nine, but neither of them is particularly good at giving and receiving at the same time, unless it’ slow and unhurried and they have time to kill.

“Sebby- please.” Kurt paws at the coverlet, the sound desperate beating out a desperate music that thrills Sebastian. “Sebastian!” Kurt squeaks. He can feel his lovers fingers, slicked only with spit slipping in and out of him, it’s incredible, thrilling, but it burns more than when they use lube, they’d done it once or twice without, not having time to go get it, but the lack of time, and lack of lube was a different story. Now, now Sebastian’s trying to torture him with how slowly he can open him around his fingers, how close he can bring Kurt to the edge of relief before pulling back, making him wait. “Please take me, or let me cum, this is too much.” Kurt’s tone isn’t the usual sexy begging voice he usually wins Sebastian over with, he actually sounds wrecked, like he might be in tears any second. Sebastian has to give in, not just because he wants this too but there’s something incredibly hot about how fucked up Kurt sounds and he doesn’t want to think about it too much or find out he has some messed up crying fetish.

Telling himself the reason its so hot is because it’s proof of how badly Kurt wants him Sebastian pulls his lips off Kurt’s cock, the pop so loud and vulgar it makes Sebastian’s cock ache with want as he bends Kurt’s legs, spreading him open, knees towards his chest, the pucker of his hole glistening with spit.

“I don’t know where the lube is but if you want I can go find it.” Sebastian says, spitting in his palm and coating his cock with the saliva. The way Kurt shakes his head no makes him look like he’s thrashing on the bed, from the neck up at least.

“Don’t you dare leave right now.” Kurt’s voice is almost a growl. He looks up at Sebastian, eyes so dark, the pupil having pushed the line of blue so thin it’s impossible to see in the room lit by only a single lamp.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Sebastian leans down over Kurt, holding the base of his cock in one hand, the other pressing Kurt’s thigh back against his body. The head of his cock is slick and Kurt’s been opened so carefully, and for so long, that it slips in almost easily, the heat so much that it takes Sebastian a moment to collect himself before pressing in further. The further in he pushes, the tighter, hotter Kurt’s body feels around him, without lube it’s obvious to Sebastian that he really hadn’t spent enough time stretching him. This anxiety begins to melt however when he feels the way Kurt’s body relaxes around him, tightening responsively when Sebastian strokes his fingers over Kurt’s cock. Stroking while he pushes in, rocking his hips to gain speed and pressure, putting his best effort into taking care of Kurt and his needs first.

“Sebastian?” Kurt groans, eyelids slowly opening again. “Give in, you feel incredibly, and I _will_ tell you if anything hurts, or is even uncomfortable but stop thinking so much, give in.” Kurt surges forward, gripping the back of Sebastian’s neck and kissing him, tongue sliding into his mouth, hips rolling in small circles as Sebastian begins to let his own need for release command his actions, hips snapping forward faster, bottoming out deep inside Kurt, no space left between them, Kurt comes fast, the first time anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your opinions/feedback I'm not sure how this Puck situation plays out yet but I'm going to be writing a lot of adorable Paris scenes and we need to encounter Asher to confront that dick about hanging around Skip when Skip leads to Topher.


	33. Cobblestone Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are revealed, while the past dances through their lives.

“But it looked so much smaller from far away.” Kurt bites his lip as Sebastian drags him towards the long line of people wrapped around the base of the Eiffel Tower.

“It’s on _your_ bucket list.” Sebastian laughs, tucking Kurt’s arm under his own and pulling him down the line of tourists.

“I’m rethinking it!” Kurt argues, breaking into a trot as Sebastian begins to job down the line, waving at Sarah and Quentin, who stand at the front of the line with the Finn and Puck. “But it’s getting dark, we’re going to take an ancient elevator to the top in the dark!” Kurt shouts, but he’s breathless, laughing as they run through the park at dusk.

“I thought you guys weren’t going to make it!” Sarah waves a bottle of wine at them as she jumps up and down.

“Put that away.” Quentin says, laughing even as he watches her hand the bottle to Kurt who drinks breathlessly before handing the bottle over to his boyfriend.

“We had to go home and change.” Sebastian winks as he says it, finishing the last of the wine bottle before dropping it into Sarah’s bag.

“For tonight.” Kurt blushes, biting his lip as Sebastian slides a hand down, squeezing his ass.

“Well you look divine.” Sarah grins, “And tonight will be fantastic, dinner, then dancing!”

“We can get into clubs?” Finn asks dumbfounded, brow furrowed and Kurt realizes that he doesn’t have a scan passing fake ID like the rest of them.

“One for you, and one for you.” Quentin pulls two cards from his wallet, handing them to Finn and Puck.

“Better than mine.” Puck says with a grin, staring at the photo on his new fake ID with a dirty grin.

“Hurry up we’re next!” Sarah grabs Kurt’s arm and pulls him forward towards the elevator, not seeming to notice the way Kurt’s eyes bug wide, and his skin flushes hot.

“Sebastian!” Kurt pulls away from Sarah, practically throwing himself against his boyfriend at the entrance of the elevator.

“You’re not afraid of heights.” Finn says confused, but Kurt just swallows.

“He’s not a fan of mechanical engineered lifts either, or airplanes.” Sebastian slips his hand into Kurt’s, “Bucket list, it’s worth it.”

“I know, I know.” Kurt swallows, squeezing Sebastian’s hand back tightly as they walk into the small, crowded lift.

“Going up!” Puck laughs as the gears crank and the lift begins to clickety clack it’s way up. “Ok that is unsettling.” Puck backs himself up, pressed against the side with Kurt and Sebastian.

“It’s kind of beautiful.” Kurt winds his fingers through the metal grate that makes up the elevators see through walls and peers through the crisscrossed metal.

“Watching the Boulevards slipping away?” Sebastian asks, wrapping one arm low around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Yeah, it’s incredible.” Kurt says, his tension slipping away just a bit, the edge of anxiety duller now.

“Come on you guys we’re at the top already.” Finn grunts as he passes them, clearly annoyed with the lack of attention he’s getting from Puck who is, after all, supposed to be his friend and there to hang out with him.

“Enjoy the view.” Puck nods to Kurt as he follows after, chuckling to himself about something with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Coming?” Sebastian holds his hand out to Kurt as the elevator operator politely asks them to exit.

“Yes, of course.” Taking Sebastian’s hand Kurt steps out onto the top of the Eiffel Tower’s deck, his heart pounding. Sebastian pulls, back, takes out his cell phone and snaps a picture.

“Really?” Kurt laughs.

“Oh yeah, and we’re doing the goofy couple pictures too, I want Facebook memories to sicken everyone we know.” Sebastian laughs, pulling Kurt into a kiss.

“Mm, since when did you become such a softy?”

“There is _nothing_ soft about me when it comes to you.” Sebastian grinds against Kurt to prove his point.

“Already? Here I thought I’d worn you out while we _got changed._ ” Kurt smiles, gripping the back of Sebastian’s neck.

“Mm, it’s those pants.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Kurt lets himself be pulled to the edge, tipping forward on his toes to look out over the top, Sebastian’s arms braced around him from behind. “Paris at dusk.” Kurt coos tipping his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder and staring out over the city.

“Même cela n'est pas aussi beau que vous.” Sebastian kisses the base of his neck, light, sending a chill down his spine.

“Vous êtes trop charmant.” Kurt smiles.

“I am just the right amount of charming.” Sebastian argues, turning Kurt in his arms and kissing him, soft lips sliding together, tongue slipping into the warm wet heat of his mouth. “I love you,” Sebastian closes his eyes. “The last time I was up here, I thought I’d never come back.” He admits.

“Why?” Kurt holds Sebastian closer as the chill of the early spring air whips over them.

“Because of the sickening couples.” Sebastian shrugs, slipping his fingers under Kurt’s belt, pulling him even closer. “When you can’t imagine having it for yourself it’s just- too much.”

“Cynical Sebastian couldn’t stand the spontaneous proposals and kissy faces?” Kurt asks, he pulls Sebastian’s phone from the boys back pocket and flips the camera towards them, tipping onto his toes and kissing Sebastian sweetly. “Upload that!” Kurt smiles, sinking back onto his heels.

“I love your willingness to take kissing pictures does this mean we can take dirty pictures tonight?”

“Dream on.” Kurt laughs, spotting the others walking towards them.

“It’s getting cold, and dark, and I’m hungry.” Finn says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You guys ready to head out?” Quentin asks, rubbing his hands over Sarah’s shoulders.

“Group picture first, no complaints!” Sarah claps excitedly, her eyes sparling in the luminescence of the tower’s lights.

 

~

 

“Sebastian!” Kurt shouts over the crowded room, pulling himself up so he’s kneeling on a bar stool to try and look through the crowd for his boyfriend. They’d started drinking at dinner, hours before, and this was the third club they’d been too since then, but Kurt had lost Sebastian somewhere between the dance floor and the bar.

“Can’t find Finn either!” Puck shouts, catching Kurt by the arm as he slips off the stool in surprise. “Sorry Princess.”

“You just surprised me.” Kurt shouts, “I thought I saw Sebastian on the dance floor but I don’t know where, want to help me look?” he asks, picking up his drink from the bar.

“Did you just ask me to dance?” Puck laughs, but he follows Kurt, holding on to his arm so as not to lose him in the brush of bodies. “This isn’t working, walking I mean.” Puck laughs, turning to dance with a pretty French girl with classically bobbed black hair and dark eyebrows. Kurt rolls his eyes, letting the music move him too as a ginger haired college aged guy spins Kurt in a circle, winking at him and being altogether far too touchy for Kurt’s liking.

“Puck this isn’t going to help us find them either.” Kurt laughs as he watches the French girl clamoring all over Puck.

“Fine, sorry sweetheart.” Puck kisses the French girl’s lips before grabbing Kurt’s arm again, pulling him to the far side of the dance floor away from their dancing partners. “Isn’t that your boy?” Puck gestures towards the stairs that lead to the upper bar, pointing out Sebastian, standing stock still with a look of pure shock on his face.

“Yeah,” Kurt shivers. He’s only seen that look, that vacant stare in Sebastian’s eyes a few times but he knows exactly what it means. “Come on, we have to get to him- now!” Kurt tries to push through the crowd, though all around him people are too intoxicated, or sexually charged, to react quickly.

“I’ve got this.” Puck pulls him back and takes the lead, shouldering through the crowd to disgruntled remarks as people fall out of his way. “Keep up buttercup.” Puck shouts back, feeling the pull on his coat as Kurt catches hold of it. Before long they’ve made it across the crowded dance floor to the base of the stairs, but Sebastian is nowhere to be seen. “Did you see where he went?” Puck asks, the look in his eyes is pure fear, which does very little to calm Kurt’s nerves although it is surprising to see him reacting this way.

“No, he was right there, go up.” Kurt pushes at Puck’s shoulder, chasing him up the stairs. The upper bar is closed off to non VIP members, but Kurt spots Sebastian behind velvet rope as soon as he slips in front of Puck to negotiate their way in.

“Nous sommes avec le parti Smythe.” Kurt says, his fists tight as he catches sight of Asher and Skip sitting with Sebastian. The look on his boyfriend’s face had gone from horrified to perfectly charming as always in a matter of minutes.

“Ils sont avec nous!” Asher cheers, giving the security guard the okay to let them pass through.

“Bienvenue à Paris Kurt!” Asher pulls him into a hug, too drunk, or high to notice that Kurt barely returns the gesture before shrugging him off.

“Puck, this is Asher and Skip.” Kurt says, though Puck is staring at Asher weirdly, probably noting the subtle differences between the way he holds himself and the way Quentin looks.

“Nice.” Asher winks at Puck, making him cross his arms over his chest as he glares slightly.

“Hi.” Kurt drops to sit on the leather chaise with Sebastian, slipping his hand into the others.

“I was about to come look for you again.” Sebastian says, kissing Kurt quickly before folding his hand into his own, holding a little too tight for comfort.

Puck takes a seat at the end of the chaise, beside Sebastian, effectively blocking him from Asher and Skip with his body. He isn’t sure why he feels so protective but he can feel Sebastian relax a little between the two of them, with Kurt on one side and Puck playing guard on the other.

“Sebastian, when did you get yourself a stocky body guard? Here I thought love was all you needed but if Kurt is into sharing maybe I can borrow him” Skip laughs, tipping his drink back to take a long sip as his eyes dance, far too maliciously for Puck’s taste, over the rim of his champagne.

“Funny,” Puck laughs, his tone joyless and bitter “I always pictured you private school boys to be worthless spoiled assholes but the Smythes had be thinking otherwise, _had_.” Puck says in a low voice, his tone thick with anger as he presses himself just a little closer to Sebastian, their shoulders touching now.

“Watch what you say Skip, Puck isn’t under my employ, which unfortunately for you, means I can’t call him off if you make him angry.” Sebastian says, his tone even, almost flat as he observes his eldest brother and Skip as though board. Despite his show of unimpressed boredom he leans back, letting himself rest evenly between Kurt and Puck, taking comfort in the way both boys block him from the rest of the world.

“So touchy.” Asher rolls his eyes, pouring two champagne flutes and handing them out to Kurt and Puck, Sebastian still holds his glass in one hand. Despite his tension his grip is delicate on the flute’s stem. “Let’s let bygones be gone shall we?”

“I was thinking,” Kurt says, taking the glass though Puck does not mirror his action and Kurt doesn’t sip. “You mentioned another place, maybe we could go check it out?”

“The gay bar I used to go to?” Sebastian asks, perking up as he smiles at Kurt. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I’m coming.” Puck says, stowing his phone in his pocket. “Finn went home, he’s never very good at a party I’m surprised he lasted this long.” Puck laughs, ignoring the stares given him by the older boys still mulling over their champagne flutes.

 

It isn’t until they’re all outside on the street that Sebastian lets his façade of calm slip, leaning against the building, and reaching for one of Puck’s cigarettes when the other boy lights one up.

“You okay?” Puck asks, shifting uncomfortably as he cups the lighter in both hands to block the wind.

“Yeah.” Sebastian says in an exhale of smoke that Kurt, despite himself, finds incredibly sexy. “I think he was there, Topher I mean.” Sebastian stares at the burning edge of the cigarette butt before inhaling again, slow this time to savor the way it burns going down, he imagines himself taking in the fire, the black smoke with the cold city air, and somehow it settles him.

“Did you see him?” Kurt asks, leaning against the wall, he pauses for a moment when Puck offers him a drag of his cigarette hesitant, but takes it anyways.

“On the dance floor, he danced with you, but Puck pulled you away.” Sebastian grimaces at the shock washing over both boys’ faces.

“Redhead? I’ll fucking kill him.” Puck, who still isn’t entirely sure what Topher did can tell that it’s something terrible, Sebastian doesn’t seem as, well, delicate as Kurt, so if something has him this on edge it has got to be fucking awful.

“Don’t bother.” Sebastian shakes his head and catches hold of Puck’s sleeve as the bigger boy tries to storm off towards the door. Puck pauses, staring at Sebastian with a sheer look of confusion written across his features, how could he not want revenge? Or at least to scare the shit out of the guy, he wasn’t anything Puck couldn’t take down.

“I’m sorry you saw that.” Kurt can’t help but feel apprehensive.

“Thank you,” Sebastian speaks slowly as he talks to Puck. “For taking care of Kurt, I was on the steps and I saw him touching you,” He links his empty fingers with Kurt’s and squeezes, pausing to inhale from the cigarette. “But then you,” he says, gesturing almost wildly to Puck, “I saw you with him and- I knew he’d be safe, I just want to say thank you, we’ve been messing with you a little and it wasn’t fair you don’t seem to deserve it.” Sebastian admits, casting an apologetic look towards Kurt.

“ _You’ve_ been messing with _me?_ ” Puck laughs shortly.

“Sort of.” Kurt glances down at his feet, rubbing his toe across the cobble stone street, drawing small circles. “Mercedes told me about your bet with Santana so we were reversing the play.” Kurt admits, but when he looks up he’s surprised to see Puck grinning widely at him, Sebastian still holding his sleeve as if he’s worried Puck will run off or back to the club to lay down a beating if he’s pissed off.

“Fair enough.” Puck shakes his head, looking the boys up and down, only then realizing Sebastian is still holding on to his coat. “It does explain the threesome talk.” He grins a little as Sebastian lets go of his sleeve.

“Just tell me you weren’t doing this as some plan to steal Kurt from me, for your glee club or something worthless like that.” Sebastian says, his tone a bit more bitter.

“No-“ Puck trails off. “Santana and I got into an argument about who was sexier, who was more sexual at least.” Puck runs a hand over his Mohawk, blushing a little. “Brittany got with Kurt so we were saying she won, and they both play both sides of the field and I made this comment about not being so set in my ways that I wouldn’t, you know, with a dude, but we _were_ talking about you Kurt and things escalated, the way they do with Santana and- we all knew you used to like Finn but arguably I am the better choice, I mean Finn? Really?”

“So stealing my boyfriend was a part of your plan?’ Sebastian flicks ash from the end of his cigarette towards Puck.

“Not exactly,” Puck shrugs. “I was considering it but then-“ Puck looked down uncomfortably and a strange silence fell between them, filling slowly with the heavy base from the club and the chatter of voices laughing and drinking in cafes lining the sidewalk.

“Then what?” Kurt asks, catching Sebastian’s eyes as he hands back the cigarette un-smoked and barely still lit.

“I don’t know,” Puck says, taking a long drag that brings the ember back to life, orange fire dangling from his lips. “I meant what I said, about how I was a shit when you were at McKinley. I don’t want to fuck with you anymore.” Puck looks genuinely ashamed, the way his shoulders slump, his head drops, Sebastian feels like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“But you do want to fuck him.” Sebastian says, a smirk curling his lips as he feels Kurt tense beside him and takes a moment to smooth his thumb over the back of his boyfriend’s hand to calm him down.

“I’ve never been with a dude but I won’t lie and say I’m not curious.” Puck grins too, glancing sidelong at Kurt who looks like he’s just been slapped.

“Can we not talk about me like I’m not here!” Kurt blurts out, snatching the cigarette from Puck’s lips and taking a drag, doing his best not to couch as he inhales a bit too enthusiastically.

“Sorry Princess.” Puck laughs, rubbing his arms a little. “How about we hit up that club you were talking about, get away from here.”

“Are you ready to leave Sebastian?” Kurt asks, blushing still as he looks up through dark lashes at his boyfriend.

“Ready and willing.” Sebastian winks, wrapping one arm around Kurt’s shoulder as he tosses the butt of the cigarette onto the stone streets. They set off, Puck by Kurt’s side, their conversation turning into light jokes and laughter as they wend their ways through the wide streets of Paris, music accompanying them, pouring out of open windows and swinging doors.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see how the rest of their night unfolds!


	34. Fear and Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 100,000 word chapter we have a little bit of a wild time. My boys really can't hold their liquor.

“There is nothing in the world that turns me on more than watching you sing on stage.” Sebastian groans as he reaches up, pulling Kurt off the small stage, pulling him back into the throng of dancing bodies pressed together in the cool blue light of the Paris gay club.

“Nothing?” Kurt slips one hand down to curl his fingers lightly around Sebastian’s cock through his skinny jeans, his touch teasingly light and at first until he finds exactly how hard his lover is and squeezes, eyes lifting innocently to meet Sebastian’s lustful gaze.

“Almost nothing.” Sebastian groans, teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the sight of Kurt’s beautiful blue eyes looking at him with such sweetness and purity despite his words, and actions. “Did I mention I love you?” he smiles, eyebrows lifting as he sucks in a sharp breath when Kurt gives his cock a final squeeze and lets go.

“It might have been said.” Kurt smiles, there’s something so intoxicating about the way Sebastian turns so sweet in moments that once he had reserved solely for lust and dirty talk. “I told you I could sing in French.” Kurt smiles, leaning in to claim a slow kiss, murmuring I love you as their lips part.

“Puck’s doing shots with a twinky looking guy at the bar, he’s about three shots away from trying out gay,” Sebastian chuckles, gripping Kurt’s hips as they dance, obviously claiming him so that the single guys dancing around them know to step off.

“If I wasn’t totally against doing anything that might out someone I would be demanding we get pictures of that.” Kurt laughs, spinning in Sebastian’s arms before planting both hands on his chest, dipping to the floor for a moment, looking up with his fingers looped in Sebastian’s belt loops.

“You’re going to kill me.” Sebastian shouts through the music, gripping the back of Kurt’s head as soon as he’s close enough and kissing him long and hot, a jolt of electricity running through him at the sensation of Kurt against his body. He’d always thought sparks and tingles were for romance novels aimed at middle aged divorcees, not real, tangible, and somehow lasting relationships.

“I love when you do that.” Kurt whisper- shouts so Sebastian can hear him, even though his lips are only a few inches from his ear.

“When I kiss you breathless?” Sebastian asks, grinning down at Kurt, suddenly overly aware of how badly he’d like to take Kurt back to their dorm in the states where he didn’t have his family a wall away so he could make Kurt make all the little noises, and the much louder, desperate noises, that Sebastian would play on a loop in his headphones if he could.

“When you kiss me, and then you sort of- growl a little and tug me even closer, that’s what makes me lose my breath.” Kurt admits, glad that he’s tipped forward on his toes so Sebastian can’t see him blush.

“I can never get enough of you.” Sebastian nips Kurt’s earlobe as he says it, pulling back to grip Kurt’s hands, pulling him towards the bar. “I need a cold drink, or a cold shower.” Sebastian blushes slightly, pinning Kurt to the bar with both his arms on either side of him, ordering them each a drink in perfect French before returning his attention to Kurt.

“If you’re trying to get me to cool down because we’re in public pinning me to the bar and ordering me drinks is not the way to go.” Kurt laughs, trying to steady his breathing, his heart rate still accelerated and trying to keep tempo with the wild music.

From down the bar Kurt hears his name, Puck, pushing through the crowd starts towards them, carrying more shots than Kurt would have thought Puck, with his meaty hands, would be able to carry.

“What about Puck with shots, cool you down or turn you up?” Sebastian asks, and for a moment Kurt sees his boyfriends eyes narrow slightly as he watches Puck coming closer.

“I fucking love you Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt says, his tone a little accusatory. “Just you, and the whole threesome conversation happened because you brought it up!” Kurt growls slightly, the alcohol making his temper flare.

“I’m sorry kitten.” Sebastian says, seemingly shocked by Kurt’s sudden anger. “I think I’m, I feel like I’m just your first sometimes and no one stays with their first, especially not when that’s the only person they’ve ever been with, it’s not even logical.” Sebastian says in a rush, not meeting Kurt’s eyes.

“So you want me to sleep with someone else so that I don’t miss out on the opportunity to experience meaningless sex because somehow that makes meaningful sex more – meaningful?” Kurt asks, still a little angry.

“No!” Sebastian grips Kurt’s shirt suddenly. “No, I mean- yes that kind of is what I’m saying,” Sebastian chews his lip. “I just don’t want you to ever wake up and realize you gave me the best years of your life and – I’m not what you want.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt sighs, trying to find a nice way to put what he has to say. “You’re seriously undervaluing yourself.”

“But you don’t-“ Sebastian is cut off when Kurt grabs him, pressing their lips together, kissing him slow and sweet despite how tightly he holds onto his arms.

“You were my first, but not just sex.” Kurt says slowly, his head is beginning to ache a little. “I’m your first love, but I don’t want you to go love someone else just so you can have more than one point of reference.” Kurt says, trying to explain himself as he grasps Sebastian’s hand.

“It’s not the same! Sometimes you’re too naive.” Sebastian shoots back, pulling his hand away, making Kurt incredibly frustrated, or more accurately, pissed off.

“By which you mean what exactly? You think I’m inexperienced, unworldly, unsophisticated or just too damn trusting?” Kurt shoots back, he can see Puck standing beside them awkwardly but he doesn’t even care that they are drunk, and yelling at each other in front of him. “You want me to have more experience then fine!”

It takes Sebastian a moment for his slow, intoxicated, brain to realize his mistake. Kurt isn’t any of those things, he’s strong, he’s been through so many fucked up situations it’s a miracle he can still trust anyone, and he is the classiest, most beautiful and sophisticated person Sebastian has ever met.

Except for right now. Right now, Kurt Hummel, the love of his fucking life, is launching himself at Puck and they’re kissing, making out right there! Suddenly Sebastian knows exactly why Kurt is so upset, what the hell had Sebastian been thinking? He’d watch Kurt do just about anything and think it was beautiful but seeing him making out with someone else just made Sebastian want to punch holes in the walls, all the walls.

Puck had just sat his shots down awkwardly at the bar, trying not to eavesdrop, when Kurt suddenly grabbed his shoulders and threw himself into a raw, dirty kiss that made his mind go fucking blank. While Puck’s own mouth is bitter from shots of vodka Kurt tastes sweet and the wet heat of his mouth is delicious. With Kurt pressing closer Puck grips his ass, pulling Kurt’s legs around his waist, lifting him up like a rag doll. His mind is shut off with want, a desperate sort of need coursing through his veins as he thrusts his hips up against Kurt’s body.

That’s when it all goes to hell. Suddenly Kurt’s body goes rigid in Puck’s arms. Just like that Kurt’s gone, pushing himself back and stumbling against the bar, hands clasped over his mouth. Before Puck can open his mouth to ask what the hell that was about, not that he minds in the least (it had been an awesome, if brief, kiss,) Puck turns to see Sebastian’s right hook swinging for his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave this here my loves. More coming soon I promise. What will happen? I don't know! Let's hope Sebastian doesn't get arrested for assault in Paris!


	35. A River In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys escape a bar fight and enjoy Paris at night.

“Run!” Kurt launches himself over the fallen bar stools, running hard for the door of the club, Sebastian and Puck close on his heels, the bouncer only a couple steps behind them, his angry shouts mere bursts of noise amid the raging bar scene.

“Kurt slow down!” Sebastian shouts, gripping his side. They’ve been running down the stone street for some time and the cold air hitting his lungs hits like something awful. Finally reaching up to his boyfriend Sebastian grabs Kurt’s sleeve, swinging him in a wide circle back around to face him, their bodies leaning into the wall, Puck standing a couple feet back, a grin on his face.

There’s one moment of fearful hesitation, time spent wondering, drunkenly, how the nights events would affect them, hurt them, but it passed quickly as breathlessly all three boys burst into laughter. Puck falling against the wall beside them, bent forward clutching his stomach, Sebastian and Kurt with foreheads pressed together.

“I can’t believe we almost got arrested in Paris.” Kurt clings to Sebastian’s jacket, his breath hanging in the chill air.

“Not arrested, just thrown out of a bar and possibly arrested if we didn’t get out before la policia arrived.”

“Totally not our fault, you just hit me, who the fuck knew that would start a full on bar fight.” Puck belly laughs, wincing. “Clocked me a good one too Smythe.” Puck spits onto the street, in the dark it’s hard to tell but Kurt is fairly sure there’s blood in his saliva.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, rolling his head to one side to get a better look at his friend. God, why had he gone out of his way to make such a mess of this evening? Kissing Puck had been the most idiotic thing he could have done, sure he’d made his point but poor Puck had paid with confusion and a right hook to the jaw, whereas Sebastian…

“Yeah Princess, I’m great actually.” Puck winks and instantly Sebastian’s grip around Kurt’s waist tightens, pressing him further back into the wall protectively, it just makes Puck grin.

“Bas, breathe.” Kurt chuckles under his breath, though heat ripples through him. If you’d asked him a year before if he wanted a possessive boyfriend he would have stated outright that it didn’t seem healthy, but now, being held tight in Sebastian’s arms, there was something tantalizing and seductive about it. Something he didn’t see coming.

“Just to be perfectly clear Noah Puckerman, Kurt is mine, and that kiss was the last time you’ll ever lay hands on him, got it?” Sebastian asked, his white teeth flashing in a sudden, dangerous smile.

“I’ve got to say that’s quite a shame.” Puck says, but he throws his hands up, chuckling under his breath. “I’ll play nice, but if Kurt ever comes to me I’m not turning him down.” Puck turns his attention to Kurt, his confident smile faltering for a moment.

“I think we should probably at least head home, I think we got a little off track what with all the running.” Kurt says, clutching Sebastian’s wrist tightly, trying to reassure him that he has nothing to fear.

“Very true.” Sebastian says, his voice suddenly quiet where Kurt had expected it to grow in volume.

 

The streets seem to cheer the life back into them as they wander along the stones, buying a bottle of champagne from a late night vendor before making their way down to walk along the river. Something about spring in Paris, the twinkling lights of boats moored along the river bank, or bobbing farther off on the water, lulls the boys into a calm, peaceful form of frivolity.

With the Smythe residence in sight, soaring high above the dimly lit banks of the Seine, Sebastian pulls Kurt down beside him on the lip of the walkway, scooping him into his lap, wrapping one arm around his waist and nipping at the back of his ear.

“I love that you’re sacrificing your slacks for mine.” Kurt hums, reaching out as Puck hunkers down beside them, taking the offered bottle and leaning his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder as he takes a sip.

“I live to serve.” Sebastian laughs, his breath hot on the back of Kurt’s ear, warm, slightly damp, a sharp contrast of the Parisian chill.

“So, you sort of won your bet.” Kurt says, head lolling to the side to look at Puck, glad to find actually looks at peace, despite the bruise forming on his chin. “Santana will be thrilled and mad at the same time.” Kurt laughs.

“I don’t think I’m gonna tell her anything.” Puck says, taking the bottle back and grinning, staring down at the bottle. “This shit is delicious, seriously I didn’t know champagne had a taste like this.”

“I call it ambrosia.” Sebastian sighs contentedly, taking the bottle when Puck passes it over Kurt.

“Nicely done.” Kurt nudges Puck lightly, listing on Sebastian’s lap.

“What?” Puck defends, though he’s smiling, fully aware that he’d just diverted the subject seamlessly.

“Why wouldn’t you tell though?” Sebastian asks, cocking his head to the side. “If anything I’ve heard is true Santana is me as a girl, which means this bet must have nasty consaquences for the loser.” Sebastian chuckles.

“I won’t tell her anything, just what happens in Paris stays in Paris, she’ll proabobly call you to confirm you don’t have to tell her anything.” Puck shrugs.

“How about we all just say what happens in Paris stays in Paris, that way she won’t be able to know for sure, and the fact that we’re playing along makes it look all the more suspicious, it’s practically a full win.” Sebastian offers, surprising both Kurt and Puck beside him.

“You’d do that?” Puck shifts a little uncomfortably.

“I owe you one.” Sebastian says, flexing his hand.

“You got me out of Ohio for the first time, first class to Paris bro, I think we’re good, even if you did knock me out after that kiss.” Puck laughs, slapping his knee when he sees how deeply red Kurt blushes at the memory.

“A kiss is one thing, one thing I really don’t like, but the ass grabbing through me over the edge.” Sebastian admits. “So how does it feel to know you play for both sides now anyways?” Sebastian’s words give Puck reason to pause as he stares down at his palms, curving the fingers inward on one as if remembering clutching at Kurt’s ass almost an hour earlier.

“I hadn’t thought about that really.” Puck shrugs, casting his gaze onto the moonlight dancing over the moving river.

“It’s not the end of the world.” Kurt says, adjusting himself, attempting not to make Sebastian’s legs fall asleep beneath his weight, there’s no way he’s sitting on the dirty street.

Flipping open his pack of cigarettes Puck frowns, there’s only one left nestled in the corner, flipped up, his lucky. It takes Sebastian a lot of self-restraint not to make a snarky comment about Puck already liking fags, but he can sense the boys trepidation as he flicks his lighter, his face glowing with a flicker, the end of the cigarette catching, golden orange in the darkness. The heat burns Puck’s throat deliciously, a moment of serenity disturbed only by the fact that he isn’t alone, and he’s never known the boys sitting beside him to keep their traps shut for any extended period of time.

“You’re both being weird.” Puck says, the cigarette dangling from his lip as he pulls at the edges of his empty pack, flattening the thin cardboard and folding it back into a box shape, but inside out. “Seriously,” Puck says, crumpling the pack up and shoving it in his jacket pocket before taking the cigarette in hand as the smoke begins to burn his eyes. “I’m not having an existential crisis over here but I’m gonna if you two suddenly stop being chatty Cathy’s on me.”

“Sorry Noah.” Kurt says, a cool breeze making him shiver. “I learned the trick from Sebastian.”

“If I shut up long enough when he’s upset Kurt spills everything.” Sebastian chuckles, rubbing small circles into Kurt’s lower back, loving the way his boyfriend’s breathing begins to sound almost catlike as he leans into the touch.

“Yeah well, that doesn’t work on me.” Puck says, flicking smoke onto the pavement beside his shoes. “I’m pretty sure I’m not gay so this doesn’t change much, I like hot people, you’re hot so this changes nothing.”

“Being bisexual is harder than being gay sometimes, people think you’re unsure of yourself or lying to yourself and both straight people and gay people will be dicks about it, just a heads up.” Sebastian says, snatching Puck’s cigarette and eyeing it skeptically before taking a light drag, barely inhaling. “Despite everything I know this still feels cool as fuck.”

“You can’t encourage smoking and drop the bomb about bisexuality in the same moment.” Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Dudes, seriously I’m not about to have the sexuality talk with you guys, or anyone, it doesn’t matter that much, come on I’m freezing.” Puck pushes himself up, offering Kurt his hand as they climb back up onto the pathway.

“Take your cigarette, not my boyfriend.” Sebastian chuckles, leaning down to speak for only Kurt’s ears. “When I get you home you’re mine, I’m going to prove just how mine you are until you’re screaming my name.” Despite trying to keep his voice soft the low growl is easy to catch in the still silent night and Puck grins at them the whole way back to the Smythe residence. Even with a solid wall between their room and the one Puck shares with Finn, it’s difficult to fall asleep with all of the noise the boys are making but it doesn’t bother him, it’s kind of hot. Finn on the other hand declares he’s going to invest in earplugs for the rest of the trip.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter skips to returning to Dalton!


	36. Trouble in Someone's Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Dalton tension is high with Blaine's return and the impending break up of a beloved couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some potential break ups and drama!

“Didn’t you two get enough of each other over break?” Jeff snorts, pushing himself off the railing to get farther away from the boys. He’s in an unusually foul mood for the first day back at Dalton and Sebastian and Kurt haven’t stopped acting like they’ve been separated for months.

“Mm,” Sebastian purrs, his fingers tucked mischievously low into the front of Kurt’s slacks, running over angelically soft skin hungrily. “But then someone had to go home with his family, alone, for three freaking days.” Sebastian says, pushing Kurt against the railing, kissing him as though he would swallow him whole right there on the Dalton steps if he damn well could.

“You’re being boring.” Jeff turns and huffs, pushing into the building, leaving Nick standing awkwardly back on his heels hands stuffed in his pockets.

“What’s that about?” Sebastian asks, noticing the sudden strangeness between his friends despite how desperately he wants to just drag Kurt back to _their_ room and give themselves over to each other.

“I don’t know.” Nick says, deflating a little. “I think maybe we’re just kind of getting… worn out.” Nick shrugs, trying to force a smile though it draws Kurt right into the conversation as he puts one hand on his hip and turns to his friend.

“Wait, as a couple?” Kurt asks, blown eyes narrowing suddenly at the change of subject.

“I don’t know, you know how we bailed last minute on Paris the last week of break?” Nick asks though it isn’t really a question. “I think we just didn’t want to go to Paris together, it’s like sometimes we’re not even friends anymore we’re just a couple. I love Jeff seriously I do but I wish we could do the things we used to do without all the resentment.” Nick glances up to see his friends shocked faces and winces. “Anyways that’s why seeing you two all wild and passionate set him off like that, sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Kurt says softly. “I have no idea what else to say, I feel like an idiot but I don’t know.” Untangling himself from Sebastian Kurt gives Nick a soft hug, and then ruins it by patting him on the head. Nick bursts out laughing.

“Did you just pat me on the head?” He asks, genuinely smiling for the first time since they got back to Dalton.

“You looked sad, and your hair has grown out so it’s sort of puppy like.” Kurt smiles a little, glad to see that despite being tongue-tied he could at least do something to make his friend feel better.

“Take puppy as a compliment,” Sebastian says, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at Nick, his mind going a thousand miles a minute at the thought of Nick and Jeff not working out. “It could be Meerkat.” Sebastian forces a grin, wraps his arms over his friend and boyfriend’s shoulders and steers them into the school. “I’m freezing lets get dinner.” He says, hoping he can somehow find a way to patch things up for the boys before he loses his relationship role model.

“I wish we could be back just to hang out for a while.” Kurt groans, thinking of the piles of homework he’ll have by tomorrow evening.

“Or at least just for Warbler rehearsals.” Nick agrees, though he detangles himself from walking under Sebastian’s arm before the dining hall, not wanting to give Jeff another reason to be angry with him over things that didn’t seem to matter.

Kurt stops short for a moment while Sebastian’s grip tightens on his shoulder. Blaine is walking up to them, his brown eyes eager yet shy as he approaches, he’s already wearing his Dalton uniform though it isn’t strictly necessary at dinner. Sebastian isn’t sure he likes seeing Blaine wearing the blue and red again, despite his sickness Blaine looks mostly just like he had before, as if nothing has really changed, and that scares him.

“Hi, I hope you guys had a really great break, Paris looked beautiful.” Blaine finishes, turning to Kurt.

“It was the whole trip was incredible.” Kurt slips his hand down, shrugging Sebastian’s arm off his shoulder only so he can weave their fingers together, his thumb rubbing slowly over the back of Sebastian’s hand.

“You look better Blaine.” Sebastian says, and though he’d rather not talk to the curly haired kid who hurt the love of his life, he’s doing his best to try and see Blaine’s previous behavior as a medical malady. Of course, even though it was, the hatred pointed towards him, the things Blaine said, they had to come from somewhere, they weren’t so deranged as to be fantasy, more like fan fiction, a twist on the way things really were.

“I am, thank you Sebastian.” Blaine looks up at him with those big brown eyes and Sebastian recognizes how Blaine can get away with anything, he’s got begging. “I just wanted to ask what’s going on, did I miss something?” Blaine asks, looking back at the Warbler table behind them.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asks, tensing slightly, unsure of where this conversation is going.

“It’s just some of the Warbler’s seem a bit off.” Blaine sighs, looking back up at Sebastian. “I thought Jeff and I were okay but he’s acting really weird and if it’s my fault I’d like to make apologies.” Blaine says, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifts on his feet.

“No,” Kurt shakes his head. “That’s really not your problem.” Kurt assures Blaine instantly, not wanting his troubled, ( _friend?)_ to be too upset over Jeff.

“If you’re sure.” Blaine says, looking uncertain.

“We’re sure.” Sebastian says, trying to force a smile.

“Cool.” Blaine stuffs his hands in his pockets. “I uh, talked to Wes and he’s letting me back in the Warblers, pending a decision by all the members, if anyone really doesn’t want me back they could make a case against me.” Blaine doesn’t meet their eyes as he speaks, but keeps them steady on his dress shoes.

“Yeah well, we’re going to Nationals, we could use you.” Sebastian says, though it literally pains him to say it.

“Totally.” Kurt agrees, feeling a little shocked at Sebastian’s answer, but thankful that they weren’t arguing or fighting anymore.

“Thanks guys.” Blaine sighs, the relief visible in his eyes. “Anyways, enjoy dinner, I already ate, got to go unpack my room.” He smiles before heading out of the dining hall, disappearing among the crowd of taller students headed out to do the same.

 

“Can we just go back to Paris?” Kurt asks, setting his tray down at the nearly empty table, Nick hadn’t stayed, neither had Jeff or any of the other Warblers, excluding Thad who was sitting at the table with his head on a book and by the look of it, sleeping.

“It’s weird here right?” Sebastian asks, slinging one leg over the bench and turning to face Kurt. “I mean, Nick and Jeff not being together, or at least not happily, and Blaine, and everyone else seems to be in some kind of rush.

“It’s not that weird, the rushing I mean, if we hadn’t written our spring break assignments in Paris and had waited until the last minute, like you suggested, we’d be panicking and running around like crazy people too.”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian says, pushing the last bites of his dinner around with his fork.

“Hey,” Kurt reaches across the table, laying his hand on top of Sebastian’s. “Don’t you get all weird on me, I need you to stay sane here.” Kurt says, smiling a little nervously.

“If I go crazy I’m doing it with you, not on my own.” Sebastian says, leaning over, gripping Kurt by the back of his neck and crushing their lips together.

“How about we keep each other sane, we have enough insanity around here.” Kurt winces at his words, he doesn’t mean to sound so glib about Blaine’s sickness but sometimes he doesn’t think his words through before they leave his lips.

“Nationals are just freaking me out, and having to apply to college next year is terrifying.” Sebastian doesn’t release his hold on Kurt’s neck.

“Breathe babe,” Kurt leans his brow against Sebastian’s. “Lets take things one at a time, is this about Nick?”

“Am I that transparent?” Sebastian groans. “I just don’t understand how a couple like Jeff and Nick could just- just be falling apart like that.”

“I think it just happens sometimes.” Kurt says softly.

“Maybe we should introduce them to Puck,” Sebastian chuckles suddenly.

“Because threesomes cure jealousy?” Kurt asks, giggling a little as he leans back to sip his water.

“Because jealousy reignites a spark.” Sebastian winks.

“I think that works better when the spark never went out in the first place.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Is that your plan now? Torture poor Puck anytime you think we might be hitting a lull in our relationship, or is it the actual threesome this time because now that I’ve actually kissed him I have to say-” Kurt’s words are cut off by Sebastian’s lips crashing against his own, he feels the scrape of teeth against his lips, delicious and desperate.

“Tell me you’re kidding.” Sebastian says darkly.

“Maybe.” Kurt grins, “I love it when you’re like this, so I should probably apologize for all the times I’m going to bring this up in the future.”

 

“Really?” Jeff stands at the end of the table, his hands on his hips. “Ugh, I was sent to get you guys because Wes called a meeting but clearly you two would rather suck face in the common area.” Jeff says, shaking Thad awake. “Wes called a meeting, we’re voting on the Blaine matter.” From the way Jeff says Blaine’s name it’s clear he’s sort of upset about the situation.

“We’re coming Jeff,” Sebastian says, grabbing his tray and Kurt’s, whisking them away to the kitchen.

“Jeff is everything okay?” Kurt asks despite knowing it’s not. Thad stumbles up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and following after Sebastian.

“I don’t want Blaine back in the Warbler’s.” Jeff says, crossing his arms and looking down at his feet. “I don’t know if it’s fair but when Blaine was one of us he always acted like he was punishing me for not liking him back, and he controlled everything despite being a freaking sophomore and, I’m not – I’m not sure it’s fair to let him back in right away, we’ve been working all year for Nationals.” Jeff says, throwing his hands up in the air as he talks, settling them back down on his hips again when he’s done, all the steam gone out of him. “Does that make me an asshole?” He asks, looking up at Kurt seriously.

“No,” Kurt shakes his head, “I mean, it’s difficult isn’t it? Blaine was sick but we never knew him healthy.” Kurt bites down on his lip as he stands, “Maybe we should talk to Wes about postponing the decision.” Kurt suggests, not wanting Blaine to be kept out of the Warblers based on Jeff’s current frustration.

“Whatever.” Jeff shrugs, sticking his hands in his pockets as Thad and Sebastian rejoin them and they make their way out into the hall. Sebastian keeps a respectful distance as Kurt walks arm and arm with Jeff, wanting to give the boys the chance to just be friends.

“Any clue what’s up his butt?” Thad asks, bumping his shoulder against Sebastian’s lightly.

“More like a lack thereof.” Sebastian murmurs, making Thad roll his eyes. It isn’t long before they’re filing into the Warbler’s meeting room, joining the others who all look slightly annoyed to be in a meeting before school even officially picks up again.

“Please tell me this isn’t going to be one of Wes’ rambling, I love hearing myself talk kind of meetings.” Nick says, joining Sebastian, standing away from Jeff.

“It’s a vote on Blaine rejoining.” Sebastian whispers, feeling Kurt’s hand slip into his own.

“Crap, Jeff’s been off about that too.” Nick sags against the wall, letting his head hit the wood paneling a little too hard.

 

~

 

“This is ridiculous.” Jeff pushes Kurt aside, the double doors nearly smacking him as Jeff storms out of the meeting room, his chest heaving as he breathes hard. He was livid, his face red, they’d completely ignored him, gone with what Kurt had said about second chances and understanding about sickness, it was just so fucking unfair, he didn’t want to be Blaine’s back up dancer again.

“Jeff wait!” Kurt tries to follow but Nick holds him back, a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Kurt please just let him cool off first okay?” Nick says, his lips curling in what Kurt assumes is supposed to be a reassuring smile but with the way his brow is furrowed and his eyebrows are pinched up in the middle it’s obvious no one is smiling.

“Okay, just- I didn’t mean to make him upset, he’s one of my best friends.” Kurt chews his lip.

“He’s in rare form now’s not the time.” Nick says, giving Sebastian a curt nod before slipping out of the room, pushing past the others as they make their way through the double doors and head back to their dorms.

 

“How did everything get so messed up on the first day back?” Kurt asks Sebastian as they make their way slowly back towards their dorm room.

“I don’t know, I’m already freaking out because Lacrosse practice starts soon and balancing that with Warbler’s extra practices is going to be hell.” Sebastian says, getting a strange look from Kurt. “Did I never mention I play Lacrosse?” he asks, grinning a little. “You’ll love the uniform.”

“I mean I know you play but I didn’t actually think it through.” Kurt shrugs, unable to keep himself from smiling a little with the way Sebastian is looking at him, damn if he doesn’t have the devil in his eyes sometimes.

“Yeah, well I’ve actually been varsity captain since I was a sophomore.” Sebastian winks.

“Is that where the rumor that you slept with half the Lacrosse team comes from?” Kurt laughs, letting Sebastian pin him to their door, his fingers hooking into the front of Sebastian’s belt.

“Well, sort of.” Sebastian winces. “Lets just say there might be a few disappointed boys playing Lacrosse this year, deprived of their captain’s touch.” Sebastian winks.

“You’re such a Meerkat.” Kurt laughs, turning away to unlock their door and stumble inside, Sebastian’s hands already on his ass. “Strip,” he says, sitting back on their bed, crossing his legs before him. “And do it slowly darling, I want to be sure that body is varsity captain material.”

“God I love you.” Sebastian grins, sliding his fingers lightly up to unbutton his shirt, green eyes simmering as he stares Kurt down, it's been far too long since they've fucked in their own bed.


	37. Sports Go Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacrosse, Niff and Wes the drill master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title thanks to Garfunkle and Oats <3

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks, finally looking up from his homework to see Sebastian pulling on an odd looking uniform Kurt had never seen before. Where had Sebastian been hiding all of this sports stuff?

“Lacrosse practice.” Sebastian says, looking up with an expression that was clearly guilty. “Can you tell Wes I might be a couple minutes late tonight?”

“No!” Kurt almost laughs, “Have you forgotten what happened when Jeff was ten minutes late last week due to his break up? That was a legit, justifiable reason to be late and Wes mad us all run through dance warm ups for two hours as punishment.” Kurt says, setting his statistics homework aside and sitting up from where he was laying on his stomach, calculator still in hand.

“I know, but I’m varsity captain.” Sebastian says, his pout face fully in place, green eyes shining as he walks closer, dropping to sit on the edge of Kurt’s bed, his long fingers reaching out to brush over the back of Kurt’s hand.

“Baby I love you but I will personally come get your ass to avoid Wes’ vengeance.” Kurt smiles a little. There is still something intoxicating about the way Sebastian acts when he wants something, he doesn’t outright beg, but Kurt wonders how much he’d have to push to get him to do it on his knees.

“Does that mean you’re going to come to practice and watch me getting hot and sweaty?” Sebastian grabs Kurt’s hand, pulling it onto his thigh and holding it in place, watching the flash of lust bloom in Kurt’s deliciously bright blue eyes.

“You are being a tease right now.” Kurt informs him, squeezing Sebastian’s thigh firmly, slipping his hand higher up his boyfriend’s thigh, noting the obviously hard bulge of his cock beneath the thin stretch of sports shorts.

“That’s your opinion.” Sebastian smiles, leaning in to run his nose up the side of Kurt’s jaw, making the boy shudder audibly.

“You can tease all you like darling but I’m not the one running late to practice.” Kurt chuckles, finally letting his fingers trail up to grip Sebastian’s cock firmly in his hand. “So tell me again how you’re the big, important, varsity captain.” Kurt purrs, his breath ghosting over Sebastian’s ear, lips pressing to the shell lightly, teasingly soft.

“Fuck,” Sebastian groans, pulling Kurt against him for a long, slow kiss. “Right now I’m regretting my life choices.” Sebastian sighs as he pulls back. “I do not have the time for a cold shower.” He stumbles back as he stands.

“Think of Rachel in short shorts trying to hump Finn.” Kurt laughs, plucking his homework off the bedspread and leaning back against his pillows. “Always works for me.”

“Easier said than done, my brain has a mental block against that girl.” Sebastian laughs, still breathless as he stares at Kurt, his teasingly tight, altered, uniform slacks clinging to his gorgeous thighs.

“I’ll see you at eight darling, be dressed in something Wes won’t have a fit over.” Kurt smiles, never redirecting his gaze from the paper in his hands.

“You’re killing me Kurt Hummel.” Sebastian chuckles, grabbing his lacrosse stick and bag before heading for the door.

“You started it love.” Kurt smiles to himself, though honestly if he thought he could keep Sebastian without messing up his captain status he would be fighting harder, he’s painfully aware of how badly he wants Sebastian to stay.

“I love you, come get me at eight, I’ll be ready for you.” Sebastian says, his voice thick and heady, so fucking unfair.

 

 

“Seb?” Nick pushes the door to Kurt and Sebastian’s room open gingerly, hesitating only a moment before pushing inside, the door was unlocked anyways and he needs to get out of his room before Jeff’s cold silence drives him completely insane.

“Hi Nick,” Kurt smiles, looking up from where he’s working at his computer, seating in the cushioned computer chair Sebastian had at his desk.

“Hey man,” Nick tosses his bag down on their bed. The past two nights he’s spent chilling there, an unavoidable cock-block for the happily coupled boys but a beloved one all the same. “I texted Seb asking if we could talk but he never got back to me.” Nick sits cross-legged on the bed, his eyes scanning the room, flicking to the closed bathroom door as if he expects Sebastian to walk out any moment.

“Lacrosse started.” Kurt shrugs, trying to feel less bitter about Sebastian’s attachment to his extra curricular activities.

“Oh,” Nick slumps a little. “I forgot about that, last year I wouldn’t have given a shit about Smythe playing sports, you seriously made him awesome.” Nick grins, though the expression looks mildly forced.

“Well you have me.” Kurt says, saving the open word document for his history paper and swiveling the chair to face Nick. He folds his hands over his crossed knee. “My office is open.”

Nick slumps, his shoulders rounding as he stares down at his cuticles as if they’ve suddenly grown interesting. “Jeff and I kind of had this weird conversation where he told me I can have Sebastian but you’re his friend first.” Nick says, his eyes guilty as he looks up at Kurt.

“That’s stupid.” Kurt sighs, unable to conceal his reaction. “You’re both my friends.” He relaxes a little more though as he sees that Nick agrees with him despite his words.

“I don’t really know what to do anymore.” Nick looks close to tears as he toys with the strap of his book bag desperately. “I love Jeff seriously, and relationship lows happen but Jeff’s acting like we aren’t even friends, that’s why we broke up, because we weren’t friends and being together messed that up, but now it’s like I can’t even be in the same room as him, everything’s gone to shit.”

“Fuck,” Kurt murmurs, the sudden cursing causing Nick to look up with a sudden half smile. “I mean- you live together so I can’t imagine how that’s working.” Kurt says apologetically. The past few days Jeff had seemed so friendly, and upbeat, but clearly that was part of some façade he had constructed to be sure he didn’t lose his friends in his time of obvious anxiety and sadness.

“You can’t?” Nick frowns. “Imagine if it was you and Sebastian, you live together, and you’re dating, you’re not worried about how that might turn out?” Nick asks, he doesn’t mean to be so blunt, or to make Kurt’s stomach twist painfully, which it does at his words.

“I don’t know.” Kurt bites at his bottom lip as he steadies his breathing. “I can’t imagine it though, Sebastian and I – I can’t imagine a world where we aren’t us, even when we weren’t officially together we were best friends, he was the one who made this place my home.” Kurt knows this conversation isn’t supposed to be about him, but he’s going to start freaking out if Nick keeps this line of inquiry up. He has to keep it together, for Nick, for his own sanity.

“I’m sorry, Sebastian usually just tells me I’m being a fucking idiot and I need to grow a pair.” Nick laughs breathlessly. “I mean, I said the same shit to him about imagining you guys not together and he told me to watch my mouth, you’ve got nothing to worry about really.” Nick admits, thrumming his fingers against his thigh.

“It’s okay, you can have human emotions.” Kurt smiles, it’s forced but he hopes that isn’t obvious. “Why don’t you come with me, I told Sebastian I’d pick him up from practice, we can’t give Wes another reason to kick our asses in rehearsal tonight.”

“Can I just stay here until rehearsal?” Nick asks, “I have to finish that history paper, I mean if it’s okay I’m here without you.” He says, his sudden lack of confidence confusing to say the least.

“Of course you can stay.” Kurt smiles, glad he’s finally got the behemoth of his own paper out of the way, it had been tormenting him all week. “Eight thirty, remember?” Kurt places his hand on Nick’s shoulder for a moment before slipping out of the door, his heart aching for his friend.

The cool of the hallway is relaxing, though it’s really a sign of the lack of heating in his dorm. Gathering himself Kurt makes his way down the slim back stairway to the back exit of the building. While Dalton houses all of it’s academics and living quarters in one building there is a separate building for sports, an impressive building set back behind the green cultivated fields that, once spring truly breaks and the winter snow melts away, will hold all of the spring sports when they play rival teams.

Pretending he likes sports isn’t something Kurt has to do anymore. Primarily because he actually doesn’t dislike them the way he had prior to his stint on the football team. The camaraderie of being on a team is intoxicating; he’d become a part of the McKinley team as best an openly gay, but ridiculously good kicker actually could. But it had changed him in more ways than he had anticipated, given him an entitled sense of self that he hadn’t quite liked. God he hoped Sebastian wasn’t going to change too much with this whole captain thing, but on the plus side he looked fantastic in sports shorts with sweat trickling down his chest.

“You’re too late for try-outs.” A young kid with red hair says as Kurt pushes his way into the auditorium. He hadn’t dressed for the severe cold of winter; he’d only grabbed one of Sebastian’s Dalton hoodies and was shivering intensely in the black yoga pants he wore for Warbler rehearsal.

“I’m not trying out.” Kurt eyes the defeated looking underclassmen slumped on one of the benches in the auditorium hallway. “Do you know where the Lacrosse try-outs were though?” Kurt asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tries to keep his blood flowing to warm himself up. The kid looks at him skeptically before something that looks like recognition slips over his twisted expression. He would almost have been attracted if he didn’t look so pissed off and bitchy.

“You’re him right?” The kid asks, his chin jutted out defensively. “Sebastian’s new boy-toy.”

“Why do gay men feel the constant need to put each other down.” Kurt snaps, noting the tone of jealousy in the boy’s remark. “I don’t know what you thought you had with him, but I know he didn’t lie or string boys along so if he left you wanting more tough luck, it’s not my fault he didn’t want to be with you and now you’re bitter.” The words are out before Kurt can think better of them. It’s harsh, even for him but he was beginning to feel like every time he encountered a new gay guy at Dalton he had to deal with their unresolved abandonment issues concerning Sebastian Smythe.

“I’m not fucking – queer.” The kid spits out, though Kurt had been able to clearly read the beginning of the word fag on his lips before he spoke. It stung, at Dalton he never expected this kind of treatment, and it hit hard.

“Then why do you care who I’m dating?” Kurt asks, his eyes blank of emotion, though his heart pounding in his chest hurts like wild fire.

“Sebastian was the best, now you and the dancing boys are taking up all his time, we need him to win.” The redhead snaps.

“Fuck off.” Kurt says slowly, his tone flat as he turns on his heel, heading down the long hall, he doesn’t know where the fuck he’s going but he doesn’t care, Sebastian has to be somewhere in the building, there’s too much snow for anyone to practice outside.

“Hey Kurt!” A tall senior named Todd called out to him, Kurt had met him a few times in the library, he was a friend of Sebastian’s, clearly from the Lacrosse team. “Owe, sorry I’d walk over but my body is a mass of pain.” Todd limps a little as he walks, though it looks more like a dramatization than real pain.

“Hey,” Kurt jogs towards him, glad that in his dance clothes he looks slightly sporty, sneakers and all. “Practice kicking your ass already?” Kurt laughs, trying to shake off the strange encounter he’d had in the hall moments before by the door.

“My fault, I don’t have an indoor gym at home so I spent spring break getting fat on my moms cooking.” Todd laughs, though there is nothing fat about the trim, norse god like man leaning heavily against the wall.

“I wish,” Kurt laughs. “Wes has us running ragged, at McKinley we barely had dance rehersals, Wes literally makes us run.” Kurt laughs.

“Worth it though, you guys are killing it!” Todd raises his hand for a high five, ignoring the absurdity of the action Kurt raises his hand, trying to look manly and not wince as Todd slaps their hands together.

“I came to get Seb, even captains can’t be late to Warbler rehersal or we all suffer.” Kurt laughs.

“He’s had a rough one, try-outs got ugly.” Todd looks genuinely empathetic as he scratches his shaggy blonde hair. “He should be on the courts through there.”

“How bad, you made the team right?” Kurt asks, smiling. There’s something about the big, slightly dumb sounding jock that reminds him of Finn, a much more confident, self assured Finn.

“I might be in pain, but yeah, I’m the best goalie we have.” Todd winks. “Hot shower time, I’m not gay but I envy Sebastian having someone to snuggle up with, if I could get my girl Carly in here to rub my shoulders after a hard practice I’d be one happy mother fucker.” Todd pats Kurt soundly on the back before limping down the hall, his laughter echoing down the hall.

Kurt doesn’t make a snide comment about how sexist that sounds, he keeps his trap shut, his head down and makes his way too the double metal doors, pushing into the bright light, sneakers squeaking against the weird fake wooden floor. If he wasn’t a Warbler he’d have to do PE, which would take place in one of these awful, bright rooms in the athletic center.

For a moment Kurt worries he won’t be able to find Sebastian. The room is crowded, but Sebastian sits alone, showered and changed, at the top of the bleachers, a clipboard in his hands, probably going over the roster of his newly formed team.

Kurt moves carefully, avoiding the happy, exhausted looking guys goofing off on the courts, and picking his way up the metallic steps towards Sebastian. He’s only a couple of steps away when Sebastian’s head snaps up. He already looks tired. How is he going to do this, and the Warblers on top of the ridiculous piles of homework they’re given every night?

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Sebastian lets out a sigh as he looks up, taking in the sight of Kurt in those tight little dance pants, his upper half wrapped in Sebastian’s sweatshirt.

“I love you, but coming here is fucking weird.” Kurt laughs a little nervously, tossing a glance over his shoulder.

“Tell me about it.” Sebastian laughs, running a hand through his wet hair. It looks different flopped over his brow, but it’s kind of adorable, sexy too but Kurt doesn’t have the time to think like that at the moment. “I forgot what it’s like, I made captain half way through last year, youngest varsity captain in years, but the Warbler’s tanked at regionals last year so it didn’t matter, now… it’s different this year.” What Sebastian doesn’t mention is the other reason it’s different, the real reason he’s out of his zone. Normally Sebastian treated the shower room, and the varsity team like his own sexual playground. Fuck he’d slept with every bi-curious guy, and some that had sworn him to silence, since he’d joined the team his freshmen year, and now? It was as if every single one of them took his sudden change of relationship status as an affront, or a challenge, or an insult. But how could he explain that to Kurt without sounding like an asshole.

“You could always quit.” Kurt teases a little, sitting beside Sebastian. “It’s not like you really need it on your college transcripts, winning Nationals looks pretty fucking good on it’s own, and you’ll probably have a recommendation from the head of Dalton, I want one too by the way, Alistair can make that happen, but I understand your dedication to the team.” Kurt sighs as Sebastian seems far away in his own thoughts. “Only do it if it’s what you really want, if it makes you happy.” Kurt squeezes Sebastian’s hand.

“I love you.” Sebastian says. It doesn’t seem to fit the conversation, catching Kurt off guard as he wasn’t even sure Sebastian had been listening. “Everything’s different this year because of you and it’s all a thousand times much better, but it’s different.” Sebastian smiles a little nervously.

“Did you hit your head?” Kurt asks genuinely curious.

“No you dolt.” Sebastian chuckles, “I just don’t like that my past keeps coming back to me.” Sebastian admits sheepishly.

“As long as they aren’t coming on you.” Kurt teases, blushing at his own words. “I trust you Bas, I love you too.” Kurt wants to dive deeper into this conversation, wants to understand what Sebastian is really getting at, what he’s afraid of happening, or afraid of doing, but they’re going to be late if they do and Wes hasn’t been in a forgiving mood as of late.

“It’s weird,” Sebastian says, letting Kurt pull him up. “I trust myself. But then again only a fucking idiot would risk losing you.” Sebastian slips his coat on before they push out into the cold, following a few other boys back towards the flowing beacon of what Kurt called Dalton Proper.

“Learned your lesson in Paris?” Kurt laughs through chattering teeth. Sebastian didn’t use words to answer, he just gripped Kurt against his body, pulling him inside of his coat and claiming his mouth in a slow hot kiss, broken only by the shout of Nick calling at them from the front steps to hurry the fuck up before they’re late to practice.

 

 

“If Wes isn’t taking Adderall it’s because he’s developed a harder drug problem.” Nick groans, walking a few steps behind Kurt and Sebastian as they leave practice, just a few minutes shy of the eleven p.m. room check curfew mandatory for all students, not that anyone actually checked in on them what with Sebastian’s bribing the dorm heads.

“I hate him.” Jeff groans, too exhausted to care that he’s agreeing with his now ex boyfriend for the first time in days.

“I know why McKinley never wins now.” Kurt adds, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “We never rehearsed for more than like, an hour and a half.”

“But they have lives, freedom.” Nick adds, grabbing the banister to pull himself up after them.

“Do you have any more of those hot and cold patch things, or like, hardcore pain meds?” Jeff asks, leaning lightly on Nick as they reach the top of the stairs. For a moment all four boys stand silent, Nick, Sebastian and Kurt look surprised, it’s the first time Jeff’s said anything directly to Nick the whole night.

“I’ve got the patches.” Nick reaches out to put one arm around Jeff, and he doesn’t pull away. It makes Kurt’s heart warm at the sight, at least their shared misery seems to be making them act friendly again.

“I’ve got Advil PM.” Sebastian offers, “But it will make the morning a doozy.” He catches the way Kurt is staring at the ex couple, finally acting friendly, and wants to warn him not to get his hopes up, but privately, the sight makes him happy too.

“Thanks, but I think Nick’s patches are all I need.” Jeff gives them a sluggish grin before dragging Nick off, the two disappearing down the hall, their voices soft and friendly though their words are too difficult to decipher.

“Don’t jinx it Kurt.” Sebastian says as they collapse onto their plush queen sized bed, both boys letting out groans of appreciation.

“I just want them to be friends again,” Kurt yawns. “As much as I love housing one or the other every afternoon I miss our alone time.”

“Mm, I would so fuck you right now if I could move.” Sebastian chuckles, turning his head so he can look at Kurt.

“I’d take you up on the offer, wait till you got my clothes off and then fall asleep.” Kurt chuckles.

“Why do I have to take your clothes off, I had Lacrosse and drill style Warbler hell, I can’t lift my arms.” Sebastian presses closer to Kurt. “At least we’re in stretchy clothes.”

“We should shower,” Kurt yawns again, playfully pressing closer to Sebastian, making the motion into the most adorable, but awkward open-mouthed bite/kiss against the boys shoulder.

“I smell fantastic.” Sebastian adds after a moment, his eyes already heavily lidded. When Kurt doesn’t answer Sebastian forces his eyes open again to ask Kurt if he agrees since he hadn’t argued like he normally did, but the boy is already fast asleep beside him. Sitting up Sebastian turns out their light, removing Kurt’s shoes and his own before grabbing a large cotton blanket and wrapping himself around Kurt for warmth. Kurt really does smell good after working out or dancing, a little like he does after sex. The anxiety he’s felt all evening, the uncomfortable change in dynamics between him and his team mates, all of it means nothing compared to this, compared to the soft puff of Kurt’s breathing as he nuzzles closer into Sebastian’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Next...  
> Away Lacrosse meets on weekends leave Kurt with time on his hands. But with Sebastian's team mates trying to lure him back into the sexually charged bonding rituals they'd once shared, and Kurt spending weekends with old friends back at McKinley, or getting to know Blaine now that he's better, will our boys be able to keep their promises or will mistakes be made? 
> 
> After all... promises are hard to keep.


	38. A Little Less (More) Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine conversation, then some smut.

“You’re a sight for sore- well everything hurts.” Blaine smiles, slipping into an armchair next to Kurt in the library. Lately finding Kurt had grown increasingly easy, if he wasn’t doing homework in his room with the door ajar, behind the locked door with Sebastian, or at rehearsal with the rest of the Warblers, he would, most likely, be curled up in one of the plush armchairs in the upper level of the library. It overlooked the main lawn; even at night the large glass windows framed a navy sky, when it was late the library tables were lit with low lighting so you could almost glimpse stars when the moon was slim.

“You brought coffee.” Kurt says, rubbing his eyes and smiling, his expression a little guilty. Ever since Blaine had returned to school he’d been attempting to get back the friendship they’d once had. But his own shame for actions that were medically outside of his control led to Blaine almost constantly giving Kurt small bribes in the form of coffee, extra flash cards, even an occasional playlist for studying to.

“Just the way you like it.” Blaine says, rubbing his hands to get them warm. “Having a night off is a godsend, so I took the extra time to slip off campus and get the good stuff.” Blaine is one of the only people who loves fancy coffee as much as Kurt does, it’s one of the first things they’d bonded over.

“Amazing.” Kurt isn’t sure how long he’s sat curled up in the chair, but Sebastian had left an hour before to go to bed, he had to get up at seven to run with the varsity boys. “I’ve fallen asleep twice reading the Canterbury tales.”

“I’ve got the spark notes if you want to borrow them.” Sebastian offers, ever the helpful friend.

“I actually like it, I used to geek out in grade school studying root words so it’s not too difficult to understand, but the print is so small I feel like I’m going blind.” Kurt settles back into his chair, sipping his coffee greedily.

“Pace yourself.” Blaine teases, mirroring Kurt’s posture and hunkering down into his chair.

Quiet settles between them, disturbed only by the rustle of papers, shifting clothes against the velvet chairs, and contended sighs, the kind that only really follow drinking coffee and having an orgasm, the latter being the cause in this case.

“Got any weekend plans?” Blaine asks after a half hour has passed. Their coffee cups are empty now, but the caffeine is working for Kurt and he’s finally finished his English reading.

“I think I’m going back home.” Kurt says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “My friend Santana is having a party and I miss my dad.” Kurt admits, slipping his plane ticket from Paris into the crease of the thick book. He didn’t have the heart to throw it away, and he’d already slipped the other ticket into his memory box, a small craft box he kept stowed under the bed, even though Sebastian barely teased him about it anymore and basically had the same thing going, just a poorly organized version, in his bottom desk drawer.

“I thought the Lacrosse team had a game that weekend.” Blaine shifts a little uncomfortably.

“It’s an away game, but the game’s close to Lima and Puck said he’d go with me.” Kurt smiles a little at the thought. It had been Sebastian’s idea to invite Puck since they’d spent the better part of one evening, towards the end of their Parisian vacation, talking sports.

“Oh,” Blaine looks puzzled for a moment, staring down at his hands.

“You’ve heard my scandalous ménage et toi rumors.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “It’s not at all what it sounds like.” He laughs, looking up when Blaine remains silent. “Oh come on, you know me!” he protests, tossing a thin notebook at Blaine.

“Sorry,” Blaine shrugs a little uncomfortably but at least he isn’t eyeing Kurt as suspiciously as he had been a moment before.

“It’s just rumors, let the gossip mill have some fun with it, they already suspect Sebastian and by proxy me, of much worse.” Kurt sighs, lifting his coffee cup hopefully before setting it back down on the side table propped between the chairs.

“I’m still adjusting to the new Kurt.” Blaine says, at least he’s being honest. “But you seem happier.”

“I am.” Kurt smiles a little nervously. It’s strange to try and build a friendship with Blaine. They’d never entirely been just friends, Kurt had liked him instantly and Blaine- despite what he’d been suffering, had seemed to like him back.

“I’m glad.” Blaine says softly, avoiding eye contact. “Sometimes I-” Blaine trails off slowly; he’s holding the notebook Kurt had tossed at him in both hands.

“Blaine,” Kurt knows this conversation has been coming, but he’d tactfully, while more awake during previous encounters, avoided or dissuaded the inevitable.

“I don’t have to say it.” Blaine says, his broken tone pulling on Kurt’s heartstrings. What if things had been reversed, what if Kurt had suffered some brain infection that caused him to act like someone completely different and Blaine had ended up with Sebastian instead of him?

“That’s now what I meant.” Kurt purses his lips, shifting the books off of his lap so he can lean forward. “I know- I don’t mean to sound, you know but- I mean, you went through a lot.” Kurt stammers, fighting the urge to shrink away, Blaine deserves an honest conversation.

“I really want to be your friend.” Blaine says, reaching out to lay one hand atop Kurt’s, although the touch is light and hesitant, as if he’s asking for permission to touch. It feels too intimate, but at the same time Kurt literally skips down the hall holding Jeff’s hand all the time.

“We are friends, better for having finally had this conversation.” Kurt places his free hand on top of Blaine’s, patting softly; the universal sign for let go now this is over. Thankfully Blaine takes the hint. Pulling back.

“It took a lot of work but I’m beginning to forgive myself for some of the things I did and said, it’s harder to let go of the anger I have at myself for – for losing you.” Blaine’s glad to have his hand back now, he doesn’t think he could have said this while holding Kurt’s hand. Being a teenager with raging hormones was hard enough without having to watch the person you felt an instant connection with fall in love with someone else. Of course Blaine didn’t want to be right about Sebastian using Kurt, but then seeing their relationship turn into something undeniably real, it stung.

Kurt has played out this conversation a million times in his head but suddenly nothing sounds right. He can’t say he’s sorry that he’s not with Blaine, because then he wouldn’t have Sebastian. He can’t say he’s sorry for Blaine without sounding like a condescending bitch, and he can’t find any other way of expression the ridiculous emotional roller coaster of having liked and lost someone while being ridiculously happy and in love with someone else.

“Can we move on now?” Blaine laughs nervously at Kurt’s silence.

“Yes.” Kurt lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, an anxious smile on his lips.

“It’s kind of a relief having this out of the way.” Blaine falls back into his chair, his attitude completely relaxed, whereas Kurt still feels like he’s walking on pins and needles.

 

With the libraries gently chiming bells telling them to return to their rooms they talk amiably about Wes tormenting them for a couple of minutes before they are at their doors saying goodnight.

 

~

“Kurt,” Sebastian is usually a deep sleeper, but he’d been waiting for Kurt to come back. Despite tireless hours of working out and homework going to bed early didn’t work, he missed the sweet smell of Kurt’s shampoo and the warm press of his body. Fuck all he wanted was his gorgeous boyfriend writing beneath him in the tangled sheets.

But, eventually when Kurt didn’t come back Sebastian had fallen asleep, only to be woken up to Kurt tossing and turning beside him, clearly incapable of sleep himself.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Kurt murmurs, his voice soft, though he sounds off.

“I don’t mind.” Sebastian catches a glimpse of the clock it’s not even one in the morning yet. “How are you still awake, you always doze off before me.” Sebastian wraps one long leg over Kurt’s slim body, holding him close.

“Blaine brought me coffee.” Kurt says, tilting his head so they can easily look at each other. “That talk finally happened.” They’d discussed it, they discussed everything from Sebastian’s hideous sports socks to what exactly Puck’s lips had tasted like, they didn’t keep secrets, though they did leave a few of Sebastian’s old stones unturned, after discussing the possibility of overturning them of course.

“Was it as bad as you thought?” Sebastian asks, running cool fingers through Kurt’s mussed hair.

“Kind of worse.” Kurt sighs, “I didn’t have anything to say, nothing intelligent or understanding came out I just kind of sat there, I mean I told him he didn’t have to say it but… then he did.”

“Maybe now it will be better, since that’s over with.” Sebastian offers, noting the way Kurt’s blue eyes don’t quite meet his gaze as he thinks the night’s events over.

“It’s just, you and me, the chance of this happening and turning into what it has was so slim and improbably and perfect, but I feel like there are a lot of people trying to pull us apart, even unconsciously.” Kurt’s grip on Sebastian’s side tightens as he speaks.

“It’s kids in glass houses throwing pebbles at our fortress.” Sebastian grins as Kurt rolls his eyes. Sebastian has the occasional habit, especially when Kurt gets insecure, to make grandiose romantic statements. Hey, it had worked when he won Kurt back with the full choir of Warbler’s helping him declare his love, and it was a side of him that existed only for Kurt, never before him.

“You’re a dork.” Kurt can’t resist smiling.

“I’m your dork.” Sebastian waggles his eyebrows playfully before pausing, maybe he shouldn’t be making light of Kurt’s concerns, and Kurt isn’t one to usually harbor completely irrational anxieties. “Is part of this about the Lacrosse boys?”

“I don’t mind getting a little jealous over all the time they get to spend with you.” Kurt says. “But I have heard a few too many Lacrosse shower room stories.” Kurt grimaces but Sebastian’s body tenses. “Calm down, I’m only mildly jealous.” Kurt smiles.

“Fuck you’re amazing.” Sebastian slides his hand down from Kurt’s hair to grip the back of his neck, pulling him in for a heavy kiss.

“Just don’t drop the soap.” Kurt giggles, throwing his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders as he’s pinned down to the bed.

“You minx.” Sebastian growls, nipping at Kurt’s neck. “If I ever feel inclined to bottom I’ll be sure to drop that soap around you.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt’s never heard Sebastian make light of bottoming. It had only happened his first time, and the thought of that violent assault makes Kurt’s body flood with rage. “I didn’t mean- like that.” He feels guilty for the soap reference suddenly, god why had he been so thoughtless only, Sebastian doesn’t actually look too upset, he still has that serene lustful heat in his gaze.

“I know, breathe Kitten.” Sebastian can’t help but feel a rush of heat at how protective Kurt is of him, even against himself. “I didn’t mean today, or this year, I meant in the rest of forever, you know when we get bored and we’ve already exhausted threesomes and group sex.” Sebastian winks.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get bored with you.” Kurt laughs.

“You don’t feel bored.” Sebastian’s hips rock down again, through Sebastian’s sweatpants his bulge is evident and hot against Kurt’s own, which is barely disguised by the thin fabric of his pajama pants.

“Fuck I’ve missed this.” Kurt purrs.

“It’s been like two days.” Sebastian laughs, but he’s thinking the same thing. While Sebastian’s sexual exploits are legendary he actually has way more sex now than he ever did before, better sex, amazing sex.

“I’m spoiled.” Kurt groans low as his hips jerk off the bed, pushing into the grind of their bodies moving together. “Fuck me.” Kurt pleads softly, his voice so innocent despite his words. It’s all Sebastian needs to grab the lube from the nightstand and slick his fingers as Kurt strips off their clothes, tossing the bed sheets aside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Puck soon!


	39. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Two Three

“Please tell me I get a little of you all to myself.” Puck smirks, leaning in to Kurt where he stands against what once had been his locker. It’s a bold move; most of the New Directions members are there, along with several of the guys on the football team.

“Oh please we all know you didn’t get any Hummel on the side in France.” Santana barks her laugh as she pushes between them. “Besides I need Hummel’s attention for party prep Puckerman.”

“I wouldn’t be so hasty to put a good man down Santana, what happens in Paris stays there, at least that’s what Sebastian and I agreed.” Kurt looks up to see Puck’s grin, and Finn’s awkward shuffle closer to Quinn, god he been hoping that wasn’t happening again.

“Kurt really?” Mercedes asks, pushing Santana aside to hug her friend close. “You’ve changed too much since your public school days.”

“All for the better Cedes I promise.” Kurt hugs her back, overly aware of how Puck never wavers from his side. It’s reassuring and exactly what Puck had promised Sebastian. If Kurt was going to walk back into the lion’s den it was with his own personal bodyguard.

“I’m going to need real details on this whole boy switch sitch asap.” She whispers, patting Kurt on the back while making meaningful eye contact as she pulls away.

“Where is wonder boy?” Brittany asks, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet as she runs up to them. “Dolphin!” She throws herself at Kurt, wrapping him in a tight hug. “I forgive you for ditching us.” She smiles, patting him on the head. “Only because you’ve clearly turned into a full predator dolphin, you look hot, I would so date you again.”

“She’s kidding.” Santana snaps. But Brittany just grins more broadly.

“I think the take away is we’d all date Kurt Hummel, now are we having a party or not, Hummel has a killer fake ID.” Puck grins, nudging Kurt lightly.

“The perks of prep school huh?” Santana laughs. “Good to see you’ll still slum it with the little people, you do know we’re throwing this party in old barn right?”

“I can work with that, and if you’re low on hot guys I can get the Dalton Lacrosse team to come for your cheerios.” Kurt grins.

“We’ve missed you.” Tina grins, gripping Mike’s arm more tightly despite her excitement.

“I’ll take Kurt to get the booze, I’m the only one with a somewhat passable fake in case they ask for mine.” Puck says, wrapping one arm around Kurt’s shoulders and whisking him towards the doors, a sudden intenseness in his posture.

Once they’re out in the parking lot Kurt shakes loose to pull his coat on, taking a couple steps back from Puck with a strange look in his eyes. “What was that?” He asks, pulling the zipper up on the leather jacket he’d borrowed from Sebastian.

“Just following orders.” Puck says, leaning against his truck, hands stuffed in his pockets as he avoids Kurt’s gaze guiltily.

“What?” Kurt’s defenses drop for a moment as he moves instinctively closer. Puck opens the truck door for Kurt before walking around to the other side, sliding onto the truck bench and jingling his keys nervously. “So, Karofsky was there?” Kurt asks knowingly, tapping the toes of his shoes against floor.

“He was just standing at the end of the hall, but Bas made me promise I’d keep him away from you.” Puck can’t help himself; he slides his hand across the bench, covering Kurt’s hand in his own. Fuck he’d forgotten how soft Kurt’s skin is beneath his own. But he can’t let himself think like that anymore, Kurt’s his friend; even Bas is his friend now.

“It’s okay.” Kurt looks up, a small smile on his lips. It’s still light out but Sebastian’s game probably isn’t half over. Turning his hand he links his fingers with Puck’s lightly. “I think Karofsky’s just really confused, he scared the hell out of me but, not so much anymore.”

“You’re not the kid you were at the beginning of this year.”

“Shut up you’re like six months older than me.” Kurt pauses, realizing he’s still holding Puck’s hand and it feels natural. “You’re such a dork.” Kurt pulls his hand back playfully swatting Puck’s arm. “If you want to help me carry the booze you’d better not be planning on wearing your letterman jacket.” Kurt laughs, pulling out his cell phone to send Sebastian a quick text.

_Thanks for setting up my bodyguard love. Are we winning? –K_

“My bad on the coat, didn’t think that one through.” Puck laughs.

“So, you never said did you win or lose that bet?” Kurt asks, head tipped to the side so he can watch his hometown slide by out the window.

“Santana won, that’s what the party is for, I have to do a Britney song on stage, in drag.” Puck laughs.

“What?” Kurt can’t help himself, he wants to see it badly too but it doesn’t seem fair.

“Don’t look too happy for me.” Puck grimaces a little through his smile as he glances over at Kurt.

“But- I mean technically you didn’t lose, it wasn’t a bet about sex it was just that you couldn’t hook up with me in some way and we did make out.” Kurt protests, leaning forward in his seat.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Puck shrugs.

“I have an idea, you’ll still have to sing Britney, but it will confuse the hell out of Santana and the rest of them.” Kurt grins, “But we’ll need Sebastian, and a little bit of rehearsal time.” Kurt can’t hold back how excited he is as he finds the song on his iPod. “Only rule is I’m dressing you, and with what we’re doing I don’t think you’ll need to wear women’s clothing, it’s as good as winning the bet.”

“I don’t know Britney well enough to know what you’re so excited about.” Puck laughs, but he trusts Kurt implicitly, god when had that happened?

 

 

“You’re a genius.” Sebastian grins, pinning Kurt against the back of the barn, his knee already slotted between Kurt’s thighs. “And I’m a star athlete.”

“And so modest.” Kurt purrs happily, not about to complain about his current situation even if he is wearing only a slim white button down and hell if it’s not cold in early spring.

“You have to come next time, we slaughtered.” Sebastian rocks his hips at the last word, making Kurt’s jaw drop at the build of friction.

“I think my favorite part of the game is the way you get after.” Kurt groans, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“If only we had the time,” Sebastian dips his head, ghosting his breath over Kurt’s ear. “But we have a performance soon.”

“So you’re not upset we’re basically implying to all of my old friends that we had a threesome with Puck?”

“Not to mention half the varsity Lacrosse team.” Sebastian grins. “I think it’s brilliant, poor boy didn’t get to do the real thing, we might as well give a little show for his friends, besides, what really happened, whatever he really figured out from Paris, that’s his, this is just to shut everyone up.”

“How can you be so wise and hot at the same time.” Kurt whines, melting against the wall.

“It’s a curse.” Sebastian smiles. “Its just a good thing Puck is so good at body rolls, New Directions clearly doesn’t have half the dance classes we do.”

“Don’t hate, I didn’t learn to dance until Dalton kicked my ass into gear, they don’t offer dance classes at McKinley.” Kurt smiles leaning up to clutch the back of Sebastian’s neck, kissing him slowly, his tongue dipping into his lovers mouth, tasting the delicious heat against his tongue.

“Oh I don’t hate little lover.” Sebastian groans, rocking against Kurt as he deepens the kiss, fingers clutching the back of his neck.

“Excuse me.” A small cough accompanies Puck’s voice as he slips out the back door of the barn to join them, a coy smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“Perfect timing as always Noah.” Kurt rolls his eyes but he’s teasing, no malice in his voice.

“I was going to stand here and watch but I got an earful in Paris, if I get to see it too I’ll never fall asleep without you two popping into my dreams.” Puck laughs though there’s still a little spark of yearning in his eyes that’s unmistakable.

“You look great in black jeans and a button down.” Sebastian says, adjusting the skinny black tie around Kurt’s neck.

“Thank Kurt, he picked the wardrobe, I was going to be trussed up in pink singing hit my baby one more time until this one here came up with this brilliant idea.

“Brilliant, genius, and sexy as fuck, excuse me boys I believe I’m out of uniform.” Sebastian grins, taking the bag Kurt had brought out for him, the one containing skinny black jeans and his own button down/black tie ensemble.

“Take my keys you can change in the truck, the barns full of rowdy drunk teenagers already.”

“Thanks man.” Sebastian flashes one devious smile before jogging off towards the front of the barn where all the cars are parked.

“Sorry about that.” Kurt bites his lip; he’s still flush from making out with Sebastian, damned if he isn’t still hard in his jeans.

“Don’t apologize.” Puck shrugs, coming to lean against the wall beside Kurt and pulling out a cigarette.

“Damn you I don’t even mind the smell of those anymore.” Kurt bumps his shoulder playfully against Puck’s arm.

“Remind you of our one time in Paris?” Puck asks, a devilish grin on his lips.

“Shut up.” Kurt blushes, shivering.

“Take it.” Puck shrugs off his letterman and drapes it over Kurt’s shoulders. “We make our entrance from back here, you wearing my jacket, Bas’ hair all mussed up-“

“You’re tie should be loose.” Kurt laughs. “We should look mussed and defiled,”

“But like we’re trying to hide it a little, for the entrance at least.” Puck laughs. “I gave Artie the music, he’s got the track ready whenever I text him.

“But no one else has a clue?” Kurt asks, his excitement mounting.

“Nope. You’re sure this won’t get back to Dalton and make weird rumors for you guys, a lot of the Dalton guys are here.”

“We’re already the talk of the common rooms, this won’t change much of anything, but scandals sort of make you more popular at Dalton.”

“I see why you love it.” Puck laughs, raising his hand just in time to catch his keys as they sail through the air, Sebastian a few strides behind them, coming out of the dark.

“How do I look?” Sebastian asks, turning gracefully in a circle.

“We’ve got to muss your hair, and Puck’s tie, and I’m going to wear the letterman, that way we can stumble on stage like we’ve just got back from fooling around.” Kurt laughs, watching as Sebastian drags his hands seductively through his hair.

“I’m texting Artie now, you ready?” Puck bites his lip in excitement.

“Let’s do it.”

 

The overhead lights drop to half their power and a powerful spotlight turns on aimed at the makeshift stage made up at the back of the barn. Shifting forward in his chair Artie turns the music up so the instrumentals begin.

“Go get em kitten.” Sebastian whispers, giving Kurt a little tap on the ass as they three boys slip in from the back of the barn, looking very much like they’ve just stumbled out of the back of a foggy windowed car.

_“One, two, three, not only you and me. Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in-between. Countin' one, two, three...Peter, Paul and Mary. Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh! Countin'..._

Kurt starts off the song with Puck on one side, Sebastian on the other. If Kurt had choreographed the dance for regionals, or even sectionals they would have lost based on the inappropriate nature of routine, song, and all of the dirty touching.

Santana watches in the front with her jaw slack for only a moment before a wicked little grin turns up the corners of her lips. She’d been looking forward to Puck having to strut about in a little pink outfit but this, this is ten times better, this is basically seeing the threesome herself, a staged, artsy and really well sung version but hot as hell all the same. To her delight Puck takes the next verse, pulling Kurt and Sebastian tight against his sides as he sings to them, low and dirty.

_Babe, pick a night, to come out and play. If it's alright, what do you say? Merrier the more, triple fun that way, twister on the floor. What do you say?_ _Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing, yeah... Are you in? I am counting..._

When the song ends the lights in the barn go completely dark for a moment and the only sound is of Kurt, Sebastian, and Puck breathing, or making out, or at least someone’s kissing and there’s a unmistakable little gasp that has to be Kurt. When the lights flip back on a moment later the three boys are standing apart, bowing to the cheering crowd, a rowdy mix of cheerios, lax bros, and choir kids.

“I thought he was supposed to dress like a girl.” Brittany says, turning to Santana, still clapping her hands excitedly.

“I think he just beat me at my own game.” Santana laughs, but Brittany just looks confused. “Come here.” Santana pulls Brittany against her, the song was damn hot after all.

 

“Oh my god you did it?” Tina asks, grabbing Kurt’s arm as he climbs off the stage.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Kurt answers, it’s the only thing he’s got to say about that question from now on, even to his best and oldest friends because really it had been a kiss, and he wasn’t going to give anyone else the satisfaction of hearing about it, it was bad enough the Warblers knew and they didn’t even know Puck well.

“Excuse me can I borrow my boyfriend?” Sebastian cuts in, his hand on the small of Kurt’s back, Puck right behind them.

“You both can.” Tina says, holding her hands up, a coy smile lighting her face.

“I’m going to have to get used to this aren’t I?” Kurt rolls his eyes, turning towards Puck and Sebastian with his eyebrows raised.

“Celebratory shot?” Puck offers, holding one out for Kurt, Sebastian already gripping two of his own.

“Yes please.” Kurt downs the tequila in one easy swig, snatching one of Sebastian’s to down another. “Better, that’s much better.” Kurt smiles, throwing himself into Sebastian’s arms and kissing him deeply.

“You’re going to make a man jealous.” Puck snickers, but all he gets is a slap against his chest from Kurt. “Fine, will you at least come dance with me, I don’t want to face the masses without my boys.”

“Your boys.” Sebastian says, as if tasting the words. “Noah darling you’re the only one allowed to call us that, what do you say Kurt, shall we dance?”


	40. Before The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I might give Dalton a little fire... not a death strike, but something that might make all my boys homeless for a month or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troubles coming...

“Hey Kurt?” Kurt turns, a solo cup in one hand and Puck’s cigarette in the other at the sound of a familiar voice he can’t immediately place, but when he turns to find Dave Karofsky standing sheepishly behind him, hands stuffed in his pockets. Dropping the cigarette in shock Kurt stumbles back a step into Puck’s chest, Sebastian stepping up beside him the moment he sees shock and panic flooding Kurt’s face.

“David,” Kurt feels Noah’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him back flush against his tensed body.

“What do you want Karofsky?” Puck asks, his face unreadable, dangerous and searching.

“I wanted to talk to Kurt actually.” Dave says, chin jutting out defensively. Despite the thundering beat of his heart Kurt doesn’t feel threatened by Karofsky in this moment, though that might be due, in part, to the two body guards flanking him defensively.

“You can talk to me here, with them.” Kurt’s disappointed by the way his voice squeaks, he’d meant to use a lower register, or sound confident, at least a little.

Dave’s eyes flick from Sebastian to Puck, registering discomfort, maybe even fear as he meets Puck’s eyes. “You told him already didn’t you?” he asks, turning his attention back to Kurt though his voice sounds more deflated, sad than angry.

“Do I really look like I’m gonna out you? I just rocked their bodies on stage and you don’t see me getting my ass kicked.” Puck says, answering the scared jocks question by turning it back.

“That’s different.” Dave’s lip snarls a little, the look of disgust evident on his face.

Beside Kurt Sebastian stands tense, ready to spring on the intruder at the first sign of trouble. Only Kurt seems to have relaxed, a strange expression on his face. He hasn’t been face to face with Karofsky in so long and yet he looks so much older, his features softened though deep lines of concern scrawl across his features, contorting them.

“Can everyone just stand down a second?” Kurt holds his hands up, not shrugging Puck off but pulling back a little, the last thing he needs in this confusing, intoxicated moment, is to be pressed up against Puck again. “Why are you here Dave, are you okay?” Kurt’s sure in this moment he must be much drunker than he’d thought because he just seriously asked Karofsky if he’s okay.

“Um,” Karofsky shifts awkwardly, eyes downcast. Sebastian reaches out to lace his fingers with Kurt, and despite the his lovers genuine concern Kurt can’t help but wonder if throwing his love in Dave’s face is the right move. But the moment their fingers entwine Kurt can feel Sebastian’s hand shaking in his own, so he only squeezes back, uncertain of what memories this confrontation resurfaces for Sebastian.

“David?” Kurt prods, his voice soft, suddenly sure of himself. For the first time in a situation like this he’s the one in control, Puck rages with anger, Sebastian’s poised to pounce, and Dave looks sick, but Kurt’s heart rate has calmed down and he’s beginning to feel confident.

“I don’t know what to do.” Dave blurts out, swallowing a visible lump in his throat. “One of the guys, on the hockey team he knows, and he’s blackmailing me, everyone is going to find out.” Dave ignores Kurt’s body guards, staring only into the smaller boys blue eyes, finding instant comfort where he shouldn’t.

“And you’re not ready for that.” Kurt sighs in understanding. If Karofsky lost his friends he wouldn’t have a safety net to fall back on, he’d made enemies of the only allies at McKinley and despite the jocks begrudging acceptance of Puck’s bicurious explorations, Puck would never stop being the biggest badass ladies man on campus.

“I know you can’t help, or do anything I just wanted to talk to- to someone.” Dave finishes, his dark eyes pleading now. Kurt begins to understand the strained exhausting on the others face, on the face of the man who once threatened to kill him if he ever spoke about this very topic. Brushing off the sudden chill that memories conjures Kurt glances down at the solo cup still clutched in his free hand, this would be a lot easier if he’d stopped drinking an hour or two ago.

“You have no right to talk to-“ Puck’s cut off as Kurt elbows him lightly in the solar plexus.

“Do you have- anyone you can talk to about this?” Kurt asks, thinking back to the day Blaine walked into McKinley with him to try and have a very similar conversation with them both about this. He isn’t sure Blaine’s the best idea anymore, sure he’s mentally sound, sounder anyways, but it just seems too twisted to send one attack to comfort another, even with altered circumstances.

Sebastian stands closer to Kurt, feeling the way his boyfriend seems to shudder at whatever is making its way through his intoxicated mental state. This seems so fucked up to him, but if Sebastian had his way Kurt would never talk to Blaine or Dave ever again, situation be damned, or fucked to hell, these people who hurt Kurt didn’t deserve him. Then he remembers that Puck had once tossed Kurt into dumpsters too, why was everyone fucking with _his_ Kurt. Probably because all of them wanted to fuck him, which didn’t make Sebastian any more comfortable, though he doesn’t mind Puck holding on to Kurt now, it’s nice to have the back up, and he actually likes Puck. Puck is a good person. But this guy? How many crazy ex stalkers is he supposed to put up with?

“Maybe we could have this discussion another time.” Sebastian offers, glancing around them. If a group of jocks rounded the corner of the barn they wouldn’t have time to get back to the warped wooden doors, and the music playing inside was too loud to guarantee anyone would hear their voices if they screamed for help. “Like maybe not when we’re drunk in the dark in the middle of nowhere ohio.” He adds, taking a sizable step closer to both boys so he’s flush against Puck’s side.

“I- sure.” Dave nods uncomfortably, eyes turning to Puck pleadingly. “Just don’t say anything, or do anything, I can take care of this on my own.” Dave says as if he’s afraid Puck and Kurt are going to throw him a big rainbow coming out party in the middle of the high school football field.

Behind Kurt Puck scoffs, helping Karofsky isn’t among his top priorities, never was. But Kurt nods helpfully, taking in the way Dave seems to shrink back into his lettermen jacket, wearing it like a set of armor to hide behind, he steps back slowly.

“David?” Kurt speaks softly, he doesn’t want to let him walk away with that expression stealing over his features, he recognizes the look of helplessness, despair. “Ms. Pillsbury might be useless but she’s not the only option, there are people you can call if you’re really upset, hotlines.” Kurt shrugs, it sounds as pathetic to Dave as it had to him when Mercedes had suggested the same back in the fall. As much as Kurt wants to do more, reach out, he can’t, his own fear is screaming in his head. Even though he is ninety-five percent sure this isn’t some creepy stalker ruse to hunt him down, he’s been wrong before, so wrong, and he can’t risk his new life, his new friends, for someone who drove him away in the first place.

“Goodnight Kurt.” Dave turns and walks back around the side of the barn. The three stand in silence, even over the sound of music coming from the barn they can hear his engine rev as he drives away, taking with him some of the tension that had settled between the boys.

“My head hurts.” Kurt admits, slumping back against Puck, leaning his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. It takes a long moment for any of them to move, Puck’s arms rest limply over Kurt’s shoulders, his face drawn into a tight frown as if he’s trying to diffuse a bomb ticking off in his mind.

“I’m sober enough to drive.” Puck says, he’d stopped drinking soon after their performance and its now well into the night.

“You sure?” Sebastian asks, his voice sounds far away despite the close proximity.

“Yeah, I’ve been sticking to cigarettes.” Puck shrugs, reluctantly letting go of Kurt, taking a few steps back from him and sharing a guilty smile with Sebastian. The other boy doesn’t seem to upset though, if there is anyone else in the world Sebastian trusts to keep Kurt safe it’s Puck, and when the hell had that happened? In Paris probably, if he had to guess, instead of a threesome he’d gained a new best friend, it was definitely better.

“Can we go hang out at my house, and get a lot drunker?” Kurt asks suddenly, “I was too drunk for that conversation but now I’m not drunk enough to forget it.” Kurt laughs, downing the rest of his cup as both Sebastian and Puck stare at him in surprise.

“Yeah, I think there might be enough alcohol to at least make that better.” Puck wraps an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Now lets disappear into the night, just in case the rumors aren’t spread far enough yet.” Puck winks, grabbing Kurt by his collar as he totters a little over the broken ground.

“If we keep this up we’re going to accidentally have a threesome.” Kurt laughs, winking at Sebastian just to make his boyfriend squirm a little.

 

 

“We need more rap and costumes.” Kurt grins, leaning back against Sebastian as Puck flips through hilarious old recordings of New Directions, back from when Kurt was in the group. “We need Mercedes, ooh and Artie.” Kurt claps, drinking more of the white wine in his cup, they’d already consumed the rest of Kurt’s secret booze stash.

“I’m all for stealing Puck and Artie, but we’d have a hard time getting Mercedes past Wes, or Headmaster Alistair.” Sebastian chuckles leaning back against the bed, his legs sticking out in front of him, Kurt between his legs, warm and deliciously sweet smelling from their half assed attempt at baking cookies drunk.

“I’ve seen you guys dance, I couldn’t keep up.” Puck laughs, holding up a hand. “But please you guys don’t need anything, except maybe the costume changes, Kurt was just starting to dress hot and the uniforms are a fun kink but I miss the skinny jeans.”

“Hey!” Kurt chucks a floor pillow at Puck. “I have always dressed well, I resent the sentiment, statement?” He rubs his eyes. “I’m so tired, how did it get to be four in the morning?”

“I blame alcohol, and good company.” Puck grabs the pillow, tossing it under his head and lying on the floor, long legs stretching out so they just barely touch Sebastian’s, kicking him lightly. “Toss me a blanket when you get in bed.”

Kurt climbs up first, Sebastian crawling after him with a wicked glint in his eyes that just makes Kurt try to suppress a giggle. “Behave your face.”

“You’re both killing me.” Puck groans, when Kurt sits up he can see Puck burying his face in the pillow, he looks so awkward on the floor, lying on his stomach.

“We’re behaving, promise, you can come sleep up here with us, you did drive, I feel like that means you deserve a spot on the bed at the very least.” Kurt breaks into a fit of giggles. “You remember when Brittany threw up in the middle of Tik Tok?” he asks Puck, offering his friend a hand and hoisting him onto the bed.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to throw up,” Puck shudders as Kurt shakes his head, still laughing. “That was the worst, first Brittany puked like, in Rachel’s mouth, and then Santana.” Puck laughs as he kicks his shoes off and climbs on top of the bedspread.

“My freshmen year there was a senior Warbler who was stoned as hell at the last rehearsal before regionals that he fell of the stage and we had to replace him, not that I’m complaining that’s how I started getting all the solos.” Sebastian laughs.

“I love being the new Warbler’s star.” Kurt winks at Sebastian.

“Joke baby but you are, it helps that you write our arrangements and help choreograph everything.” Sebastian kisses Kurt soundly, thumb tracing his jaw before pulling back teasingly, they can’t go to far Puck is literally in bed with them.

“Are you telling me Kurt Hummel got past the shimmy days?” Puck pouts. “I loved the shimmies.”

“Now we all shimmy.” Sebastian grins. “But seriously you were wasted on New Directions, we appreciate a good thing at McKinley.” Sebastian smirks.

“Don’t torture me, it’s not my fault I caught on too slow.” Puck stretches out as Sebastian turns out the light, Kurt between them on the bed, hands pressed over his face.

“You alright Princess?” Puck chuckles as Kurt squirms a little between the two boys.

“I just thought of my dad coming to wake us up in the morning.” Kurt’s body convulses with laughter. “I was so tired and now I’m so awake.” Kurt’s hand slides over Sebastian’s thigh lightly. They’d changed into different clothes when they got to Kurt’s house, Puck had borrowed sweatpants from Finn’s room, thankfully, he wasn’t there. Sebastian and Kurt both changed into pajama pants but Sebastian had pulled his shirt off earlier, Kurt knows if he runs his fingers up any higher, or drags his fingers over his boyfriend’s bare chest the night will get weird ridiculously fast.

“Careful kitten.” Sebastian’s voice comes out of the silence like a low growl. Puck tries to hold his tongue, but he’s grinning from ear to ear. Damn every sense of chivalry and respect in his body it would be so easy to turn things in his favor. Dammit if he wasn’t actually friends with Sebastian.

“So many pet names with the two of you.” Kurt whines softly as Sebastian wraps an arm over his torso, the warm press of his body tantalizing. “Damn this night just got hard.”

“Oh my god,” Sebastian and Puck burst into laughter.

“That’s not what I meant!” Kurt can’t hold back his own laughter, “you’re both trouble, go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to burn, buildings, bridges, relationships, promises.


	41. Burning Down the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalton catches fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire fire burning bright, in the darkness of the night.

“You’re telling me after all that weirdness you literally slept in the same bed with Kurt and Puck without anything happening, seriously?” Nick asks, his head propped on one hand, homework completely abandoned on the table in front of him. Sebastian just grins, enjoying the rapt attention he’s getting from his best friend. “Don’t give me coy smiles Smythe!” Nick rolls his eyes. “Come on I’m living vicariously.”

“The bigger take away from this story is the fact that Kurt and I now have to go make nice with this asshole who literally threatened his life.” Sebastian says, chewing the eraser end of his pencil as he glares down at the math problems laid out before him.

“Wait- it was that bad?” Nick asks, suddenly scowling something fierce. “I knew it was bad but, god Kurt could forgive anyone.” Nick shakes his head. “You think it’d be okay if I came too?”

“He’s terrified of being outed I don’t think bringing in the rainbow paddy wagon is the best idea.” Sebastian laughs. “I’m done, no more math. Want to go to my dorm and see if we can convince Kurt to let us break open a bottle of wine on a Monday night?”

“God yes.” Nick laughs, shutting his history book and rubbing his eyes. “Jeff and I are doing- well I mean we’re kind of better, but it’s still awkward around bed time when I don’t know if he’s down to hook up or doesn’t want me to touch him.”

“You’re hooking up with Jeff, like regularly but not as a couple?” Sebastian asks, stowing his things in his bag, getting ready to leave the small study room.

“It’s sort of a habit at this point, I want more trust me but he’s still sort of reluctant to talk about us seriously.” Nick casts Sebastian a sidelong glance as they reach the back stairs. “Thanks by the way.”

“Oh, what did I do now?” Sebastian grins, teasingly enjoying the flattery.

“Shut up, you’re like my best friend now.” Nick shrugs, punching Sebastian’s shoulder. “It’s nice to have someone to-“ Nick’s voice is cut off by the blaring sound of the fire alarm. “Not again.” Nick groans, turning around to see Sebastian standing stock still on the base of the stairs, his nostrils flared.

“Do you smell smoke?” Sebastian shouts, his eyes narrowed.

“It’s probably nothing.” Nick shrugs, but he turns to look up the stairs all the same. “You get Kurt I’ll make sure Jeff’s okay.” They nod quickly before charging up the stairs, pushing now to get past the crowd of students running down the stairs, catching words like smoke and fire over the blaring of the alarm.

“Kurt!” Sebastian was sprinting down the hall now, smoke filling the hallway, still thin but noticeable and incredibly terrifying. Their room is empty but light is pouring out from the bathroom.

“Is this seriously happening?” Kurt asks, pushing his way out of the bathroom, still soaked from head to toe and wrapped only in a towel.

“There’s a lot of smoke.” Sebastian says, grabbing clothes for Kurt and throwing them at him.

“Okay, okay.” Kurt’s panic is on the rise fast as he scrambles into his clothes. “Can you um, put our laptops in a bag?” Kurt asks as he stumbles into his skinny jeans.

“Yeah- smart.” Sebastian says, grabbing the duffel from his closet and beginning to throw things into it, without even asking or thinking he takes the small collection of Kurt’s photos off of their bedside table and nestles them among the clothes already in the bag from their weekend trip.

“Almost ready.” Kurt laughs breathlessly as he pulls a sweater on, grabs his blazer and stepping into his leather boots.

“Catch.” Sebastian says, tossing Kurt his ring off the desk, they only ever took them off to make love or shower, but if Kurt left it behind Sebastian knew he’d upset if something happened.

 

“Sebastian!” Nick appears in the door, soot on his brow. “This is not a joke the back stair is on fire we have to get the fuck out of here right now!” Suddenly the strange fun of panic turns to real, serious fear.

“Front stair?” Sebastian asks, his eyes wide in panic.

“I think it’s still clear we need to go now though.” Nick says, holding his hand over his mouth to stifle a couch.

Wordlessly Sebastian throws the duffel bag over his shoulder and takes Kurt’s hand in the other. “It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you.” Sebastian says, although he’s trembling.

“Wait take this.” Kurt tosses Nick the damp towel off of the bed, the smoke is curling outside of the room and Nick has obviously inhaled more of it than he can comfortably take.

 

~

“Where the hell are they!” Jeff shouts, pacing in front of the door, only a few people are coming out now, coughing as they run out onto the lawn to join the rest of the students.

“You said he went to get Kurt?” Blaine asks, his stomach clutched into knots. Flames have begun to lick up the side of the building, right bellow the dorms. He’d been in the library when the alarm went off, had barely even smelled any smoke before he got outside and joined the crowed gathering on the lawn.

“I should have gone with him.” Jeff wrings his hands as a few of the faculty start to shout at them to get away from the building.

“You boys have to go to the lawn.” Ms. Pauline says as she runs out of the front door, coughing roughly as Blaine helps her down the last steps.

“Jeff- wait!” Blaine shouts, but it’s too late to stop him as he runs up the stairs, right into Headmaster Alistair.

“Please, my boyfriend is in there!” Jeff sobs, watching in the dark smoke as three figures stumble towards them.

“Jeff’s coming.” Alistair says coolly, pulling Jeff down the stairs, glancing back to make sure Sebastian is right behind them.

“Kurt!” Blaine runs up to them as they stumble down the stairs, the sound of fire trucks blaring in the distance.

With the help of several warblers they make it to the lawn and collapse in a heap, Alistair still with them, kneeling in the grass in front of Sebastian, using a damp towel he got from Nick to wipe soot from his godsons face before checking on Kurt and Jeff.

“Did you see anyone else in the building?” He asks, his steel gray eyes flashing in the dark as he glances back towards the door. Already the fire trucks have arrived, pulling into the lot, men running, shouts mingling with the low roar of flames and heavy breathing.

“I didn’t see anyone.” Sebastian shakes his head as he looks around. Luckily it looks as though the entire school has spilled out onto the lawn.

“Dammit Sebastian you packed? You didn’t have time for that, you should have run out of the building.”

“My fault.” Kurt coughs, shaking water from his hair.

“He was in the shower, I grabbed a few things while he got dressed, we never thought- that it would be like this, a real-“ he coughs, “fire.”

“I don’t know how this could have happened.” He shudders, looking up at Dalton.

“Headmaster?” a voice calls loudly over the crowd; it’s one of the dorm resident professors, a fireman at his side.

“I have to go, when the ambulance’s arrive go get checked out, that’s an order Sebastian, an order to all of you.” Like a flash Alistair jogs back towards the driveway, already the firemen have turned around the side of the building and are setting up, soon water will quench the flames.

“You scared the fuck out of me.” Jeff still has tears in his eyes as he clings to Nick, chest heaving in sobs as his fingers dig into the boys shirt, head tucked under his chin.

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” Nick coos, kissing the top of his head, tears in his own eyes as he stares blankly up at the building with glossy smokey eyes.

“What just happened?” Kurt asks, stunned as he sits with Nick’s back to his own, Sebastian sitting in front of him, Blaine to his side, several of the other warblers sit with them. Wes, somehow is offering everyone tea from his thermos, insisting Kurt, Sebastian, and Nick drink more than the others, making all of them laugh at the absurdity, though the real threat of smoke damage on their voices isn’t a joke to any of them.

“Everyone is going to be okay.” Jeff says, his sobs making his words all the more ridiculous.

“I love you.” Nick murmurs, holding Jeff more tightly as the boy begins to cry harder, repeating the words back to Nick again and again.

 

Kurt’s eyes have gone from wide horror to blank absent despair as he watches the water rain down on his beloved home. How could he have thought of his stupid laptop but not every last scrap of sentimental importance that was up in that room, maybe now… up in flames.

“Here, we’ve got clothes.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt’s blazer off gently and dragging the duffel bag into his lap. “I grabbed your coat, and there’s another sweater,” Sebastian says, trying to busy himself with something, anything but the sight of his favorite place on earth burning to the ground, okay so maybe that was dramatic, maybe they would be able to salvage and rebuild but- but it was burning now and the building was so old, what if the whole thing was destroyed.

“Sebastian,” Kurt stares at the ring on his finger, tears welling in his eyes. “If you hadn’t come…”

“You would have gotten out all the same, maybe naked but you would have survived Kurt, you’re a fighter.” Sebastian says, reaching up to cup Kurt’s face in his hands. Beside them Trent is a sobbing mess as he talks on the phone with his parents, his sobs over what will become of them now doesn’t help to lighten the mood. Blaine, sitting with his feet crossed and looking utterly abandoned looks up only when Kurt draws himself out of Sebastian’s embrace to pat his friends shoulder, they share a small, sad smile of solidarity before Kurt turns his attention back to getting out of the smoke covered clothes, and getting into something neither smoking nor dripping wet from his hair.

 

Two hours later, after the EMT’s have cleared most of the students who inhaled smoke, and the fire has been put out, they are ushered into the gymnasium, students, teachers, faculty, and the large number of parents who have already showed up.

After a long, long conversation with his father Kurt has convinced him not to come out, seeing as he is unwilling to abandon his friends, and they still have to have an assembly to discuss what will be done. Burt was very, very difficult to dissuade, but after a quick talk with Alistair, thanks to Sebastian, he’s agreed to wait until morning to make the drive.

Sitting on yoga mats in the main area of the basketball court the rush some students had felt overt the excitement of the fire has simmered out with the flames, and now the mood is more heavy as exhausted students sit together fearful of the future of their beloved Dalton. Sebastian takes a moment then to go check on his Lacrosse team, though he tries to get Kurt to go with him, unwilling to easily be swayed from his partners side.

“Go,” Kurt reassures him, “they probably need to hear you’re okay, we’ve got Wes to be our pep leader maybe borrow a few of his words, though maybe leave out the part where he burst into tears and curled up singing the Dalton Alma mater.” Kurt laughs lightly, making Sebastian’s lips curl into a genuine smile.

“Tea?” Blaine asks, sitting down in the space freed by Sebastian’s absence. “I had some bags in my messenger bag, and they’ve got hotish water.” He says, glancing down into the swirl of green tea, it’s barely hot enough to turn the color.

“Thanks.” Kurt accepts the cup, smiling up at Blaine who somehow looks entirely put together, although bags under his eyes show his exhaustion. “On the plus side I guess I don’t have that test tomorrow.” Kurt grimaces, shifting a little to offer Nick the tea as the boy glances over looking parched.

“I was so scared, when Jeff ran out, he said you would be right behind him, what happened?” Blaine asks, his tone calm and soothing, Kurt had missed the way Blaine’s voice used to set him at ease.

“The back stair was full of smoke so we thought it was on fire, but there was a real fire on the front stairs, we had to double back and crawl down the stairs. I mean, cuz of the smoke.” He pauses, taking back his tea and waiting to see if Nick wanted to add anything, but the boy remained silent. “I think they were newer, the back stairs I mean, the paneling, the wood wasn’t burning like the rest of it was, maybe it was fake or something.” Kurt says, though retelling the events that had happened a few hours before seemed strange, he doesn’t mention how terrified they were that they weren’t going to make it out. He doesn’t say anything about losing Nick in the smoke for a moment and having to double back with Sebastian to find him.

“I don’t know how to say thanks man.” Nick says, entwining his fingers with Kurt’s.

“You came back for me and Bas, or you would have gotten out when Jeff did.” Kurt says, leaning against Nick a little more, their backs against the cold of the bleachers.

“I love you guys.” Nick says, running his free hand through Jeff’s hair. Despite all of the commotion Jeff seems to be sleeping, his head on Nick’s lap. Blaine shifts a little awkwardly, feeling like an outsider intruding on this private moment between true friends. “All of you guys.” Nick says, making a point to look directly at Blaine until the curly haired boy meets his gaze nervously.

“When are we going to hear something about what we do now?” Trent asks, looking up as David picks his way through the crowd towards them, hands in his pockets.

“Alistair’s still trying to figure out where the two missing students are.” David says, nudging over a few freshmen near them to take a seat on the mats. “But the fire’s totally out and there didn’t find anyone so, it’s looking good.”

Kurt hadn’t even heard there were missing students, and the news was chilling. Bodies, they were looking for bodies in the rubble, god if that wasn’t the most awful thing he’d ever heard at three in the morning, maybe ever.

“Do we know who is missing?” Blaine asks, his fingers nervously plucking at the rim of his paper cup.

“Two seniors, but they both have girlfriend’s at Crawford, maybe they snuck out to go to a party with them.” David shrugs, “I know Matt from track, he sneaks out a lot.”

 

Finally, with Sebastian returned, tucked in between Kurt and Nick, Alistair climbs up onto the bleachers, holding a megaphone. He begins with the good news first, both missing students have been located, and there are no casualties, though several students had broken limbs jumping from windows off the side of the building ravaged by flames.

The building, casually known as Dalton Proper, was not burned to the ground it was not the end of Dalton. The bad news however, was that they would not be returning to school the next day, the next week, or the week after that, at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens now? Where will our boys go? (Stupid question we all know they are temporarily going to McKinley, despite the fact that they dont live near there and don't reasonably have places to sleep and all that jazz glee decided to overlook.)
> 
> But what happens when "The rainbow paddy wagon" as Sebastian puts it, goes to McKinley? 
> 
> What about Puck.
> 
> And Dave?


	42. McKinley Warblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes don't come easily to some people.

“God that was so dreamy.” Brittany purrs, leaning her head on Santana’s shoulder as she hums happily at the memory of Puck dancing with the dolphins at last weekend’s party.

“Dreamy creamy.” Santana agrees with a low chuckle, casually filing her nails as she bobs her foot in time with the music, reluctantly enjoying the piano that half of the New Directions is attempting to learn the dance steps too. “What’s up your ass?” Santana asks, kicking Puck’s chair. The guy is bent forwards with his elbows on his knees, staring at his phone, but he ignores her jabs, in fact he ignores her entirely. Instead he is attempting to construct a reply to Karofsky. But how was he supposed to respond to a simple hey from the dude that made his blood boil.

 

“Am I interrupting?” A sweet voice at the door causes Puck’s head to snap up so fast that Santana laughs out loud before cheerfully jumping out of her seat and running down to greet Kurt, happy for some distraction from the dull mid-morning meeting.

“Hello sex kitten.” Santana winks, wrapping one arm around Kurt’s waist. “Look who’s come to pay us a visit, missing anyone in specific?” Santana asks, licking her lips grotesquely at Puck.

“Hi Santana,” Kurt smiles, rolling his eyes at her more out of habit than annoyance. “Actually, I was hoping I could perhaps talk to Mr. Schue?” Kurt says, his manner a bit more nervous as Will looks up at him, his bright smile turning curious.

“Of course Kurt, um, let’s take a walk.” Schue says, “Brittany can you please take over the dance instructions?” Looking at Kurt now Will can barely believe it’s the same kid who had sung Mr. Cellophane for him over a year ago. He doesn’t look like that uncomfortable, frightened kid who needed glee club for a place to belong, although he does take a bit of credit for getting Kurt into glee which in turn got him into Dalton. He’s still kicking himself over Kurt leaving, and leading the Warbler’s to victory, but it wasn’t like he could change the whole school overnight to make Kurt feel safe, even if he wanted to.

“Can we talk on the steps?” Kurt asks, gesturing towards the door, not wanting to be inside if he could help it, it was one of the first warmer days of spring.

“You’re not, thinking of coming back are you?” Will asks with a laugh, but when Kurt looks contemplative instead of laughing the idea off he stops short just outside the doors. “The Warbler’s are going to Nationals Kurt, that’s- incredible, you can’t give that up for anything.”

“I’m not leaving the Warbler’s.” Kurt laughs, shaking his head. He’d forgotten how sometimes Schue was actually a really good teacher, not the best taste in music, but the most heart. “You didn’t hear did you?” Kurt asks, wondering, not for the first time, how Dalton has such incredible control over the media.

“Oh, no I’m sorry what did I miss?” Schue asks, sitting on the steps and patting an empty spot beside him, looking curiously up at Kurt, who looks like he’s reluctant to speak, or just over thinking things the way he always had.

“I’m going to ask you for a favor, and it’s a rather large one.” Kurt says, sinking down to sit beside his old teacher. “The Warbler’s need a place to practice, and – a place to go to school, for a month, maybe two tops.” Kurt says, knowing how absurd the idea is, the Warbler’s themselves had been reluctant as hell, but if he could get Mr. Schue on board without it being some huge insult, considering he’s not about to join their teams, or come back for real. “Last night,” Kurt’s voice almost breaks as he takes a steadying breath. “Dalton had a fire, it’s- it’s bad.” Kurt says, his voice trembling.

“Oh Kurt,” Will says, putting a hand on his former students shoulder, “they’re closing it?”

“Just for repairs, but it was awful, the dorms got the worst of it but we can’t be there during the rebuilding and I’m afraid if we aren’t all together then we will fall apart, the Warbler’s I mean.” Kurt sighs. “I can get us all transferred here for the interim no problem, when you hold all the strings it’s easy to just pull but,” Kurt paused, looking up at Will. “I don’t want to come back, or force my way into your space.” Kurt says, holding Will’s gaze steadily.

“It’s going to piss off a few people,” Will says slowly, “but – I said you could always come back,” he grins. “This really isn’t what I was thinking when I said that but if you can pull on those prep school strings, you’re welcome to use our facilities.” Will says, feeling weirdly excited about this prospect.

“I was hoping you might say that.” Kurt says, reaching into his bag and pulling out an envelope. “This is not from me, it’s from the Dalton Headmaster, Alistair Porter.” Handing Will the envelope Kurt watched as Will flipped it open to pull out the check. “Before you say anything this isn’t a bribe or anything it’s the money we were allocated to find a new rehearsal space.”

“Kurt this is- way too much.” Will says, shaking his head, looking a bit like he’d been blindsided.

“I know it’s uncomfortable but- Alistair insisted, he’s kind of a friend of mine and he’s heard me complain about the way the arts are treated here, I told him how you single handedly resurrected the glee club. Besides,” Kurt smiles. “Maybe this can help you guys step up your game so we have a stiffer competition next year.” Kurt laughs, watching as his teacher’s will to refuse crumbles.

“Kurt, you know I already said you could use our stage right?” Will laughs, shaking his head again before tugging Kurt into a one armed hug.

“Yeah, I told you it’s not a bribe, but Alistair has a condition.” Kurt says, pulling back from the hug, relief flooding him.

“Anything.” Will laughs.

“Dinner, he wants to discuss the treatment of the arts here, and possibly have a benefit concert to raise money, Warbler’s and New Directions, to create a more permanent position for the arts in public schools, starting with McKinley.” Kurt smiles.

“If you were actually a spy when you went to Dalton, you’re a very good one.” Will says, standing and offering Kurt his hand up.

“I love you guys but I wouldn’t burn down Dalton to promote music in public schools.” Kurt scoffs. “But, can you maybe not make it obvious the money comes from me, I’m just carrying the check.” Kurt says, suddenly uncomfortable with the reminder that his new life, his new friends, live a very different lifestyle.

 

 

 

“Hell no.” Santana says, crossing her arms over her chest when, in the late afternoon, the Warbler’s walk into the choir room, some still bleary eyed and most looking rather unpleased with the arrangement.

“Santana,” Will sighs, but it’s Rachel who jumps up to cut her off.

“Ignore her, welcome to McKinley!” She cheers, her lips pressed into a line to keep herself from grinning like a hungry wolf. Okay, so despite not wanting people to know about the money Rachel had coaxed the truth from Will and Kurt, both had been too excited not to share the good news with the one person who would appreciate it the most.

“Where’s the rehearsal room?” Wes asks, frowning slightly.

“This _is_ our rehearsal room.” Finn says, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“There’s also an auditorium, Sebastian cuts in, staring at his fellow Warblers, most of whom have refused to wear anything but their Dalton uniforms. Those of them not wearing them simply hadn’t had a clean blazer to wear after the fire.

“I’m sorry but you can’t seriously walk around like that, not if you’re going to class.” Santana says, eyebrows raised skeptically as she sits back on her chair, pulling Brittany into her lap and eyeing the boys as if to say mine, fuck off now.

“Our home burned to the ground.” Trent says, arms crossed over his immaculately pressed uniform. “I am not about to abandon my classic look for public school drab.”

“Oh no you did not just-“ Santana jumps up, but Puck holds her back by both arms.

“Stop, everybody just take a nice calm breath.” Puck says, rolling his eyes at the melodrama.

“I’m glad to have all this man power in the choir room but dressing down this much prep might be a smooth move.” Mercedes says, trying to help despite how her words are taken. God Kurt had missed her, they’d gotten lunch together after Kurt spoke with Will, Tina and Artie had come too, talking to his old friends, and the original members had given him a lot of hope that this might work out.

“Look, Trent.” Kurt says softly, he’s dressed in grey skinny jeans, a fitted V-neck t-shirt and one of Sebastian’s button down sweaters. “I know this is going to be difficult, but if we want to work together as a team, and not be separated into separate schools, maybe separate states, we have to make this work.”

“You were quick to abandon the uniform.” Wes says so suddenly that Kurt just stares open mouthed.

“Sorry he ruined them crawling through a fire to save my life.” Nick growls, he to is out of uniform, his clothes having suffered the same damage.

“Okay,” Will says, playing a dissonant chord loudly on the piano. “Obviously this is a little tense, why don’t we all go to the auditorium, we’ll have more room and we can play a game or something.” When Wes grits his jaw Will holds up his hands. “I know I’m not your teacher, but I am the faculty member responsible for the Warbler’s as long as you go to school here, I’m not going to micro manage, but just for today lets try it my way.”

“I am not singing Journey.” Trent says, but that only seems to lighten the mood as the New Directions all laugh at the comment before filtering out of the room heading towards the auditorium.

“So, you’re my classmates now?” Puck hangs back, noticing the way Kurt and Sebastian do the same.

“Looks like it.” Sebastian says, hugging Puck tight for a minute.

“We’re all a little over emotional, expect lots of hugs.” Kurt says as he hugs Puck from behind.

“You do remember what school we’re at right?” Puck says, but he doesn’t pull away. “I mean, bringing all of the Warbler’s here?” Puck bites his lip before continuing. “Santana might have handled the situation poorly but she has a point, you guys don’t have to blend in but the Dalton uniforms are just asking to get slushied.”

“Which would result in a lot of lawsuit threats and rich boy targets painted on our backs.” Sebastian groans. “It might have been easier if you got us transferred to Crawford Country Day.”

“The good news is there are a lot of you, I can spread the word not to mess with you guys, but the hockey jerks don’t listen to me and I don’t know how much gay this school will socially accept, I mean, all at once.” Puck says, flinching at his own words.

“Let’s talk after school, we can go to my house, maybe get everyone to have a civil meeting, right now I’m kind of weirdly excited for a Will Schuester’s lesson.”

 

“So, you and Blaine are cool now?” Mercedes asks, casting a sidelong glance across the stage.

“He was sick not evil.” Kurt shrugs. “But it’s still confusing.”

“Pity he’s straight.” Tina says, stretching beside them. “You guys really stretch this much before you practice?” She complains, Wes had insisted they do their usual warm up before Will took over.

“Just be thankful you aren’t being subjected to the dance warm ups, it’s like dancercise on crack.”

“You love Richard Simmons.” Mercedes chuckles, winking at Kurt.

 

“So, what songs do you guys know?” Will asks, once everyone is stretched and sitting on the front of the stage. Kurt sits with his back up against Artie’s legs as his friend drums out popular songs on his back for Kurt to guess.

“We know classics, rock, anything Michael Jackson, anything Prince, or Queen or – actually why don’t you just tell us what you want to do, and as long as it’s not journey, we’re in.” Wes says, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s beginning to dawn on Kurt that perhaps, in his current mood and frustration, Wes might not be the best leader, but before the thought goes any further David cuts in politely.

“I think what my fellow Warbler councilman means to say is that we are open to your lesson, but the Journey part is a hard rule.” David grins, cordial and polite. Thank god for David.

“Okay.” Will claps his hands together and does a little spin as he thinks, making some of the Warbler’s laugh under their breath, though not unkindly. “How about some Michael Jackson then to start, one of our guys and one of yours?”

“We do back up for all our own songs.” Thad says, “Just to clarify.”

“Smooth Criminal,” Kurt grins, he’s sung it with Sebastian a hundred times in their room.

“That’s mine!” Santana hops up, “Who’s gonna bring it?”

Kurt looks at Sebastian with a grin, and the fun begins.

Kurt, forgetting how, often like fucking magic, musicians are always available to back them up, convinces the Warbler’s to sit back while two cellists from the orchestra are brought on stage. The performance is literally stunning, as in Kurt almost forgets to clap, Will looks like he’s been gutted, and Rachel has a sour look equal to consuming a bucket of lemons when the song is over and both singers take their bows.

“Can we take him home?” Brittany asks, making grabby hands at Sebastian as he slides past her to rejoin Kurt on the stage. The next song they do Kurt takes the lead for the first part of Billie Jean, the Warbler’s a capella back up picking up when Puck took up the melody, spinning Kurt in a dance too dirty for a Warbler performance, but not nearly as bad as the time the New Directions did Toxic or Push It.

Will watched in astonishment as the Warbler’s slipped into Beat It seamlessly, blending in Wanna Be Starting Something and Bad. When the whole thing was finally finished, New Direction members collapsing onto the stage in exhaustion, with the exception of Puck Santana, and Brittany, he could only clap and shake his head in amazement. The strangest thing however, was that there was other applause, coming from the back of the auditorium where a rather sizable group of students had seemingly just wandered in.

The Warbler’s were not in the least bit surprised, it was why they actually had to lock their rehearsal room doors when prepping for a competition, they always had admirers but the New Direction kids seemed to prickle at the attention as if confused if it was a prank.

“What’s with them?” Sebastian asks softly, leaning in to Puck who doesn’t seem to care either way.

“We don’t get cheered, we get slushied in the face and booed, usually.” Puck shrugs. “Damn now I know why you stretch first he laughs, rubbing his side.

“That wasn’t even our best, we flip through Michael Jackson hits like flipping channels.” David says, executing a perfect flip before bowing.

Only Rachel looked a little less than pleased, her arms crossed over her chest as she mumbled to Finn about something, just out of earshot. But when she met Kurt’s gaze she smiled, and mouthed the words wow, almost seeming kind and humble for a moment, a really nice moment.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Will laughs, smiling as Thad and Artie goofed off, Thad doing a hand stand on the handles of Arties chair when dared.

“It hasn’t even been an hour.” Wes said, looking utterly confused. “But, I do need to make sure we’re all settled, we’ve rented a house near by, but some of us are staying with friends.” Wes said, casting a sidelong glance at Sebastian and Kurt.

“You have an adult right?” Will asks.

“Yes,” David laughs, we have two of the resident professors renting the house for us, they lived on campus so it works out.”

“Tomorrow we could do a warm up together.” Wes says, keeping his tone even. “But we have a lot of work to do, if you don’t mind we’d like to take the auditorium.”

“Of course.” Will says, nodding as Kurt mouths a thank you at him from behind their backs. “I understand your love for your school, but do consider wearing street clothes.” Will says, holding his hands up and backing off the subject.

“I like the uniforms.” Sam says, shrugging as he touches David’s lapel.

“As do we, however, in an attempt to blend, I think we should go for a more casual look, trip to the mall?” David’s words cause upset until he mentions shopping and then the grumbles die down a little.

“You don’t own regular clothes?’ Quinn asks, she’s been disengaged for most of the meeting but now she speaks up, her lips curled in a smirk.

“Our house burned down!” Trent wails, though he is instantly hushed and coddled before he bursts into tears again.


	43. Blending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKinley drama, Puck drama, drama rama (I've been writing for hours guys I'm out of smart things to say)

“Hey Noah.” Sebastian grins, walking into the Hummel/Hudson living room to see Finn sitting with their mutual friend.

“Oh hey, when did you guys get home?” Puck asks, smiling at the way Sebastian has adopted the name that is primarily only used by Kurt, and his mother.

“Just now,” Sebastian says, leaning over the back of the couch, his arm resting against Puck’s shoulder.

“Good, because we need to talk,” Puck says, tossing the game controller over and hopping up. “Sorry Finn, I’ve got to figure some things out with the boys.”

“Seriously?” Finn asks, his expression one of abandonment instead of annoyance.

“Sorry, we need him.” Sebastian grins, taking in the way Finn’s expression shifts uncomfortably, and patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Ugh,” Kurt groans, flopping back on his bed. He’s already had a day and a half, and on a few hours of sleep, uncomfortable, yoga mat in a brightly lit gymnasium sleep, then with McKinley sorted out, rehearsal, and supervising the Warbler’s shopping trips to ensure they shopped, well less extravagantly, he was beat.

“Someone looks like they’re not to excited about this move.” Puck says, closing the door behind Sebastian and kicking his shoes off, Kurt hates shoes on his carpet.

“I want my life back.” Kurt pushes himself up on his shoulders, smiling up at Puck and Sebastian.

“Unfortunately that’s not an option anymore.” Sebastian says, rubbing his eyes as he plops down on Kurt’s left.

“Would you at least sit so I don’t have to look up?” Kurt whines, patting the spot beside him.

“You guys are seriously making it difficult for me to focus right now.” Puck laughs, but he does as he’s told and sits beside them, grabbing the pillows so they can all lie down and stare at the ceiling as they talk.

“Thanks,” Kurt smiles, letting out a slow sigh as he closes his eyes. “So now what is that about?”

“Karofsky messaged me today.” Puck says, glancing over to meet Sebastian’s gaze. Both of them have a fleck of anger in their gaze.

“Ugh,” Kurt groans, reaching down to place one hand, delicately, on Sebastian’s thigh, as if to calm him, though all it does is make his boyfriend uncomfortably aware of how warm Kurt’s touch is. “I forgot.” He admits, looking over at Puck. “What did he say?”

“It was weird.” Puck purses his lips. “He just wrote hey, and it was before you got to McKinley today so it wasn’t because he saw you.”

“Maybe he wants a date.” Sebastian chuckles, trying to lighten the conversation.

“I’m bicurious at best.” Puck laughs. “Wait you are kidding right? Because after that three stunt we pulled at the barn party everyone is convinced I’m into guys but- not Dave.”

“That’s right you’ve got impeccable taste.” Kurt smiles, tilting his head to the side, catching Puck’s smile.

“I- was it weird the other morning?” Puck asks, shifting the subject quickly, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, though he lifts his shoulders, shrugging. “But not in a bad way, what do you think?” Kurt asks, squeezing Sebastian’s thigh and eliciting a soft groan from his boyfriend.

“Kurt that’s not playing fair.” Sebastian chuckles. “He’s getting handsy.” Sebastian chuckles.

“This should be weirder but it’s kind of just not.” Kurt admits, sliding his hand down Sebastian’s thigh to lace their fingers together. “I’m really comfortable, and tired, can we talk about Dave later?”

“Sure,” Puck starts to get up but Kurt sits up too.

“Good move, lets slide up the bed so we can take a nap, wait, you’re staying right?” Kurt says, looking up at Puck.

“I could go for a nap.” Puck shrugs, waiting for Sebastian to wrap his arms around Kurt before climbing into the unoccupied space, facing them. “So- this is okay, sleeping together again?” He chuckles at the words, eliciting a smile from both boys.

“Are you comfortable?” Kurt asks, wondering just how confusing this might be for Puck who, according to everything he’d heard about the man, never even stayed over after sex, not that this was sex but- maybe it was more confusing, more intimate.

“Very.” Puck smiles just a little, snuggling into Kurt’s soft pillow. He wants to close his eyes, but the way Kurt’s dark lashes hang over his blue eyes, only half concealing them from view, it’s difficult to look away.

“I’ve never said these words out loud to anyone but Kurt but do you want to snuggle?” Sebastian asks, green eyes suddenly staring into Puck’s. “We know we’re gonna wake up that way might as well go to sleep that way too.” Sebastian’s fingers twitch on Kurt’s hip as an invitation for Puck to come closer.

The move is wordless; Puck edges closer, lifting one arm to drape over Kurt’s hip. His hand ends up on Sebastian’s side, just above the curve of his waist, and Kurt’s hand lifts to rest, the back of it gently against Puck’s chest. Then it starts to feel a little awkward because just like the last time Puck is suddenly very awake, although Kurt’s breathing is already steady and deep. After what feels like a rather long time, with the sun setting outside the windows, Puck feels Sebastian’s eyes on him. He takes a moment before looking up, expecting to see the stony expression he’d faced in Paris after the kiss, but instead meeting curious gentle eyes.

“Hi.” Puck mouths softly, his fingers twitching against Sebastian’s side hesitant and delicate.

“Hey.” Sebastian whispers back, Kurt doesn’t even stir, his breathing soft and steady between them.

“This is kind of really confusing.” Puck whispers, though it comes out as a mumbled mess of words, strung together awkwardly. Sebastian’s brow furrows a little but he just nods. “I don’t want to get punched again.” He adds, his words slower this time.

“You won’t get punched.” Sebastian laughs lightly. “But I don’t know what we’re doing either- and I don’t want you to get hurt in any other way.”

“Yeah.” Puck sighs, dipping his head a little, holding Kurt practically against his chest.

“Kurt’s- he’s the first person I’ve ever wanted, or, I’ve ever loved.” Sebastian says, though his words seem to make Puck tense, he can feel it against his side. “I pushed for a threesome to- I guess to make sure we didn’t get boring, not that we are, it’s more like, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“That makes two of us.” Puck laughs nervously, his chest shaking Kurt a little though he only sighs and shifts in his sleep, fingers curling unconsciously in Puck’s shirt.

“Do you know what time it is?” Sebastian asks softly, noting how dark it is outside. He’d fallen asleep for a little while, but he’d woken up when Kurt shifted against him, pressing against his groin. Sebastian used to live on catnaps and barely any sleep he woke up easily.

Puck chuckles as he lifts his hand off Sebastian’s side, fingers trailing a little as he looks at his watch. “Later than I thought, it’s past eight.”

“We should wake up Kurt.” Sebastian says, groaning a little as he frees his arm from where it’s been trapped beneath Kurt since they curled up together. “Hey, baby it’s eight,” Sebastian leans down to kiss Kurt’s neck. “I’m hungry.” He nips at Kurt’s ear, making the boy jerk awake, laughing.

“Owe you bit me.” Kurt says, instinctively pressing into Puck. “Oh,” Kurt lifts his head eyes blinking to clear his vision. Puck doesn’t smell like Sebastian.

“This is interesting.” Kurt smiles, pushing his limp hair back off of his brow. “We need to stop meeting like this.” Kurt chuckles.

“Good morning to you too.” Puck smiles, though the glance he throws Sebastian’s way is still imploring, searching for some answer that neither of them have an answer to.

 

Downstairs Carole has made dinner, though they have to add a sixth table setting for Puck as none of them realized he was still upstairs with the boys. Which, inevitably leads to an awkward start to dinner when Finn says he thought they were napping.

“Puck’s helping us figure out a game plan, what with the Warbler’s transferring to McKinley tomorrow.” Sebastian says smoothly, ignoring the fact that they were silently in Kurt’s room for a few hours after Kurt had told his Dad he was going to take a nap when he got back from the mall.

“Are you worried?” Burt says his attention redirected to the more immanent threat. “I said this wasn’t a good idea, I said that.” Burt stabs into his food as he talks, his focus on Kurt.

“No, there are a lot of us.” Kurt says, chewing his food over slowly, avoiding his dad’s direct gaze.

“Then why do you need Puck?” Finn asks. God he’s good at the whole annoying brother thing, didn’t take him long.

“Extra muscle never hurts.” Sebastian shrugs. “Besides Karofsky,” Puck stops talking when Burt’s fork clatters against his plate.

“It’s not what you think Dad.” Kurt says, kicking Puck under the table. “He actually, um, asked us for some advice, but this isn’t something I’d like to share with the whole table.” Kurt finishes, eyes darting towards Finn carefully.

“Maybe Finn can help.” Puck suggests.

“What are you even talking about, the guy threatened you, he- he tried to- he like attacked you.” Finn says, uncomfortable even mentioning the fact that Karofsky had kissed Kurt.

“He was obviously going through some confusing fucked up shit Finn.” Kurt snaps, suddenly aware of how uncomfortable the meal has grown.

“Dude,” Finn says, holding up his hands.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have cursed at the dinner table.” Kurt says, though no one has scolded him for his outbreak. “Look one of Dave’s jerk friends found out he’s gay, he’s blackmailing him, threatening to out him.” Kurt says, laying it all out.

“Kurt, maybe this doesn’t need to be your ordeal.” Burt says carefully, holding up his hands, palms forward as Kurt begins to object. “I just mean that you’ve been through enough and it isn’t your job to fix everyone’s problems.” Burt sighs.

“I hear you Dad.” Kurt says, his tone light.

“Just think about it.” Burt says, one part proud, one part overly concerned father.

 

 

With Puck gone home, and the rest of the household gone off to their rooms Sebastian slipped off to take a shower, trying to get his head around everything that had transgressed in the past twenty-four hours. He was now living out of a bag of clothes he’d picked up from his house, in Kurt’s parents house, with his Dad living just downstairs. Not to mention Finn, who was either acting overly protective or getting upset about Puck. Puck, god that wasn’t something he could think about right now, except how could he not? Six months ago he would have laughed at the prospect of love, no he’s more in love than he ever thought was possible, and he loved his friends, but that didn’t mean there was more room in his heart.

Rubbing water from his hair, with a towel wrapped around his waist, Sebastian padded back down the hall towards Kurt’s room, pausing only briefly when he heard what sounded like crying.

“Kurt?” Sebastian pushes into the room, seeing Kurt sitting on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Oh, hey.” Kurt rubs his eyes; obviously he hadn’t expected to be walked in on in this state. “I’m fine.” Kurt pushes himself up, though he just slides back down onto his bed.

“Okay, what’s this about, McKinley, Karofsky, Dalton or, Noah?” For a moment it’s difficult for Sebastian to breathe. Love comes at a price; seeing Kurt in tears, it’s a stabbing sort of panic.

“I-“ Kurt drops his head, rubbing his eyes. “It’s all so messed up.” Kurt sighs, looking up at the light and blinking to try and stop the tears.

“If this is about Noah…”

“Sebastian, no.” Kurt shakes his head, biting his lip. “I’m just so stupid, I don’t care about my laptop or my clothes, and I didn’t take the most important things.”

“I grabbed more than the laptops.” Sebastian says, wrapping one arm around Kurt.

“I don’t – I left my moms pictures and we aren’t allowed into the building, I don’t even know if our room is intact or if it’s burned down.” Kurt lets out a shallow sob.

“Come on Kurt, give me more credit than that.” Sebastian smiles, a flood of relief washing over him as he climbs off the bed grabbing the duffle bag from Kurt’s closet.

“You- you took the pictures?” Kurt’s voice is a high and unsteady as he reaches into the bag, pulling out the framed photos from between the notebooks and clothes. “Oh my god,” Kurt’s resolve shatters and he bursts into tears, clinging to the framed photo of his mother, the last picture taken of the two of them before the cancer ravaged her body.

“Oh, Kurt its okay, I got these too.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt’s diary out of the bag and unfastening the clasp. “I put them in here.” He says, pouring the stack of photos out onto the bed. “You are always so secretive about them, I knew they were important.” Sebastian says, pushing the photos towards Kurt.

“I’m not secretive.” Kurt laughs through his tears. “It’s just, I’m protective.” Kurt collects the photos into his hands, wiping tears off of them as they fall from his cheeks. “I don’t have a lot of pictures, my dad was kind of awful with a camera.” Kurt smiles.

“She’s beautiful,” Sebastian says, fingers hovering above a framed photo.

“You can touch, I mean, you’re the only reason I still have them.” Kurt says, another sob coming from his throat as the fact that nothing he can’t replace has been lost.

“Your dad doesn’t have copies?” Sebastian asks curiously.

“No,” Kurt shifts the photos into a neat stack and places them on the bedside table, lifting the one with the cherry wood frame, the one he’d snatched from Sebastian the first day they’d met because no one was allowed to touch it. He hands it to Sebastian. “My dad couldn’t look at them, not like he banned them from the house or anything but they made him so sad.”

“I wish I could have met her.” Sebastian says, smiling softly as he looks down at the photo, his eyes drawn to the blue eyes shared by both mother and son.

“She would have loved you, she was a dancer, taught me every show tune, we would sing radio jungles in the car when my dad wasn’t with us.”

“That explains a lot.” Sebastian chuckles.

“What?”

“You hum gum jingles under your breath in the car.” Sebastian smiles, reaching up to brush tears from Kurt’s face.

 

~

 

“They’re here.” Kurt says, pulling away from Sebastian’s lips as he catches sight of the Warbler’s bus pulling into the parking lot.

“But, it’s public school, doesn’t everyone just stay in their cars and make out?” Sebastian asks, laughing a little roughly as he coughs to clear his throat.

“Are you done now?” Kurt asks. Sebastian has been making public school remarks all morning, getting them out of his system.

“I think so.” He scowls. “It’s cold and rainy, why don’t we just take the day off?”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were nervous.” Kurt chides, unbuckling Sebastian’s seatbelt and turning off the engine.

“Not nervous, reluctant.” Sebastian groans. “Besides this morning you left me all riled up to go shower, I’m going to be blue all day.”

“Let’s just hope it’s not slushie blue.” Kurt kisses him quickly on the cheek and slides out of the car, waving at the others who stand, awkwardly clumped together, by the bus.

“We look weird.” Trent is saying as they walk over to Kurt and Sebastian.

“We party all the time out of our school duds.” Jeff laughs, patting him on the shoulder. He’s holding hands with Nick, a sight that at first makes Kurt smile, though a moment later he’s remembering where they are.

“I still think we look weird.” Trent groans. Despite Kurt’s best effort they do stand out. It’s not that they are dressed particularly preppy, which they really aren’t, it’s more just that they all look like they should be walking around the east village in Manhattan, not an Ohio public school where the primary dress for men was sports jerseys and baggy pants.

“Hey guys, you look great.” Kurt grins, trying to raise moral.

“We don’t look like the regular student body though.” Nick shrugs. “But I’m not dressing like I went diving in a donation bin from the nineties.

“The girls don’t dress too badly.” David grins.

“Just make sure you don’t hit on any girls with big jock boyfriends, there are plenty of pretty single girls at this school who would love your attention.” Kurt says, winking at Trent.

“I have a girlfriend.” Trent rolls his eyes, though he does look a little more interested in the crowd as people walk past, staring.

 

“Okay, so everyone have their schedule?” Kurt asks, he’s got a print out of each of their schedules in his bag, just in case. When everyone nods he chews his lip, looking for the New Direction members who had volunteered to help the boys find their classes.

“These room numbers barely make sense.” Wes says, he looks so different with his shoulders fallen, the crisp outline of his blazer no longer defining his posture.

“Yeah, it’s a bit confusing, the letters and numbers don’t really make sense.” Kurt admits.

“Um, I need a different schedule.” Jeff says, comparing his own with Nick’s.

“I know we couldn’t put everyone together but- we can’t flood all the same classes.” Kurt sighs, looking down at the schedules pushed into his hands. “Jeff, you don’t take the same language as Nick how am I supposed to make your schedules match up?”

“I speak French fluently, put me in French.” Jeff argues, and soon the others are chiming in as well, complaining about not being in one class or another.

“Hey!” Sebastian shouts, followed by a loud whistle between his fingers. “It’s day one, can we all take a chill pill here and stop yelling at Kurt?”

“I have klonopin.” Thad offers, but Nick prevents him from taking out the bottle and offering it around.

“Hello gentlemen!” Artie rolls up just in time to prevent full on panic. “Welcome to McKinley, officially.” His grin sets Kurt at ease, though it doesn’t quite convince the others.

“Hey!” Mercedes runs up, pulling Kurt into a hug. “Hello boys.” Behind her Tina, Puck and Sam are walking towards them, laughing about something as they walk across the parking lot.

“You guys got here early.” Puck says, draping his arms over Kurt and Sebastian, standing between them.

“Dalton starts at eight sharp.” Trent says, snapping the heels of his boots together, almost military style.

“We start at eight thirty-five.” Artie shrugs as he says it. “You guys don’t like sneakers huh?” He notes, realizing that not one of the Warbler’s is wearing anything other than fashionable leather boots or oxfords, though they have abandoned their shiny dress shoes.

“You would notice.” Tina teases, leaning down to drape her arms around Arties neck.

“Can we stop standing in this drizzle?” Mercedes asks, looking to Kurt who has, due to experience, become the Warbler’s leader for their McKinley experience.

“Alright guys, it’s just public school, I think you’ll all survive.” Puck grins. “But, if anything does happen, any problems, tell them to take it up with me.” He says.

 

~

 

“I aced a chemistry test.” Nick says, setting his tray down beside Puck and joining the rest of the singers at the table.

“You aced that thing? You didn’t even have to take it.” Sam says, his mouth half full as he wipes at his mouth.

“I could teach my French class.” Sebastian says, shrugging as he leans back in his chair, draping an arm over Kurt’s shoulders.

“We get it, you’re all smart.” Santana laughs, leaning back in her chair. “McKinley isn’t your precious Dalton.”

“The teachers don’t care, that’s the problem.” Mike says, spinning his empty milk carton on it’s edge. “That’s why Tina and I go to Asian camp.”

“Wait is it seriously called Asian camp?” Wes asks, leaning forward.

“Yup.” Tina chuckles, she’s sitting on Artie’s lap as there are a lot of them crowded around the tables someone had pushed together.

“It’s not so bad.” Blaine shrugs, “I liked my Spanish class.” Kurt hadn’t noticed him slipping up behind them, standing awkwardly with his tray.

“That’s because Mr. Schue still enjoys teaching, even if he’s genuinely bad at Spanish.” Santana laughs.

“Hey,” Kurt scoots over, practically sitting in Sebastian’s lap to make a spot for Blaine.

“Hey,” Blaine’s grin is forced as he looks up but avoids Kurt’s gaze.

“You okay?” Kurt keeps his voice low, and with the amount of chatter at the table it’s not hard to have a private conversation.

“Reminds me of my old school.” Blaine says, shifting a little awkwardly, overly aware of how close to Kurt he is in the cramped space.

“Did something happen?” Kurt asks, brow furrowed, his senses on high alert.

“Just some guys being jerks.” Blaine shrugs, but Sebastian has been eaves dropping and leans over.

“What’s your schedule like, we can walk you to class.” Sebastian offers, surprising both Kurt and Blaine as he reaches over and squeezes Blaine’s hand.

“Um, history.” Blaine says, pushing food around on his plate.

“They didn’t touch you right?” Sebastian asks, eyes narrowed.

“No, just told me to pay them off if I didn’t want to end up in a dumpster.” Blaine shakes his head. “I’m really okay.” Blaine sighs. “I miss Dalton.”

“To Dalton,” Sebastian says, raising his water bottle. “May she rise from the ashes and be restored to her former glory.”

“Here, here!” The cheers go up around the table, every Warbler glass raised high.

“She?” Sam looks confused but he’s holding up his cup too, as the others raise theirs in camaraderie.

“Like a ship.” Mike adds, smiling as he taps his soda can against Trent’s.

“To new, and old friends.” Kurt says, leaning forward. “Thanks for all your help today guys, we appreciate it.”

“Anything for you Kurtie.” Mercedes smiles almost sadly. “I will begrudgingly accept the boys who stole you from us.”

“Your loss is our gain.” David says, pushing himself up from the table. “I’ve got to go call my parents, they are sort of freaked out by the fact that I didn’t transfer to the private school my brother goes to.” He shrugs leaving with a few of the Warbler’s flanking him.

“Do they make you do military drills or something?” Artie asks, watching them go as they spread out around the table. Of the Warbler’s only Nick, Jeff, and Blaine remain with Kurt and Sebastian at the table.

“You’ve met Wes right?” Kurt chuckles, though his attention is on Jeff and Nick who sit close together, holding hands. “How are you two fairing?” Kurt asks, unable to hide his smile.

“I could care less about jocks staring.” Nick shrugs, kissing Jeff’s hand lightly.

“Thank god you two are back together,” Sebastian laughs, shaking his head. “Something spark this change?”

“Bad pun, too soon.” Kurt shakes his head, laughing under his breath.

 

 

“What’s with the gayfestation?” A jock with a face like sheet rock says, leaning in to bump fists with one of his team mates as a Kurt walks by, holding Sebastian’s hand, Puck walking casually beside them, laughing over something Nick had just said.

“Don’t get too close,” Puck leers, “you could catch it.” He laughs, draping one arm over Sebastian’s shoulder and blowing the jock a kiss.

“What the fuck, how is this happening?” The jock balked, unsure of what to do or say. He’s outnumbered, even with three jocks at his side, there’s nothing he can do in this moment.

“Get used to it, or get over it.” Kurt shoots back, rolling his eyes, though a sight at the end of the hall does make Kurt uncomfortable, Dave Karofsky, standing with Santana? “What fresh hell is this?” He mutters, nodding his head toward the two who stand conspiratorially close together, murmuring about something.

“Leave it, we don’t have time if we don’t get to the auditorium on time Wes will kill us.” Nick says, reaching out to put one hand on the small of Kurt’s back, urging him to turn to the right.

“You’re right.” Kurt shrugs, though he can’t help but steal one last glance over his shoulder at the odd coupling.

 

“I’m having a hard time believing this is our reality now.” Thad is sighing, sitting on the front of the stage holding his Warbler’s jacket, he’d stored it in a duffle bag, unwilling to part with it for too long.

“It’s not the end of the world, living like the rest of us.” Puck laughs, though there is no malice in his voice as he pats Thad on the shoulder gently. “Everyone okay? I volunteered to be your look out today, not that you need one but if it gets me out of another Rachel Berry versus Mercedes girl fight today I’m quick to volunteer.”

“Pity you don’t represent the blazer, your voice is killer man.” David says, high fiving Puck as he walks in from the wings and hops off the stage.

“I look better in leather.” Puck laughs, though for a moment he wishes The New Directions was more like the Warblers, a truly connected group dedicated to their craft, though he doesn’t exactly think of it with those precise words, it’s just a feeling. “Don’t let me stand in your way, I’m not spying you already beat us out.” He says when Wes casts him a curious look he can’t quite read.

“You wouldn’t be a bad addition.” Wes says, head cocked to one side.

“Not everyone can transfer to Dalton Wes.” Kurt laughs, though he’s suddenly seriously questioning that thought, if the Warbler’s wanted someone it would be easy to pull those strings. God, who had he become that money no longer seemed like an obstacle.

“I’d fail out on day two, I like coasting.” Puck shakes his head, plopping down in the front row as the Warbler’s laugh, beginning their stretching routine.

 

~

 

“Hey, wait up!” The voice calling out for Puck is accompanied by the click of cheap heels on the linoleum floors as Quinn jogs after him. It’s early, the Warbler’s haven’t even gotten to school yet, Puck only got there for an early morning run around the track, clear his head and all that jazz. So running into his ex straight out of the shower is the last thing he expects.

“Hey Q.” Puck turns, frowning slightly. It’s not that they avoid each other, not exactly, but they don’t really talk often, it’s difficult with so much history and so much fresh confusion after giving Beth away.

“Can we talk?” Quinn asks, her perfect cool composure faltering ever so slightly as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Sure, - is Beth okay?” he asks, tensing at the thought.

“Yes, she’s fine, I haven’t heard anything from Shelby for a little while anyways.” She shrugs, nodding her head towards the doors. “Outside.” She suggests, and though Puck hesitates, wondering if the Warbler’s and Kurt have shown up yet.

“I’m waiting on the guys.” Puck says as they walk out into the cold morning air, a few cars are parked in the lot but it’s mostly faculty.

“I know.” Quinn says, her tone souring a little.

“What?”

“Are you gay now?” Quinn asks, her lips forming a thin line as she crosses her arms over her chest to fight the chill. When Puck just stares at her frowning she shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. “If this is some prolonged way of messing with Kurt it’s not cool.” She adds lifting her chin defiantly.

“You know me better than that.” Puck almost laughs, offended and confused by her sudden accusations.

“Do I?” She shouts, her tone rising defiantly. “I don’t know you at all apparently, you used to be into me, you used to be straight! You got me pregnant and ruined my life and now you’re just gay?” Quinn looks like she is on the verge of tears, her body trembling from cold and rage. For a moment Puck wants to shout back but somehow, he thinks this might not be about him at all.

“Q, whatever I am, whatever I’m doing, or not doing…” Puck sighs, lifting a hand, running fingers through his damp Mohawk, brushing water droplets onto his jacket.

“I just- its like you don’t even care about – about everything you used to, it’s like you’re not even Puck anymore, Kurt calls you Noah should we all do that now?” She asks, truly shivering from the cold.

“Here.” Puck hands her his jacket, holding it out and scowling when she just stares at it angrily. “Just take the damn coat Quinn you’re cold as fuck.” He shouts, recalling all the stupid little arguments they’d had when hanging out behind Finn’s back.

“Fine.” She stamps her foot as she snatches the coat from him, but before it’s even on she’s burst into tears, standing there on the front steps of school, looking like a child dwarfed in Puck’s jacket.

“Quinn,” He lets out a sigh, stepping closer and pulling her to his chest in a hug. Even as she beats against his chest with her fists he holds her tight, letting her fall apart in his arms.

“I don’t know what’s going on anymore.” Quinn sobs, “I’m faking everything, faking being happy, faking being okay, I- I slept with Finn, Sam doesn’t know, he can’t know, but I don’t deserve him.” She weeps desperately.

Damn, Puck had bought into Quinn’s act, he hadn’t even thought twice about the way she was acting, she seemed happy and that had been a relief, but now, seeing her like this, hearing her sniffling into his shirt, it was clear that they had all dropped the ball. How was it no one noticed how deep into despair Quinn had sunk?

“You’re going to be okay, everything is going to be okay Quinn.” Puck murmurs, contemplating the irony of this moment. This is what Sebastian would do if Kurt was upset, this is what a real friend would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots has happened folks! How will Puck deal with knowing Quinn's secret?
> 
> What will happen with Dave? 
> 
> And what of Puck and Sebastian's conversation? Is there room in Sebastian and Kurt's relationship for their friend to become something more? Or will it threaten the promises they've made?


	44. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Real Chapter! But an update of what is coming. 
> 
>  
> 
> TIME JUMP TO SENIOR* YEAR AND REBUILT DALTON... and Kurtbastian trouble.

Having come in second place at Nationals, and spent the summer apart, Kurt and Sebastian are on uneasy footing, but what has happened to get them in such a state? 

The next chapter, coming very, very soon. Will fill you all in, sort of. 

Infidelity? 

 

Confusion?

Heartbreak?

 

Good lord my poor boys...


	45. TIME WARP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of Senior Year at DALTON!
> 
> What happened over the summer? 
> 
> Are the rumors true? 
> 
> ...is it too late for Sebastian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is brought to you by a break in my freaking out about grad school applications. And because I needed this more than you did, felt so good to get back to my boys, and make trouble, enjoy!

“I heard we get single Sebastian back this year.” This gets a rise out of the group of Dalton boys hanging out and catching up on gossip over fresh cups of coffee in the newly refurbished common area of Dalton’s dormitory.

“Not that he’d ever go for you,” his friend laughs back, looking around the room for any chance of catching a glimpse of the other junior and senior boys, it would do them no good to pine after someone who wasn’t single, but hell if Kurt and Sebastian’s split wasn’t some of the best news to non-warbler boys who hadn’t truly gotten to appreciate the pair what with them running off to public school to finish out their sophomore years. “But Sebastian being single better mean his ex-paramour is back in the mix too, did you see the video from Nationals, I think half our class came out.”

“Not the right half.” A tall boy with dark rimmed glasses adds, shaking his head. “If Kurt’s single he won’t be for long, I mean, not if he doesn’t want it.”

“Palmer Erkins if you don’t shut your fat mouth I’ll shut it for you.” Nick’s voice cuts through the din as he shoulders his way through the taller boys to find the gossiping gaggle draped over beautiful new leather couches. Despite his harsh words Nick’s smile is in place, though whether it’s a politicians strategic smile or a genuine one none of the boys can tell just yet.

“Don’t be jealous Nicky,” Palmer, the boy with dark glasses and a mess of dark hair says, reaching forward clasp Nick’s hand firmly. “Just a little gossip, but now that you’re here you could do us a favor and set the record straight.”

“Setting any of you straight would take far too much of my time.” Nick rolls his eyes, but his smile turns a bit warmer, he’s known Palmer Erkins since they were children, the boy hadn’t decided to come out until over the summer and it seemed he was more than a little eager to broadcast himself to the whole of their senior class. But as Palmer winces a little at his words Nick pats the taller boy’s arm, leaning close. “Too soon? I hope the parental units are taking it well enough.”

“My parents have my sisters wedding to distract them, and gran only made one remark about setting me straight.” Palmer’s smile returns to its normal bright smile as he turns back to his friends with an arm around Nick’s shoulders.

“Is it true?” Martin, another one of Nick’s country club acquaintances, asks as he sets his coffee cup aside. “Is Kurt single?”

“Spreading rumors already, and to think I’d missed you lot while experiencing the many joys of slushie facials and restricted rehearsal space.” Nick rolls his eyes as he perches on the edge of one oversized chairs.

“I saw Sebastian in Paris, I didn’t see Kurt there.” Palmer adds, biting his lip when Nick cast him a sidelong glance that wordlessly expresses his earnest desire for this conversation not to be happening. “I mean he could have been, around.” Palmer finishes, wondering honestly what had gone down between the star couple, the Warbler’s lovebirds.

“This seriously can’t be what’s passing for stimulating conversation nowadays.” Sebastian Smythe looks a dangerous sexy beast, with tan, sun kissed skin showing through the unbuttoned collar of his crisp fitted shirt, long lean legs clad in tight jeans and sunglasses sliding down just enough to reveal a dark twinkle in his green eyes. “Nickels, are you letting the children misbehave?” Sebastian can’t help but laugh as he pulls Nick to him for a tight hug. “Senior year, and we’re finally back in these hallowed halls.”

“I’m not sure they’re still hallowed, but at least they aren’t hollow anymore.” Nick groans at his own joke before Sebastian can even tease him playfully. “Okay that was bad, I know it was bad but seriously the dorms are so much nicer now.”

“Is Jeff getting settled in yours?” Sebastian asks. To all those in their company, Sebastian seems not to have a care in the world, all those excluding Nick, who still hasn’t had a real talk with Sebastian regarding the very topic of conversation he’d just walked in on.

“He’s taking a bath.” Nick replies simply, not wanting to shift the conversation onto his relationship when Sebastian is the one who has a lot of explaining to do if any of this gossip is real. “Excuse us boys,” Nick says rather abruptly, taking hold of Sebastian’s elbow tightly and steering him out of the middle of the common room and leading him towards what had once been a private hall, now however a door stood in his way, frustrating his plan.

“How did you know?” Sebastian says, his cool exterior shifting as he slides his glasses off of his face and pulls keys from his pocket.

“Wait, this is your room?” Nick scowls a little as he eyes the giant door. “How the hell did you get this all to yourself, and don’t say nepotism I play that game too.” Nick laughed, brow furrowed.

“It’s not much bigger than the others, it was originally going to be a suite for Alistair but since he and Paul are very happy with their new house they converted it into several different dorm rooms, I just happen to be lucky enough to get the great door.” Sebastian says, shouldering the door open to lead Nick into the corner room of the dormitory, steps led up to a slightly raised level, a large queen bed sat in the far corner of the large room, cream coverlet drawing the eye in a room shinning with wooden walls and a high arched ceiling.

“Yeah, this is incredibly unfair, although I will admit my room is a little bigger, if you don’t count the head space but I’m sharing mine, this is unfair for one person.” Nick blurts the words out without thinking, though they seem to knock a bit of the wind out of Sebastian’s sails. Crossing his arms over his chest Sebastian raised two perfectly arched brows before throwing his arms open wide to gesture around the room.

“It’s not just for me,” Sebastian’s voice rises unsteadily as he swings his arms in the least graceful gesture Nick has ever seen his friend use.

“Oh thank fucking god.” Nick laughs, sitting on the bench at the end of the large bed. “When you stopped responding this summer I tried to reach Kurt and between the two of you going radio silent,” Nick trails off, looking up at Sebastian sharply, noting his friend’s awkward posture. “All you said was that you’d be in Paris, so when I got there I called Kurt, but when he picked up he said-“

“Kurt wasn’t in Paris.” Sebastian says, sighing slightly as he wipes his palms over his thighs, leaning back on the antique double desk behind him. “But that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to be roommates.”

“Roommates with one bed?” Nick says, fingers toying with the fringe dangling off the cushioned bench nervously. “Sam said Kurt went camping with him and some of the New Directions crew for most of August, but I can’t imagine Kurt choosing camping over Paris.”

“Don’t hold back just ask what you want to ask.” Sebastian’s jaw is set, teeth clenched as he stares at the ornate oriental carpet spread across the hardwood floor.

“Did he choose to stay or did you choose for him?” Nick asks, though it wasn’t what he’d intended to ask when he’d opened his mouth, he’d meant to ask why Kurt spent the last of the summer with Noah Puckerman, but the more he thought about it the more confusing this situation seemed to be. Why would Sebastian get a queen sized bed to share with Kurt if Kurt had broken his heart and left him for Puckerman? The whole thing reeks of one of Sebastian’s impulsive, and usually incredibly poorly thought out plans.

“I-“ Sebastian’s head snaps up and he frowns, lips pursed in thought. “It wasn’t really, I didn’t tear up his ticket or anything.” Sebastian says.

“I’m sorry.” Nick murmurs, surprised, confused, had he really been so blind as to see Kurt pulling away from Sebastian? And if that was the case, this wasn’t going to go well, Kurt would need a new dorm room, if he was coming back… McKinley wasn’t unsafe anymore, not the way it was before, when Kurt hadn’t had anyone, if he stayed, it would be for Puck. Shit this was all going to hell fast. “I guess that’s why Kurt didn’t call me back.” Nick spits his words out, anger growling in his gut, how could Kurt break Sebastian’s heart? It didn’t make any sense but it pissed him off.

“He didn’t call you because he was camping, not because he’s a bad friend.” Sebastian counters, looking a little confused by Nick’s reaction.

“I know you guys had some sort of- thing with Puckerman all spring, but Kurt…”

“Stop, calm down. I said I didn’t rip up his ticket but-“ Sebastian groaned. “But you were right in the first place it was my fault, I told him to stay, I told him we should take some, some time apart before senior year. I mean we were living so close together for so long, but I didn’t have an excuse to stay all summer in his bedroom. Besides, he spent the first half the summer working all the time in his dads shop, with Puck.” Sebastian’s voice shook a little. “I get that he wanted to work to help his dad and pay for some of his tuition but…”

“You offered to pay it yourself didn’t you.” Nick says, his tone cautious, he doesn’t want to accuse Sebastian of making Kurt feel like a rent boy, but he knew how his friend’s mind worked well enough to be able to guess where things started to really go wrong.

“He could have just taken a job with my mother for the summer, he really didn’t like the idea of me just paying for everything, and I think he was worried about his dad, Burt hasn’t been feeling great, but I made it about us, I was sure if I told him we should take a break until Dalton starts up he’d argue, or he’d come to the airport last minute…” Sebastian laughs bitterly. “He had a ticket already, but – he just asked me to clarify what taking a break meant. I felt like he was just waiting for permission to sleep with Puck. I lost my temper, told him he could do whatever or whoever he wants.”

“And you thought he’d chase you to the airport after you basically told him you were going to Paris to sleep with other people?” Nick asks, glaring up at his idiot best friend. God Sebastian was thick when it came to feelings.

“I didn’t cheat on Kurt.” Sebastian says, though his anger is muffled by confusion. “I never intended to, I couldn’t.”

“Sebastian, telling him he could fuck whoever he wants because you’re on a break and he isn’t invited to Paris with you anymore sounds an awful lot like you told him you didn’t want him to be with you in Paris, or at all for the rest of the summer.” Nick says, letting out a long sigh and dropping his head in his hands. “Why didn’t you call me when this was happening, I just don’t understand this, why did you do it?”

Moving on shaky legs Sebastian lowers himself down onto the bench beside Nick. Why the hell had he done this? It had seemed like a better plan than just sitting back and watching Kurt slip away from him. Kurt had called him twice before he left and after they spoke, and Sebastian hadn’t picked up the damn phone, at least not for Kurt. He’d answered when Puck had called, but he hadn’t let the man get a word in, he’d just mumbled something incoherent about taking care of Kurt, making him happier than Sebastian seemed to be able to, and hung up the phone. Puck was a good guy, as much as it made Sebastian’s blood boil to think of him, they’d been friends, good friends. And, there’d been that one, strange night.

It hadn’t progressed past kissing, Puck hadn’t pushed for anything more from the two of them, but it hadn’t felt right, after Puck stopped coming up to their room, and Kurt seemed withdrawn from him too. It wasn’t like they’d actually had a damn threesome, maybe that would have been a smarter idea; sex could just be sex, but intimacy…

“I didn’t do it to give Kurt the opportunity to be with Puck if that was what he wanted, if it would make him truly happy.” Sebastian says softly. “I was going to say that was why but- I think I did it because I was scared and I thought he’d fight me on the whole idea, I wanted him to argue and fight for me, for us.” Sebastian let out a low, sad, growl sound. “When I say it out loud it’s- it’s so selfish and mean.”

“It was stupid.” Nick says, putting an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders as best he could with short arms. “But, maybe Kurt only agreed to letting you go without him because he thought it was the only way not to lose you for a lot longer than a couple of weeks.”

“Alistair said Kurt’s enrolled, and hasn’t put in any requests for a different roommate, but I don’t know if he even wants this anymore.”

“Do you want this, do you love him?” Nick’s voice is so soft Sebastian isn’t sure he’s heard him right.

“I love him, I don’t know what happened to me this summer but I became needy and jealous and it made me even worse at this than usual.”

“Yeah, from now on you run your big decisions by me. I know you don’t like to share your feelings but it can’t be worse than this.”

 

 

 

 

Pulling back Noah keeps one hand on the back of Kurt’s neck, staring down into those blue eyes, watching as Kurt’s expression goes from anxiety and pain to the perfect mask of a trained performer. God if it doesn’t make his gut twist to Kurt hiding some part of himself again.

“You sure you don’t want a hand with these bags?” Puck asks, releasing Kurt’s neck to slide his hand down the boys back, pulling him into a fierce hug. “Call me, let me know how you are, and if you can’t call right away text me, I can come get you if you change your mind.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Kurt sighs, “But I really don’t know what I would do without you, I’ll text, and call, and come visit you soon.” Kurt shifts a little nervously as he pulls back. “Okay now like we said, you just have to drive away before I change my mind, you promised.

“I know I promised, but I’m not liking this deal, you have no idea what you’re walking in to.” Puck says, glaring up at Dalton, how the hell had this place sprung up so quickly again, money, it could make a break the world.

“Drive.” Kurt says grimly, reaching for his rolling trunk and setting his sights on the rebuilt Dalton steps, it doesn’t feel like coming home.

 

“Kurt! Puck said you were here.” Blaine’s voice reaches Kurt as soon as he reaches the bottom of the ornately carved stairs.

“I wouldn’t let him carry the bags in.” Kurt shrugs, throwing one arm around Blaine’s neck to pull the boy into a warm hug.

“I helped you on your first day and I’m helping you now.” Blaine grins, lifting Kurt’s heavier bag easily. “I’m just doing this to show off.”

“You cad,” Kurt laughs, following after Blaine. “You got really tan, I spent three weeks camping, and to clarify I am not talking glamping, and I think I’m one shade more golden, but I know I did not expose myself to the ever present threat of skin cancer.” Kurt realizes he’s beginning to ramble and tries to shake off his rising nerves.

“Thanks, I had an amazing end to my summer, cabin by a lake with my cousins, finally got to unwind.” When Blaine flashes Kurt a smile it’s hard for him not to think of the confident boy who’d pulled him down a corridor that had since burned to a crisp. His mind tries to wander into the what might have happened real of escapism, at least then he wouldn’t be walking into the strange unknown of Sebastian’s domain. But, the idea of erasing Sebastian in what if games still stung too sharply. Depending on what he was about to walk in to on the other side of that door however, maybe he’d be dreaming of lobotomies to erase the past. God he was being melodramatic now, time to snap on your head Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

“Wait, here?” Kurt glances from Blaine to the ridiculously large wooden door.

“That’s the number on your papers.” Blaine says, puffing a little as he waits for Kurt to open the door so he can set his bag down.

“Great.” The last thing Kurt needs is some weird dorming situation on top of the incredibly weird roommate situation. But when he walks in it takes him a moment to register the one thing in the room that actually should stand out to him, the bed, just like the one they’d lost in the fire. But more to the point, one bed, one bed, double desk, and a damn walk in closet. It was going to hurt to give this up, why hadn’t Sebastian just had Kurt put with someone else, what was the point of seeing this now, why did Sebastian want to kick him while he’s already crawling in the mud.

“You okay?” Blaine asks, patting Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s just like your other room.” Blaine’s obviously clueless smile does little to lift Kurt’s heart.

“Yeah, don’t bother with the bag you can leave it by the door, I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.” Kurt’s urge to pull out his phone and get Puck to come back for him is outweighed only by the anger and confusion coiling darkly in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'm being an ass, Puck and Kurt??? Can I do that to you guys, to myself... I'm evil, but I love you and these boys will always find their way.


	46. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVES!!!
> 
> Somethings are better left unsaid. somethings are impossible to resist.

“I’d usually just offer you my room but I’ve got a single this year, still only one bed.” Blaine sighs, leaning against the door, eyes taking in the glow of Kurt’s silhouette in the softly lit room. “But for tonight if you need somewhere to stay we can make it work, I promise no funny stuff.” Blaine says, propping his chin on the back of Kurt’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Kurt’s chest.

“Thanks Blaine.” Kurt murmurs, tipping his head back to lean into the shorter boys embrace.

“As much as I want to comfort you, honestly, I really don’t want to be standing here holding you when Sebastian walks in.” Blaine laughs softly, running a hand through Kurt’s hair, trying to breathe in without being creepy before pulling back gently, keeping one hand on Kurt’s back to prevent the boy from falling, he barely seems steady on his feet.

“When did you get so smart?” Kurt laughs softly. “I just don’t know what I was expecting, not this, certainly not this.” Against his better judgment Kurt takes a few steps further into the room, fingers lifting to caress the beautiful mahogany finish of the four-post bed.

Sebastian had brought all of this together, but had he done it for them, or to kick-start his new single life in style. Only, it all felt so, well so to Kurt’s taste, so to his exact specifications for what he’d dreamed their room to be when they’d gotten over the gloom of the fire and begun to rebuild Dalton in their dreams.

“Do you want me to stay? Or do you want to come to dinner with me, I think everyone’s down there…” Blaine says, shifting a little on his feet.

“Puck and I ate, Sebastian, he didn’t pick up when I called, but he did when I used Puck’s phone, he practically told me, thinking I was Puck, that he could have me, like he didn’t care.” Kurt says, feeling that strange discomfort in his stomach twisting again. “But you can go, I’ll be fine for now, and you’re just down the hall right?”

“Yeah, I’ll leave the door unlocked, if you need anything just head on in, well, knock if it’s late but I sleep in pajamas so you should be fine.” Blaine pauses before sweeping Kurt into a tight quick hug. “Let me know if you need anything, promise?”

Nodding Kurt walks Blaine to the door and watches as his friend disappears along the corridor. Only a few boys have returned from dinner, they sit in the common area draped over chairs, glancing his way with curiosity when he lingers too long, unsure of where to go from there. Needing privacy he closes the door with a soft click before back into the lavish room, heart racing, fingers trembling.

 

~

Leaning heavily against the steering wheel of his Ford pick-up Puck lets his mind wander as soft rock jams play over the crackling stereo. God he’s being stupid, he should have at least started the drive back but instead he’s parked a half-mile down the road from Dalton lingering in a gas station parking lot chain smoking, ignoring the cigarette Kurt had given him to help him quit. He needs the real fire now; the burning heat makes the slight chill of summers end feel a little less daunting.

The sudden peel of his cell phone ringing makes him jump, nearly dropping his cigarette on his jeans before he manages to calm his nerves and fumble the phone open.

“Everything okay Kurt?” Despite nerves he manages to keep his tone even, though that might be due to the fact that he’d hiked down a damn mountain, then driven three hours so Kurt could pick up his things, and another forty to Dalton to drop him off.

_“I don’t know.” Kurt sounds like he’s trying too hard to sound calm, afraid to actually let his emotions show as always._

“Tell me about it, tell me everything, tell me what you want.”

 

~

 

“What do you mean Kurt’s stuff is gone?” Blaine asks, pacing the hall outside of Sebastian’s room as the taller boy stands in the doorframe, long frame ridged and uncomfortable.

“Exactly what I said Blaine, what did he say to you? Did he say he was leaving?” Despite Sebastian’s attempt to sound quip there’s no steel in his tone, only barely disguised terror.

“I thought he’d come to my room if he wasn’t going to wait to talk to you, but you freaked him out, no explanation, you just dumped him and then when he showed up he found his dream room, one bed Sebastian? If you were going to make him get another roommate you could have at least told the school so he had somewhere else to go.” Blaine unleashed his anger in a short burst, crossing his arms over his chest. But instead of glowering over him Sebastian only shrinks back further, shoulders slumped, posture completely crumbling. “This is usually where you yell at me you know.” Blaine says, feeling confused, but lowering his voice so as not to be overheard standing there in the hall where anyone could be eavesdropping.

“You don’t get it.” Sebastian sighs. “I didn’t think we were actually broken up, I never imagined any of this, besides I said we’d be back once school started.”

“Then why did you tell Puck he could have him?” Blaine asks, pushing into Sebastian’s room and pulling the door closed behind him.

“Wait,” Sebastian stares at Blaine darkly, confusion making him at a loss for words. “I- I don’t understand, Puck told you what I said- I didn’t mean it I was just so upset that Kurt didn’t fight me on it, and Puck didn’t say anything, be just hung up.”

“Probably because it wasn’t Puck.” Blaine groans as he sits on the bench at the end of the bed with a sigh, rubbing his temples. What the hell is he doing helping Sebastian try to get Kurt back? Not long ago he would have told Sebastian to back the fuck off and leave Kurt alone only… that would only hurt Kurt further.

“Kurt used his phone?” Sebastian’s green eyes went bright in the soft light as he slumped down beside Blaine.

“Yeah, so you can imagine how he feels coming back to find all of this, you haven’t even spoken in weeks.”

“He didn’t have a phone up the mountain.” Sebastian says, rubbing his eyes.

“He did, it was just off most of the time, solar charger on his phone.” Blaine admits.

“Do you think- do you think he’s with Puck now?” Sebastian asks, hating how vulnerable he feels, especially with Blaine, with Nick it was different Nick was his best fucking friend Blaine was, well actually Blaine was actually being a good friend. Not that Sebastian deserved his kindness.

“Look, he might be, but we both know he belongs at Dalton, so try and reach out to him, talk to him. If you want to actually fix this mess you’ll need to fight for him, you hurt him.”

“Maybe he’s better off without me.” Sebastian shudders at his own words.

“Now isn’t the time to feel sorry for yourself, he’s miserable, you’re fucking miserable, and I’m not about to lose one of my best friends, or transfer to public school to spend time with him so you owe it to all the Warbler’s to find him.” Blaine stands, this is too awkward, too weird, he needs to finish unpacking anyways.

“Blaine?” Sebastian’s voice catches him before he reaches the door. “Sorry, for all the shit, Kurt’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

“I am.” Kurt’s voice seems far off as he pushes the door open gently, his lips pressed into a thin nervous line, fingers trilling nervously against his sides. He doesn’t have any bags with him; in one hand he holds his phone with white knuckles.

“Hey.” Blaine says, standing awkwardly between Sebastian and Kurt, wishing he could squeeze by without it being awkward. “Where are your things, you’re not leaving are you? We kind of need you.” Blaine asks, “we got nervous when we couldn’t find them here or in my room.” When Blaine says we Kurt’s eyebrow quirks slightly but he almost smiles.

“I put them in the closet.” Kurt shrugs, gesturing to the large walk in closet on the far side of the room. “To get them out of the way, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Kurt struggles to sound normal as he lets out one breathy laugh.

“Blaine, can we have a minute?” Sebastian asks, and from his soft tone Blaine knows it’s a genuine request, not a command.

“Sure, you both know where to find me, if you need anything.” With that Blaine makes a hasty retreat, closing the door behind him firmly. When he catches sight of Nick in the hall he makes a b-line for him, not wanting anything to interrupt the two boys in the room behind him. They had a lot to discuss, and the outcome could greatly influence the rest of their lives as well.

 

“I am a colossal idiot.” Sebastian says, head in his hands, as he can no longer take in the sight of Kurt’s shimmery blue eyes. If he keeps looking at that beautiful boy, skin kissed with summer’s glow, he’ll burst into tears or throw himself at into those arms and ravish him, and both ideas are fucking terrible.

“Sometimes.” Kurt shrugs, setting his phone aside on the table by the door before taking a few tentative steps forward. “But are you saying that because you messed up and forgot to tell the school I need a roommate transfer, or because you’re feeling guilty for all the drunken meaningless flings you had in Paris?” Kurt’s tone is light, but stinging.

“I didn’t cheat on you.” Sebastian says, almost angry as he looks up at Kurt, brow furrowed.

“It wouldn’t have been cheating, you told me to do whoever I want, so I assumed you did the same.” Kurt’s voice cracks a little as he turns, unable to look at Sebastian.

“Because I felt like you didn’t even care that I said we should take a break, I thought you’d fight for us, not follow Puck up a mountain, but, I was stupid, I mean really stupid, I thought you wanted Puck and I should have swept you off your feet and taken you with me but I was scared you’d be distant again.”

“Sebastian I wasn’t being distant I was working so I would have the time to take off and go with you-“

“Please, let me finish, I know it was you on the phone.” Sebastian grimaces when Kurt turns to stare at him, anger written across his features. “I didn’t know it at the time!” He corrects, “I love you, I love you so much I get stupid, really stupid and insecure.” Sebastian stands, walking slowly towards Kurt. “Please don’t leave.”

“Where would I go Sebastian?” Kurt asks, his mind reeling from everything Sebastian has just confessed.

“So you’ll stay? Please?” Sebastian’s hand shakes as he raises it to cup Kurt’s damp cheek in his palm. Although Kurt flinches at the first touch of Sebastian’s skin against his own he can’t resist the familiar pull that has always drawn him to Sebastian.

“Bas,” Kurt murmurs, fingers curling into the front of Sebastian’s shirt. “I’ve spent three weeks without you,” He swallows nervously.

“And that’s all my fault, I spent three weeks kicking myself while Quentin helped me get my head on straight.” He pulls Kurt close against him. “I don’t know- I don’t know what happened after I left, I know what I did was cruel, and I don’t blame you for anything you might have done, just tell me- if there’s a chance you still love me.”

“Shut up.” Kurt’s words came through a soft sound that could have been a laugh or a sob before he pushes up onto his toes and presses his lips to Sebastian’s. Icy shivers tingle up his spine as Sebastian holds him closer, lips parting, tongues exploring heat and desire as vibrant and real as it has always been.

“I love you.” Sebastian murmurs, pulling away even as Kurt attempts to tug off his button down shirt with desperate fingers. “Please tell me it’s not too late.”

“You broke my heart, again.” Kurt admits, dropping his gaze.

“I broke my own heart too, stupidly, and it was all my own doing.” Sebastian lifts Kurt’s chin, needing to gaze into those baby blues, but the sight of pain, confusion in Kurt’s eyes nearly breaks him down. “I was terrified you were getting tired of me, and there was Puck, also my fault, for pushing that, I’ve made so many mistakes and broken so many promises to you.” His fingers fall from Kurt’s chin as the weight of his many mistakes begins to pull at him.

“Not all the mistakes were yours.” Kurt catches Sebastian’s hand and pulls it to his lips.

“Let me make this up to you?” Sebastian asks, eyes closing softly as Kurt’s lips press against his knuckles, so soft and lush that he wants to slide his finger against their pillowy flesh.

“Fuck me.” Kurt says, sucking one of Sebastian’s fingers into his mouth before walking them towards the bed, shoving Sebastian down on it and crawling on top of him, straddling his waist. “I’ve missed every inch of your skin, missed the way you feel against me, inside me.” Kurt’s words come in a heated rush as he tugs at Sebastian’s buttons.

Somewhere, deep in the back of Sebastian’s mind a small voice is telling him to take this slow, stop this and discuss the many complications, things left unsaid. But desire outweighs fear, outweighs the biting curiosity begging him to ask what happened up on the mountain. Sure he’d practically told Kurt to fuck Noah, and then again on the phone, but the thought of that only flamed the need to bury himself in Kurt and erase the memory of anyone else’s touch.

“Undo your shirt before I rip off those buttons.” Sebastian growls, already working on Kurt’s skinny jeans, thankful for the boys lack of belt and accessories in general because he can’t wait to be skin on skin with his lover.

This time, unlike the first time in their original Dalton bed they don’t take it slow. Spreading Kurt on his fingers, slick with Lube, Sebastian swallows down the length of Kurt’s cock, free hand cupping his balls as Kurt arches on the bed, gasping for air between lofty cries of pleasure.

With his own cock hard and pulsing between his thighs Sebastian tries his best not to wonder if he should slip a condom over his cock. They’d set aside the use after Sebastian was tested months before but had Kurt fucked someone else? Did he believe Sebastian had been faithful?

“Baby,” Sebastian asks, green eyes still blown wide with pleasure as he slides his lips free of Kurt’s cock to speak sluggishly. “Do you want me to use a condom?” The question catches Kurt off guard, making his brow knit together. If Sebastian had condoms then he intended to sleep around didn’t he? Or he thought Kurt had, or- fuck it these weren’t the thoughts he wanted racing through his head right now.

“It’s just been me?” he asks in a small voice, unable to meet Sebastian’s gaze.

“Yes,” Sebastian nods, sliding a hand up Kurt’s abs, god when had they become so defined? Months of working in the shop had done wonders to an already wonderfully lithe body.

“Then no, I trust you, and it’s still only ever been you inside me.” Kurt says, doing his best not to thin of how specific the wording of that remark might sound to Sebastian.

Words, thoughts, fears become meaningless far off memories as Sebastian’s hands grip the back of Kurt’s thighs, holding them up and open as his cock breaches the ring of Kurt’s hole.

Kurt lets out a slight gasp, thrashing his head to one side and lifting his hips to alleviate the sudden twinge of pain from such a thick intrusion. It’s been so long, maybe not by normal standards but for them, nearly a month feels like a lifetime of missed moments. Once Sebastian is fully inside, his eyes rolling back ever so slightly, he leans over Kurt, one leg propped over his shoulder being stretched as he presses their lips together, stooped awkwardly in this position to manage to bite at Kurt’s lips as he eases out half way and begins to push in and out again, a steady slow pace as Kurt’s whimpers tell him not to rush.

“More,” Kurt manages against Sebastian’s lips, his fingers clutching at his muscled back.

It’s all Sebastian can do not to slam himself in to the hilt like an eager virgin. God Kurt feels exquisitely tight and hot around his pulsing cock, he can’t help but drive himself in further, harder, seeking that spot that makes Kurt an absolute mess beneath him.

Through the heavy slap of their bodies joining again and again in desperation Sebastian thinks he hears Kurt’s gasps shaping the words I love you, but he’s upright now, holding one of Kurt’s ankles over his shoulder while he keeps his other leg pressed to the bed with a heavy hand on his inner thigh, keeping him open as he slams in again and again, watching Kurt’s body jerk as he rams his prostate harder with each thrust.

Kurt flips them suddenly, knocking the wind out of Sebastian as he’s toppled to the side of the bed, head hanging off the side as Kurt leans down, pulling him forward to seal their lips in a rough kiss as he begins to undulate in small circles atop Sebastian’s cock.

“I love you, god you feel so fucking good Kurt.” Sebastian groans, jerking his hips up to meet Kurt’s movements, thrusting into him impossibly deep, but he needs control of this moment, needs to feel their bodies entwined from head to toe. “Get on your back.” He urges, dark eyes burning like mythical green pools.

Kurt whines at the loss of being filled but does as he’s told eagerly, clutching the blankets beneath him as Sebastian climbs up his body, teasing the head of his cock against Kurt’s hole slowly. It almost hurts as Sebastian enters him at this angle, eliciting a sharp little sob from Kurt’s lips as Sebastian lowers himself over the boy, wrapping one arm around his torso to enclose a fist around Kurt’s cock. Still slick with lube it feels like heaven, Sebastian fucking into him above, Kurt’s cock driving ever harder into Sebastian’s palm. They cum like this, gasping, Kurt finishing first, Sebastian letting himself go, thrusting wildly until the twitch of Kurt’s cock fighting another spell of pleasure, and the cry of his lovers high voice throw him over the edge. Filling Kurt with seamen to the bursting point, collapsing against his beautifully shimmering body, Sebastian vows silently to never let anything tear him away from Kurt again, not even his own stupidity.

“Love you,” Kurt murmurs when they are curled chest to chest a few minutes later, Sebastian holding Kurt a little too hard with fingers unwilling to loosen their grip despite how he tries.

“I love you, stay, with me, in our room and I’ll make everything right again, I promise.” Sebastian sighs.

“I didn’t fuck Noah.” Kurt says in the same satiated voice he had just admitted his love in. Although Kurt remains calm as he speaks Sebastian’s heart begins to hammer hard enough for the both of them.

“I- I don’t have the right to ask.” Sebastian says in a wobbly voice. “Did- did anything happen though?”

“Do you really want to know?” Kurt asks, sighing as though he sounds just a little annoyed.

“I just want to know if you will be my boyfriend again.” Sebastian says, forcing himself to ignore the way Kurt shifts a little back from his tight grip.

“If we were really only on a break, then yes. But don’t go pulling a Rachel and Ross on me, I didn’t sleep with anyone else but I might have kissed a couple of people, it was the McKinley kids on a mountain trip we played spin the bottle, and I slept beside other people-“ Kurt slides away and sits up, pulling his knees to his chest. “I was so confused, and hurt, I love you more than anything and when you uninvited me I felt like- like you were just moving on.”

“I know. I know I was an idiot.” Sebastian says, sitting up beside Kurt although he doesn’t dare reach for him.

“You have to talk to Puck, have to make him understand that you didn’t mean all that you said, you two were always good at talking and- and he deserves an explanation too.” Kurt says, looking as though he might cry. “He was there for me, but he defended you too, he didn’t try and take advantage and although he comforted me in a more than friendly way we didn’t fuck.” Kurt says, brushing a tear that had broken free to slide down his crimson blushed cheek.

“I’ll do anything you want.” Sebastian says, hand trembling as he places it on Kurt’s knee. “I thought you were tired of me, and I know that was stupid but when you didn’t fight me, I should have known that what I said was cruel and left you no room to really fight but I thought it meant you wanted to be rid of me.”

“I wanted to be with you, only you, what did you expect me to do show up and try to go to Paris with you after you told me to go fuck whoever I want?” Kurt laughs, though it isn’t bitter. “Even I’m not that desperate.”

“But I am.” Sebastian interjects, pulling Kurt’s hands into his own. “I was so desperate for you to choose me, only me and I thought, I thought you’d see how scared I was and fight for us, but instead I just panicked and acted like my old cold self.” Sebastian says, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands. “You’re the only one I want, the only one I’ve ever truly needed.”

“Then you’ll just have to keep proving that to me won’t you.” Kurt says, smiling a little mischievously.

“Every second of every damn day.” Sebastian nods, laughing too, relief flooding his veins.

“The rumor mill is running wild out there, I’ve been asked out twice from numbers I don’t know and three times on Facebook from other students.”

“Me too.” Sebastian laughs again, kissing Kurt’s soft reddened lips. “Seems we will have to break a few hearts.

“We’re good at that.” Kurt chuckles. “Don’t we have a Warbler’s performance on the new staircase at ten, right before curfew?” Kurt asks, blinking to see the clock.

“And rehearsal in, twenty minutes, think you can walk?” Sebastian winks, finally beginning to feel a bit like his old self.

“If not you can carry me in, if only I had a crown, we are the reigning champions.” Kurt smiles, stretching leisurely.

“In more ways than one.” Sebastian smiles. “Now where is your uniform we’d better at least try and be on time, Nick and Blaine are probably pacing outside our door as we speak.

“Come on, I’m sure they’d have heard our reconciling by now.” Kurt laughs but Sebastian shakes his heads.

“Oh no darling, sound proof enforced walls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking better... but what happened up that mountain? Will our lovers be able to trust each other again? Will newly interested parties plot against our boys?


	47. Leaving Summer Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is closer to 3 chapters all in one but I figure thats better than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of this and that and and references to the summer, still working on grad school applications sorry its been so long loves. 
> 
> Also establishing some new characters, I'll have faces for them soon, actors to wrap your minds around :)

“How am I supposed to get through the day without you?” Sebastian smiles as Kurt adjusts his tie, standing pitched forward on his toes.

“We can’t be in all of the exact same classes forever.” Kurt laughs, smoothing his fingers down Sebastian’s tie. “I forgot how much I love seeing you in uniform.” Kurt presses his lips softly to the underside of Sebastian’s chin, eliciting a low grown from his lover, but he pulls back. “Hey, none of that, I’m not missing breakfast on the first day of class.”

“But I barely got to suck you off this morning.” Sebastian hums, hands sliding down to cup Kurt’s ass in his hands.

“I believe we covered all the desired bases, you had me nearly worn out before the sun rose.” Kurt can’t keep from smiling so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkle.

“I missed you,” Sebastian says, kneading Kurt’s ass in his hands, making the smaller boy yelp. “Still a little sore?” Sebastian asks, gently massaging now.

“Whether or not you’re in all of my classes you’ll constantly be on my mind.” Kurt chuckles, leaning into Sebastian’s broad chest. “Wish I’d come down the mountain earlier, we could have had days without interruption.”

“I’m just glad you came back down, I’ve never driven anyone up a mountain before.” Sebastian winces at his words, cradling Kurt’s head in his hand.

“Usually you just drive me up the walls.” Kurt chuckles. “We’d better get going, I need a parfait and maybe a whole plate of French toast just to get my energy back up.”

 

~

“It’s not like I’m not happy for them.” Martin, the country club boy with floppy golden hair remarks, leaning closer to Palmer and Nick. “But a few of us were sort of looking forward to getting a chance with blue eyes.”

“You’re discussing my best friends, I’d watch your tone.” Nick says casually, spooning honey into his tea with a glazed look in his eyes that suggests he probably had one too many glasses of whiskey the night before.

“We aren’t the only ones disappointed.” Palmer says, lowering his voice slightly. “Digby was after Sebastian in Paris.” Palmer adjusts his thick glasses, pushing them further up his nose as he glances around the dinning hall. “Sebastian seemed completely out of sorts, he was partying with Asher,” Palmer taps his nose, indicating that he’d seen the Smythe brothers snorting blow in the dingy back rooms of some Parisian night club. Nick stiffens at these words, remembering a Sebastian from freshmen year who had nearly gotten himself shipped off to rehab.

“Don’t spread that around.” Nick huffs, brows furrowed.

“Sorry, but Sebastian was trashed when I saw him, and Digby was all over him.” Palmer says, lowering his gaze. “Sebastian didn’t seem interested or anything, but he also didn’t look like he was in any state to make a conscious decision.” Palmer says, glancing back up into Nick’s steely eyes.

“You’re talking about something very serious.” Martin says softly, tossing back his mop of hair.

“Sebastian didn’t say anything about this.” Nick says, tugging at his tie to loosen it.

“I doubt he’d remember it anyways, by the time I left he and Asher were back in their private room, I don’t know if Digby was with them, the sun was almost up, but I won’t tell anyone if you want me to keep it quiet.” Palmer says nervously.

“I don’t want to stir up any trouble.” Nick groans. “It’s a new year, practically a new Dalton, lets try and make it a fresh start, if anything comes up I’ll talk to Sebastian but please just keep this between us.”

“Sure thing Nick.” Palmer says while Martin nods nervously, they all fall silent as the doors to the dining room swing open, admitting Kurt and Sebastian, late to breakfast but looking dapper as ever in their pressed uniforms. It’s not like a hush falls over the dining hall or anything, but there is a notable change in the hall as heads turn to take in the sight of Sebastian and Kurt walking side by side towards their friends.

“Behave yourselves will you?” Nick says with a short laugh as he stands to greet the pair. “Finally decided to join us?” He laughs, pulling Kurt’s bag from his shoulder and depositing it in the chair beside him.

“I miss the benches.” Sebastian says, eyeing the new dinning hall furniture with a look of suspicion.

“Don’t worry I’ll still sit in your lap when we run out of room.” Kurt winks, biting his lip when Sebastian’s eyes widen in obvious pleasure. The blush that creeps over his face reaches all the way up to his ears as he notices the only slightly familiar faces staring up at them at the table. He’d grown so used to sitting with the Warblers that seeing other Dalton students in uniform makes him a little uncomfortable. There are so many faces he hasn’t seen in months, and new, younger students have replaced the seniors he’d never gotten a chance to say goodbye to.

“Morning.” Blaine says, walking towards them with a tray-laden heavy with food. “I was worried you wouldn’t make it on time for waffles so I ordered you some.” He says, setting the tray in front of Kurt, though he’d added enough food that if Sebastian was with him they could share. The night before when Sebastian had walked into rehearsal with Kurt’s hand clasped in his own he’d experienced a strange mix of emotions, but if Kurt was happy, then he was going to be happy for him.

“Trying to bribe our votes Anderson?” Sebastian’s smile is broad as he sits beside Kurt and takes a piece of waffle off of the plate.

“Naturally.” Blaine rolls his eyes. “Besides I’m the only one who threw my name into the hat last night.”

“What are you Warbling on about?” Palmer asks, laughing at his own joke.

“Wes graduated, actually, a lot of the Warbler’s graduated, and we’re trying to figure out the new counsel.” Kurt says, eyeing the boy with dark rimmed glasses curiously. “No chance you sing is there?” He asked, brow curved.

“Not a note, but Martin sings in the shower, not saying he’s good but he’s loud.”

“Shut up.” Martin shoots back, scowling. “Are you guys actually auditioning this year, like, open auditions not by request only?” Pushing back his yellow hair.

“We’ve been discussing making the Warbler’s a more, approachable calling.” Blaine says diplomatically.

“We’re floundering without Wes.” Kurt laughs, kicking out the chair across from him so Blaine can sit.

“We just won, I think we’re allowed to regroup and take our time.” Sebastian says around a mouthful of waffle he’s washing down with black coffee.

“You guys sounded amazing last night.” Martin says; sighing almost wistful as he stacks empty plates from the table onto his tray.

The first call bell tolls high and strange, making them all jump a bit at the newly installed bells. Stuffing the rest of his waffle in his mouth Sebastian untangles his bag from the chair and grabs the yogurt parfait off of the tray, passing it to Kurt before pressing a syrupy kiss onto his lips.

“Eat something will you?” Sebastian says, licking his lips clean.

“I was trying to eat waffles but you made such a mess of it.”

“I’d hate to make you sticky.” Sebastian’s smile is soft instead of wolfish as he cups Kurt’s cheek in his palm, hoping he hasn’t really gotten syrup all over that beautiful face. To think he’d been dumb enough to lose one minute with this boy, now school was back in full swing and he didn’t have enough time to show Kurt how very much he adored him.

“You okay?” Kurt asks nervously, Sebastian’s green eyes hold his gaze in a way that makes him feel naked in the middle of the dinning hall; it’s suddenly difficult to breathe.

“I love you.” Sebastian says, taking his time to sound out the words despite the rush of students around them, despite Nick’s hand on the small of his back pushing him forwards for their first class.

“It’s going to be a good year.” Blaine says, taking Kurt’s arm and pulling him from the hall after the rest of the student body. “We’ve got chemistry.”

“What?” Kurt asks, a slight blush coloring his cheeks when he realizes he’s been doing nothing but staring after Sebastian.

“Chemistry class.” Blaine rolls his eyes, steering Kurt towards the new science wing, the smell of brightly polished wood and leather making him feel like he’s finally back at home.

 

With a new school comes a new class schedule, as in a completely remodeled schedule that means Kurt’s lunch time doesn’t line up with Sebastian’s, at least not on Mondays. They have French together, and English in the afternoon, but what with finding the newly renamed classrooms and arriving late to nearly every class they don’t get to sit together until the last class of the day, and talking in Mr. Shears history class is the quickest way to get detention.

Still, sitting with Kurt so close is enough to relieve Sebastian of the tension that had been building all day as he’d navigated through the unfamiliar halls and the sea of new faces. Apparently Dalton’s reboot included a lot of new students, some hadn’t come back, having decided to stay at whatever schools they had transferred too, and so it seemed they had accepted a lot of transfer students as well as an entirely new class of freshmen. But everywhere he went everyone seemed to know who he was, or at the very least want to know. Usually this sort of attention boosted his ego and kept a smirk firmly planted on his face, but now it only annoyed him as none of the faces seemed to be the one he was looking for, finding Kurt in a crowd was so easy outside of Dalton’s walls, but with the constant press of blue uniforms, coiffed hair and khakis it was difficult.

By the end of history class Sebastian was completely incapable of paying attention to anything but the way Kurt’s hand rested beside his own, no more than an inch away. Its as if he can feel the heat coming off of his skin, teasing him. When the bell finally tolls, a whole minute late by the count of Sebastian’s watch, relief rushes over him like a tidal wave as he clutches Kurt’s hand and pulls him from the classroom before anyone can get in their way.

“That was torture.” Sebastian says in hushed voice as he holds Kurt against his chest. Having ducked into the small space behind the stairs he keeps his tone quiet, not wanting their private spot to be discovered just yet.

“Which part, the fact that you have to actually pay attention in class again or the part where I wasn’t there to slip you notes all day?” Kurt asks, just pressing himself into his boyfriend’s chest, breathing him in.

“All of it, and dealing with the new students.” Sebastian says gruffly, nuzzling the top of Kurt’s head with his chin.

“There do seem to be a lot of them.” Kurt agrees, looking up at Sebastian with soft blue eyes. “How are you dealing with all the differences, I know you’re not the biggest fan of change.”

“I noticed it last night too, it’s not just that half the school was rebuilt and redesigned it seems like half the student body changed too, its just not- not what I was expecting I guess.” Sebastian says, though he reaches out to tip Kurt’s chin up. “But it could be much, much worse, all things considered I have nothing to complain about, not when I’ve got the perfect roommate.”

“Roommates?” Kurt smiles, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t want to rush into anything.” Sebastian’s voice breaks with soft laughter as he tries to remain serious.

“Probably shouldn’t have done the whole meeting the parents thing.” Kurt rolls his eyes, but Sebastian’s grip on his chin pulls him inches closer until their lips press together in a slow kiss that puts all joking to bed.

“I’m actually going to miss McKinley.” Sebastian says, fingers sliding down Kurt’s arms.

“Oh?” Kurt asks, surprised to hear those words fall from Sebastian’s lips. “I thought it was a backwards little slice of hell?” He says, quoting Sebastian’s exact words back to him. He’d never seemed to like McKinley or anything about it; it had constantly made him on edge to be around Kurt’s former classmates, always looking over his shoulder. He hadn’t been wrong, not entirely, it had mostly been cruel pranks and homophobic slurs, but it was nothing like it had been before Kurt transferred out the first time.

“It wasn’t perfect,” Sebastian shrugs. “But at least I never had to leave your side for as long as I did today.”

“I liked how easy the homework was.” Kurt says, ducking to hide his face against Sebastian’s chest again.

“Kurt, I love you. And I’m not done saying how sorry I am, for everything. You don’t have to hide anything from me, if you’re still angry, I understand.” Sebastian’s voice sounds far away, despite how close his lips are to Kurt’s ear.

“I thought we’d just put all of that behind us, move forward.” Kurt mumbles, resisting the urge to shift nervously.

“Okay,” Sebastian says, swallowing down on the fear unfurling in his throat to choke him. It’s unsettling, not knowing if Kurt doesn’t want to talk about the summer because he feels guilty over something he did, or if he doesn’t want to know because he doesn’t think he can handle what Sebastian had become those weeks in Paris. Sure he’d been clear that he hadn’t reverted to his old ways, he hadn’t buried his sorrow in one man after another but he’d gone off the rails in other ways, and it left a few murky places in his memory which raised uneasy questions even he didn’t want to answer.

“Sebastian?” Kurt’s sweet voice cutting through the constant patter of feet climbing the stairs above them pulls him from his fears and he realizes his grip on Kurt is bordering on painful.

“Sorry,” He says, apologetic smile in place to meet Kurt’s questioning eyes.

“I love you, I’m in love with you.” Kurt says, his lips quirking in a small smile.

“Me too.” Sebastian says, wincing when the sound of voices intensifies and three boys, obviously exploring their new school, peer into their not so secret alcove with wide innocent eyes. God when did freshmen start to look so, so young?

“Sorry!” The tall, gangly boy at the front of the pack says, blushing so red he looks like he’s sunburned.

“This isn’t middle school anymore kiddies, stop gaping.” Sebastian says, coolly, though he ducks out from beneath the stairs, lacing his fingers with Kurt’s and pulling him from the shadows.

“They’re both boys.” The small one with red hair and freckles says, sounding more confused than anything.

“It’s an all boys school.” Kurt laughs, obviously more patient with the younger students than Sebastian. “Which doesn’t mean you have to like boys.” Kurt says when the boys exchange nervous glances between them.

“But there’s a girls school nearby right?” The red haired kid asks. He’s so young, doesn’t look like he could possibly be fourteen.

“Yeah.” Sebastian says, “we have dances with them sometimes, but otherwise you’re out of luck.” Sebastian says, waving them off as they stare up with questions burning in their wide eyes. “Come on, I’m not playing babysitter.” Sebastian grumbles, pulling Kurt after him.

“And to think Alistair assigned you to be my roommate because he thought you’d be good with new students.”

“Lets be honest he was playing match-maker, for my benefit.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt to him in the middle of the hall.

“I don’t think even he could predict what happened.”

 

 

~

 

“Where’s Kurt?” Nick asks as Sebastian plops down into the leather armchair beside him in the common room.

“What, am I no good to you on my own?” Smacking Nick with his book Sebastian swings his legs over the arm of his chair and sinks lower into the chair.

“I didn’t think I’d see you all on your lonesome anytime soon.” Nick says, rubbing his arm where Sebastian’s history book had left a red mark.

“Come on I didn’t hit you that hard.” Sebastian says, squinting at his syllabus and flipping through the pages of the new textbook.

“Sebastian Smythe, are you avoiding my question?” Nick asks, leaning closer so they aren’t overheard.

“Kurt’s with Puck.” Sebastian’s face doesn’t betray any emotions but his voice is pitched a bit higher than usual.

“And that’s… that’s fine?” Nick asks, scowling at the way his friend seems to be hiding his real emotional state from him.

“I don’t know Nick, we aren’t talking about the past so, so whatever is happening I trust Kurt.” Sebastian says, fingers thrumming rapidly against his book.

“Are you- are you using again?” Nick asks suddenly, Palmers words running through his mind. That coupled with the way Sebastian’s fidgeting and acting so strange pushes the words from his lips before he can stop them. But as Sebastian stills before him, eyes darkening, lips pressed into a thin line, he instantly regrets bringing it up. “I’m not accusing you, I ugh, Palmer saw you, in Paris, and you’re making me worried.”

“Oh,” Sebastian deflates where he sits, the anger softening from his eyes with one slow exhale. “I’m not high.” He says, fingers running through his hair. “I put that stuff down after my grandfather died, before I even met Kurt but I was out with Asher in Paris.” Sebastian says, groaning as he leans his head on the armrest beside Nick. “It was a mistake, I mean I have a few Adderall in a drawer in my room but I haven’t touched them, they’re for midterms and exam papers.” Sebastian chews his lip.

“Come on.” Nick says, tugging Sebastian up by the arm. “We’re not having this talk in the common room, the last thing you need is more rumors flying around.” Nick says, shoving Sebastian ahead of him. “You said Kurt’s um, out right?” He asks, waiting for Sebastian to nod before pushing into their room.

“Top drawer.” Sebastian says, assuming that’s what Nick is there to do, take away his drugs even if they aren’t really the ones he used to have a problem with.

“I’m not making choices for you.” Nick shrugs, sitting on the bench at the foot of the queen-sized bed.

“Then why are we here?” Sebastian asks, eyes lingering on the empty spaces that should be taken up by Kurt.

“Because we’ve been back for four days and Kurt’s off campus with Puck.” Nick says, holding up his hands when Sebastian shoots him a nasty glance. “I’m not accusing him of anything I’m trying to have a damn conversation with you about what the fuck is going on.”

“You’re not with Jeff but I’m not questioning if he’s off with someone else.” Sebastian says, pushing his textbook onto the pile of books already stacked there.

“Come on Bas.” Nick crosses his arms over his chest as he meets Sebastian’s unsteady gaze evenly.

“I think he’s just explaining everything to Puck.” Sebastian says, though the way his shoulders lift in a nervous shrug tells more than his words.

“That’s good then, I didn’t mean to imply it was anything more.” Nick shifts feeling guilty, and uncrosses his arms.

“It’s just the waiting for him to come back that’s hard.” Sebastian groans, shifting awkwardly.

“Let’s take a walk, we can look at the plans for the new garden.” Nick says with a quick grin.

“You want to watch the driveway too?” Sebastian laughs, but he grabs a sweater and follows Nick quickly out the door.

 

~

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asks, leaning forward to grab Puck’s shoulder.

“I just don’t think it’s for me.” Puck sinks a little lower in his seat, both hands firmly on the wheel.

“But-“ Kurt trails off, realizing how close he is to Puck. Lifting his hand lightly he draws back, lip caught between his teeth.

“It feels wrong.” Puck shrugs. “Like I’m wasting my time, and I’m no good at it.”

“But- I mean, if Brittany can do it there’s no reason you can’t.” Kurt says, chewing his lip nervously.

“It’s not the same anymore.” Puck shrugs. “Rachel’s a tyrant running glee club like her own personal revenge tour against you guys and- I don’t know its all so fucked up without you there.” Puck says, fumbling in his pocket for a cigarette, avoiding Kurt’s searching blue eyes.

The only lights in the truck besides the dim glow from the radio clock are the golden embers on the ends of two cigarettes. One held in Puck’s tight hand, moving quickly back from his lips to the open window to tap off the ash, the second held loosely in Kurt’s fingertips, unmoving from where he holds it out the open window, lifting it to his lips only once or twice in the time it takes Puck to fumble for a second and flick the lighter again. His face glows bright for a moment and Kurt can’t help but glance over to see the expression he wears.

“Noah,” Kurt tries softly, his chest tight.

“I just need to go somewhere Kurt.” Puck says, he sounds calm but the glimpse Kurt had been granted in the flicker of firelight tells him Puck is anything but relaxed. Kurt can’t help but feel as though this is his fault, but the last thing he wants to do is make Puck feel bad about Kurt’s own guilt. It would only force him away faster.

“I’ve never really been anywhere.” Puck continues, smoke slipping from his lips as he speaks.

 

_“See?” Puck laughed, tossing his bag down where the rock flattened out into a small terrace on the mountainside. “You don’t need Paris, doesn’t matter where you go.” He said, reaching out a hand to pull Kurt down onto one of the packs on the ground. “As long as you’ve got someone you want to be with.”_

_For the first time since Puck had dragged him out of his house and made him hike up a damn mountain, Kurt smiled. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, the light golden, the sky going pink and blue. It was cooler up the mountain, a breeze stirring the late summer wild flowers tufted in crops of grass peaking up between the rocks. The rest of their party had stopped lower on the mountain, but Puck had insisted on climbing farther up to get to this spot, the land below seemed to stretch away for miles, all wild._

_“No one gives you enough credit.” Kurt smiled, letting his headrest against Puck’s arm as he took a long swig of water._

_“What are you saying Hummel?”_

_“That sometimes, when you aren’t even try it, you can be really smart.” Kurt’s smile faltered a little when he thought of Paris, of Sebastian and whatever he was doing with his newfound single status._

_“Hey, don’t over think it.” Puck’s breath was warm against Kurt’s brow, and when he raised his head, their lips met roughly. The kiss was desperate, Kurt’s fingers clawing at the back of Puck’s neck as he was pulled into his lap. Puck’s firm hands clutching Kurt close with such desperation that it tore the breath from his lips. It had ended just as suddenly, Kurt gasping, the sound almost a sob as he raised a hand to his lips, eyes wide and swimming._

_“I can’t.” Kurt whispered, eyes closing as he hid his face in both hands, still sitting on Puck’s knees._

_“I know.” Puck didn’t move, but his hands loosened their tight hold on Kurt’s thin shirt, fingers moving instead to rub light circles over Kurt’s shoulders as the boy cried into his chest._

“You’re not eighteen yet.” Kurt says softly, trying to think this through logically to make a better argument. “If you wait out this year, you’ll be able to go wherever you want, with or without finishing high school, you can’t just – run away.” Kurt’s tone sounds almost desperate as he reaches out and takes the lighter from Puck before he can light a third cigarette.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I make everything worse, Quinn’s a mess, I’m in everyone’s way.” Puck says, doing his best not to mention how he’d almost messed up Kurt’s relationship as badly as he’d ruined Quinn and Finn. Except, unlike his best friend and the cheerio Kurt and Sebastian had something real, something he’d never have. He’d never meant to ruin it, but he’d wanted what they had, and his selfish desires had caused them nothing but pain.

“Please don’t go.” Kurt’s voice comes out small. It’s swallowed so quickly in the quiet, the hum of late summer cicadas thrumming seems far off, removed from the moment.

 

~

“If you broke my goddamn leg I’m going to kill you Duval!” Trent’s voice, and the laughter of familiar voices reached Kurt as he walked through the gates of Dalton Academy. It was dark, too dark to be reasonably walking about on the road but, he hadn’t really had a lot of options when Puck had stopped responding to him. Thankfully they’d only driven about a mile from campus so his walk back hadn’t been difficult, even if it had been miserable.

Picking up speed Kurt hurried onto Dalton grounds as the cool evening breeze carried the sound of chaotic fun, whooping laughter and ragged breathing taking shape in dark shadows on the lawn. A bright pulsing Frisbee flying through the air illuminated a familiar face as Sebastian plucked it easily from the air and shouted for Nick, a dark blot farther down the lawn, before he threw it back with a natural athletes fluid gesture.

It feels like coming home, Dalton might be new but the laughter dancing through the night is as enchanting as any melody the Warbler’s sing to Kurt’s ears. He pauses, wiping cool sweat from his palms over his jeans before making his way farther up the path, flicking the light off on his cell phone so he can observe them longer without interrupting the game. He’d been hoping to slip into one of the downstairs restrooms to wash the smell of cigarettes from his fingertips, and splash cold water over his face. But leaning against the trunk of an old tree and watching as Blaine catches the Frisbee, rolling on the ground to try and keep it away as he’s tackled, it’s better than slipping back into Dalton like a fugitive.

“Alistair must be in quite the mood to be letting this debauchery take place on the newly reseeded lawn.” Kurt calls out softly as Sebastian’s dark shape backs towards him, head still up in the sky looking for the Frisbee, which only seemed to be lighting up occasionally now.

“You’re back!” Sebastian’s smile is contagious as he jogs towards Kurt, grabbing him against his chest and rolling him into the freshly mowed lawn, making Kurt shout out and struggle against him, laughing sharply as Sebastian lets him roll on top and pin him down to the cool lawn.

“You’re so lucky grass stains won’t show on my shirt.” Kurt gasps, his grin broad as he stares down at Sebastian in the dark, biting his lip when his lover’s hips rock up sharply. “Unfair.” Kurt whines breathless as he looks up to see Nick and a few of the others jogging towards them to figure out what had just happened to their friend in the dark.

“Kurt!” Jeff cheers, executing a sloppy cartwheel, which lands him on his ass next two the boys.

“Did we lose the Frisbee?” Blaine asks, jogging up behind them, like the other boys he’s barefoot, slacks rolled up at the cuffs. It takes Kurt a moment to make out the ridiculous state his friends are in, but as his eyes adjust to the lights casting long shadows over the lawn he can’t help but think public school did them some good.

“I got distracted.” Sebastian chuckles, hands holding Kurt by the hips as if to hold him in place, unwilling to let go or lose their position just because they weren’t really alone.

“A whole season without lacrosse and you’re already losing your skills?” Kurt teases, but it only gets him tossed back onto his back with Sebastian lying on top of him, their hands fisted together over Kurt’s head.

“Oof,” Kurt exhales, laughing low as he rolls his eyes, smiling up at his friends. “I take it back, still very, very skilled.” He gasps, shoving Sebastian over as the boy attempts to tickle him. Sitting up he wipes grass from his cheek, accepting the hand Sebastian holds out to pull him up.

“You still lost my Frisbee Smythe.” Trent puffs, jogging back from a small lap he’d made around the area to locate the missing toy.

“It’s not my fault it stopped lighting up.” Sebastian says, looking back towards the school to scan the lawn but unable to locate it.

“Guys, five minute bell was a lot more than five minutes ago.” Palmer says, finally coming over with the rest of the boys who had stayed on the other side of the lawn during this exchange. “Hey blue eyes.” Palmer’s wink wouldn’t have been so obvious if he hadn’t made that corny clicking noise with his mouth when he did it and reached out to pluck grass from Kurt’s hair.

“Hey Palms.” Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. He’d gotten to know the boy with dark glasses quickly, they’d been assigned as chemistry partners on day one after the professor took one look at Kurt and Blaine and split them up. Kurt had decided Palmer was half pick up lines, half dad jokes, and ultimately harmless. Honestly he wasn’t even sure if the kid was gay or just really overly friendly like a Labrador. Still, Kurt couldn’t help but notice the way Sebastian’s eyes narrowed whenever Palmer turned his particular brand of over affection towards Kurt.

“It’s hardly that loud from out here.” Nick says, leading the group back towards the front steps, bending down to scoop up his shoes and tuck them under his arm.

“It’s never as loud at night.” Someone else piped in, as the boys began discussing the pros and cons of the new bell system, walking jovially into the common room and collapsing down into a few empty chairs.

“Bas,” Kurt keeps hold of Sebastian’s hand holding him back from the others. “I’m going to take a shower, I wouldn’t want to use up all of our hot water without you.” He says, looking up at Sebastian through dark lashes, though his smile is a bit uncertain.

“Night boys!” Sebastian shouts over his shoulder, flashing a bright smile at their friends before chasing Kurt back to their room. “So, part of me really wants to be a good boyfriend and ask if you want to talk because- you just got back.” Sebastian says, licking his lips at the sight of Kurt peeling his shirt off over his head and quirking an eyebrow at him. “But I’m, very easily distracted.” Sebastian says, closing the distance between them and picking Kurt up, holding him tight as those lean legs wrapped around his waist.

“I’m not complaining.” Kurt groans, whining as he can’t unfasten Sebastian’s pants from his position, but unwilling to forfeit his position, grinding their bodies together, lips meeting harshly as Sebastian stumbles into the bathroom.

The taste of cigarettes on Kurt’s lips doesn’t come as a surprise to Sebastian; he’d smelled it on him when they rolled in the grass. It didn’t mean anything, he knew Kurt occasionally lit a cigarette when he was with Puck, but it left him with even more of a need to claim Kurt, right there in the bathroom against the cold tile. Stepping back Sebastian begins to work on his own pants, but he keeps his eyes on Kurt, the rise and fall of his chest as he stares right back, breathing heavy.

“Strip, and get in the shower.” Sebastian’s voice is low, teeth flashing in the delicious smile curling across his face.

Kurt’s blush creeps further up his cheeks as he slips off of the counter, sliding his skinny jeans down and kicking them aside, fingers slipping slowly under the waistband of his black underwear, terribly slow. As they slide down his sun touched thighs Sebastian, having already rid himself of his clothes lets his cock fall heavy in his hand as he touches himself, stroking slowly, watching the blue of Kurt’s eyes nearly disappear as they darken.

“Get in the shower.” Sebastian’s voice is thick as he watches Kurt in the bright bathroom lights, exposed completely for him.

Wordlessly Kurt turns the nozzle, bending forward to test the temperature, taking in a sharp inhale as Sebastian’s cock falls hard and heavy against the swell of Kurt’s ass, hands sliding around to clutch Kurt’s hips as he guides him into the shower.

“Sebastian,” Kurt’s voice, soft and desperate makes Sebastian’s cock throb as he rocks his hips slowly to slide over Kurt’s hole, mouth bent, licking and nipping over Kurt’s exposed skin, trailing marks over his shoulders, positioning them both under the warm spray.

“Don’t,” Sebastian rasps, catching Kurt’s hand as he reaches to touch himself. “Not yet.” They kept lube in the shower for this very reason, pulling Kurt back against his chest, so only his chest and legs are under the water, Sebastian strokes himself with lube before rocking two fingers into Kurt’s hole cock still grinding between his legs, rubbing his taint with slow steady pressure.

“Fuck me,” Kurt’s voice almost startles Sebastian when it comes, short and demanding.

“You think you’re ready lover?” Sebastian coos, sliding fingers down Kurt’s abdomen, but stopping before he reaches his cock, hard and leaking at the tip. Pulling fingers free, feeling the way Kurt tries to suck him back in Sebastian lines himself up, holding tight to Kurt’s hip to keep him from falling as he rubs the head of his cock over Kurt’s slick hole.

It’s torture, how the hell Sebastian manages to have this level of control literally baffles Kurt, as soon as he feels Sebastian’s cock against him he rocks back, slow at first, before he’s sure he won’t fall and can thrust back, impaling himself on Sebastian’s thick length with a howl that is more animal than human.

With Kurt’s desperate movements, thrusting back against his cock, Sebastian can’t restrain himself any longer. Pressing Kurt into the tile of the shower wall he slams into him, snaking one hand around to finally clasp Kurt’s untouched cock in his palm and stroke vigorously in time with his thrusts.

Kurt tosses his head back, hot water falling over his face, into his mouth as he gasps, cumming hard and sudden as Sebastian’s fist twists over the head of his cock. His hips jerk back, driving Sebastian in further, tensing around him. Struggling to keep thrusting Sebastian’s teeth sink sharply into Kurt’s shoulder, his own orgasm keeps him jerking, pumping slowly through the last spasms of release as the sound of Kurt’s wet, sputtering gasps fill his ears.

With Kurt’s heart thudding in his ears he clutches the boy back against his chest, holding him up under the warm spray of water, fingers skimming over his trembling frame. Except, the thudding was getting louder, and with a groan Sebastian realized it was coming from their room, someone banging on the door.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Sebastian purrs, leaning Kurt against the wall, planting a slow kiss to his lips.

“Maybe they’ll just go away.” Kurt murmurs, a blissful smile curling his lips. “I thought you said we were sound proofed.” He laughs, breathless, beautiful, glistening.

“Yeah, we are.” Sebastian laughs, licking a drop of water sliding down the side of Kurt’s neck before ducking out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and crossing through their room to the door. Whoever the hell has the nerve to bang on their door after hours had better have a damn good reason he thinks, yanking the door open with one hand holding the towel closed at his waist, his expression openly annoyed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your replies and excitement for this story you guys, I write this for you because you are the best readers and I have ALL the love for you guys and these boys. 
> 
> There's trouble in not knowing the past, and trouble in remembering, with a capital T which rhymes with P which stands for Pool! - sorry I've been doing nothing but grad school applications AND getting ready to move AGAIN so I'm a little loopy.


	48. Skelatons Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a visit from an old... friend? Sure, friend works.

“Long time Mr. Smythe.” Digby stands, one hand slipped into the front pocket of his trousers, the other clutching something at his side as he meets Sebastian eye to eye, though he’s ever so slightly taller than him.

For a long moment Sebastian only stares back at him, eyes blank, expression more confused than angry as he tries to decipher the riddle of the boy, and his intentions, though he fails miserably to do so before Digby sighs, brushing a loose strand of hair off of his brow, dark eyes flashing as he grins broadly.

“I thought, assumed really, that by now the tedium of this private prison might be waying on you, it’s boring me to tears.” Digby flourishes his hand, a small plastic bag dangling from his fingertips. The rush that goes through Sebastian at the sight is cut off only by the way Digby steps closer, as if to walk into the room.

“You- can’t come in.” Sebastian clears his throat, knowing Kurt could easily have slipped into a robe and come out of the bathroom, at least with his body blocking the way Kurt can’t see what trouble Sebastian has brought on them now. He’d been so, so good, and now some awful part of him wanted to be so so bad, if only for a moment. But Digby and drugs had been a bandage, he had Kurt back now, he didn’t want this.

“So you’ll leave me standing in the hallway like this?” Digby’s cool composure slips and Sebastian notices the way his chest is rising and falling too quickly, his weight shifting on his feet.

“You’re already high, go back to your room.” Sebastian’s voice is a sharp whisper as he places one hand on Digby’s shoulder, keeping him out of his room, _their_ room.

“Should I be saying hello to Kurt?” Digby grins, though he slips the bag of coke back into his pocket, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m surprised he came back, I saw him sneaking off campus earlier, walking, funny I would have thought you’d offer your boyfriend a ride.”

“Don’t pretend you know a thing about boyfriends.” Sebastian barked, a harsh laugh coming from his lips.

“And you do?” Digby scoffed, “Come on Smythe, it was cute while I was away last year but I’m back.”

“Digs, we were friends, we can be again, but you have to get the hell out of my doorway, now.”

“You _left_ him to come to Paris, to _me._ ” Digby’s voice takes on a softer tone while his smile remains a thin curl of his lips.

“I didn’t even know you’d be there.”

“Where else would I be? Don’t play coy with me, I never thought I’d see the fucking day Sebastian Smythe turned into a tease.”

“You’re a shit friend when you’re fucked up, go or I’ll turn you into the headmaster.”

That, finally seemed to reach past Digby’s pissed off, steaming madness. He paused, shifting back a few steps and looking up at Sebastian skeptically. Reading the stony expression painted there, one Digby found unfamiliar and strange, he dropped his head, turning and walking back down the hall, flipping Sebastian off in the process.

 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Sebastian closes the door without turning around as he speaks. He can feel Kurt’s eyes on him, feel his presence in the room the way he feels sunlight on his back.

“I- don’t really know what I heard.” Kurt’s voice isn’t icy, though its slow, almost sluggish.

“He- Digby used to be one of my best friends.” Sebastian says, turning to see Kurt slipping a soft t-shirt over his head and padding over to the bed, crawling under the covers.

“Is he in love with you?” Kurt asks, quirking his head to the side, strangely calm, Sebastian had been expecting fireworks, he isn’t sure he likes this calm side better, he’s seen it before.

“No,” Sebastian says, pausing to think of the right way to explain Digby, explain him showing up like he had. “I saw him when I was in Paris, he spent the last school year there, he’s – he’s me, if I’d never met you.” Sebastian pulls on a pair of sweatpants before walking towards the bed hesitantly. When Kurt pulls the blankets back Sebastian feels some of the tightness in his chest release a little, but climbing into bed, opening his arms and having Kurt curl up, head on his chest, fingers brushing over his stomach, that replaces all of his fears with a blissful hum.

“That bad?” Kurt asks with a small smirk, tilting his chin up to meet Sebastian’s gaze, his hand slips from Sebastian’s ever so slightly and he feels the boy tense. Pulling Sebastian’s hand to his lips Kurt presses a kiss to his skin.

“I fucking love you.” Sebastian sounds almost broken as he clutches Kurt’s hand tight.

“I’m not letting go, I never took mine off,” Kurt says, staring at the ring which bore his own fingerprints, on Sebastian’s finger.

“I never even thought about it.” Sebastian says, chewing his lip. “Well, I thought about the ring a lot, but I knew it wasn’t coming off my finger.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt pauses, biting his lip.

“Wait, before the rings, at the party when we won sectionals, you asked me if talking more meant we’d work better,” Sebastian startes cautiously. “Not talking, enough I mean, has been our biggest problem.”

 

 

~

 

 

“I- really don’t understand you.” Blaine pauses in the hallway, fingers gripping Kurt’s arm to drag him to one side, out of the rush of students exiting the last class of the day.

“What should I be?” Kurt asks, his voice raised a bit too loudly, shaking his head. “Upset that some guy who’s got a reputation rivaling our own is trying to sleep with Sebastian?” Kurt smiles softly when he sees the stricken look in Blaine’s eyes, concern drawn clearly over his features.

“You don’t care?” Blaine asks, lowering his voice because Kurt had drawn enough attention to them already and there was always someone listening at Dalton

“Of course I care.” Kurt sighs, slipping his bag off of his shoulder and dropping it on the ground. “But pushing Sebastian away- blaming him and letting Digby get under my skin- I lose, I don’t want to lose anyone.” Kurt shifts, doing his best not to cross his arms over his chest, or worse, check his phone _again_ to see if anyone at McKinley had heard from Noah.

“Kurt,” Blaine pauses, hand raised as if he means to touch him, though it moves no further towards him. “What happened with Puck?”

For a long moment Kurt doesn’t say anything doesn’t look up from the spot on the floor, doesn’t move. He can’t piece the words together to tell Blaine Puck’s left, he’d told Sebastian, lying in bed the night before he’d told Sebastian everything from the kiss on the mountain to Puck’s words in the truck. And Sebastian had opened up about Paris, about partying with Asher, Digby, all of it, all that he could remember. It sucked, he wanted to talk to Puck about Sebastian, which would only be cruel, but it was what he wanted. After what had happened with Puck though, he’s was more hesitant than ever to draw anyone other than Sebastian too close.

“He knows I love Sebastian.” Kurt replies slowly, as if chewing over his words. Blaine isn’t fooled so easily, but something about the pleading look in Kurt’s eyes tells him not to push too much further.

“Are you- okay?” Blaine continues, deciding not to ask Kurt if he’s happy because the question seems too heavy.

“You don’t have to worry about me Blaine.” Kurt smiles, picking up his bag, walking with Blaine back down the now empty corridor. “How did you find out about Digby anyways?” Kurt asks, glancing over to his friend who gives him an apologetic look. “That bad? Does the whole school know?”

“If I’d been the witness no one would have heard a thing I swear.” Blaine says, patting Kurt’s shoulder.

“You’d think no one here has homework the way they sit around and gossip like it’s an episode of the Golden Girls.” Kurt groans, though that only seems to make Blaine smile.

“Kurt-” Blaine takes a long moment to pause, scratching at jawline. “Is Puck okay? It’s just that I,” Blaine looks down, avoiding Kurt’s gaze as he continues. “I texted him to check in and he normally texts me back but last night he just sent me an empty text and then nothing this morning when I tried again.”

For a moment Kurt frowns, torn between surprise at Blaine’s words and guilt over what he would have to tell Blaine. It isn’t so much that it’s strange to hear Blaine is texting Noah it’s just- he hadn’t expected it.

“He said he’s leaving, I don’t really know what that means but Santana can’t reach him either and he’s not in school.” Kurt admits, looking up at Blaine and feeling all the more guilty when he sees the way Blaine’s shoulders slump and he bites at his lip nervously.

“Now I see why you don’t care about the Digby bullshit.” Blaine says, frowning a little longer at Kurt before looking away, adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder. “Does Sebastian, um, know?”

“He knows.” Kurt says with a small shrug, absently twisting his promise ring around his finger, there had to be some way to fix this, some way to make things right again, he just couldn’t begin to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, my computer died and I had to rewrite a lot of lost chapters from something I'm working on before I could come back to fanfiction. 
> 
> More soon, also more soon on As You Wish!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Digby share words, Puck reaches out to someone.

“You- look like you need to talk.” Nick says, crossing arms over his chest when Sebastian looks up at him from his desk, eyes narrowed and pen poised over a stack of papers.

“I look like I need to do my homework.” Sebastian shoots back, brows knit as he pauses, taking a long, slow breath before turning back to his homework, ignoring his friend standing in the door.

“So, am I to assume that you left your door open for any particular reason, like say a visit from Digby?” Nick asks, walking into the room and leaning over to take a look at what Sebastian is working on.

“You’re baiting me Duval, it isn’t going to work.” Sebastian says, brushing eraser smudges from his homework before finally looking back up at Nick who stands unflinching.

“Fine, then let’s talk about the senior fall party, since you’re supposed to be helping plan it.” Nick says, plopping down in the arm chair beside the desk and making himself at home. “Or we can talk about Puck’s cross country adventure, if you’d prefer.” Nick pauses when Sebastian looks up sharply.

“He’s been gone for days. I want nothing more than for him to text someone so Kurt can stop beating himself up but…”

“But you don’t see anything wrong with him wandering off alone?” Nick asks, frowning as he leans forwards. “Don’t look at me like that Bas I know you, and you’ve practically said as much when we’re alone.”

“I care about Puck, and I think,” Sebastian sighs, pushing his chair back from the desk and standing. “He got the idea from me, I ran away and left him with Kurt because I didn’t want to watch them together.”

“But they weren’t together, Kurt is in love with you.”

“I know,” Sebastian says, a small smile curling his lips. “But they kissed, when I was gone they kissed and he obviously felt- something for Kurt, maybe even for me too. But I can’t! I can’t love two people the way I love Kurt and I can’t stand the idea of Kurt loving someone else, anyone else.” Sebastian says, sinking onto the foot of his bed, head in his hands.

“So you’re not polyamorous, have you told Kurt as much?” Nick asks, standing to close the open door.

“Yes.” Sebastian nods, “I told him everything about me, it’s taken a few nights to get through it all, but he knows, everything.” Sebastian scowls at his hands. “Somehow he’s still here, he hasn’t run away from me.”

“Seems like everyone else is doing the running, yourself included. That’s got to suck for Kurt.” Nick says, trying his best to help his slightly emotionally stunted friend see his lover’s point of view.

“It- probably does.” Sebastian agrees, shaking his head. “Can we talk about the senior fall party now?” He asks, smile lopsided as he meets Nick’s gaze.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Nick grins, taking a notepad from his breast pocket and tossing it over to Sebastian. “We need to figure out where we want to throw it, and how we’re going to get the word out so it doesn’t get crashed by the juniors like last year.” Nick’s grin turns wolfish as he looks up at Sebastian.

“I heard _you_ were the one responsible for that debacle.” Sebastian laughs, feeling a bit of the tension in his stomach ease, hanging out with Nick always puts him in a better mood, and thankfully Nick always seems to know when Sebastian is falling into one if his moods.

“I was,” Nick nods. “I was trying to impress Jeff.”

“At least it worked.” Sebastian grins, looking up when he hears a knock at the door, frowning he doesn’t move as Nick walks to pull it open.

“Digs, fancy meeting you here.” Nick says, stepping aside to let Digby, and Palmer into the room.

“Couldn’t shake him.” Palmer laughs, his grin a bit nervous as he turns to Sebastian. “Jeff said we could find you here, and we’ve got to discuss the party.” When Palmer moves to sit on Sebastian’s bed, on _Kurt’s_ side, Sebastian stands abruptly, making everyone in the room pause and look at him.

“Couldn’t we conduct this meeting somewhere else?”

“And not take advantage of your generous living quarters?” Digby asks, clucking his tongue as he moves to seat himself in one of the armchairs, brows raised and cocky smile in place.

 Digby shifts uncomfortably, removing his thick framed glasses to give them a polish with a handkerchief brandished from his pocket. With his glasses off he looks strange to Sebastian, but he’s still too good looking, and too flirty with Kurt for Sebastian to like him. Nick seems to notice so he moves to sit on the spot Sebastian had abandoned, picking up the conversation about the party with the other boys.

_Our room is being invaded. – S_

_I’ve heard Blaine’s Warbler council speech 6 times already I can probably get back there in 5 if you need back up. –K_

_I love you. – S_

_On my way, I love you. – K_

“What exactly are you rescuing Sebastian from?” Blaine asks, pocketing his phone as he follows Kurt up the back staircase towards the dorms.

“I didn’t ask.” Kurt shrugs, “But he wouldn’t have sent for help if it was just Nick and Jeff, it’s probably more senior ritual and tradition planning.” Kurt sighs, glancing back when Blaine pauses, having already reached his room.

“I should probably practice my speech a few more times.” Blaine says, smiling tightly.

“You can come with me if you want. Sebastian wants them out anyways so I don’t think he’d mind you coming, and I don’t care what grade you’re in.” Kurt says, wishing his friend wasn’t constantly being excluded because of these stupid traditions.

“I want to be ready tonight.” Blaine says, giving Kurt a small wave before slipping into his room, vanishing in a flash of navy and white.

 

Finding the door unlocked Kurt pauses a moment to listen, but damn if Sebastian wasn’t right, soundproofed. When he walks in, jacket slung over one arm, tie loosened from the heat in the study rooms, he doesn’t pause as he takes in the faces staring up at him. Kurt focuses instead on Sebastian’s green eyes as he makes his way to his boyfriend, wraps his arms around his neck and leans in for a long, slow kiss.

A nervous cough breaks the silence and Kurt demurs sweetly for a moment before rolling his eyes when Nick, seated on their bed, has to hide a grin behind his palm. So, Kurt might have caught sight of Digby when he walked into the room, which _might_ have sparked a bit of unwanted feelings that led him to claim Sebastian as his own. But Nick didn’t need to make it so obvious that he knew.

“Missed me?” Sebastian chuckles as he finally stops pacing the room and takes a seat on the chair before the desk. He watches as Kurt hangs his blazer by the door before walking back to him and perching on the edge of the desk, so close he could touch.

“Always,” Kurt answers, placing one hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and looking up at Palmer and Nick on the bed, ignoring Digby, with whom he has barely shared more than a few words. “Did you get my email about the first Chemistry test?” Kurt asks, his attention turned entirely to Palmer for a moment. The boy seemed to have a crush on everyone, it was sort of sweet and the more Kurt spent time with him in class the more he wanted to play matchmaker and find someone for the boy. Blaine had been one thought, but they would look too matchy-matchy together, all dark hair and pale skin, besides Palmer was too tall for Blaine.

“Yeah, I got distracted by party planning, I’ll send you my lab notes after dinner.” Palmer says, smiling sweetly up at Kurt, licking his lips as if they had gone dry.

“Thanks.” Kurt smiles back, finally turning his attention to Digby, after a quick glance towards Nick. “So, are we discussing _party favors_?” Kurt asks, bitch face clear as he keeps his eyes steady with Digby’s own dark gaze. Okay, so he’s known _party favors_ is a nick-name for cocaine for about three days but that doesn’t mean he can’t turn the sass up hard when trouble walks in. Sure drug use isn’t exactly frowned upon by the jet setting private parties crowd, but Digby’s little problem was spreading through the school at an alarming rate since he’d been spotted trying to get into their room Sunday night.

“We were trying to decide a venue.” Palmer says, staring at Kurt in surprise, as if he didn’t already know Kurt had a temper.

“I offered my families manor, it’s twenty minutes from campus.” Digby says, fingering the stitching of the arm chair before looking up, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s. “Unless we could have another rendezvous at the Smythe manor, your place or mine Sebby.”

Feeling Kurt bristle beside him Sebastian places one hand on the back of Kurt’s knee squeezing softly. Because of their tell-all talks from the previous nights Sebastian has already told Kurt about Digby staying with him several nights in Paris; near encounters that could have led to sex, but hadn’t, not for lack of Digby’s attempts at coercion. Unfortunately, those talks also meant that Kurt knew Digby and Sebastian _had_ fucked at a few Warbler parties over a year before, at the very house the asshole had just brought up.

“My mother is preoccupied with work, and she finally has us all out of the house so, that would be a no.” Sebastian replied, rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt’s thigh in soothing circles, knowing full well that would distract his lover at least a little.

“Then we can do it at mine.” Digby says, flashing his smile to the boys on the bed, both of whom look more than a little bit uncomfortable.

“Shouldn’t we have planned this earlier?” Kurt asks, frowning. “The party is this Saturday, as in two days away.”

“You don’t need time when you have resources.” Digby laugh, pushing himself out of the chair. “I’ll take the list Nick, consider it handled, you all can chip in when it’s over.” Digby turns to Palmer. “Coming to dinner?” He asks, flashing his signature dark grin at the tall boy.

“Love to.” Palmer says, taking Digby’s arm and casting a sheepish glance back over his shoulder at them before slipping out with Digby, who manages to close the door so that it bangs shut behind him.

 

“You don’t think; I mean that’s not _happening_ right?” Nick asks, staring at the door with wide eyes.

“Digs and Palmer?” Sebastian chokes, laughing at the ridiculous idea, but his laugh doesn’t last long as he pauses to consider. “I hope not.” He finishes, looking up to see Kurt standing with arms crossed over his chest, lips pressed tightly together.

“Are we really throwing the senior party at Digby’s house?” Kurt asks after a moments pause. “Isn’t there anywhere else, anywhere more fitting?”

“Honestly it’s not a bad idea.” Nick says with a shrug. “Think of it like this, we can wreck his place instead of one of ours, it’s not like a Warbler party, it’s the whole senior class.”

“I can’t believe he used to be a Warbler.” Kurt scoffs, blushing a little when Nick gives him a pointed look. “Sorry I- really want to punch him in the face.” Kurt says, “And what was with all that your place or mine shit?” Kurt asks, but he lets out a slow breath and shakes off his anger. “Don’t answer that. I’m done, all better now.” He says, turning to face his friend and lover with a smile plastered on his face.

“You did throw the first punch.” Nick says, standing to pat Kurt on the shoulder.

“I know, but it was sitting there, begging to be said.” Kurt smiles for real when Nick snorts out a laugh.

“I’ve got to admit it’s moments like that when I’m proud.” Nick teases, placing a hand over his heart, thinking if the shy boy he’d met less than a year prior.

“If anyone gets to feel proud it’s me.” Sebastian says, snaking one arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling him back against his chest.

“Should we grab dinner before meeting?” Nick asks, wondering if he’s going to have to leave the two alone so they can work out their pent up aggression the fun way.

“Yeah, and go easy on Blaine will you, he’s worked really hard on his speech.” Kurt says, tipping his head back to nip at Sebastian’s chin.

“Keep that up and we won’t make it to dinner, or the meeting.” Sebastian smiles, pulling Kurt just a bit closer against him. In an attempt to facilitate conversation, they’d decided not to have sex until the weekend, but they’d told each other everything already, that had to be a good enough reason to break that promise.

“Play nice at the Warbler meeting and we’ll see.” Kurt says, knowing exactly what his boyfriend is thinking, he can feel Sebastian hard already pressed against his ass. Fuck, he doesn’t want to wait either, but it had been Sebastian’s idea to wait in the first place. He wanted them to know each other, completely, no secrets, before they could _know_ each other the biblical way again. It had seemed romantic at the time… but it was taking its toll, and how much more was there to know?

“Okay, well I’m going to dinner. You two can sort this out or come with me.” Nick laughs, sending a quick text to Jeff before heading to the door, Sebastian and Kurt following reluctantly behind him.

 

~

 

“Let’s raise a glass to junior council member Blaine Anderson!” Kurt smiles, holding up a glass of gin and juice Jeff had poured from his stash and beaming up at his friend from where he sits on the floor between Sebastian’s thighs.

Cheers of here here and a rather badly sung rendition of _For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow_ , sung a bit too loudly considering the time, filled the room as Blaine blushed and gave a little bow before hopping onto an armchair and raising up his glass for silence.

“I would like to thank my campaign manager, Kurt Hummel, and all of you, my friends for your support and I promise to hold this position with honor and pride.” Blaine dipped into a full bow, losing his footing and toppling over to land on Jeff. “After tonight, I promise to have honor and pride, after tonight, and in meetings and such.”

“Dude even Wes knew the power of a good celebration.” Nick laughs, hauling Blaine to his feet and patting his shoulder.

“Sometimes I do wonder how anyone comes out of Dalton without an alcohol problem.” Kurt chuckles, tipping his head back to look up at Sebastian.

“Have you met the alum? I’d wager Quentin came out the best, Asher will probably need another stint in rehab.” Sebastian sighs, setting his drink aside.

“True,” Kurt says, picking up his study cards off the floor again and thumbing through them as Sebastian massages his shoulders lightly, half paying attention to the celebration around him, half just enjoying the feel of Kurt in his arms. It isn’t long before the soft chime of the last night bell tolls, sending them all out of the Warbler’s private rehearsal rooms and up to their beds.

By the time Kurt’s finished studying for his test it’s late and his eyes sting. When he slips into bed he finds Sebastian stirring, arm lifting to let him slide in close.

“Tomorrow night, real date.” Sebastian mumbles, kissing Kurt’s eyebrow sleepily.

 

 

~

 

“Can’t I tell- someone?” Blaine says, his voice soft in his empty room as he holds the phone close to his ear. He doesn’t want to lie to Kurt, it feels so wrong when he knows Puck is safe and everyone else is worried.

 _“Tomorrow I’m going to call Finn, he can tell the others.”_ Puck’s voice is gruff as he answers, it’s difficult to hear him properly.

“Puck, can I ask um, why’d you call me?” Blaine asks, trying his best not to sound even half as intoxicated as he actually is. There’s a long pause and a sigh before Puck answers.

 _“I kinda thought you’d get it.”_ Puck answers. _“Plus, I almost told you the first night, sent that weird text, I owed you.”_

Blaine nods, not thinking much of the fact that Puck can’t see him. He tries not to read too deeply into why Puck had almost told him the first night, it was probably because Puck knew how Blaine felt about Kurt, feels? Fuck it was all too confusing.

 _“We’re cool right?”_ Puck’s voice makes him realize he hasn’t spoken. While he’s talked to Puck a lot, and texted a lot more, he’s never heard that soft tone Puck’s using now.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I nodded, which I realize you couldn’t see.” Blaine smiles when Puck chuckles into the phone.

 _“I’ve got to go.”_ Puck says abruptly after a silent pause. Before Blaine can say goodnight the call is over. All he can do now is hope Puck keeps his word about calling Finn and filling him in on his road trip. He isn’t entirely sure how he got himself into this mess, keeping secrets from his friends isn’t something he’s comfortable doing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, have some love, please leave any comments you'd like or ideas you have! <3


End file.
